


of little babies and protective hyungs

by Xiuminsbun



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Im Jaebum | JB, Age Play Caregiver Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Age Play Caregiver Kim Seokjin | Jin, Age Play Caregiver Min Yoongi | Suga, Age Play Caregiver Park Jinyoung | Jr., Age Play Little Kim Namjoon | RM, Age Play Little Kim Taehyung | V, Age Play Little Kim Yugyeom, Age Play Little Park Jimin, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Platonic Relationships, Playdates, Spanking, Swimming Pools, Temper Tantrums, Wetting, brief appearance of GOT7, brief appearance of Monsta X, brief appearance of NCT, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 84,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiuminsbun/pseuds/Xiuminsbun
Summary: Jimin is a clingy little and Yoongi couldn't be more whipped.Taehyung's never-ending energy drives Hoseok crazy.Namjoon is an insecure little who needs a lot of reassurance and Jin is always there for him.orLots of fluff :)





	1. nightmares (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii!  
> i'm whipped for yoonmin hahahahaha
> 
> this is my first time uploading a story. feel free to correct any mistakes, since English is not my first language.  
> also, feel free to request if you have an idea :)

Yoongi walked to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Before entering the room, he looked at the clock which hung in the wall. It wasn't even 6 o'clock in the morning.  
Jimin followed him toddling, his fist grabbed to the elder's shirt. His hair was all ruffled and knotted from sleeping if you could call that sleep. The youngest had had uncountable nightmares which had kept Yoongi awake, trying to comfort the Little the best he could.  
In the end, after almost an hour of Jimin sobbing, he had decided to get up.  
“C'mere sweetheart.” Jimin wrapped his arms around his caregiver, still whining softly. Yoongi kissed his head and hushed him with affection. “It's all good, baby. Daddy's here.”  
Jimin hid his head in his Daddy's huge pajama shirt, the fear of the horrible dreams still lingering in him. His Daddy's arms were warm and comfortable, and he felt safe resting there. 

Yoongi filled a cup of water with one hand, without letting go of his baby.  
“Angel, let's go to the couch. We can cuddle there and watch some TV before the others wake up.”  
Jimin nodded softly and accepted the cup of water his Daddy handed to him.  
Yoongi took him by the hand, slowly separating Jimin from him to be able to walk.  
Jimin whimpered when he was detached from the warm embrace, but he followed the rapper to the living room. The elder accommodated himself before signaling Jimin to lay next to him.  
Once their bodies were linked again, Jimin sighed, resting his head on his caregiver's chest.  
“Do you want to talk about it, baby?” Yoongi asked, already knowing the answer. Jimin kept having those dreams where he would get up sweaty and disoriented. He would cling to the elder during the rest of the night, refusing to say a single word.  
As expected, Jimin shook his head. Yoongi held him tighter and caressed his hair.  
“You don't have to be afraid. Daddy will protect you no matter what. Now drink your water darling, you have to rehydrate your body after all the tears.”

\--

A few episodes of Looney Toons later, a high-pitched squeal was heard from upstairs. Jimin's eyes lit up instantly.  
“Taehyungie!” he whispered with joy. Daddy had asked him to be really quiet since it was really early, but he couldn't hide his enthusiasm. He jolted up from the sofa and called for his best friend “Taehyungie!”  
“Jiminie please, the others-”  
“Minnieeee!” Yoongi was interrupted by Tae's answer. The boy rushed downstairs, chased by a half-asleep Hobi, who tried to catch him.  
“Taehyung, indoors voice, please” Yoongi ordered in a gentle tone. Taehyung covered his mouth with both hands and gave the eldest a smile. He was barefoot and shirtless.  
As Jimin and Taehyung hugged as they hadn't seen each other for years, Yoongi chuckled at Hoseok's expression.  
“Good morning” The eldest told him. Hobi gave him a death glare at the ironic comment but then laughed.  
“I was hoping to sleep until at least eight. I expected too much” he complained, brushing his hair with his hands. “How long have you been awake?”  
“Since six. Jimin had another nightmare.”  
Hoseok's eyes went wide since Jimin was usually a late sleeper in headspace.  
“You should really talk to him about it.” he patted the other's back, seeing his preoccupation “Don't worry hyung, we'll figure it out.”  
Yoongi nodded in worry before turning to Tae, who was tugging his shirt.  
“Good monin' Uncle Yooni” he said with his characteristic boxy smile.  
“Good morning kiddo” Yoongi answered, ruffling his hair.  
Jimin politely said “Good morning” to Hoseok, who pinched his cheeks. As Jimin and Taehyung were about to climb the stairs to head to their playroom, they ran into Namjoon.

“Who woke me up? Who do I have to spank?” the leader asked jokingly, with fake anger.  
Taehyung caught the joke and giggled, but Jimin took a step back, shaking his head.  
“No, no Joonie. No spankies pease” Jimin's lisp showed as he looked to his Daddy for help.  
The three rappers chuckled, seeing Jimin's genuine concern.  
“Oh Jimin, but you woke up the beast!” Namjoon said, changing his expression and moving forward to tickle both Littles.  
Jimin laughed softly, mostly in relief when he realized the elder wouldn't punish them. Taehyung screamed and tried to escape the ticklish monster. He ran off to the caregivers and hid behind them, without stopping the giggles. Namjoon walked to him with big steps, dramatically raising his hands.  
“Help!” Taehyung begged as he looked around for a safe place. Jimin returned to Yoongi and hugged him. Yoongi smiled as he felt Jimin lay his head onto him. Jimin was such a clingy baby and the rapper was a sucker for him.

\--

“No more Joonie. I'm gonna pee myself” Taehyung explained, holding Namjoon's hands, which were tickling his tummy.  
The hyungs laughed at his plain sincerity, and Hobi approached him, taking his hand.  
“Let's go to the toilet baby”  
Tae nodded, glad to escape from the annoying monster. Hoseok took the Little upstairs and waited outside the bathroom door.  
“Don't forget to wash your hands” He told Taehyung when he heard the toilet flush. The younger answered with a giggle.  
“No Daddy! I remembered”  
“Good boy” he patted the younger's head when he came out with a proud grin.  
Taehyung didn't waste a second, rushing to the stairs, eager to go back to playing, when a firm hand stopped him. He turned around pouting and gave a puppy look to his Daddy, who was holding his arm.  
“We are going to have breakfast in a few minutes, darling. And you know that we must be polite and dress properly when we are eating”  
Taehyung shook his head, wriggling his arm to get rid of Hobi. He didn't care about clothes, they were uncomfortable and itchy in his skin.  
“Taehyung...” Hoseok warned, with a slightly more serious tone.  
The Little gave him a glare and shove his hand away. He just wanted to go downstairs and play some more before breakfast.  
Hobi tried to not lose his patience. Little Tae was too stubborn for his own good, which caused him lots of trouble. He drove his caregiver's crazy with his never-ending stamina and his strong will. Hoseok took a deep breath and remembered what Jin had told him. Better use rewards than punishments.  
“C'mon, if we get dressed quickly, we will have time to play a game together before breakfast” He proposed enthusiastically, and gently took Tae's hand and lead him to the room they shared. Surprisingly enough, Taehyung didn't put up a fight, and followed his Daddy, content with the promise.

The Little sat in the edge of the bed, swinging his legs as his Daddy chose some clothes. Hobi would usually pick some of the comfiest clothes in Tae's closet because the younger didn't like childish designs.  
“What about the grey hoodie?” Hobi asked, showing him the oversized piece of clothing. Taehyung nodded, pointing the sweatpants that hung in the chair.  
“Those too? Aren't they dirty?”  
“Nuh' uh” Taehyung answered, making grabby hands towards them. Hoseok picked them and threw the outfit to Tae, who caught the clothes with a giggle.  
“I do it Daddy. I'm a big boy”  
“I know, Tae.” Hoseok smiled proudly as his baby changed himself. Taehyung usually was in the headspace of a 5 or 6 year-old, so he was quite independent when it came to easy tasks. Thus, he refused to ask for help most of the time. 

Once he was done, both boys walked downstairs. Jimin was coloring on the floor, laying on his stomach and sticking his tongue out as he focused.  
Taehyung pulled Hobi's arm “Daddy! Please, paint with us. You promised”  
Hoseok nodded with his usual smile and sat on the floor next to the Littles.  
The three of them started chit-chatting as they colored on Jimin's book. Hoseok watched his baby tenderly, with proudness. He loved Taehyung so much and those moments, simple but precious, were the ones which Hoseok cherished the most. 

\--

A few minutes later, Jin called everyone to eat. The Littles immediately ran to the kitchen, and Hobi followed them with a smile. Days with Little Minnie and Little Taehyungie were never dull.

“Thank you Jinnie!” Jimin thanked the eldest, as he served them their bowls of rice.  
“Sit straight, Tae” Hoseok told Taehyung, rubbing his back. The Little hummed and obeyed, reaching for the doenjang.  
“'od mornin'!” Taehyung shouted, waving at Jungkook, who just stepped in the kitchen.  
“Look who's here...” Namjoon mocked, ruffling the maknae's hair. He was half asleep, his eyes red and his face slightly puffy.  
Jungkook smiled and took a seat next to him. He greeted the others and as the boys started serving themselves, Taehyung was already telling dad jokes with his mouth full, while laughing to himself.  
“This is your fault” Yoongi scolded Jin and the eldest couldn't help but chuckle, amused at the fact that Little Taehyung had picked up his habit. Yoongi huffed in response and Jimin, as the good friend he was, cheered for Tae and his horrible jokes.


	2. nightmares (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin keeps having nightmares and Yoongi doesn't know how to help him

The hours flew by, filled with laughter and games. All the boys were enjoying their free morning with the Littles. Taehyung hadn't got in trouble, which was a miracle, but Yoongi noticed Jimin looked tired and spaced out. He deduced it was due to the lack of sleep, so he decided to put him down for a nap.  
As soon as he announced that the game was over for Jimin, the Little looked at him with his eyes wide open.  
“But... Minnie is not tired Daddy” Jimin states, as he tried to avoid a yawn. He refused his Daddy's hand.  
“Jiminie sweetheart, you didn't sleep much last night. You need to rest if you want to go out this afternoon” The hyungs had planned a fun activity with both Littles, and Yoongi knew Jimin wouldn't want to miss it.  
“No Daddy pease” Jimin pouted, looking at the others for support.  
“Minnie, let's go. Daddy could use a nap too” Yoongi tried to coax him, this time in a more serious tone.  
“No.” The Little crossed his arms and frowned at the rapper.

Jin looked at Yoongi, a little bit confused. Usually, Jimin was a complete angel, behaving perfectly. He never refused a nap, much less if it was with his caregiver. He sawYoongi biting his lip. The rapper had told the rest of the group about Jimin's night terrors, so Jin knew both of them were exhausted.  
“Minnie, cutie. You should listen to your Daddy. He's right, you must have energy for this afternoon!” The eldest smiled, hoping for Jimin to share his enthusiasm.  
But the Little didn't. And instead of smiling, he had the opposite reaction. He broke into tears, covering his face with his hands and sobbing.  
Taehyung frowned, perplexed at Minnie's reaction and approached his friend.  
“Minnie, don't cry. You can play with me when you wake up” He patted his back, acting as the good hyung he was.

Jimin finally gave up and crawled to his Daddy, tears streaming down his cheeks. Yoongi's heart broke. He hated seeing his baby cry. He looked so innocent and defenseless that the only thing the rapper could do was hugging him and kissing his forehead.  
A few minutes went by, and Jimin didn't seem to calm down. Everyone else expected Jimin to stop crying as soon as he reached his caregiver's arms, but he didn't.  
“You really need to rest, baby” Yoongi told him softly, rubbing his back soothingly. The rapper smiled at Taehyung, thanking him, and walked upstairs, carrying Jimin by the hand as the Little bawled his eyes out.  
Once they were out of their sight, Tae sat on Namjoon's lap and asked: “Why is Minnie acting weird?”

–

Jimin had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, with Yoongi caressing his hair and talking softly to him. But he had woken up a few minutes later, screaming in fear.  
Yoongi had tried everything to soothe him, from rocking, singing and cuddling to Jimin's favorite paci. Nothing seemed to work. Right now, they were laying down, Jimin's head hidden in Yoongi's neck, as he repeated the word “Daddy” as a mantra. 

“Baby, calm down please” Yoongi pleaded “You are going to make yourself sick”  
Yoongi really hated to see his baby going through whatever was happening. He seemed so disoriented, mumbling his name and holding onto his caregiver.  
The cause of this state was clear, the nightmares. But they had reached a point where Jimin was afraid of falling asleep. And as much as Yoongi had tried, Jimin wouldn't say a word about them.

“Jiminie, look at Daddy” Yoongi said in a stern voice and forced Jimin to meet his eyes, raising his chin with care. Jimin sniffled and flinched at his Daddy's tone of voice. “I need you to stop crying. Daddy won't force you to take a nap but calm yourself down, baby. Can you do that for me?”  
Those words seemed to ease Jimin. Relieved to know he wouldn't be forced to sleep, he followed his Daddy's breathing pace. A few seconds later, his sobs had reduced to little hiccups and sniffles.  
Yoongi wiped the tears away with his thumbs, holding Jimin closer and letting out a sigh of relief. 

\--

He made a mental note to talk with Big Jimin about this because the problem had escalated too far. He led his Little downstairs, holding him by the hand and smiled sadly at the other members, who looked at him in utter confusion.  
“Tae, bug, why don't you go to the playroom with Jimin?” Hobi asked, caressing Tae's hair, who was laying next to him.  
“But Daddy...”  
“Please?” Hoseok gave him a meaningful look, raising his eyebrows. Suddenly Tae seemed to remember something and nodded vigorously.  
“C'mon Minnie. Let's go play” Tae grabbed his fellow Little's arm and pulled him to the playroom.

“What have you told him to obey?” Jungkook laughed, amazed at Tae's eagerness. Hoseok shrugged, patting the now empty place in the couch for Yoongi to sit down.  
“I just asked if he wanted to help his friend.”  
Yoongi looked at Hobi and bit his lip. The silence lingered in the room as everyone waited for Yoongi to talk. All the worried eyes on him made him feel like crying. He was Jimin's caregiver, for fuck's sake. He was supposed to protect him.  
When he thought he wouldn't be able to hold the tears back anymore, Namjoon broke the incommodity. He pulled Yoongi into a hug, burying the skinny man in his hold. He had felt like he had to step in, according to his role of leader. Yoongi held onto him, even though he wasn't really fond of skinship with nobody but Jimin. 

The guilt was completely wrecking him, hitting like a truck. He should be able to take better care of Jimin. The younger was suffering right in front of him and he felt totally incapable of helping him. He had been a shitty Daddy, if he still deserved to be called as one.  
Jin noticed the troubled expression in his dongsaeng's face “Don't you dare to blame yourself. None of this is your fault. Nor Jimin's.”  
“But...” Yoongi started, at the edge of breaking.  
“No, I'm serious.” Jin cut sternly.“Now, you are going to sit down and tell us what's going on. And when you are done, we are going to solve it together. Understood?”

Yoongi opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it, simply nodding. He felt a slight bit of relief washing over him, knowing his friends were there to help without judging him.  
But as soon as he started talking, all the pain and desperation came back. Words wouldn't leave his mouth.  
“I... I... I...” he mumbled. Then he felt Namjoon's hand rest on his shoulder, squeezing slightly, as an attempt to comfort him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, knowing the others were there to help him, not to judge his actions.  
He told the other members about the constant nightmares, the excessive clinginess, the panic episodes where nothing seemed to ease his baby. When he finished, he noticed his hands were shaking. 

Hoseok sighed and it made Yoongi fear the worst.  
“It's clear that there's something bothering Big Jimin, which is causing this state in his headspace. You need to talk to him when he gets out of Little Space”  
“You know he won't tell me what's wrong. I've already tried.”  
“I don't care. You have to sit with him and get him to spit it out, no matter how much resistance he puts”  
Yoongi bit his lip with force, oblivion to the pain, and nodded.  
“You can always come to us in this situation. We will help you. Both of you” Jin reassured.  
Hoseok had regained his trademark smile and patted Yoongi's back.  
“See? We will figure it out” 

And, as Yoongi turned around to thank him, a sharp scream was heard from the other side of the corridor, followed by the sound of glass crashing and Jimin's unmistakable cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back!  
> this will have three parts, i'll be posting the last one onMonday probably :)
> 
> all the kudos you left in the last chapter are really appreciated! thanks for your support! <3


	3. nightmares (part 3)

Jimin was sitting down on the floor, between the scattered pieces of glass. His sobs had reached an uncontrollable point, where he was just wailing at the tops of his lungs. His chest hurt so much the Little thought it was going to burst. He couldn't breathe, asphyxiated by the fear and the culpability. He was a bad boy. A bad boy. Nobody would want him.

Next to him, Tae was trying to reach his friend by shaking him, tears prickling in his eyes.  
Jimin didn't notice his presence, his anxiety spiraling to the roof. He could only think of how mad Yoongi would be. How his face would shift in a disappointed look and he would call Jimin in a stern, angry tone. He would punish him for being bad.  
And then, when he discovered the truth, that Jimin wasn't a _good_ Little, that he was just broken, he would leave him.  
He would abandon him like in his dreams.

Jimin couldn't think straight anymore. He didn't detect the five men rushing inside the kitchen, the gasps of surprise when they saw Jimin in so much distress, the soft arms picking him up and holding him tight to a familiar chest. Instead of leaning onto the warmness, he pushed away, his eyes overflowed with terror. He wanted to beg, to plead Yoongi to not leave him, but his throat was squeezed shut. Only broken cries left his mouth.  
“Hey, Little one. Daddy is here. I'm right here, next to you. You are safe now.” Yoongi whispered, trying to be strong for his baby. He rocked him back and forth, shushing him softly.  
Jimin was almost choking between the loud sobs and the unstable breathing. His head was spinning and his thoughts traveled way too fast for his Little self to comprehend. At that moment, he could only feel, and the panic was overpowering every other possible emotion.  
“Jimin, sweetheart. You are okay. Can you hear me? It's all over now. You are okay”  
The voice slipped inside Jimin. He couldn't understand the words, but he recognized the raspy, low tone. However, he didn't hold onto the secureness, afraid that it would disappear, leaving him alone again.  
But the voice didn't stop. Instead, the faint sound of a song reached Jimin's ears. The chest he was pulled into vibrated with every word. This time, Jimin focused on the sound, on the vibration and the tenderness of the voice.

Slowly, the stiffness on his body disappeared. He nuzzled his head onto the warmth, grasping for a safe hold. He didn't trust enough yet, but it felt _good_ , so he grabbed the hem of the cozy hoodie as he lied onto the familiar chest.  
He could hear a steady heartbeat, and following the pattern, he recovered the normal pace of breathing.  
“Good boy. You're doing really good, angel.”  
Something in Jimin's head clicked, and he looked up to see his Daddy, with hot tears still streaming down his face. The fear started bubbling inside of him once again.  
“P-p-please don't leave me. Please- I-I-I-I'll be better. Please don't g-go” Jimin was finally able to mumble, his voice reflecting his desperation.  
“Jiminie, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you”  
Jimin blinked, confused at those words. He didn't believe him at first. Why would someone want to be with him? He was not enough, not enough for anyone, much less for his loving and precious Daddy.  
“I'm not leaving, my angel. Never”  
Jimin let out a sob, hiding his head in the crook of Yoongi's neck. As Yoongi reassured him, he felt the relief wash over him, leaving him with nothing but exhaustion. He felt a hand petting his hair with affection and finally relaxed into his Daddy's hold.

The moment Yoongi saw that Jimin was completely settled and trusting in his arms, he stood up. He groaned at the weight, but held still, carrying his baby to the living room to avoid the sharp pieces of glass that still covered the floor.  
But when Jimin sensed the movement, he let out a whimper, detaching himself from the embrace.  
“Please, Daddy don't be mad. Punish me, please. Just-”  
“Darling” Yoongi caressed Jimin's cheeks, hating himself for not being able to protect his baby from all of _this_ “Nobody is mad at you. I'm not going to punish you for anything. It was just an accident. Accidents happen sometimes when you are Little”  
Jimin hiccuped, which made Yoongi smile despite the situation.  
“Daddy isn't going to punish Minnie?” the change in pitch of Jimin's voice told Yoongi that he had slipped completely again.  
“No, sweetheart. I'm not going to punish you. You haven't done anything wrong.” Yoongi felt the tears he had been holding back start to stream down his cheeks “We're going to take a nap right now and then you and I will have a chat, okay? But you don't have to worry. You haven't done anything wrong”  
Those words comforted Jimin, making him feel fuzzy inside. He buried himself onto his Daddy's warmth once again, this time safe and sound.

\-----  
Half an hour had passed by since Jimin had calmed down from his panic attack in his Daddy's arms, and even though he had refused to nap, he was cuddling with Yoongi in the elder's bed, covered by a fluffy blanket.  
He felt so much better, knowing that his caregiver wasn't mad at him and had no intention of getting rid of him. Jimin knew he shouldn't be thinking about himself in that horrible way, but he couldn't help it. His anxiety had been aggravated because of the comeback and his packed schedule and he tried to cope with it the best he could. He was too hard on himself, he was aware of it, but he didn't know any other way.  
But in his Daddy's hold, all his insecurities seemed to fade away for a while, letting the young boy rest.

Hoseok had knocked in the door a few minutes earlier, followed by a very concerned Taehyung, who wanted to make sure his friend was recovered and back to his normal self. The young rapper had asked them if they needed anything. Yoongi had shaken his head and thanked him, only to ask for some juice and a snack for Jimin a few seconds later, earning a smile from the other caregiver.  
“I'll be back in a minute” Hoseok signaled Tae to leave the room and closed the door.  
Yoongi felt like he had taken a weight off his shoulders when Taehyung appeared in the door frame, carrying a sippy cup with all his concentration. He handed it to Jimin and kissed his forehead, in a very protective attitude. The caregivers chuckled at the Little's unusual seriousness.  
Jimin gave him a tiny smile, grabbing the cup with both hands and started drinking. Hoseok left the sandwich in Yoongi's nightstand and nodded encouragingly.  
“Talk to him” he reminded to his fellow rapper. Then he took Tae's hand and said before leaving “Rest for as long as you want guys, you need it”

Yoongi watched Jimin eat silently, rubbing the Little's back with affection. Jimin took small bites of his sandwich, fully aware that Yoongi wanted an explanation for his concerning behavior. He didn't really want to talk about it, but he knew he had no other escape.  
Yoongi didn't push the younger to speak, he simply waited with endless patience and love. Finally, about an hour later, Jimin looked at him, tears falling down his cheeks again.  
“M-Minnie's sorry”  
“You don't have to be, angel. Daddy just wants the best for you. He wants you to be strong and healthy, you know that, right?”  
Jimin nodded, holding onto the blanket to relax. He had an internal battle, his Big side refusing to confess, and his Little side dying to spit out his worries. Finally, seeing the caring eyes of his Daddy, he decided to let himself speak.  
“Big Jimin hurts here” he said, pointing to his heart with a pout, “He thinks he is not good. His head is messy.”  
Yoongi wanted to interrupt his baby, to kiss his adorable cheeks and hold him tight, telling him there was nothing wrong with him. That he was just perfect. Nevertheless, he let Jimin continue.  
“And then Big Jimin thought you were going to leave him. And then Minnie dreamt. I was alone and it was dark, Daddy. Minnie was really scared”  
Yoongi's heart broke at his boyfriend's words. He was aware of Jimin's low self-esteem, but he would have never guessed he was suffering that bad. He had taken for granted that Jimin was better from his past struggles. He couldn't avoid feeling guilty again.  
“I'm not leaving Big Jimin, darling. Nor you. I love you so, so, so, so, so much” he answered, covering his face with sweet kisses “And when Minnie is big again, Daddy will have a talk with him. But you don't have to worry about anything. You are perfect. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect dancer and the perfect baby boy, just the way you are.”  
Jimin blushed, hiding under the blanket at the caregiver's words.  
“You have to promise me one thing, Minnie.” Yoongi's voice was still soft but had acquired a stern tone “You must tell Daddy if you are feeling bad. It's really important, do you understand? So we can solve it together. Deal?” He asked, holding his arms open.  
“Deal, 'addy” Jimin answered, throwing himself back into his caregiver's embrace.  
As he shifted back to dreamland, he noticed that the pain he had felt earlier on his heart was slowly disappearing. His head was fuzzy, and he felt safe wrapped around his caregiver's arms.

Maybe he could be enough.

Maybe he already was.


	4. lazy evenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day off means lots of cuddles and games :)

A few days had gone by since Jimin's breakdown. Yoongi and he had had long conversations when he had come back to his Big self. Almost every one of them ending in tears, but with a much more comforted Jimin. Slowly, the sweet and loving boy he was appeared again, and the other members were delighted to have him back, especially Tae, who had missed his playmate.

 

The fellow Little had been caring for his younger brother since he was the oldest in headspace. He would make sure he had everything he needed and wanted at every moment of the day. He had been behaving unusually good, all his attention now centered in pampering his best friend.

Hoseok was beyond delighted. Seeing his baby acting so kindly swelled his heart with pride.

 

“There you go, Minnie. All better now?” Taehyung asked, covering Jimin with his favorite blanket, one with mermaid decorations all over it.

The other nodded, smiling sweetly at his hyung. Taehyung laid down next to Jimin and passed an arm around the dancer's waist, who was completely absorbed by the cartoons they had been watching.

 

Both caregivers cooed at the sight. They had slept until late and had spent the rest of the day resting and simply cuddling around the apartment.

The whole band had the day off, but Namjoon had gone to the studio to finish a few songs, which Yoongi was supposed to help with, but Jimin had slipped in Little Space and Namjoon had convinced him to stay at home. Meanwhile, Jin and Jungkook had gone to their vocals lessons and agreed to go shopping after them.

 

Right now, Hoseok was sitting on the living room table, eyes glued to his computer while he answered some emails. Yoongi was next to him, pen on his hand and scribbling on a notebook.

“Daddy, can we do something else?” a high pitched voice spoke next to the rapper. Hobi turned around to meet with his baby boy, who was peeking into the screen of his laptop.

“What do you wanna do, Tae?” the older asked, closing the device and smiling.

“Uhmmm... I don't know Daddy” the Little admitted, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Just bored”

Hobi shook his head and ruffled Taehyung's hair. The Daegu boy had such a short attention span when he was in headspace.

“What about some coloring while Daddy finishes his work?” Hoseok suggested.

Tae nodded happily and took his hand, slightly pulling his arm, silently telling him to hurry.

“Darling, patience” The caregiver reminded him sweetly, to which Tae faked a pout.

He went to the shelf next to the TV, where they kept the books and the coloring sheets for the Littles. He grabbed the papers and a half-used notebook, in which Tae practiced his writing. He handed them to the younger and proceeded to get the crayons.

Jimin looked up from the couch when he heard Taehyung giggle. He had his thumb in his mouth and was sucking gently as he observed the scene.

“Do you want to join, Minnie?” The youngest rapper approached the Little and asked. Jimin nodded vigorously, kicking the blanket and jumping to the floor. He sat next to Taehyung in the table and rummaged through blank drawings until he found what he was looking for.

“Baby Twoons” he whispered, smiling widely as he showed the paper to Tae. The other one smiled back and gave him a little pat in the back as he chose a drawing himself.

Hoseok returned to work, eyes furiously moving around the screen as he tried to finish as soon as possible. Yoongi seemed to be completely focused on his lyrics, so he barely had moved from his spot.

 

“All done” Jimin announced a few minutes later, lifting the sheet to show it to the caregivers. Yoongi looked up and gave a nod of approval.

“It turned out really good! I like Tweety in blue” he laughed, kissing his baby's nose. Jimin giggled, returning the kiss.

Then he turned to his friend and tapped in his shoulder. Tae looked at him, a little bit upset he had been disturbed from his activity. He had already gone through three drawings, all of them half colored because had gotten tired of the character and had chosen another one.

“Can Taetae write Minnie's name, please?” he asked politely.

Tae nodded, proud that his friend asked him for help and grabbed a pencil, carefully writing his friends' name in the left top of the paper, just as Joonie had taught him. Minnie hummed to thank him and got up from his chair, running to the kitchen with the drawing in his hands.

Yoongi closed the notebook, deciding to take a quick break and followed Jimin, knowing perfectly what the younger wanted.

“Pretty please, Daddy?” Jiminnie giggled when Yoongi entered the kitchen, holding the paper against the fridge.

“Of course baby” Yoongi stuck the picture in the door of the refrigerator and couldn't help but kiss the forehead of his little angel, who seemed really proud of his crayon-scribbled masterpiece.

 

\--

A few hours later, Jin and Jungkook arrived at the apartment, finding Jimin and Yoongi napping in the sofa, snuggling and Taehyung and Hoseok sitting in the carpet, surrounded by a dozen of toy cars and trucks.

Tae immedately screeched and went to greet his hyungs. Hoseok waved from the living room, looking exhausted from playing. Jungkook laughed at the sight of his hyung defeated by the toys.

“Taetae, do you want to play with me for a while?” the maknae offered, seeing the Little's eyes light up at the words.

“Yes, yes Kookie! Can we play hide and seek?”

“Alright” Jungkook tickled the Little and closed his eyes “One, two, three...”

Tae covered his mouth with his hands to hide his giggles and ran upstairs as the other counted.

“Thanks, Gguk” Hobi said gratefully. He still needed to finish his work for that day, but Taehyung had preference, so he had postponed it to play with his Little.

 

He dragged himself to the kitchen, where he turned on the computer on and smiled when Taehyung's laugh reached his ears. He loved the Daegu boy with all his heart.

He had gone over half of the rest of the emails that were left when Tae entered the room running, chased by the maknae, who tried to catch him between laughs. Tae hid under the table and hugged his Daddy's legs, protecting himself.

Jungkook walked dramatically to the hideout, roaring. Hobi could help but crack up at the scene.

“Daddy!” Tae screamed, “Help!”

Hoseok sighed, aware that he wasn't going to finish anything more, so he chose to join the fun. His face turned into a fake serious mask, pulling Taehyung from under the table to his side.

“The brave knight will protect you from the evil dragon, little one” he said as he covered Tae with his body and joined the performance, fighting Jungkook.

Tae cheered for his Daddy and clapped excitedly “Go, Daddy, go!”

 

After a few minutes of fooling around with the maknae, the eldest finally defeated the dragon, at Taehyung's delight.

Then he turned around to celebrate his victory, giving a high five to the Little.

Instead, Taehyungie threw himself to his Daddy and wrapped his arms around him, still giggling.

“You are the _bestest_ , Daddy”

Hobi smiled at the compliment, kissing the boy's forehead.

“Always for you, bug”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for your support and kudos! it means so much
> 
> if you have any prompts or requests, feel free to leave them in the comments :)
> 
> btw, little namjoon is coming soon hehehehe <3


	5. exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon just wants to go to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on Monday <3

Being an idol was stressing. That was a statement. But with Namjoon's packed schedule and the band's constant trips, all the weight fell into the leader's shoulders.

He knew he had to be strong for his group, so he carried on, working extra hours at night to relieve the others from the comeback pressure.

 

That night, he was coming back from the studio completely exhausted. He fell asleep in the car on the way home, waking up feeling even worse. His head hurt and his body was close to his breaking point. He was _so_ tired.

But he knew he couldn't sleep much because he was supposed to get up early the next day to finish the song he had been working on. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to find some strength to motivate himself.

He thought about the fans and the other members. Aboud PD-nim and all the other people who trusted him. The group was his responsibility.

 

And to be true, he usually didn't care about it. He enjoyed being the leader, even though sometimes it was hard. But he loved his job, the music and the other members, so he worked to be the best version of himself.

 

But right now, the mere idea of everyone depending on him made Namjoon feel helpless, dreaded.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

 

He unlocked the apartment door, dragging himself inside. The living room was full of toys, probably from Little Jimin, who had gone into headspace after practice. He picked them up and carried them to the closet where they kept the Little's stuff. It was full of plushies, cars, and dolls. In the higher shelf, they kept some pacifiers and diapers, which were almost never used.

When Namjoon's eyes stumbled across the blue pacifier, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head. He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the weird feeling, and decided to not pay attention to it.

 

He walked to the kitchen, eyes almost closing from the exhaustion. His stomach was rumbling and he couldn't remember when was the last time he had eaten a proper meal, but he couldn't bring himself to cook anything.

He rummaged through the fridge, hoping Jin had kept some leftovers for him. Thankfully, the elder had remembered, leaving some ramen in a bowl.

Namjoon let out a whimper when he realized he had to heat it up. He really just wanted to lay in bed and sleep for a week.

For a moment, he wished Jin could be there, so he would prepare him a delicious dinner. He started to feel the tingling sensation again. He shook his head, confused, and opened the microwave, placing the bowl inside. He programmed it and sat in a chair, unable to stand anymore.

 

Namjoon realized he had fallen asleep when the beeping of the microwave woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and stumbled to reach the stopping button so the noise would stop. He was still half unconscious when he grabbed the food, causing the boiling broth to fall on his hands. The sharp pain shot through his fingers, bringing tears to his eyes. He pressed his teeth together to keep himself from screaming a string of insults.

He set the bowl down on the table, running to open the faucet and waiting for the cold water. His hand was turning an angry red, and Namjoon felt the pain like a thousand needles piercing through the skin. His rational part knew that the burn wasn't that serious, but the sting felt intensified in his tired mind.

When the water was cold enough, he forced himself to keep his hand under the stream of water. But it didn't bring any relief nor ease the suffering, so Namjoon just broke onto silent tears of frustration.

He really, really, really, just wanted to go to sleep.

This time, the tingling sensation ran through him like a warm wave. He started trembling, disoriented and foreign at the new feeling.

He looked down at his hands under the now freezing water and whimpered loudly, not knowing what else to do. His brain felt like mush, unable to connect the thoughts properly.

It just hurt so _bad._

His whimpers turned into wails, and he let his body fall, collapsing in the floor.

 

Not much later, the kitchen door slammed open, revealing a very startled Jin. He looked down at his friend, laying in the wooden floor as he cried.

“Hey, Namjoon” he said softly, approaching the boy “Are you okay?”

Namjoon didn't react at first, but when Jin kneeled down next to him, his teary eyes shifted to the elder.

Jin placed a hand in Namjoon's back, visibly confused as he had never seen the leader in such a distressed state, much less crying that hard.

“N-Namjoon?” he tried again, looking around in his best effort to find what was wrong. He rubbed the younger's back, trying to calm him down. It seemed to work because Namjoon's wails turned into much quieter cries.

“Jinnie...” Namjoon finally whined, holding his hand up for Jin to see the burn in his fingers.

“Oh, shit” the singer leaned closer to examine the injury. Then he saw the open faucet and realized what Namjoon had been trying to do before he arrived “You should put it back in the cold water. I'll go and get some ice”

As he stood up, Namjoon shook his head, tears still falling down his cheeks.

“No Jinnie, huwts” the rapper cried, unable to properly pronounce the words in his state.

 

And suddenly, something in Jin's mind clicked.

“Oh, Namjoon” he looked at the leader, the younger sucking on his lower lip as the tears fell down his cheeks. Jin recognized that gesture, he had seen it in Jimin when the vocal was upset about something in headspace. He raised Namjoon's chin with care and cooed softly. Then, just for confirmation, he asked cautiously “Are you feeling Little right now?”

The realization hit Namjoon as he blinked a few times, confused. He looked up at Jin with big, afraid eyes.

“It's okay, sweetheart” Jin helped the younger to get up and sat him in the nearest chair. “I'm going to help you”

Namjoon hiccuped, nodding softly. Jin opened the freezer and got some ice cubes, wrapping them in a plastic bag.

“There you go” he pressed the ice softly into Namjoon's hand. The Little whined and moved away from the cold material.

“I know, I know it hurts, but you have to be brave, darling” Jin tried to convince the frightened boy. Namjoon hesitated, still overwhelmed by his previously unknown headspace.

 

Jin wasn't sure about how to manage the sudden regression. Namjoon had never expressed any desire to be Little, and all of this had caught Jin by surprise. He was aware of the sensible state a person went through during regression, so he wanted his dongsaeng to have a memory he wouldn't be embarrassed of from this moment of weakness.

He had to admit he had been tempted to wake up Yoongi or Hoseok because he felt a little bit lost. The weight of the leader's mental state was on his shoulders, and he didn't feel he could carry it successfully.

But seeing Namjoon's scared gaze made his heart broke, pulling the boy in a tight embrace.

“Shhh, it's okay” he repeated a few times, trying to soothe the distressed boy in his arms “Let me take care of it, okay? Then we can eat something warm and go to sleep”

The promise of sleep seemed to catch Namjoon's attention and he offered his hand to Jin, with an insecure expression. Jin smiled warmly and praised him.

“Good boy” he placed the ice back in the burn, this time really carefully “You are doing really good. Hold it like this for me while I look for the cream. It will make it better”

Namjoon sniffled and nodded, watching the elder go. His hand didn't hurt as bad as before, and Jin's presence had calmed him down a little, making the tingling sensation spread over his chest again.

 

When Jin came back, he found the boy sucking his thumb, with the frozen cubes still in his hand.

“Almost done” he reassured the singer, slowly removing the ice and applying a generous amount of burn cream. Namjoon flinched but kept still as Jin bandaged his hand.

“You were really brave, sweetie” Namjoon hummed at the praise, his eyes closing. Jin laughed softly “Don't sleep yet, you have to eat before”

Namjoon simply opened his mouth, a silent signal for Jin to feed him. Jin cooed and complied, giving him small bites of the ramen bowl.

 

A few minutes later, Namjoon had fallen asleep in his chair, with his head reclined in Jin's shoulder. Jin thought the younger was adorable and caressed his hair with affection. Jin decided to carry him to bed since his posture was really bad in the chair.

As he picked him up, Namjoon muttered something similar to a “thank you”, making Jin smile. Unconsciously, Namjoon started sucking his thumb again, nuzzling closer to the singer. The elder's heart fluttered and thought that if Namjoon's headspace was going to be something reiterated, he ought to look for a pacifier. He kissed the leader's head, who sighed contently.

“You are welcome, darling”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be up on Monday <3


	6. big boys (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung doesn't want help, he really doesn't

“No, I do it Daddy. I'm a big boy” Taehyung repeated for the millionth time that day, as Hoseok tried to tie his shoes.

“Alright” Hobi sighed, trying to avoid another tantrum. He was usually fond of the little boy's fake independence. The Little told everyone he was the hyung (since he was the older in headspace), so he had to do the tasks by himself. He refused help most of the times, only to come a few minutes later to his Daddy, quietly demanding aid. The rapper found it endearingly adorable.

 

But today was a different thing.

Taehyung kept insisting in doing everything his way, failing disastrously in the majority of tasks and leaving a mess behind him.

This time, his tongue was poking out, accompanied by a focused expression, as he tried his best to form a knot with the laces of his shoe. Hoseok waited patiently, kneeling next to him. Taehyung struggled for a few seconds more until he gave up and stood.

“It's okay Daddy, I can go like this” Taehyung decided, opening the door to the garden.

 

Since it was a sunny day and both Jimin and Taehyung had woken up in headspace, the caregivers had decided to prepare a picnic outside, even if outside just meant their garden. Taehyung had asked Hoseok to play some football together before eating, so while Jin and Jimin finished cooking, the rapper took his Little to have some fun.

 

“No, baby. You may trip if you don't tie your shoes properly” Hoseok answered, reaching for the laces. Taehyung dodged his hold and ran outside, totally ignoring his caregiver.

And, as Hoseok had said, he stepped on the loose thread, landing face first in the grass.

 

The rapper cursed under his breath and ran outside, kneeling next to the younger.

“Tae, are you okay? Does it hurt somewhere?” he asked gently, slowly helping the boy to sit up. Taehyung's hand went automatically to his face, to cover his tears and he growled angrily at Hoseok, almost as if the younger was offended at the question.

“No!”

Hobi didn't pay attention to his annoyed tone. He tried again, gathering all the patience he had in him.

“Bug, let me see your face please” he requested, bringing a hand to caress Taehyung's nape.

“NO! GO AWAY!”

This time Tae's shout was much louder, pushing his Daddy back at the same time the tears started to flow.

Hoseok fell back in the grass from the force of the hit, unable to process what had just happened. Taehyung had pulled a bit of an attitude in other occasions, but this was something else. He had just blown up from the blue.

Hoseok rewinded the last scene as he stood up, to see the younger running back inside. He sighed, confused at the outburst and followed the boy.

 

He was totally aware that seeing him was the last thing Taehyung wanted, but Hobi couldn't let that behavior slip. There was something that had brought the little one to act like a wild animal, and Hoseok was pretty sure it wasn't a good reason.

He climbed upstairs, knowing where the younger was hiding. He entered the bathroom and went straight to the bathtub, slightly opening the curtain.

“Sweetheart?” he announced his presence before doing anything else, to avoid scaring his baby more.

“No. Go away” Taehyung hiccuped, not looking at him.

“I'm not moving from here until you tell me what's wrong, baby”

“I'm not Little, hyung”

“Oh...” was the only thing Hoseok could say. Taehyung must have been quite upset if he had forced himself out of headspace. He scratched his head and smiled comfortingly, reaching to pat the younger's back, but Taehyung moved away from the touch. “I don't care. I won't leave either way. So just go ahead”

Taehyung hissed and tried to stand up, shaking his head. He wasn't in the mood for an overprotective hyung right now. Or at least that was what he was trying to convince himself.

“I'll pin you to the wall if I need you. You know I have no problem with that, so c'mon. You can trust me”  
The flash of hesitation in Tae's eyes was minuscule, but Hobi caught it. He shifted his position, sitting in the floor next to the bathtub.  
“Come oooooon” he sing-songed, teasing the younger.  
“Just fucking go” Taehyung snapped, turning around to emphasize his words.   
"Kim Taehyung, I should spank you for using that vocabulary"  
The surprised look he earned from the younger made him chuckle. When Taehyung realized the older was just playing with him, he rolled his eyes and went back to his curled position.   
"I'm just kidding, Tae. Take your time, I'll be right here if you need me" Hoseok's gentle tone came back, which made Taehyung's heart flutter in his chest. He wanted to drop, but something about it just made him nauseous. He had been stuck all day in the edge, not wanting to be dependent but at the same time needing it. It confused the vocal since it was usually easy for him to fall in his headspace.   
  
Slowly, as quietly as he could, he turned his gaze, to look at his hyung. The elder was sitting on the floor, with his back reclined on the cold wall of the bathtub. His eyes were closed, and he was humming to himself softly.   
  
It took all of Taehyung's strength to avoid throwing himself at his caregiver and hide in his hold.   
He breathed deeply and opened his mouth to talk, trying his best to keep his voice steady.   
"Hobi hyung?"  
"Yes?"  
"Uhmmm... I-I'm sorry"  
Hoseok turned around and smiled at him. It was so genuine that Taehyung's shield broke. He was sure that his loud sobs could be heard everywhere in the house.   
"Hey, sweetheart. Shhhhh, you're okay. Tell me what has been bothering you. I'll do my best to help, I promise"  
Taehyung climbed out of the bathtub and scrambled until he was in Hoseok's lap. The elder's arms wrapped around his waist instantly.   
"I-I really don't know... I just... I need it Hobi, b-but I can't"  
"You can't what, baby?"  
"Drop" the vocal admitted, flushing at the confession. "I just feel bad and sick all of a sudden. And now you are mad with Little me and..."  
"Hey, hey, hey, stop there. Who said I'm mad? I'm not angry at you, bug. Just a little confused and disappointed at your reaction. You shouldn't push people. They can get hurt." he scolded gently, before assuring "But I'm not mad, darling"   
  
Taehyung savored the words, slowly nodding. He looked back at his caregiver, still hesitating.   
"You sure?"  
Hoseok's belly laughs filled Taehyung's ears as if it was music. He couldn't help but smile, wondering what was so funny.   
"I'm sure you'll be getting a timeout, pumpkin, but no, I promise I'm not angry at you. Trust me"  
Taehyung let out the air he had been holding without realizing. Hobi massaged his shoulders lovingly, peppering the back of his head with kisses.   
"Now relax, okay? Let Daddy help you"  
"O-okay..." the younger blushed at the use of the nickname when he wasn't in headspace.   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating during the last days, but i had a few problems with my computer.   
> thank you for having patience hahahahaha
> 
> btw, have you listened to the new album? it's amazinggg
> 
> thank you for all the kind comments, you seriously make my day <3


	7. big boys (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung doesn't want help, he really doesn't

A few minutes later, Hoseok had changed Taehyung in the comfiest PJs he owned and had taken him downstairs. He had ordered the younger to stay still and let him do everything, hoping that would help Taehyung to feel little.   
Taehyung's cheeks were a dark pink as he laid on the couch, waiting for Hoseok to come back.   
The others were already outside, preparing the activity, and Hobi had decided to help Taehyung slip before going outside and join.  
  
Driven by a crazy impulse, the elder rummaged in the closet where they kept all the littlespace stuff and found what he was looking for. If Taehyung was in the right state of mind, he would have killed him for what he was about to try. But at that moment, he only cared about the wellbeing of his little one.  
He had noticed the resistance to be cared for in Taehyung, so he was about to do exactly what Taehyung refused the most.  
  
He went the kitchen and grabbed some juice since it was definitely too hot for warm milk. He poured it inside the bottle and closed the nipple, satisfied at the result.   
  
When he walked back to the living room, Taehyung instantly looked at him, curiosity in his gaze. Hoseok could tell he was in the edge, only needing the last push to fully drop.   
"Close your eyes for Daddy, baby" Taehyung frowned slightly, but obeyed, not suspecting anything of what the older had planned.   
  
Hobi sat next to him, pulling the vocal gently into his lap, and laying his back against the sofa to adjust his position. He approached the nipple,  to Taehyung's mouth as he caressed his face.   
"Say 'aaah', Taetae" he asked in the softest voice he was capable of.   
Taehyung parted his lips, eyes fluttering open in confusion, but Hoseok didn't lose a second and pushed the nipple inside of his mouth.   
Taehyung's eyes went wide in shock and he squirmed to get away from the sugary liquid that was dripping inside his mouth. This went beyond humiliation for the vocal.   
  
Hobi held him tight, shushing him and slowly rocking the younger back and forth.   
"It's okay, little one. Daddy's here. It's only us, baby. Only us. You can let go."  
Taehyung hesitated for a while, but found the sway strangely comforting and paired with the soft words from his Daddy, he decided to get lost in the warmth of the embrace.   
  
All the tension left the younger's body from a sudden. His expression shifted to a much more relaxed one, with a hint of innocence. Hobi smiled brightly and Tae responded with a sweet hum, sucking on the nipple contently.  
He nuzzled closer to his caregiver, feeling the wave of comfort of being in headspace, this time much more intensified. The realization of the sudden regression scared him.   
He let out a little whine, his mind too little to express his thoughts properly. He felt the rubber being removed from his mouth and he looked up, blinking a few times. He recognized his Daddy, staring at him with loving eyes, which made Taehyung smile and forget about his previous discomfort. His Daddy was there, so there was nothing to fear.   
He let himself float relaxedly in his headspace, feeling the warm kisses that his caregiver was placing in his cheeks. A little giggle bubbled up in his chest and he let it out adorably, trying to kiss his Daddy back.   
He felt the vibrations of his Daddy's laugh and giggled again, feeling a strange happiness.   
It wasn't the usual recomforting satisfaction he felt in little space, it was an overwhelming euphoria that took hold of his body completely. He grinned at his caregiver, not being able to communicate his emotions in other ways, totally immersed in his deep headspace.   
Hoseok bounced him in his lap, whispering sweet words to him.   
"You are such a good boy, baby. So precious, little one. Look at you, all happy and perfect. My little boy"  
Taehyung couldn't do anything but babble and giggle innocently, absorbed by his caregiver's praises.  


  
After a while of cuddling, Hoseok decided it was time to reunite with the rest of the members. He was still surprised at Taehyung regressing so far, but he would be lying if he said he didn't find it the cutest thing on Earth. The Little was now playing with his fingers, stopping every once in a while to flash a boxy smile at his Daddy. Hobi's chest felt like it was going to burst from adorableness. He cooed one last time before caressing Tae's cheek to get his attention.   
"Darling, what do you think of going outside? Would Taetae like that? With Jiminie and the other hyungs?"  
Taehyung's eyes lit up, and he opened his mouth to talk, but only an intelligible babble came out. He giggled at himself for attempting such a difficult task and clapped excitedly instead.   
  
Hobi tried to stop himself from hugging the boy to death, and it took all of his willpower to keep him from doing so. He kissed Tae's forehead and stood up, settling the boy in his arms. It was the first time he had picked the younger up, actually.  
  
  


The other members' reactions were priceless. Jin had cupped the Little's face and had smooched a big kiss on his nose, making the younger burst out in laughter. Jungkook had automatically sat beside him, his heart eyes not leaving the little boy.  
  
Jimin had approached him playfully, talking way too loudly for Tae's regressed senses. The younger had let out a small whimper, covering his ears to avoid Jimin's high-pitched toll of questions.   
  
"Angel, I think Taetae is feeling really Little right now, so you have to be very gentle" Yoongi had explained, seeing Taehyung's discomfort.  
  
Jimin tilted his head and frowned at first, but then, after a few seconds of staring at his best friend, he had brought a hand to pat on Tae's head.  
"Hi, baby Taetae" he greeted, smiling when Taehyung made grabby hands towards him.  
  
\--

  
The afternoon went by, with two amused Littles and five satisfied hyungs.   
  
After dinner, both caregivers and the Littles were watching a film together. Jimin's attention was focused on the cheerful characters, but Taehyung started to fuss in Hoseok's arms. Hoseok tried to bounce him in his lap to calm him, but it only distressed the younger more.   
"Yoongi hyung?" He called the other rapped, who turned his head to look at him from the other side of the couch "I think I'll put Tae to bed, he's worn out"  
The eldest nodded in understanding, watching as Hobi carried a whimpering Taehyung upstairs.   
  
Once in the upper floor, Hoseok tried his best to brush Tae's teeth, but the latter kept closing his mouth and shaking his head while rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.   
In the end, the rapper gave up, telling himself that he would make sure Tae cleaned them the next morning.   
  
He brought the Little to bed, laying down with him when Taehyung's hands wouldn't let go of his shirt.   
Settled under the sheets, the younger wrapped his body around his caregiver. It was way too hot for the excessive closeness, but Hoseok didn't really mind. He enjoyed staring at his baby's soft features and his rosy cheeks.   
  
A few minutes later, Taehyung opened his eyes, flushing red when he realized he was strangling his hyung. He loosened his grip in Hobi, which caused the elder to wake up.  
"I-I..." Taehyung stammered, trying to find words to express what he was feeling. It was kind of a mixture of embarrassment and pure satisfaction. He would be lying if he said he didn't feel better, much more relaxed.   
"Thank you" he finally whispered, in a string of voice.   
"No problem, darling. I'm here for that"  
Taehyung sighed deeply, burying his head in Hoseok's neck. He breathed the scent he loved so much, feeling a pressure in his heart. He really appreciated Hoseok, and everything he did for him.   
"I-I love you hyung. No homo. I really love you so much" Taehyung said, head still in the crook of the rapper's neck.   
Hoseok laughed softly before answering: "I love you too, kiddo. So, so much"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm posting two chapters in a row because i didn't want to leave the story like this hahahahahah  
> i hope you liked baby taehyung :") 
> 
> what would you like to see next, more little namjoon or little jimin? i have two chapters written and i'm unsure about which to post


	8. promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jin tries to talk to namjoon and things don't end up as the vocal expected, but it's okay

“Joon?” Jin tried to catch the younger's attention before the door closed. “Wait please”

Namjoon peeked through the door of his room when he heard the eldest, but didn't make any movement to let him in.

“Can we talk?”

Those words hit Namjoon like cold water. He looked up at Jin, his limbs suddenly paralyzed and his heart beating like wild.

He had been avoiding this moment, well, he had actually been avoiding Jin for the last two weeks, pretending that if he didn't think about it, the vocal would forget about the incident.

“Namjoon?” Jin tried again, this time walking to the door of the room, pushing the rapper to face the situation. It wasn't the first time he had tried to talk to him, but Namjoon always had an excuse to disappear before Jin even had the chance to say a single word.

Namjoon breathed deeply, gathering some courage before stepping away from the door.

“Yes, come in, hyung”

 

He didn't know why the situation brought him so much anxiety. The rapper felt an unpleasant pressure in his chest every time he remembered it and he had the urge to cry. It was stupid, he knew it because Jimin and Taehyung used littlespace as a daily form of escaping stress and nobody was against it. In fact, all of them loved their Little sides.

But with Namjoon was different. He was the leader, the one who was supposed to take care of the rest of the members, not the other way around.

He couldn't be a burden for the rest of the group. He would never forgive himself.

 

He sat down in his chair as Jin entered the room, closing the door behind him and sitting on the keyboard's stool. They stayed in silence for a few minutes, neither of them sure about how to start the conversation. Finally, it was Jin who broke the silence.

“Was it the first time?”

Namjoon nodded, remembering the tingling sensation that kept coming to him and the exhaustion making his brain feel like sand. He closed his hands into fists, to prevent Jin from seeing his trembling and betray his nervousness.

“I don't know why it happened, hyung. But it won't happen again, I promise. I was just stressed, but I'm better now. I burnt my hand an-and it was too much. I-it won't happen again”

 

He was on the verge of tears, he could felt the sting on his eyes. It was exactly what he was trying to avoid. Breaking down again, in front of Jin.

 

“Are you ashamed of it? Joonie?” Jin asked, stopping Namjoon's babbling.

Namjoon sighed, bringing his hand to cover his face.

“I-I... Hyung it's just too hard”

“It doesn't have to be, Joon. You needed to relax and slipped into headspace. So? I don't see a problem ”

“Yes, it is” Namjoon contradicted, feeling embarrassment “I don't want you to be forced to take care for me. You have enough with Tae and Jiminie”

“We will take care of you with pleasure, you sillyhead.” Jin smiled, feeling in control of the situation now. Namjoon wasn't angry at him, so that was a step forward. He just wanted the best for his loved leader, who always worked so incredibly hard for them. “You just need to tell us when you are feeling little and we will be there for you. Jimin and Tae will be delighted to have another friend to play with.”

“No, hyung. It doesn't work like this”

Jin sighed, trying a different strategy.

“Do you mind watching Taetae or Jiminie? Don't you always spend time with them?”

Namjoon nodded weakly, guessing Jin's point.

“But-”

“No buts, Joonie. I don't see the difference between Jiminie or you being little. We will pamper you as well.”

“The difference is that I'm supposed to take care of the band. I'm the one who needs to-” Namjoon sighed in exasperation. “You know what I mean”

“Yes I do, but maybe that's exactly the reason. You always are there for us, so why can't you just trust us to be there for you sometimes? Only when you are stressed or you need some time to clear your mind”

Namjoon dragged a hand through his hair, feeling like he was losing the battle. He had convinced himself that he didn't need to be little, that it had just been an accident.

“It wasn't even on purpose. I didn't have any control over it” he admitted, looking at his feet. Jin swallowed, squeezing his mind to remember if Yoongi or Hoseok had ever mentioned anything about involuntary regression.

“Oh... well, maybe that's normal” Jin answered, placing a hand on Joon's shoulder “Don't overthink it, okay? We'll ask the others”

Namjoon shook his head, without moving his gaze from the floor.

“I don't think... I don't think I want to tell the others about it just yet.”

Jin squeezed Namjoon's shoulder in understanding, respecting his decision.

“Okay. Just tell me if it happens again, promise?”

Namjoon took a few seconds but finally gave Jin a slight nod, making the elder smile.

“Don't worry, you can go back to work now. I'm going to ask Hobi for help with the new choreo”

Namjoon muttered a goodbye before Jin left, leaving him confused about the conversation that had just taken place.

 

 

Jin left with the sensation that he hadn't fixed anything, but at least he had brought up the topic to the younger.

 

He tried to focus on Hoseok's instructions, while his mind wandered to the night of the incident. He wanted Namjoon to feel comfortable with littlespace if it was going to be a part of him.

Jin didn't have anything to complain about it. He found that it was such a healthy way to vent. They could be doing drugs or drinking, but instead, they used a way that made them happy. Besides, little Namjoon was endearing.

 

–

 

The moment came a few days later.

The moment came a few days later and it wasn't exactly how Jin had been expecting.

 

He was laying on his bed, past midnight, scrolling through his social media when he received a call from Jungkook.

“Hyung? Where are you?”

“I'm at the dorm. Why?” Jin answered, slightly worried, trying to shake the sleepy feeling off.

“Umm... Could you drop at the studio? I need your help”

“Jungkook, it's like one in the morning. Can't you wait until tomorrow?”

“It's not about me, hyung. It's Namjoon... He is acting... Well, he is asking for you”

“Shit” Jin sat up, grabbing blindly for a clean T-shirt as he tried to think a response that would make sense. “Is he okay?”

“Yes, well...” Jin could see Jungkook fidgeting nervously with his fingers, as he always did when he was nervous.

“Well, what?”

“He is crying and he won't talk to me, hyung”

“Okay, Jungkook, don't panic. I'll be there in ten”

 

As the vocal opened the door, he found Namjoon curled up in one corner, sobbing in silence as Jungkook observed him from the other, trying to give him privacy. When Jungkook saw Jin, he sighed in relief, standing up to greet him.

“I'm sorry I made you come here. But... he just kept crying and crying and...” he rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm down.

“It's okay, Jungkook. You did the right thing.”  
Jungkook smiled in relief as Jin walked to the leader. He crouched down at his level and tried to pull his most comforting smile.

“Joon?”

Namjoon peeked through his fingers, which were covering his eyes.

“Jinnie?” he asked unsurely, his voice one octave higher.

“It's me, sweetheart. Come here”

Namjoon shook his head, pointing at Jungkook. Jin turned around, facing a frightened maknae.

“I-I can leave if y-you need” he stuttered, glancing at the door.

“That would be appreciated, Jungkook. Thank you. Don't worry, everything is fine”

Jungkook nodded, clearly not believing Jin's words, but left in silence.

“Hey, darling. Come” Jin insisted gently, opening his arms. The younger dropped his hands, without looking at Jin. His sobs had been reduced to occasional sniffles.

Jin respected the fact that Namjoon wasn't ready for skinship yet. He just sat next to him, whispering reassuring words until the rapper dared to lift his head and look at him.

“It's okay, little one. Now Jinnie is going to take you home and put you to bed, okay?” Namjoon shook his head, knowing that his hyungs were at home. He didn't remember why, but he knew his hyungs couldn't discover him like that. That's why he had hidden from Jungkook in the first place.

 

 

After some coaxing and the promise of a nighttime story, Namjoon dragged himself out of the studio, grabbing Jin's hand as if his life depended on it.

The trip back home was relatively easy, Jungkook in the front seat, completely silent and Namjoon dozing off next to Jin, hands still linked.

 

When they arrived at the dorm, Jin asked Jungkook to not tell with anyone about what he had witnessed until he had a talk with the leader.

Then, he helped the sleepy Little out of the car, letting the younger lean on him. The stairs were a challenge due to Namjoon's refusal to be carried. They finally reached the bed, and Jin got rid of all the Little's clothes, except the boxers, not wanting to waste time into changing him. It was warm enough in the room to sleep without pajamas.

 

Once he was done, Namjoon's eyes were closed, thumb unconsciously inside his mouth. Jin left a second, rushing downstairs and coming back with a baby blue pacifier. He removed the finger and quickly changed it for the rubber soother, which Namjoon sucked on contently.

And as he had promised, he sat in the edge of the bed, making up a short story in his head. He started to speak in his most soothing voice and the Little shifted, reaching down for Jin's hand. The elder linked his fingers with the rapper, cooing softly.

He carried on with his story, rubbing his thumb in circles over Namjoon's hand, in a gentle motion until the Little's breath evened out, falling asleep with a content smile behind his pacifier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so you wanted to see more little namjoon hahahahaha i'm here to provide :)  
> namjoon is still shy around jin, but don't worry, he'll get comfortable with him soon enough <3
> 
> ps: i haven't proof-read this because it's late, so i'll edit tomorrow, forgive me if there are some mistakes


	9. jinnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon wakes up with a pacifier in his mouth and his hyung sitting on the armchair of his room

Jin woke up curled up in the armchair of Namjoon's room. Pain shot up his neck when he sat up and he rubbed his nape, grimacing. He was going to have backache for the rest of the day.

He looked at Namjoon, who slept peacefully in his bed. He had spit out the pacifier during the night, which was now laying next to the younger's face. The rapper had his mouth half open and his cheeks were a light shade of pink, sweat glistening in his forehead. It was too hot inside the room because Jin had closed the door before falling asleep, to prevent any unwanted visits from the other members.

 

The eldest stood up, quietly reaching for the window and opened the glass to let a bit of fresh air inside the room. Namjoon turned around and whimpered in his sleep. Jin froze, afraid of waking up the other. He didn't know if Namjoon was feeling well and he wanted him to rest as much as possible.

 

He returned to the armchair and attempted to get as comfortable as possible. He took his phone out and spent some time answering messages from his family.

About half an hour later, Namjoon sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes with his fists and yawned openly. Jin smiled at the sight, waiting for the younger to notice his presence.

Namjoon found the pacifier next to his pillow and frowned. Jin gnawed on his bottom lip, waiting for his reaction.

What he did definitely wasn't what the vocal expected. He fidgeted with the handle of the soother and slowly brought it to his mouth, parting his lips to suck on it. Then, he smiled, laying back again and drifting back to dreamland in a matter of seconds.

 

Now that the eldest knew Namjoon was still in headspace, he didn't want to run the risk of leaving him alone. So he waited and waited patiently, until the leader shifted in his sleep and opened his eyes again, this time more aware. Jin's movement made the wooden floor creak and Namjoon's eyes jolted up to meet with his.

He sat there, soother on his mouth, looking at Jin with big, innocent eyes, which showed his fright.

“Good morning, darling. It's Jin here. Did you sleep well?” he asked, smiling at the Little.

 

Namjoon just kept still, weighing his possibilities and Jin saw that there was a fight going on inside his head. Now that exhaustion wasn't clouding his judgment, Namjoon was probably forcing himself out of headspace. Tears were starting to form in his eyes and the rapper blinked a few times to get rid of them.

“Little one, there's no need to be afraid. You don't have to be Big right now if you don't want to. I'm here to take care of you.” Jin let him know, trying to show the scared Little that there was nothing to be ashamed of. He hoped that the chat he had had with Namjoon made the rapper trust him enough in his most vulnerable state “I'm going to sit in the bed next to you, is that okay?”

Namjoon hesitated, but he finally nodded. Jin walked to the bed, informing the boy of every move he made, to avoid startling him more.

“See, there's nothing to be scared of. Jinnie is right here”

“Jinnie” Namjoon muttered as if the name remembered him of something. His mind flew back to the first time he had been in headspace and how Jinnie had helped him.

“That's right” Jin affirmed, as he felt a warm hand slide over his own. He closed his fingers and squeezed it lightly with a smile.

“Jinnie” Namjoon repeated as if he didn't believe it and was afraid the vocal would disappear.

“Yes, baby” Jin reassured again, with the same soft voice.

Namjoon hummed quietly and held Jin's hand with both of his. It felt _right_ and a sensation of safeness spread through his chest. Unconsciously, he let himself drop completely, trusting on Jin's protective presence.

 

 

They stayed inside the room, mostly in silence. Jin had dressed the boy in some short striped pj's he had found in his closet and they had listened to the birds singing outside, which had caught Namjoon's interest. The Little hadn't let go of Jin's hand in the whole time, as if he relayed on the touch.

 

–

 

Jin came out with an excuse, telling the other hyungs that Namjoon was sick and they were both going to stay at the dorm while they went to practice. Jin promised that he would make it up for the lost hours and nobody opposed. They all left the house, leaving Jin and Little Namjoon by themselves.

 

“Should we go downstairs and have some breakfast?” asked Jin, knowing the boy was still a little bit frightened by the regression and he had to be careful and gentle.

Namjoon immediately nodded, starving. He got down from the bed with difficulty, right after flinching when Jin tried to help him. Namjoon wasn't comfortable enough to let himself go yet. He was still shy and unsure around Jin, which was understandable.

All of this was foreign to him and he still had to process and adapt to a lot. So Jin made sure to praise and reassure him in every step he took.

 

Namjoon sat on a chair observing Jin with curious eyes as the elder rummaged through the cupboards. Jin had placed a bowl of cereal in front of him, but the boy hadn't touched it. Namjoon's hand-eye coordination wasn't the best and at that moment, the last thing he wanted was to make a mess, because Jinnie had been so kind to him.

Jin finally found what he was looking for, a brand new sippy cup, that they had bought for Jimin but never used it because the Little preferred the one with Tweety in it.

He filled it with orange juice and handed it to Namjoon, who made no move to grab it. Jin noticed the uneaten cereal and crouched down to Namjoon's level.

“Aren't you hungry, little one? You should try to eat something”

Namjoon nodded and pointed shyly at Jin.

“Jinnie” he mumbled through his paci, blushing slightly.

 

Jin smiled, understanding Namjoon's request. He dragged a chair to sit next to Namjoon and accepted the soother that the boy was handing him. He proceeded to feed him the colorful loops with a small spoon while talking to Namjoon. It was actually kind of a monologue because the rapper didn't seem to talk much, but the younger was mesmerized by Jin's eloquence. He nodded shyly at the words, mouth full of the sugary breakfast.

 

Jin started washing the dishes while Namjoon stood awkwardly next to him, like if he was not sure of what to do.

“Would you like to help me? If not, you can go to the living room and choose a film to watch. Would you like that?”

Namjoon's eyes lit up at the mention of a movie. Jin smiled and nodded and that was all it took for Namjoon to run out of the room. The vocal gave himself a mental high-five for the idea because it was the first time Namjoon had seemed genuinely excited for something since he had met him in littlespace.

 

He quickly finished his chore before walking to the living room, actually curious to know which film had Little Namjoon chosen. He found the younger fumbling with the remote, a frustrated frown on his face. Jin approached the rapper, sitting next to him and gently took the remote from his hands.

“Let Jinnie do it, okay? Tell me when you find one film that you like, darling.”

Namjoon blushed again but nodded, focusing on the screen. He didn't utter a single word while Jin scrolled down on Netflix's children's film page but then pointed to the left corner of the TV, whispering a soft “Jinnie”. The vocal followed his finger and saw that the choice was a documentary about whales and dolphins.

“Do you want this one?” Jin asked, cooing at the rapper. Namjoon's obsession with sea creatures was well-known by everyone, but the fact that his Little self also liked them was too cute to handle. Namjoon nodded in response and Jin pressed the play button, getting comfortable on the couch.

 

 _We still have a few hours until the others come back_ , Jin thought, as he felt Namjoon's hand softly take hold of his, the first little smile Jin had seen blossoming on the younger's lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little namjoon is baaack! :)


	10. fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watching the fireworks with jimin isn't a good idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really succ at summaries hahahahahha

Jimin ran around the house as he clapped excitedly, while Yoongi finished fixing dinner. He hadn't spent much time, actually. Peanut butter and jelly always worked wonders with both Littles.

 

Taehyung and the others arrived some minutes later. Jiminie went to open the door immediately, remembering to ask the identity of the visitor before opening the door.

“It's us, Jiminie, you can open.” Jimin recognized Namjoon's voice and quickly slammed the door open, smiling widely at the other members.

“You did so well asking before opening” Jin praised, ruffling the Little's hair. Jimin hummed at the praise and looked behind the eldest, searching for Taehyung.

“Where is Taetae?” he asked, concerned that his friend wasn't here yet. He was going to miss the event they had been looking forward during the whole week!

“Tae is with Jungkookie, they stayed in the studio to finish the work” answered Hobi, understanding the Little's worry. “They will be here soon, don't worry. Taetae would never miss the fireworks”

“Yes! Fireworks!” Jimin repeated, eyes bright from emotion. Jimin had never seen fireworks (well, his Big self probably had, but Little Jimin wasn't aware of that) but Taetae and Jungkookie had told him they were so much fun. They exploded and made bright lights.

His Daddy said that they made a lot of noise too, and Jimin wasn't really fond of loud noises. But he wanted to be cool just like his hyungs, so he had convinced himself to see the fireworks with them.

“You are pretty excited, aren't you?” Namjoon teased, tickling his sides. Jimin nodded and giggled, trying to squirm away from the elder's hold. He couldn't wait for Tae and Kookie to come home.

 

Yoongi came out of the kitchen at the exact moment Taehyung and Kookie knocked on the door. They were in the living room, so Jin stood up to welcome them, quickly followed by a very impatient Jimin, who threw himself at Tae as soon as he walked in.

“Fireworks Taetae!” he squealed, pulling his arm and jumping up and down. The maknae laughed at the action and walked to his friend.

“You have to be patient, little one” he told the way-too-hyper Jimin “The fireworks aren't starting until 10 o'clock. There's still an hour left!”

 

–

 

The next hour was filled by Jimin's constant screeches and excited laughs. Taehyung slipped into headspace pretty quickly thanks to Jimin's enthusiasm. Jungkook played with them, entertaining the Littles the best he could.

Finally, to Jungkook's relief, Yoongi called them. The Littles flew to the living room in no time.

“Fireworks now?” Jimin asked, unable to hide his eagerness.

“Yes, Minnie, the fireworks will start in a few minutes” Hoseok answered, giving each boy a sandwich.

“Let's go outside” Namjoon took Jimin's hand, leading them to their garden, where the elders were waiting for them. Jimin walked to his Daddy, stumbling a little since it was really dark.

Yoongi opened his arms to receive Jimin, knowing that the dark and his little boy didn't get along very well. But Jimin didn't sit in his lap as the rapper thought he would. The Little kissed his cheek with a smile and walked back to Tae. He had to be a brave boy to watch the fireworks, so he wanted to sit with his beloved hyung and his friend.

 

Yoongi looked at Jimin, slightly concerned. The younger tended to be very sensible in littlespace, and Yoongi didn't know what his reaction would be when the explosions started.

Nevertheless, he decided to let him sit with Jungkookie, and scolded himself for being so paranoid. He didn't want to be a party popper.

 

The first firework flew up the sky, exploding in bright purple sparkles. Jimin looked at the light, completely stunned until the loud thump resonated. The boy flinched, instinctively covering his ears with his hands. It was way too loud, and it had scared him. He observed Taehyung, who was absorbed by the remains of the first rockets, and Jungkook, who was smiling amusedly at the sky. Nobody seemed to notice Jimin's distress, and the Little didn't want to say anything. His hyungs would think he was a scaredy cat, and he wanted to be like them, brave and strong.

 

The next explosion made Jimin's body froze. His head hurt at the intense noise, so he closed his eyes, hoping that the fireworks would end. He wanted to crawl to his Daddy and hide in his hold, but he couldn't move. His hands started trembling and he had to hold the tears back.

 

He didn't notice the warm feeling between his legs, damping his trousers. He had forgotten how to breathe. The thundering roars didn't let him think clearly, overpowered by fear.

 

A few seconds later, Yoongi saw that Jimin was violently trembling. He had kept an eye on him and he stood up as fast as he could, moving to wrap his arms around the boy.

 

“Eww” Tae said, scooting away from the smell that reached his nostrils. Jimin felt it too, and when he realized what had happened, he finally started to cry. It had been too much for him. He was overwhelmed by the lights and thumps and now by the shame.

 

Yoongi picked him up, rocking him slightly. The other hyungs were focused on the show, unaware of the situation. He didn't care about getting dirty, so he walked inside holding the Little tight in his lap.

“A-A-Accident” Jimin whispered in between sobs.

“I know, angel. It's okay. Daddy will clean you up.”

 

He sat the Little at the edge of the bathtub and took Jimin's wet clothes, throwing them to the laundry pile.

Jimin kept sniffling, still trembling from the fear and humiliation. Yoongi helped him to get in the water once it was warm. The Little stayed limp while his Daddy cleaned him up and dried him with a fluffy towel. Yoongi cleaned himself too, as quick as he could.

 

\--

 

Jimin seemed totally spaced out, quiet tears streaming down his cheeks as he sat on the bed while his caregiver picked some clothes. He only whimpered weakly when Yoongi placed a diaper next to him. Yoongi strapped the diaper on Jimin and then dressed the Little, kissing his cheeks when he was done.

“Jiminie, can you look at Daddy?” Yoongi asked softly, waiting for Jimin to look at him. The younger moved his head to meet the rapper's eyes. “Thank you, darling. Now it's all over, okay?”

Jimin took a minute to respond but finally nodded, lifting one arm to make grabby hands at his Daddy. Yoongi instantly sat next to him, cradling his baby.

Jimin let out a broken whimper, which Yoongi misinterpreted.

“Baby boy, the fireworks can't hurt you. You just got a little scared, right?”

Jimin sobbed against Yoongi's chest and shook his head. He didn't like the fireworks, that was true, but there was something else that had hurt him worse.

“Angel, I can't read your mind. Use your words, please”

“Tae” Jimin whispered before the cries started again. Yoongi blinked, trying to figure out what Jimin meant. He gnawed his lip, rocking Jimin slowly as he caressed his hair.

 

And, suddenly, he remembered Tae scooting away from Jimin when he had smelt the urine. Jimin probably thought that his friend was disgusted by him.

“Baby, Tae didn't do that to hurt you.” Yoongi assured “It was just an accident, nobody is going to judge you, angel. You are just little”

Jimin clung to his caregiver like his life depended on it. He was sure the others were laughing at him for being a baby.

“Minnie stupid baby” he muttered, the words muffled by Yoongi's shirt. Nevertheless, Yoongi understood him.

“Oh, darling, no. Of course not.” Yoongi rubbed his back “Your hyungs love you so much. They know it was an accident, angel. Don't feel bad about it”

Jimin didn't say anything, clearly doubting of his Daddy's words. Yoongi knew that it would take a lot of reassurance to convince him, so he decided to do something much more useful.

“Let's go downstairs, sweetheart. The fireworks have ended and your hyungs must be worried about you.”

“No, no!” Jimin exclaimed, vigorously shaking his head.

“Jiminie, please. Trust Daddy, okay?”

Jimin kept shaking his head, this time less strongly. He hid his head on Yoongi and wrapped his arms around the elder's neck, which Yoongi took as confirmation. He stood up, repositioning Jimin's body on his lap and headed downstairs, holding his boy tight.

“Jiminie, darling” Jin immediately walked to the Little to talk with him and resigned to rubbing his back, as Jimin didn't lift his head.

Jungkook approached the scene carefully, unsure if he was the adequate person to talk to Jimin since he was the one who had convinced him to watch the fireworks. Yoongi nodded when he saw Jungkook's intentions, knowing the maknae felt guilty.

 

“Hey, brave boy. It's Jungkookie here. Are you okay?” Jimin peeked from Yoongi's shoulder when he heard Jungkook's voice.

“Minnie no brave boy” he contradicted the maknae, pouting slightly.

“Of course you are, Jiminie” Jungkook confirmed, patting Jimin's head “I'm sorry, I didn't know the fireworks would scare you so badly. But you are really brave”

“Not Kookie's fault. Minnie forgives Kookie” Jimin answered, feeling a little bit better when Jungkook called him brave. He thought his hyung would see him as a coward.

 

He looked around until he located Taehyung, who was lively talking to Namjoon. His little smile dropped and he let his head fall again.

Jungkook noticed his reaction and turned to Tae, motioning him to come near.

“Look, Taetae, Jiminie is back!”

Tae's head darted in Jimin's direction and he smiled widely before he ran to hug his friend, grabbing Yoongi in the motion. The elder grunted under the pressure, but Jimin giggled softly at being sandwiched between them, which made the rapper immediately stop complaining.

 

Jimin closed his eyes, losing himself in the warmth of the embrace.

 

Maybe it wasn't that bad being a baby.

 

But only when he was his hyungs' baby.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, next chapter will be pure fluff to fulfill Jimin's happiness (and obviously Yoongi's too)
> 
> btw, i'm thinking about starting another fic (don't worry i'll keep uploading this one :) ) about hybrids, what do you think about it?


	11. pancakes and chickens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mornings with chef min and little jimin are a blessing

"Daaaaddy" Jimin singsang happily, tossing the blanket away with his feet and rolling to the side, ending on top of a sleeping Yoongi.   
  
The Little had woken up a while ago, and he had enjoyed his Daddy's warmth while being snuggled under the sheets, but now he was starting to get hot and bored.   
  
He bopped the rapper's nose gently, in an attempt to wake him. As it didn't work, Jimin lowered his head and placed his plump lips in his Daddy's cheek, kissing it repetitively.   
"Wake up, 'addy" he whispered softly, trying to imitate the gentle and loving way Yoongi woke the Little up with. Yoongi grunted and shifted in his sleep, knocking Jimin over.   
Luckily, the Little fell onto the mattress, giggling. He climbed on Yoongi's stomach again, this time grabbing Yoongi's shirt to secure himself.  
"Daddy! Wake up! You almost killed Minnie!" he laughed, bouncing up and down.   
  
Yoongi opened his eyes and winced in pain.   
He took hold of Jimin's hips, stopping the bouncing on his ribs, which was crushing him.   
"Good morning, angel" he managed to say, out of breath.   
"Morning Daddy!" Jimin answered, laying forward for Daddy to give him his morning kiss. Yoongi pecked his lips briefly and Jimin smiled contently.   
  
They laid like that, Jimin on top of Yoongi, for a while. Yoongi wasn't much of a morning person and needed some time to wake up completely. Jimin didn't mind the wait as long as there were cuddles in the equation.   
  
A few minutes later, Jimin's stomach rumbled loudly. Jimin blushed and Yoongi breathed a laugh, sitting up.   
"Looks like someone is hungry, isn't it?"  
Jimin nodded, still glued to Yoongi's body. He didn't feel like moving at all. But his Daddy had other intentions.   
"Should we go downstairs and prepare something to eat?"   
Jimin looked up and thought about it, finally deciding to shake his head.   
"No? Well, then. Seems like we won't be eating pancakes today."  
Jimin's eyes lit up at the mention of the American breakfast.   
"Pancakes?"  
"Yes, angel. Would you like that?"  
"With lots and lots of syrup?"  
"With as much syrup as you want, my darling" Yoongi agreed, which had Jimin standing up and running to the door in less than a second.   
  
"Hey, hey, Jiminie, slow down, please" Yoongi smiled at the Little's eagerness. "We have to get you ready first"  
Jimin pouted but walked back to Yoongi, who smiled and ruffled his hair.   
  
Jimin was still wearing the diaper Yoongi had put him in last night, after the accident. He hadn't complained about it, so Yoongi decided to change him into a new one, to avoid any disasters. Then he chose an oversized T-shirt for the younger, knowing that Jimin loved them and some shorts since it was too hot for anything else.  
  
He dressed the boy, blowing raspberries on his tummy when he was done. Jimin squirmed and kicked his legs to escape from the tickling, almost hitting Yoongi with his knee.

“Oh, sorry Daddy” the younger apologized. Yoongi laughed and brushed Jimin's bangs out of his forehead.

“Don't worry, angel. It was Daddy's fault for tickling you so hard” Yoongi said, helping him to stand up. Jimin automatically took his hand, stepping closer to him until their arms touched. Yoongi couldn't help but smile as he felt Jimin's skin connect with his.

 

 

Once they were in the kitchen, Yoongi took all the ingredients out, as well as a huge bowl. He handed Jimin a wooden spatula and the Little's chest swelled, feeling proud of being able to help his Daddy. Yoongi slowly instructed Jimin, reading the recipe out loud as the Little followed his commands. He poured the flour and the sugar quite neatly, only managing to get some on his hands, which Yoongi was quick to wipe to avoid further messes.

“Crack the eggs, Daddy?” Jimin asked for help, holding the fragile ingredient unsurely in his hands.

“Of course, darling”

The rapper cracked the eggs and added them to the mix. Butter came next, and Jimin mixed the dough with a big grin.

 

Meanwhile, Yoongi heated the pan, making sure Jimin wasn't near the hot area.

“Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“Can Minnie get a chicken?”  
Yoongi let out a chuckle at the unexpected question.

“Why do you want a chicken, sweetheart?”

“So it can lay lotsa eggs and we can make pancakes every day!” the Little explained.

 

Yoongi bit his lip to avoid cracking up, knowing it would upset Jimin. But the boy looked so cute with his determined expression and his convincing explanation that it took all of Yoongi's effort to pull a serious face.

“You have to ask the other hyungs first, Minnie. Let's see what they think about it” Yoongi told him, unsure of what the others would think of having a chicken in his house. He already imagined Namjoon's confused face and Hoseok's laugh at the request.

“Okay, Daddy” Jimin answered absently, his mind focused on the thought of the animal. A few seconds later, he stood up, watching the round shapes on the pan. “Pancakes done now?”

“Not yet, angel. You have to wait a little bit more.”

“Okay...” Jimin sat back in his chair, swinging his legs back and forth as he counted to ten. “Now, Daddy?”

Yoongi smiled, shaking his head.

“No, pumpkin. Why don't you go and wake up the others? Let them know we are cooking pancakes.” Jimin nodded excitedly. He was sure Jin would be proud of his cooking skills and Tae would be really happy because he loved pancakes. He ran to the door before his Daddy's voice stopped him.

“Minnie, don't run. And be gentle, okay?”

“Yes, Daddy!” Jimin promised, before walking upstairs as fast as his Little legs allowed him without running.

 

 

A few minutes later, a sleepy Jin walked downstairs, holding Tae's and Jimin's hand. The eldest smiled at the pleasant smell of breakfast, his mouth already watering.

“Thank you, Yoongi. It smells delicious”

Tae hummed, adding his approbation. Namjoon soon appeared in the kitchen, still in his pj's.

“Wow hyung, I thought you said you weren't gonna cook anymore” he teased the elder.

“No, no” Jimin was quick to defend his Daddy “Daddy make pancakes with me”

Yoongi rolled his eyes at Namjoon's comment and turned around, with a plate full of hot cakes.

“Jungkook and Hobi hyung will be here in a second. They were taking a shower” Namjoon informed, before smiling and patting Yoongi's back. “I missed your cooking, hyung”

Yoongi walked to the table, to prevent the others from seeing the red blush that was spreading through his cheeks.

 

 

After finishing the delicious breakfast, while the others where on cleaning duty, Jimin walked to his Daddy and hugged him, pleased that the rapper and his' work had got so many compliments. Yoongi held him close and kissed his temple lovingly, combing his fingers through his hair. Jimin closed his eyes, losing himself in the scent of his Daddy's perfume. The massage in his scalp relaxed his body

and, nuzzling in Yoongi's chest, he wished that moment would last forever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got7 will be joining in the next chapter! :)  
> After that, I'll focus more on Little Namjoon <3


	12. triple trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the band has an important meeting but jimin and taehyung are in littlespace  
> (playdate with got7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this actually turned out a little bit longer than expected, but i hope it's worth it

“Thank you so much for taking care of them” Hoseok bowed to Jaebum, who nodded to assure that there was nothing to thank for. He gave the bags Yoongi and him had packed for the boys to Jinyoung, who stood next to Jaebum and bowed again.

 

It wasn't uncommon for both groups to babysit the other band's Littles since they were pretty close. Besides, it was good for them to play with other friends that were in headspace too.

 

This time, Hoseok had to drop both Taehyung and Jimin at the Got7 dorm because they had an important meeting with their manager and they couldn't miss it. They had made up an excuse for the young boys and it had worked out, but they didn't want to push their luck anymore.

 

The rapper placed a kiss on Taehyung's forehead, who quickly wiped it with the back of his hand, pulling a disgusted face. Hoseok gently patted his bum in a warning and then shifted to kiss Jimin too.

The Little accepted the kiss and wrapped his hands around Hobi's, whispering in his ear:

“Uncle Hobi, don't go, please”

Hobi rubbed Jimin's back and detached from the embrace.

“You are going to be okay, kiddo. Jinyoung and Jaebum hyung are going to be with you. And you get to play with Yugi! Isn't that exciting?”

Jimin quickly shook his head and tried to get hold of Hoseok's shirt again. Hobi gently peeled him off, knowing it was very hard for Little Jimin to be out his comfort zone.

He kneeled in front of the younger, locking gazes and smiled sadly.

“I know, baby. But you have to be brave for Uncle Hobi now. Taetae will be with you the whole time. We will come to pick you up after dinner.”

 

The day before, Yoongi had explained Jimin the situation and Jiminie had been excited to play with Yugyeom, Got7's Little, and Jackson, who was always so, so funny.

But now, Jimin wanted nothing more than his Daddy. He was feeling a little anxious and he didn't want his hyung to leave.

Nevertheless, he nodded reluctantly and let go of Hobi, knowing he had to be a good boy for his beloved hyungs. Hobi praised him for being so brave, which made Jimin feel a little bit better.

 

The rapper gave him a last kiss before waving to Tae, who was already in the living room, playing with some construction pieces and told them to be good boys before walking out of the house.

 

 

Jimin stood there, eyes stilled in the now closed door, feeling a bit uneasy. On one hand, he wanted to cry and ask for his Daddy, but on the other, he didn't want to disappoint his caregiver. So he brought his fingers to his mouth in a failed attempt to comfort himself and took deep breaths like his Daddy always told him to do when he felt anxious.

He felt someone crouch down at his right and he slowly turned around, to see Jinyoung looking at him with a gentle expression.

“Do you want to come to wake up Yugi with me? He is going to be excited to see you”

Jimin sucked harshly on his thumb before nodding. Jinyoung gave him a small smile, which made the younger nod again, this time more convinced, happy that he had made Jinyoung proud.

 

The caregiver offered his hand and Jimin quickly attached to it with his free one. Jinyoung squeezed softly, in a way to encourage him and the younger started to forget about his previous distress, content with all the praise he was receiving. He knew Jinyoung hyung could be very strict sometimes, so his compliments were very appreciated.

 

“C'mon, get that yucky thumb out of your mouth, it's not sanitary. I'm sure your Daddy has packed a pacifier for you”

Jimin obeyed, waiting patiently as Jinyoung searched for the soother in the bag. He fidgeted with his fingers, feeling the pressure of anxiety in his chest again, but it faded as soon as Jinyoung took hold of his hand again, handing him the familiar object.

 

 

They climbed the stairs and entered Yugyeom's room, which could pass as a twenty-year-old room if it wasn't for the mountain of plushies spread through the floor. Jinyoung approached the bed, tugging Jimin's arm softly for the Little to follow him.

“Good morning Yugyeom” the caregiver said, gently caressing the boy's tummy. The youngest's eyes opened, blinking a few times until they stumbled with Jimin.

Jimin couldn't help but smile at the squeal his friend let out, almost throwing himself to Jimin if it wasn't for Jinyoung's hold. The Little tried unsuccessfully to break free from his Daddy's grasp, giggling loudly.

“Be polite, Yugi” Jinyoung said before letting the youngest go. He jumped down from his bed and ran to engulf Jimin in a tight hug. When Jimin pulled out for air, Yugyeom grinned widely.

“Good monin' Minnie!”

Jimin greeted him back with much less enthusiasm but the boy didn't seem to notice. He grabbed two stuffies from the floor before looking at his fellow Little and asking:

“Is Taetae here?”

Jimin nodded vigorously, pointing the stairs to indicate that the other was downstairs. Yugyeom proceeded to take another stuffed animal before running to the stairs.

 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and Jimin found it funny, so he giggled. Jinyoung didn't seem to get offended, because he repeated the gesture and ruffled Jimin's hair.

“Let's go, Minnie!!”

Jimin looked up at Jinyoung for approval but the elder was already walking to the stairs, so the Little rushed to reach his friend.

 

–

 

Yugyeom had given one stuffed animal to each of them and they had pretended to be doctors, nursing the animals back to health. Jimin had held his panda close to him, rocking him tightly, just as his Daddy did to him when he was sick.

 

Then, they had breakfast, which consisted of fruit and some homemade chocolate cookies. Taehyung was delighted and asked for a second round, which Jaebum complied with a satisfied smile. The others were out, so the dorm was relatively peaceful, apart from Taehyung and Yugyeom's squeals and loud giggles.

 

Jaebum gave them permission to play in the garden with his supervision, so they went outside and pretended to be explorers on an enchanted forest. They found a huge bug and Taehyung had the idea of building a house for him. They picked some leaves and small rocks and Taehyung, being the hyung, decided that he was the one in charge. Jimin didn't really mind following his hyung's lead, but Yugyeom didn't seem to feel the same.

“Yugi, we put the rocks first and then cover the floor with the grass.”

“No, Tae, Yugi wants a big house!” the younger complained, moving the stones Taehyung had just placed in a circle.

“No, Yugi. I'm the hyung” Tae answered sharply, upset at Yugyeom for breaking his design.

Yugyeom stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms, kicking the “house” again. Taehyung lost his patience and, even though he was supposed to be a good boy, he couldn't control the anger that bubbled inside him.

“Stop being stupid Yugi!” he screamed, throwing a handful of grass at Yugyeom.

The discussion escalated quickly and luckily Jaebum reached them before the youngest got physical. Yugyeom had a horrible habit of kicking people when he couldn't control his anger.

 

He separated them and kindly asked Jimin to stay with Jinyoung. The Little ran inside with his heart clenched. He didn't want his friends to get in trouble and much less to fight.

 

 

 

Jaebum took the Littles by the hand and walked with them to the living room. Yugyeom dragged his feet across the floor, expressing his disapproval and when all his anger vanished, Taehyung's face was a light red, feeling ashamed for misbehaving in another house. Jaebum sat Yugyeom in the sofa while he took Taehyung to the corner. He crouched down to his level and asked him.

“Do you know why you are getting a time-out?”

Taehyung knew Jaebum wanted a spoken response because his Daddy always did, so he avoided the elder's eyes while he muttered:

“Because I called Yugi stupid”

“And?”

“And...And I-I throwed him grass in the head”

Jaebum suppressed a laugh and nodded solemnly.

“Threw” he corrected, patting the younger's back. “I'm going to give you a 10-minute time-out, okay? You can sit if you want to, but I want you to face the wall until the timer stops.”

Taehyung looked away in embarrassment, wanting to curl up in a ball and hide. On top of the scolding, even though it was a light one, the vocal saw his brother Jimin looking at him from the kitchen and felt even worst, knowing how his hyungs always praised him for being a role model for Jimin. He had been naughty and he had failed his little brother who adored him.

 

He couldn't hold back the tears that started rolling through his cheeks and turned around, crying out a small “Minnie” as he held out his arms for him.

Jaebum made a small gesture with his hand, giving Jimin permission to step in the scene and the other Little literally flew to the living room.

“Jimin will be with you while I put Yugyeom in the corner, but then he will go with Jinyoung hyung, okay?”

Taehyung nodded pitifully as Jimin hugged him tight and placed kisses on his forehead. He whispered an apology to his little brother and Jimin hummed, which made him feel slightly better.

 

Yugyeom fought Jaebum, running away from his hold or refusing to answer his questions, but at the end, he behaved, as he saw his hyung was losing patience and that only meant he could earn a spanking.

Thankfully, Jaebum didn't want to punish his baby more in front of his friends, because that would mean Yugi would probably feel humiliated when the tantrum had passed, so he tried his best to be a little more flexible.

 

Jimin was called to the kitchen as Jaebum set the timer on his phone and sat on the sofa, keeping an eye at both sniffling Littles.

 

Taehyung felt like an eternity had passed when Jaebum announced the time was up. He wasn't expecting Yugyeom's reaction, who threw himself into Taehyung's arms as soon as Jaebum spoke.

“Sorry Taetae, Yugi promises Yugi won't destroy Tae's house again” the Little assured, hiccupping softly.

Taehyung was still slightly angry at Yugyeom for breaking his masterpiece but decided that the apology was enough and nodded, placing a wet kiss on Yugi's cheek.

“'S okay, Yugi. I am sorry for threwing you grass”

Jaebum couldn't help but chuckle at Taehyung's attempt to correct his grammar mistake.

“That's right. Thank you for taking your punishment and forgiving each other as such good boys”

Yugi beamed at the praise and Taehyung looked at Jimin, who was smiling at him, so he did the same.

 

\--

 

Jackson arrived a few hours later, greeting the Littles by hiding behind the playroom door and scaring them. Taehyung found it incredibly cool and joined the screams but Jimin covered his ears and, even though he knew it was a prank, he couldn't help but cry a little.

 

Jinyoung came to the rescue and took Jimin to the living room, cuddling with him until he stopped trembling. Jimin felt comfortable because his Big self was close to Jinyoung, so he knew he could trust him, even if he was scary when he was stern.

He fell asleep on the couch, leaning on Jinyoung, since he hadn't had his usual afternoon nap.

 

 

 

Yugyeom and Taehyung played some more while Jackson had a late lunch. Jimin woke up to the sound of socked footsteps and giggling. He stirred and looked around, finding his friend and his brother hiding behind the couch.

“What are Taetae and Yugi doing?” he asked sleepily.

“Shhhh!” Yugi took a finger to his lips, signaling him to keep quiet.

“We're playing hide and seek, Minnie. You wanna play?” Taehyung whispered, offering his brother a spot in the hideout.

Jimin shook his head, wondering where could Jinyoung be. He needed to go to the toilet and the older vocal was the only one he felt comfortable enough to tell.

“Taetae, Minnie wants toilet” he whimpered.

Taehyung didn't want to interrupt the game, but he had already failed his brother once and he wasn't planning on doing it again, so he stood up and took Jimin's hand, walking to the kitchen with him. Yugyeom followed them, not wanting to stay away from his friends even if it was just one second.

 

“Hyungs, Minnie needs to go to the toilet”

Jaebum stood up and Youngjae, who just arrived, waved to them with his mouth full of rice.

“Let's go, Minnie, come with me”

Jimin held tighter to Taehyung's hand, holding the urge to shake his head because he knew that was disrespectful. Jaebum was going to help him, but Jimin wanted Jinyoung.

He looked up to Taehyung for help and mouthed an almost imperceptible “Jinyoung”. Taehyung sighed and turned to Jaebum, giving him an apologetic look.

“He wants Jinyoung hyung, please” he informed the elder.

 

If Jaebum was offended, he didn't let it show.

“Let's make a deal, Jiminie. Jinyoungie hyung is upstairs, finishing some work. Would you like us to go to the toilet that's on the upper floor so we can pay him a visit?”

 

Jimin didn't have time to hesitate, because his need to pee was increasing. He nodded, focusing on the promise of seeing Jinyoung later and followed Jaebum up the stairs.

 

 

When he was done, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands all alone, trying to not make a mess, which was impossible for his Little self. He looked at his soaked shirt and the puddle on the floor and felt the tears coming to his eyes again.

Jaebum knocked from the outside, asking if everything was okay, but Jimin didn't answer. He didn't want to be in trouble. He didn't want to get punished. He missed his Daddy so, so much.

 

After a while of Jimin staring at the water with blurry vision because of the tears, Jaebum opened the door. Jimin flinched at the sudden move, cornering himself to make his body as little as possible so Jaebum hyung wouldn't see him.

“Oh, kiddo. It's okay, darling” he calmed Jimin down, before doing anything else “What happened, Jiminie?”

Relief washed over his body when he realized Jaebum wasn't angry. He opened his mouth but words didn't come out. He was afraid of saying something that would make him look like a bad boy.

“S-Sorry” he finally whispered, voice strained and barely audible.

“It's okay, sweetheart, you don't have to cry. You didn't do it on purpose. Should I go look for Jinyoung to help you change your shirt while I clean this up?”

Jimin only wanted his Daddy at the moment, so he sniffled sadly instead of answering.

“Daddy, p-please” he sobbed.

“Oh, little one. You just miss you Daddy, right?” Jaebum moved the bangs from his eyes and caressed his cheek. “I have an idea. What if we call your Daddy when we are done cleaning this? Would you like that?”

Jimin's eyes lit up at the offer and he nodded.

“Minnie call Daddy?”

“Of course, baby. So you can tell him how well you played today”

“O-Okay, hyung. Jinyung hyung comes?”

“Let's go and get him”

Jimin nodded again, this time holding tightly onto Jaebum's hand with a smile of adoration towards the older man.

 

–

 

Once Jimin had changed into his spare T-shirt – bless Yoongi for thinking about everything- he was sitting in his sofa, cuddling Jinyoung as they waited for Jaebum to come downstairs.

Jackson and the other Littles had run across the living room a few times, the rapper chasing the giggling boys. Jackson waved at Jimin with a big smile, blowing him a kiss before disappearing.

 

Jaebum came downstairs, holding a mop and gave Jinyoung a thumbs up, entering the kitchen to leave the cleaning utensil and then sat down on the sofa next to his boyfriend and the Little.

“Baby, Jaebum hyung is going to call your Daddy now, okay?”

Jimin gave him a wide grin, excited to talk with his Daddy. He wanted to tell him all the fun they had had playing in the garden and pretending to be lots of things.

He waited patiently until Yoongi's face appeared on the screen, to which Jimin greeted with a loud screech, peppering the camera with kisses.

 

They talked for a while until Yoongi had to leave for practice.

“Baby, Daddy needs to go now. Play a little bit more with Taetae and Yugi and I'll be there before you realize” Yoongi said goodbye to a much cheerful Jimin. The Little giggled and waved while Jaebum hung up.

 

Jimin thanked his hyungs and smashed a kiss onto Jaebum's forehead before leaving the living room calling his friend:

“Yugi! Can Minnie play with the stuffies?”

The leader blushed and Jinyoung kissed his lips sweetly, amused at his boyfriend's reaction.

 

–

 

“Rawr!” Jimin roared as he pushed his stuffie to tackle Tae's. Yugi's dog barked before jumping into the fun too. They were playing with all of Yugyeom's animal plushies, fighting – just playfully, as Jimin had asked.

The doorbell rang and for the first time in his life, he didn't run to greet his Daddy. He was comfortable enough and his brother and friend were pampering him, playing with him at every game he could think of while Jinyoung observed them from the sofa with an amused smile.

 

He felt fuzzy and cozy, surrounded by Yugi's millions of stuffed animals, the attention of his fellow Littles and the protective presence of Yugyeom's hyungs.

 

Yoongi greeted him with a kiss on top of his head and Jimin flashed him a quick smile.

“Hi, Daddy!”

“Hi, angel” Yoongi answered, slightly perplexed at Jimin's behavior. He was usually really anxious when his caregiver wasn't in sight, and the rapper had spent the whole day suffering for his baby and feeling bad for leaving Got7 with the poor distressed boy.

“Can Minnie stay a little longer, Daddy? _Pease?_ ”

“No, baby. Maybe another day. Please help Yugi clean up. It looks like a stuffie invasion has just taken place” Yoongi chuckled, ruffling the Little's hair. Taehyung was already on Hoseok's arms, lively explaining to him how he and his friend had played with Jackson.

“Oh, please Daddy! Just a tiny bit” Jimin nearly begged, puppy eyes and pout on display.

“Fine, baby. But just a few minutes more”

“Thank you, Daddy!” Jimin blew him a kiss before turning his attention to Yugi again.

 

 

“Thank you so much for taking care of them. We owe you one” Hoseok said when they reached Jaebum and Jinyoung, who was sitting on the sofa.

“Oh, no need to thank us, you know it's not a problem for us” the leader assured.

“Did they behave well? Was there any problem?” Overprotective Yoongi jumped out, wanting to know.

 

“Jimin was a little agitated at first, but he just missed you. After the call he was much more relaxed” Jinyoung explained, as Yoongi directed his gaze at his little boy, who was currently trying to grab as many toys as he could to save them from Yugi's lion plushie. “And Taetae had a bit of... well, an argument with Yugi. I'll let him tell you the details. But we gave him a short time-out and it's all sorted.”

Hoseok nodded, making a mental note to talk about it with the Little.

“Well, how has work been going?” Hoseok asked, curious about the progress of the group. “How are you doing?”

“Great, great.” Jaebum answered as he brushed his hair back “It's just been a little stressful overall. But we are enjoying our break”

The four of them laughed, knowing that “a little stressful” meant “like hell”. The loud chuckles caught the younger ones' interest, who quickly came to see what was so funny.

After a few failed attempts at explaining the joke to Little Jimin, who had looked at the leader confusedly before shrugging, Yoongi decided it was time to leave.

They had already bothered the other band enough.

 

They said their goodbyes -the Little ones hugging dramatically- and they left Got7's household.

 

 

They were pulling out the driveway when Jimin lightly kicked Yoongi's seat, which was in front of his. In a normal situation, Yoongi would have scolded Jimin for the action, but the Little's question stunned him so much he instantly forgot about it.

“Daddy, can we come back tomorrow?”

Yoongi snorted, turning around as much as the seatbelt allowed him.

“Not tomorrow, angel. But Daddy will call Jaebum to see if Yugi can come to our place someday”

 

Jimin nodded, smiling at his Daddy. He couldn't imagine anything better than this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this kinda shows tae's and Jimin's dynamic as brothers and jimin being a whole clingy baby.  
> btw, i'm starting school soon, so i'll do my best to keep up with the updates. I'll start posting about twice a week :)


	13. spiderman and tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin truly wants the spiderman toy, but tae won't give it to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this turned out really long too! i feel like i should start to write longer chapters hahahahahah  
> i hope you enjoy it <3

“Jimin, angel, give the toy back to Taehyung. You have to ask properly before taking someone else's toys.”

Jimin looked guiltily at the action figure he was holding in his hands and slowly extended his arm to place it back in Taehyung's palm, from where he had just snatched it.

“Sorry, Daddy” he pouted, avoiding his caregiver's gaze. Yoongi was sitting at the dining table, computer open in front of him.

“You don't have to apologize to me, darling.”

“Sorry Taetae” he murmured, eyes filling with tears. He didn't know why he had taken the toy so abruptly. He usually would ask politely like a good boy, but he wanted to have Spiderman because it was his favourite _favourite._

“ _'_ S okay, Minnie” Taehyung answered, going back to his previous activity without paying further attention to his brother.

Minnie took a step forward and tried to look as adorable as possible, tapping Tae's shoulder.

“Can Minnie have it now?”

“No, Minnie. I'm playing with it. You can take Wolverine.”

Jimin dropped his shoulders. He didn't want Wolverine, it was scary. He wanted the red and blue figure because it made a super cool sound that always made him laugh.

“Please, Taetae?”

“Nope” was Taehyung's answer. Jimin plopped himself on the floor and sadly pushed away Wolverine. He just wanted to make the cool sound with the figure, just once and he would give it back.

“A moment, Taetae?” he asked, not knowing how to express his wish better.

“No, Minnie. You can have it when I finish”

That made Jimin cross his arms and pout even further. Taetae always took years and years to finish playing. He would die of boredom if he had to wait until he was done.

So he scooted forward to sit in front of the row of action figures that the other vocal had made. He didn't really know the names of the other superheroes, mostly because he preferred playing with other toys. He observed them one by one, but none caught his eye.

The only one he wanted was the Spiderman in Taetae's hands.

 

He felt something bubble in his chest. It wasn't the fuzzy feeling he got when his Daddy cuddled him. It was something that expanded quick, making his face hot and his ears itchy. He clenched his fists, trying to get rid of that weird, gurgling emotion.

But he couldn't control it. He just wanted Spiderman and Taetae was being a meanie, and he didn't let Minnie play and Minnie had asked politely and-

 

 

Yoongi heard the slap across the room. His eyes quickly darted up to find Tae rubbing his cheek, which was acquiring a faint pink color. The vocal's bottom lip was trembling, but the surprise from the hit kept him from crying. He was just staring at Jimin with his eyes wide open.

Yoongi blinked a few times, processing what had just happened. He had a hard time believing his little boy had just deliberately slapped Taehyung.

 

But the angry expression on Jimin's features gave it away while he quickly grabbed the action figure that had fallen to the floor with the force of the slap.

 

Yoongi jumped from his chair, rushing next to Taehyung and gently took his hand from his face, wanting to examine it. Taehyung's silent tears ran through his cheeks while Yoongi looked for injuries, but there was just a red mark on the Little's right side of the face.

 

“Come with me sweetie, we are going to look for your Daddy, okay?” he rubbed Taehyung's back softly, not knowing how to handle the situation. It was the first time he had seen Little Jimin truly angry and it was definitely the first time Jimin had hit another person. He turned to the other boy and tried to pull a stern tone, not letting his astonishment show “Jimin, stay here. I'll be back in a second to have a chat with you”

 

He led Taehyung upstairs and knocked on Hoseok's door. The other rapper opened the door shirtless, hair damp and brush in his hand.

“Daddy!” Tae threw himself to the elder, hiding his tear-stained face on his shoulder.

“Hey, baby. What's wrong?” the caregiver asked, kissing the top of his head with care.

“Umm... I don't really know” Yoongi scratched the back of his head, feeling nervous and lost “Jimin slapped him, but I'm not sure why. I'm going to ask him now”

Hoseok noticed the unsure tone in Yoongi's voice and looked down to Taehyung, who had stopped crying and was wiping away the tears with the hem of the shirt.

“Baby, don't do that” he took the clothing out of the Little's hands and kissed his forehead again “Should we go see if Jungkook wants to show you his video games?”

The little frown in Taehyung's face disappeared instantly and he flashed a boxy smile, nodding.

“Great!” he returned the smile and then turned around, giving a reassuring nod to the elder “I'm going with you, hyung”

 

Yoongi wanted to brush it off, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want Hoseok's experience. Jimin almost never misbehaved and he was quite unsure about how to approach the incident.

 

They walked with the Little to Jungkook's room, who received them with the TV remote in his hand.

“Jungkookie hyung!! Show me your video games, please?” Taehyung asked, entering the room without further greetings and jumped on straight on the bed.

“Uhm... Of course?” the maknae shot a questioning look at Hobi, who explained briefly.

“There was an argument that we need to handle. Please entertain him meanwhile and, if you can, wash his face” Jungkook nodded at his hyung's words, secretly proud that they had thought about him “I told him that you would show him your video games. But keep it G”

“Okay hyung. No need to worry”

Hoseok thanked him and even though Jungkook's had closed his door, they could still hear Taehyung's happy squeals.

 

 

They rushed downstairs, finding Jimin on the floor, surrounded by the action figures. Less than two minutes had passed but the living room was a huge mess. Jimin had thrown the pillows on the floor and had spread the toys around. There was a coloring book in the middle of the rug with half of the pages torn.

Jimin had his arms crossed and his gaze on his feet, face flushed red.

“Jiminie, come here please,” Yoongi asked, motioning for him to sit at the sofa. Jimin plainly ignored the elder, shifting to give them the cold shoulder.

“Park Jimin, this is not a joke. Please come here” Hoseok stepped in, using a much more stern tone. Jimin flinched at the voice and slowly turned around.

“Here, please” Hoseok repeated, pointing the sofa where they were already sitting. They always made sure to keep their manners even when they were scolding or punishing the Littles.

 

The Little dragged himself to the spot, crawling. He refused to sit on the sofa and looked up at them from the floor, instead.

Hoseok squeezed Yoongi's shoulder, signaling him to continue. He was there just to guide him through the steps.

“Can you tell me what happened?” Yoongi asked, feeling more confident now that Hoseok was right beside him.

Jimin shook his head, gaze fixated on the elder's eyes. Yoongi would have said it was defiant if he didn't know Jimin so well. Jimin never challenged him and never ignored his caregiver's orders.

But this sulky kid wasn't the Jimin he was used to, so he decided to sit straight and impose authority.

“Jimin, I want you to explain to me why you hit Taehyung” he ordered.

 

Jimin's head was a mess. He wanted to cry, but the tingly hot feeling was still in his body, making him itch and want to scream. He couldn't recognize the emotion properly, so he was just responding to it the best he could.

 

He drummed his socked feet on the floor, biting his lip while he shook his head again.

“Last chance” Yoongi warned, offering a hand for Jimin to climb on the couch. Jimin looked at it and scrunched his nose in frustration, before letting out a small “no”.

 

Yoongi sighed and stood up, picking up Jimin. Hoseok stayed in the sofa, observing Yoongi's response. The eldest sat Jimin in the corner, crouching down and gently pinching his chin, to raise the boy's head.

“You are in time-out for hitting Tae and disobeying your hyungs. You do not hit people, Jimin. Do you understand? You can hurt someone really bad.” Yoongi explained, making sure Jimin paid attention to the words. “Now you will wait 10 minutes in the corner until Daddy comes to get you”

 

Jimin growled at the words and covered his ears with his hands. He didn't want a timeout, he didn't want to be naughty. It was all the icky feeling's fault and he couldn't help it.

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt the tears wet his shirt. His Daddy was sitting on the sofa, talking to Uncle Hobi. His loud sobs blocked out the conversation.

He kicked his legs against the wall, frustrated.

“Jimin, stop it” Hoseok's voice was enough to send shivers down his spine, so Jimin stilled his legs.

“Meanie” he murmured under his breath, still crying.

“Pardon?”

Jimin paled. He didn't actually think that Hobi could hear him. He didn't dare to lift his head from shame, so he just waited in a curled position for the remaining time.

 

 

Almost an eternity later, Yoongi walked to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Jimin leaned to him and hiccuped, letting the elder kiss his head again and again.

He didn't feel any better. His head was throbbing and he couldn't think straight.

 

“You did good, Jimin. I'm proud of you. Now, you need to apologize to Taehyung and we can play together, alright?”

 

The mention of Taehyung made Jimin remember the Spiderman toy. He didn't want to see Taehyung now. It was all his fault! He squirmed to get away from his Daddy's hold and stomped his foot on the floor.

“No!”

“Jimin, you have to apologize to Taehyung. You hurt him. Slapping is not a thing good boys-”

The second he understood what his Daddy implied, he let out an ear-piercing scream.

“Minnie not a bad boy! NO!”

And to emphasize the affirmation, driven by the anger, he threw back his head and did the unimaginable.

He slapped his Daddy.

 

Yoongi didn't see it coming, so he froze at the action. Hoseok quickly held Jimin's hands, avoiding any more hits. The Little wiggled and kicked, growling like a wild animal. Not even himself knew what was happening, so the rappers allowed him to let it all out.

 

When Jimin's wails turned into quieter cries, Yoongi picked him up again, sitting on the couch with the boy on his lap. Jimin whined loudly, drumming his toes against the floor in a way of protesting.

 

Hoseok knew what was coming next, so he stood up and asked:

“Need me to stay? Or should I leave you alone?”

“You can go. I'll manage” Yoongi asked. He didn't like punishing Jimin, he totally despised it. But this had stepped over the boundaries and the rapper was aware that he couldn't let that one slip.

He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for Jimin's reaction. He looked at the Little to check if he had calmed down enough to proceed. Jimin's red-rimmed eyes met with his so Yoongi spoke:

“Jimin, you hurt Daddy. I had just told you that hitting is really naughty and you did it again. Is that a way of behaving?”

Jimin sniffled, nevertheless, he shook his head, shame creeping through his tummy. Now that his tantrum was over, he was feeling extremely embarrassed by his reaction. Seeing Daddy disappointed and sad, and knowing he had been the cause of it, was the worst sensation in the world for Little Jimin.

 

“You're right. That's no way of behaving. And you repeated the action even though Daddy had warned you-”

“Nononononononono” Jimin interrupted him, shaking his head in panic, pushing his Daddy to escape his hold. He knew perfectly what a reiterated offense meant. He had never been naughty enough to receive one, but Taetae had. And Taetae always cried so hard after it.

 

“Jimin. Hitting is not a good thing to do. Do you understand Daddy?”

Jimin nodded, eyes wide and hands starting to shake. He didn't want it. But he had been naughty and he deserved a punishment. Even though, he couldn't help but shed a few tears.

“Okay” his Daddy said calmly, in contrast of the turmoil inside Jimin. “So tell me why I'm punishing you”

“M-M-Minnie hit Taetae. And t-t-then Daddy. Minnie b-bad”

“No, Jiminie. You are not bad, you just did a bad thing. Now you have to take your punishment like a good boy and everything will be forgiven”

 

The thought of forgiveness was what finally convinced Jimin. He let his body go completely limp in his caregiver's hold and sniffled. Seeing his Daddy being so stern made his heart clench.

“Sorry 'addy”

“Thank you for apologizing” was his Daddy's answer, as he moved the boy to lay over his lap. “I'm going to give you ten spanks. If you need a break, don't be afraid to ask for it”

Yoongi knew Jimin got anxious in those type of situations, so the last thing the rapper wanted was to mentally hurt him. He wanted Jimin to trust him and speak up if he felt uncomfortable.

 

Jimin didn't answer, so Yoongi slid his pants down, leaving his briefs on. Jimin squirmed nervously on his lap and Yoongi placed a hand on his back, to avoid him from falling or escaping.

 

“I'm starting” he announced, retracting one hand and spanking the boy with a small amount of force.

 

Jimin let out a broken whimper, already crying. The tears were more due to his nerves than from the pain. He had never been spanked and he felt terrified beyond words.

 

 

“No more 'addy, _pease_. No more” After the third spank, Jimin started to feel a sting on his bottom and he pleaded to his caregiver.

 

Yoongi scooped him up and kissed his eyelids softly. “You are doing so good, Jiminie”

 

 

And with small pauses and light spanks, Jimin ended his punishment, sobbing on his Daddy's trousers.

Yoongi held him close and rocked him, calmly whispering reassuring words on his ear.

“All done, brave boy. All done now”

 

Jimin grabbed the rapper's shirt in his little fists, squeezing harshly to ground himself.

“Sorry Daddy. Sorry Taetae too” Jimin apologized, looking at the stairs as if he was waiting for his friend to come back.

“You're forgiven, angel. Let's go tell Taetae”

 

Yoongi walked upstairs, leaving Jimin in front of the door and knocking for him. He took a few steps back to allow Jimin to have some privacy with his fellow Little.

Jimin fidgeted nervously as he heard footsteps coming near. He wanted to run to his Daddy and hide behind him, feeling the safeness that the contact provided him. In spite of that, he stood in the corridor, stiff and slightly anxious.

“Hi, Jiminie! How are you doing?” Jungkook greeted him with a bunny-like smile.

“Minnie needs to say sorry to Taetae, hyungie”

“You do? Such a good boy” the maknae praised, earning a small eye smile from the other. “Come in, kiddo”

Jimin peeked inside the room, fighting the urge to suck his thumb. Taehyung was laying on the huge bed, eyes focused on the screen in front of him.

“Taetae” Jimin whispered, not wanting to disturb his friend from his activity, afraid of upsetting him further. Taehyung searched the room with his gaze, trying to locate the owner of the voice.

“Oh, Minnie-”

“MinnieissorryTaetae! Minnie promises not doing it never again! SorryTaetae” Jimin interrupted, talking so fast it was barely understandable. He felt tears stinging in his eyes and he blinked a few times, not wanting to cry anymore.

Taehyung rewarded him with one of his trademark boxy smiles and stood up to embrace Jimin in a hug.

“Don't cry, Minnie. 'S okay” Taehyung assured. The younger vocal was not capable of holding a grudge and much less to Jimin. “Are you okay?”

Jimin shook his head slowly, reaching back to rub his slightly stinging bottom.

“Daddy gave Minnie a spanking. It hurt really really much. And Minnie cried a lot”

Taehyung laughed at the confession and patted Jimin's head, a gesture that made him feel like a big brother.

“Is over now, Minnie. And besides, Kookie said that we could play his video game together after you take a nap”

“Really?” Jimin chirped, all of his guilt and discomfort dissipating instantly. He ran to the corridor bumping into his caregiver “Can we, Daddy? Pretty please?”

 

“Yes, you can, angel. But Kookie is right, you need a nap first”

Yoongi accepted, combing his hands through his hair. Jimin let the rapper pick him up and nodded, enjoying the massage on his scalp.

The itchy feeling and the shame had gone away, leaving room for nothing else that relief. He let his Daddy take care of him as his eyes fluttered, slowly but surely falling asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jimin first big temper tantrum  
> i have a quick question for you: would you like to see more of jungkook in the fic? i feel like i'm leaving him out hahahaha
> 
> btw, little joonie is coming next!


	14. it's magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon involuntarily slips in the dorm, leaving jin with no other option than to tell the truth

A few weeks had passed by and Namjoon had only slipped once, while he was alone at the dorm. Luckily, Jin had been the first to find him, curled under the sheets and making himself sick with the harsh crying.  
Jin had picked him up and shushed him for a while before Namjoon had dozed off due to exhaustion.  
The vocal had been next to him the whole time, holding his hand and combing his fingers through the rapper's light brown hair.   
  
Namjoon hadn't said a word in headspace, apart from his usuals whispers calling for the vocal and had extensively apologized when he came out of littlespace.   
Jin had done his best in trying to assure him that there was nothing to be ashamed or sorry for, but there was no way of convincing the younger.   
  
  
Jin wasn't a fool. He had realized the constant refrain to slip from the rapper, who fought it back every time. He could see the urge in his eyes, the way he drove his thumb to his mouth, just to pull a disgusted expression and let the hand fall back to his lap right after.  
It was clear it wasn't just a 'one-time' thing, even though the rapper had promised it wouldn't happen again.  
  
Jin suffered strongly by seeing one of his most loved ones hiding a part of himself, denying it. But he didn't want to push Namjoon any further, knowing it wouldn't bring anything good.   
He just waited and waited patiently for the leader to be ready.   
  
  
But that didn't mean he couldn't prepare himself for the moment. He had bought stuff for the younger, aware that Little Namjoon would feel more comfortable if he wasn't constantly using Taehyung's clothes or Jimin's sippy cup. The leader probably thought he was invading the other members' privacy by using their Little's objects.   
  
So Jin hid the crab plushie inside a box in his closet, along with some soft cotton clothes and a few other objects to help the younger settle in when he was in headspace, hoping they would be useful.   


\--  
  
The days passed by and Namjoon was on the verge of breaking down. The need to slip was almost unbearable now and, even if he fought it back every time, he had noticed his mind was starting to unconsciously drift into headspace.   
He wasn't sure about how long he could endure it, but he was too stubborn to let anyone know.   
Jin had endlessly guaranteed that it was no problem for him and that he was delighted to take care of the rapper, but Namjoon didn't believe him. Jin was a charming person, always willing to pamper others, but the rapper thought he didn't have any right to place such a burden on the eldest shoulders.   
  
He could look after himself.   
  
  
Or that's what he thought when he realized couldn't fight his Little self any longer. He made sure to sneak out silently and lock himself in his room, hiding under the bed.   
He allowed the tickling sensation to run all over him, making him sigh in relief. He closed his eyes and, seconds later, he was sound asleep, contently sucking his thumb.   


  
Loud bangs at his door woke him up abruptly. He scrambled further inside his hide-out, unable to process where the noise came from. After a few more hits in the wooden door, Namjoon heard Jimin's familiar voice:  
"Hyung? We are late to practice! C'mon, let's go!"  
A small whine escaped Namjoon's lips. He didn't have enough strength to pull himself out of headspace, much less to head for a grueling dance practice. So he didn't answer, curling himself into a ball and letting the tears roll down his cheeks freely.   
The knocks started again, this time sharper and more impatient.   
"Namjoon, get your ass moving!" Yoongi's deep voice went straight to Namjoon's fragile mindset, startling him more. He couldn't open the door, he couldn't. If the others saw him in that state they wouldn't think of his as a leader, as a role model anymore. He couldn't be weak, at least not in front of them.   
  
He brought his knees close to his chest, burying his head in the middle. He was so confused and so, so scared.   
"Namjoon? Are you there?" Yoongi's voice was heard from outside of the room. "We really need to go"  
  
There was no response.   
  
"Joonie? Everything alright?"   
Namjoon's heart clenched at Jin's soft, warm tone. He wanted to run into his arms and stay in there forever. But he had promised himself he wasn't going to be a burden.   
  
"I'm going to open the door, Joonie"   
Deep down, Namjoon felt relieved at Jin's words. He would open the door and stay with him. Everything would be alright.  
  
But it couldn't be like this. Instead, he let out a panicked "No!" while he crawled out of the bed, to find a better hiding spot.   
The door opened a second later, catching him in the middle of a frantic run to shut himself inside the wardrobe.   
"Namjoon?" Yoongi couldn't help but gasp at the sight of a freaked out Namjoon, face red and swollen from all the crying.   
  
Thankfully for Namjoon's mental safety, Jin was quick to react, asking the other two to leave.   
"Jimin, Yoongi, please wait in the living room. I'll be there to explain everything when I calm him down. There's no need to worry, we will sort it out, okay? Just wait in the living room, please"  


  
Yoongi slowly nodded and obeyed Jin's plead, grabbing a frozen Jimin by the shirt and pulling him outside the room. The younger opened his mouth to say something but Yoongi shut the door before he could pronounce a word.   
  
Jin kneeled, leaving some personal space for Namjoon, who was now openly sobbing in the floor.   
"Hey, Joonie. Is everything alright? Do you need Jinnie to do something for you?"  
Jin wasn't completely certain that Namjoon was in headspace, but it was the smartest supposition.   
Namjoon didn't answer, looking at the floor while his distressed wails echoed in the room.

Jin's hand traveled slowly until it was laying on top of Namjoon's. The gesture seemed to awaken something in the leader. He quickly wrapped his fingers around Jin's and raised his eyes.

 

“Sorry, Jinnie, sorry” Namjoon apologized, voice sore from the effort of crying. Jin couldn't help but feel a small warmth of proudness inside his chest. It was one of the first words that Namjoon had pronounced since he had entered headspace about a month ago.

 

“No sorries, darling. Jinnie is here now” Jin opened his arms, offering some comfort for Namjoon, even though he knew the younger wouldn't accept it “There's no need to worry. I'm right here with you”

Surprisingly enough, Namjoon threw himself into the eldest arms, stumbling and falling in the vocal's lap. Jin caressed his head softly, murmuring reassuring words while Namjoon's cries died out in his shoulder.

“So good, Namjoonie. You are doing so good. That's it, breathe slowly and deep for Jinnie”

“H-Hyu... H-Hyungies” Namjoon hiccuped between cries, almost choking at the words. “S-Sorry Jinnie”

“Oh, baby, that's what you are worried about? Don't be afraid, don't be. Jinnie will talk to them, alright? Nobody will hurt you, Joonie. I'm here"

“T-talk?”

“Exactly. I will talk to them”

“Tha-Thank y-you”

Jin smiled softly, pulling the younger closer in his chest. Namjoon accepted the hug, basking in the tight embrace that Jin's huge shoulder's provided.

 

After a while of simply cuddling in the floor, Jin helped the boy stand up and brushed the sweaty bangs out of his face.

“Jinnie” Namjoon whimpered, frightened at the movement. He had felt safe in Jin's embrace and he wasn't ready to be left alone again “D-don't go”

“I'm not going anywhere, sweet boy” Jin answered, holding Namjoon's arm while he searched for a clean T-shirt on the younger's bed “I'm just going to fetch some comfy clothes for you”

 

Namjoon relaxed visibly at Jin's explanation and collaborated with the vocal while he changed his sweat-damped shirt. Then he followed his steps to the bathroom, where the elder carefully washed the dirt and the tears away. Namjoon closed his eyes, placing his trust in Jin's hands.

 

The elder finished cleaning his face and rubbed Namjoon's back softly, smiling in pride.

“Such a good boy, Joonie. Thank you for being so well behaved with me”

 

Namjoon felt a warm, fuzzy feeling at the praise and hummed softly, happy that he had made the vocal proud.

 

Jin took a deep breath and softly squeezed Joon's hand as if he was trying to give him confidence for what was going to happen next.

The vocal knew that Yoongi wouldn't stop worrying if he didn't understand what had made Namjoon so upset before and Jimin had seemed pretty scared at the sight of his leader bawling his eyes out. _It's now or never_ , he thought.

 

Namjoon would take a weight out of his mind if everything got solved. Thus, he wouldn't have to fight the need of slipping in headspace in front of the others.

 

Jin hesitated, not sure if it was the right desition to take. But as the eldest hyung, he had the responsibility of ensuring the well-being of the younger members and the group.

 

That's why he sighed and locked gazes with a much confused Namjoon, who observed him patiently.

“Joonie, do you trust me, right?” he asked rhetorically “Jinnie has an idea. What about we go downstairs and you show the others your pretty film about the sea? Wouldn't you like that?”

Namjoon's eyes opened wide and he looked at the elder as if he was crazy. He shook his head vigorously, bottom lip starting to tremble.

“Hey, baby. Don't cry. Everything is going to be okay. I know you are a little bit nervous so Jinnie will give you something to make it better. But it's a secret and you have to keep it. Can you do that?”

Namjoon's toddler mindset took hold of him as soon as he heard the word 'secret'. He perked up at Jin with curiosity and nodded.

“Okay, sweet boy. Jin has a magical object and will give it to you so you will be capable of doing everything” Namjoon gasped and smiled sheepishly. Jin was about to entrust him with his magic!

 

He held Jin's hand, impatient about finding out how the magical gift worked. Jin gave himself a mental high five but felt some remorse at the lie. He reminded himself that it was all for Namjoon's mental well-being.

 

 

He led the Little to his room and took out the crab plushie that had been a prisoner in his closet, showing it to Namjoon. The younger's reaction made Jin burst out in laughter.

“Crabby!” Namjoon squealed, reaching for it with both hands. Jin handed it to him and caressed his hair.

“See? It's magical. You just have to hold it tight to your chest and it will bring you all of my power and strength”

Namjoon nodded solemnly and held the stuffed animal just as Jin had indicated him to do.

 

“Let's go, my magic boy” Jin laughed, letting Namjoon lead the way.

 

 

When they arrived at the living room, the Little situated himself behind the vocal, losing his previous confidence. In spite of that, Jin took his hand and gently pulled him to one of the couches, letting the younger sit on his lap. Namjoon didn't even spare one glance at the other hyungs, who watched astonished the scene unfolding in front of them.

 

Jin cleared his voice while rubbing Namjoon's arms in an attempt to relax the leader.

“Well, as much self-explanatory as this is, I think we should start from the beginning”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a cliff hanger i guess?  
> hahahahahhaha i'm so bad at this
> 
> well, next chapter will be little Namjoon as well :)  
> how do you think the others will react?


	15. confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon must learn to trust and jin is always there for him

Namjoon held onto Jin as if his life depended on it while the older briefly explained their first encounter, the one where Namjoon had unvoluntarily slipped due to exhaustion.

The leader couldn't stop trembling, expecting the members' rejection, but none of the others said anything, just letting Jin talk without interrupting him.

 

Jin continued the story, mentioning the incident in the studio, where Jungkook was the one to find the leader in a panicked state. The eldest vocal confessed that he had lied to the maknae about the cause of the breakdown and apologized. Jungkook just shook his head, indicating that he understood the situation and wasn't offended.

 

Almost at the end of the explanation, Namjoon dared to raise his head from Jin's shoulder, where he had been hiding during the whole talk. It was quick and Namjoon thought nobody had noticed, but Yoongi did.

He gave the leader the warmest smile Namjoon had ever seen on him. Almost as warm and as beautiful as Jinnie's ones.

 

Namjoon buried his head back on the crook of Jin's neck immediately, but the kind gesture had already lit up a spark of relief in his heart.

Slowly, trying to not to draw anyone else's attention, he peeked at Yoongi. The elder was now focused on Jin's explanation again, brows slightly furrowed as he absorbed all the information. Namjoon's eyes were led to his hand, which was on top of Jimin's, the rapper's thumb rubbing in circles on the vocal's skin in a soothing motion.

Jimin seemed to lean onto the touch as if it deeply comforted him.

 

Instantly, Little Namjoon decided he could trust Yoongi.

 

 

“So Namjoon hyung doesn't have control over when he slips?” Taehyung asked when Jin finished his whole explanation. Namjoon adjusted his grip on Jin, holding even tighter. He didn't want to turn around.

“I'm not sure, actually. The first times he didn't, but now he tries to pull himself out of headspace everytime, so maybe when he slips it's because he isn't able to hold anymore” Jin answered the best he could, knowing they wouldn't probably get any response from Namjoon. Not yet.

 

But at least everything seemed to be relatively calm. Namjoon hadn't freaked out and the others were taking the news in a pretty relaxed way. He made a mental note to thank the members afterward because they were being very cautious and polite with their words and actions.

 

“Will Namjoon hyung play with us when we are in headspace?” Jimin asked, eyes sparkling with enthusiasm. He thought the leader would be fucking adorable and his Little self would be delighted to have another friend.

Jin laughed, making Namjoon look up at him with fright. The eldest vocal gently bounced the boy in his lap.

“What do you say, Joonie? Would you like to play with Minnie and Taetae someday?” Namjoon bit his lip nervously, clearly not prepared for that question. He felt tears started to accumulate in his eyes and lowered his head, ashamed. Seeing his discomfort, Jin added “Just when you are ready, little one. Only if you decide you want to. We won't force you to do anything you don't like, remember?”

The others accompanied the vocal's words with nods and hums, to emphasize it. Jin kissed Namjoon's forehead and picked up the crab plushie that had fallen on the floor during the commotion. He placed it in Namjoon's hands, patting his back softly.

Namjoon gave him a tiny smile and leaned onto his chest, closing his eyes. He held onto the stuffed animal and patiently listened to the other's questions and Jinnie's answers, much more relaxed now.

 

“Is there something we can do for you, Jin hyung? I mean, it's clear that Namjoon only trusts you for now, but if you need some help or any type of advice, you can come to us, hyung” Hoseok offered, not sure on how Jin was doing. He had always helped to take care of Taehyung and Jimin since the beginning, but that didn't compare to actually being a caregiver. Thus, Namjoon was also foreign to all of this, so the situation was complicated.

“Well, I could use some advice” Jin admitted, blushing slightly “But I think we are doing good for the moment. And, by the way, I had an idea for Joonie to lose a little bit of his insecurity”

 

Hoseok nodded, eager to hear Jin's plan. The others acted similar, curious about Jin's idea. He had already proved to know how to calm and make Namjoon feel safe, so the members trusted him to choose the best for their leader.

 

“I've thought about kind of establishing playdates one by one, to avoid overwhelming him. Just spending some time with each of you separately, so he gets to know you and trust you in littlespace.” Jin proposed “And that way he will be relaxed and more assertive. He gets really nervous if he is not comfortable”

 

 

The others immediately thought it was a great idea and Namjoon slightly nodded when Jin asked him if he accepted the proposal, reassuring he would stay next to him the whole time. He was still scared, but his hyungs had reacted really well and they seemed nice. Besides, he trusted Jinnie and he wanted to make him proud like before.

“That's so great, sweetheart. You'll see, we're going to have fun together!” Namjoon couldn't help but smile at the eldest's enthusiasm, who laughed and ruffled his hair lovingly.

“Thank you, Jinnie” Namjoon whispered in a string of voice, the words only audible for the vocal.

“It's okay, sweets. That's what I'm here for” Jin answered, resting his back on the couch and gently pulling the younger with him. “Should we show your hyungies your pretty film now?”

 

Namjoon looked around the living room, where all his hyungs patiently waited for his response. Some of their gazes were curious, some others gentle and soft. All the positive attention made the leader feel even smaller and he nodded, getting comfortable in Jin's chest.

“Can somebody get me the remote?” Jin asked, only to be handed the TV remote a few seconds later, accompanied with a bunny-like grin. He thanked the maknae and turned the TV on, searching for the next episode of the documentary series that had caught the Little's attention the last time.

 

“Should we do some popcorn?” Jimin proposed a little bit too excitedly.

“That isn't a bad idea, actually” Taehyung added, hoping the others would accept. Hoseok nodded and the younger ones immediately darted to the kitchen, squealing happily.

 

“I'll call the choreographer to apologize for missing practice” Hoseok offered, knowing that the man had a soft spot for him and the scolding would be lighter.

 

The remaining caregiver moved to the couch, leaving some personal space for Joon and started talking with Jin. Namjoon was too worn out to try to understand the conversation, so he just breathed Jin's scent as he watched the members prepare everything. Someone handed him a bowl full of popcorn and, as Namjoon didn't make any move to grab it, Jin took it for him, placing it in his lap.

“Here, try it” Jin brought a piece close to his mouth and Namjoon obediently chewed on it. It was good, slightly salty and buttery, so he parted his lips and shyly tapped on Jin's thigh, asking for more. Jin chuckled and happily fed him small kernels of popcorn while they waited for the others to settle.

 

The younger ones brought thin blankets because the summer had ended and the weather was starting to get chillier. Jin wrapped Namjoon in one of them, tickling his ribs before admiring the human burrito he had created. Namjoon giggled softly and Jin had to refrain himself from pinching his cheeks.

 

Taehyung turned off the lights and they snuggled in the couch together while they watched tiny colorful fishes and cute crabs on the screen.

 

Namjoon sighed, all the tension leaving his shoulders. He felt a complete peace after finally freeing himself of the secret he had been keeping during the last agonizing month.

 

As Jinnie had promised, everything was going to be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prepare yourselves for Little Namjoon overloaaad <3  
> i'm so whipped for him hahahhahaha
> 
> if you have something you would like to see in the story, feel free to leave it in the comments below :)
> 
> thank you so much for the support, it really means so much to me


	16. secret codes and finger paints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon's first playdate goes as smoothly as jin had wished

"Can you go fetch the paints, angel?" Yoongi asked as he finished taping the huge blank sheet of paper in the table. They had agreed on Jimin and Yoongi being Namjoon's first playdate since Little Jimin was usually a relaxed kid and it would be relatively easier for the leader.   
  
  
Big Namjoon had accepted the idea after a lot of coaxing from Jin's part.   
When he had come back out of headspace that day, he had avoided the others, acting awkwardly and nervously around the people who had been living with him for more than five years. He had locked himself in the studio for almost three days straight until Jin had gone to literally pull him out of the workplace.   
  
But as the days passed by, the leader realized nobody was treating him any different since he had revealed his littlespace and he slowly warmed up to their bandmates again. He was still cautious about certain topics but the others didn't mention anything that could bother him, so he soon recovered from the anxiety and the stress he had undergone.   
  
  
  
In charge of the situation, Jin had asked Yoongi to wait until Namjoon voluntarily slipped, because he didn't know if surprising him with a playdate when he was out of littlespace would be useful. Namjoon would probably refuse and that would only difficult the process. 

  
  
So two weeks passed by, in which Little Jimin kept asking non-stop when would he be able to meet his new friend. Namjoon had looked away blushing when Minnie had personally climbed on his lap to -politely- ask if they could play together.   
  
After a very long wait, the leader had approached Jin one morning, timidly asking if he could be Little.   
Jin had done his best in trying to hide his enthusiasm, holding back a screech and pinched Joon's cheek with a smile.   
"Of course you can, sweets" Jin had assured, observing as Namjoon's tense shoulders relaxed instantly. It took almost half an hour, but finally -and to Jin's delight- Namjoon slipped without losing control of his nerves.   
  
It was actually the first time that Jin had received Little Namjoon without a waterfall of tears.  
He kissed his forehead sweetly and handed him his crab plushie, which Namjoon had kept in his room since the moment that Jin gifted it to him (he slept with it too, but the vocal didn't have to know that).   
  
Joon uttered a small "Thank you", automatically reaching for the elder's hand with his free one. Jin would be lying if he said he didn't love holding hands with Little Joon. It was a comforting gesture for both of them; for the rapper, because he felt protected and secure and for the vocal because it reminded him that he was doing good as a caregiver.   
  
  
"Joonie, do you remember about the deal we made some time ago?" Jin crouched down to lock gazes with the other. Namjoon slowly nodded, feeling his heartbeat accelerate. "Such a clever boy! Today, we are going to play with Jiminie for a while, what do you think?"  
  
Namjoon gnawed his lip, which Jin removed from between his teeth.   
"Jinnie should look for a paci before, right?"  
As much as the rapper wanted the soother, he shook his head, ashamed of using a pacifier in front of Jimin.   
  
"No? Well, that's okay, sweets. If you want one you just have to ask me, remember? You can always tell me if you need anything" Jin reminded Little Namjoon, perfectly aware that the leader wasn't comfortable enough to ask for stuff yet, even if they were of primary need. 

  
  
"Before we go, Jinnie needs to have a small talk with you" The elder gently pinched Joon's chin to raise his head, making sure the younger was paying attention. He knew that Yoongi and Jimin had already prepared something downstairs because Jin had texted the eldest rapper as soon as Joon had asked to slip. He wanted to make sure that Namjoon was perfectly comfortable and felt welcomed around the other two "Listen to me, sweetheart. If you are not having fun or you don't like something, you can always come next to me, okay? Should we agree on a secret code for when you need a break?"  
  
The nerves in Namjoon's chest slowly uncoiled at the elder's words. A code sounded good and, furthermore, it was secret, so Jimin and Yoongi wouldn't notice and the leader wouldn't be so afraid of speaking up.   
So he nodded at Jin to indicate that he was fond of the idea.   
  
"Great. So if you are uncomfortable, just tap my shoulder three times, alright?" Namjoon nodded again and Jin ruffled his hair in a proud gesture. "Perfect, sweets. We will go downstairs when you are ready. Remember that your hyungies love you very, very much. You are gonna have fun, baby"  
  
A few minutes later, a very enthusiastic Jin and a slightly terrified Namjoon appeared in the living room. Jimin adorably waved his hand to the other Little, staying in his chair obediently, as his Daddy had asked him too. His caregiver had told him that Namjoon was really shy so he had to be patient and nice. Jimin was determined to be a good boy and make Namjoon feel at home.   
  
Namjoon was grabbing Jin's hand like a lifesaver, head half hidden behind his plushie and taking tiny steps towards their friends.   
"Good morning, Joon" Yoongi greeted while he finished placing the paints on the table and protecting every surface that the Littles could stain. "We have a small surprise for you. Jiminie, can you explain Namjoonie what we are going to do?"  
  
Jimin nodded eagerly, waiting until Jin had helped Namjoon to sit on the chair next to his.   
"Joonie, my Daddy gave us permission to paint! Minnie will show you how it works and we can paint a super cool drawing!" Jimin explained, gesticulating exaggeratedly with his hands. He was really proud of being the hyung today because he was usually the baby of the family. He wanted to take care of baby Joonie and teach him lots of things like Taetae did.   
  
Namjoon drove his fingers to his mouth and started sucking at them without realizing. His stomach was twisting from the nerves and his thumb was a much-needed comfort.   
Jimin smiled sweetly and turned around with a frown, to warn Jin:  
"Uncle Jin, I think Joonie needs a paci"  
  
Jin cracked up at the younger's genuine concern.   
"Can you get his, please? It's in the white box"  
  
Jimin ran to the closet where they kept their stuff and took the indicated pacifier. He came back skipping and offered it to Namjoon with a smile. Namjoon bit his lip hesitantly and lowered his eyes.   
"Is okay, Joonie. Sometimes Minnie needs one too because I get butterflies in my tummy. The paci helps"

  
  
Namjoon stared at Jimin in surprise. Jimin also felt the nervous tickles in his stomach?   
  
He reached for the soother and carried it to his lips, smiling softly at the younger as a way of expressing his gratefulness.  
"See? All better, Joonie. You want to paint now?"  
  
  
Yoongi snorted at the matureness Jimin was showing. He looked too adorable while he tried to explain Joon how to finger paint, finally deciding to plainly dip his finger on the red paint and press it against the giant sheet that Yoongi had taped in the dining room's table.   
  
"You remembered to put the plastic protector, right?" Jin asked worriedly, eyeing the wooden table in panic.   
"Of course I did, hyung. Don't worry" Yoongi answered calmly.   
  
  
Namjoon observed Jimin as he painted a quite well-designed cat, mixing blue and red paint. When the younger vocal was almost done, Namjoon undecidedly reached for the yellow liquid.   
Yoongi opened the lid and handed it to him.  
  


Namjoon immediately blushed and looked at Jin for help.  
"Go ahead, sweetheart" Jin encouraged, taking a seat next to him. Namjoon tried to gather all of his courage and took the yellow paint from Yoongi's hold. Yoongi gave him a really warm smile and Namjoon remembered he had decided that he could trust the eldest rapper, so he took a deep breath and uttered a tiny “thank you”.

 

Yoongi couldn't help but coo at the sight of Little Namjoon.

“You're welcome, little one,” he said, opening the purple bottle too and dipping his own finger on it.

 

“Are you gonna paint too?” Jin asked the eldest rapper as he rolled up Namjoon's sleeves.

 

Yoongi clicked his tongue and shook his head in disbelief.

“Aren't you? What a party popper...” Yoongi mocked, handing the eldest the green paint with a chuckle. The other rolled his eyes and watched as Yoongi started to sketch in the corner of the sheet.

 

“Jinnie paint?” Jin heard the high-pitched voice of Namjoon next to him. He was staring as the green bottle the vocal had in his hand. Jin's features softened and he nodded at his boy.

 

“Yes baby, I'll paint with you and Minnie”

 

Namjoon giggled softly and started his own drawing, which kind of looked as a koala.

 

 

\----

 

Almost an hour later they had painted a huge forest full of wild animals -at Jimin's insistence- and the little ones were tired of painting.

 

Yoongi decided to give Jimin a bath since he had managed to get paint even in his hair. Jin simply cleaned Namjoon's hands and face with a wet wipe, mostly because the eldest didn't want to invade the leader's privacy without consulting him first.

Things had to go step by step for Namjoon to give proper consent.

 

While the paint of the drawing dried, Jimin and Namjoon sat in the couch with their respective caregivers.

“Looney Tunes, please?” Jimin asked, giving puppy eyes to Jin, who held the remote. Namjoon expectantly waited for Jin's respone.

“Alright, but when lunch is ready you have to turn the TV off.” Jin warned, pressing a few buttons until the opening of Baby Looney Tunes started.

“Yay! Thank you Uncle Jinnie!” Jimin blew him a kiss happily. As soon as the first character appeared on the screen Jimin squealed “Look Joonie! 'S Tweety and is Minnie's favourite!” he laughed, pointing at the yellow canary.

 

Namjoon frowned, trying to decide which was his favourite. He finally pointed at baby Taz. He was cute and looked funny as he sprinted around the screen.

“That's Taz, Joonie. He's a little clumsy” Jimin explained, delighted that his friend was actually interested in the cartoons.

“ _Clusmy_ ” Joonie repeated, misspronouncing the word. Jimin giggled, slightly pinching his cheeks as Uncle Jinnie did when something was adorable.

 

 

They watched a few episodes, Jimin constantly talking to the elder about the characters and helping him catch the storyline, which was a little complicated for the leader's Little mindset at the moment.

Joonie listened completely focused, eagerly sucking on his pacifier as he tried to retain the information.

 

 

When Yoongi called them for lunch, Namjoon took Jin's hand and, after doubting for a split second, he grabbed Jimin's too, flashing him a little endearing grin of gratefulness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more little namjoon!! (≧∇≦)/  
> this time combined with jimin's cuteness hahahahhah


	17. trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty late and i haven't proof-read so forgive me if there are any mistakes

Namjoon yawned, not bothering to cover his mouth as he sat up in bed. He didn't know how many hours he had slept but he had never felt so light. He would have sworn he was flying above the clouds.   
The boy felt strangely satisfied, to the point where he couldn't help but smile like a fool while he dressed and walked downstairs to fill his stomach.   
  
"Good morniiing" Hoseok singsang as shoved a spoonful of rice in his mouth. Jungkook was in front of him, finishing his food in a rush.   
Jungkook waved to the leader before running out of the kitchen.   
"He is meeting with Yugyeom and Bambam" Jin explained, seeing Namjoon's confused face.   
  
"Oh" Namjoon laughed, before plopping in the chair Jungkook had been sitting in with a blissed-out expression "Good morning"  
  
"Are you okay?" Jin asked, misinterpreting his gesture.   
  
"Yeah... Yeah, of course. It's just... I don't know" he shrugged with a smile, admitting "Feel good"  
  
Hoseok cracked up and passed him a dish with meat.   
"I can see that. Probably the effect of headspace" he explained to the other two, after devouring the last bit of food.   
  
Jin nodded, satisfied that the younger had had a positive experience and turned off the stove before sitting next to Namjoon.   
  
  
  
They talked about the new album and the next concert they had scheduled while they ate until Hoseok had to leave for practice. Jin and Namjoon kept chatting for a little more, discussing their next solos and updating each other about their respective families.   
  
When Jin was finished with the food, he decided to do the dishes to keep the younger company.   
Namjoon ate in silence, enjoying the content feeling that the headspace had provided him. It definitely felt good, kind of a floating sensation, paired with a swelling of satisfaction in his heart.   
  
"Well, how was yesterday?" Jin finally gathered the courage to ask, trying to sound carefree when in reality he was terrified of the younger's answer.   
  
Namjoon thanked the fact that the eldest was facing the faucet because his cheeks blushed a dark pink.   
"U-uhmm... G-good"  
  
Jin dried his hands in his trousers and turned around, raising a brow.   
"Are you lying to me?" he inquired, knowing the younger had stuttered a bit too much with the answer.   
  
Namjoon sighed, bringing his hands to his face to cover his eyes from the embarrassment.   
"Really good, hyung. For real. Thank you" he admitted, face burning red.   
  
Jin smiled in relief, letting out a small laugh that recomforted the younger.   
"Great!" he said, focusing back on the dishes. He had been afraid of Namjoon shutting himself again or not liking the way the vocal was handling things. But he was quite relieved to see Namjoon's embarrassment actually. It was better than anger.   
  
After a few seconds of silence, Jin hesitated. He wasn't sure if he could continue the conversation, because Namjoon seemed almost too happy from the memory of yesterday. But the elder couldn't postpone the question anymore.   
  
"Joon? We need to talk" he finally gathered the courage to say, his voice coming much more steady than he thought it would. He was terrified of hurting the younger or making him feel shame.   
  
The leader's look automatically shifted in fear. He lowered his eyes, scratching the back of his head.   
That made Jin fly to sit next to him, rubbing his arm comfortably.   
"It's nothing bad, Joon. You don't have to worry" he assured, knowing the boy's mind had immediately gone to the worst situations.  
"I just wanted to ask you something about littlespace. Uhmm... Like, you know that when you are Little you... Well... Like, when you..." the elder stopped talking and took a deep breathe to ground himself. "I wanted to ask you which level of trust you want us to have when you are Little. Like, are you okay with me taking care of you? Is there something you don't want?"  
  
"Oh, Jin" the other giggled, visibly relaxing "You scared me so bad"  
  
Jin smiled apologetically, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing hysterically. He was really nervous, mostly because he was afraid of Namjoon admitting that the vocal wasn't doing things right. He had grown really fond of the adorable leader in headspace and he wasn't ready for rejection.   
  
"I... Well, I am... Little me is really comfortable with you and so am I. I would love you to take care of me" he admitted, blushing lightly. A second later, he added shyly "Just if you want to, of course"  
  
Jin swore he was going to explode from joy. "Of course I want to take care of you, Joon" he reassured, feeling his heart beating fast from the nerves of the previous question. He breathed out the air he had been holding without realizing and smiled at the younger.   
"Oh god, I was so afraid of asking you this and..."  
  
Namjoon snorted, and patted Jin's shoulder, trying to comfort the eldest.   
  
"So, the important thing is if you aren't comfortable with me doing some things" Jin continued after a while of silence. "Yoongi told me to talk with you about kind of boundaries? Oh, and punishments"  
  
Namjoon nodded, knowing where the elder was going to. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of this topic. He was a 24-year old, he shouldn't be asking someone if they were okay with giving him a bath when he couldn't do it himself.   
  
Luckily, Jin intercepted the string of thoughts, continuing the questions.   
"Well, we can start from the simple things. You are fine with me changing your clothes, right?"   
The leader nodded. It wasn't like the other members hadn't seen him naked plenty of times.   
"Good. Baths?"  
  
Namjoon's cheeks reddened aggressively.   
"I... It's okay, I guess" he admitted, voice so quiet it was barely audible.   
  
"You are doing so good, Joon. Thank you for being honest" praised the elder, sending a warm explosion in Namjoon's chest with the words.   
  
"Now, this is stupid but, sleeping with you? Is that okay with Big you? Because Little Joonie asked me yesterday if I could hold his hand while he slept and I wanted to check if you... Yeah, you get what I mean"  
  
"You don't have to justify yourself, Jin" Namjoon giggled nervously "But yes, that's okay too. Thank you for asking, though"  
  
The leader smiled sheepishly, feeling so fortunate for having such a concerned caregiver.   
Jin smiled back, feeling more confident than before.   
  
"Anything else you can think of? Maybe diapers? I know Taetae and Minnie almost never use them, but you are pretty little in headspace"   
  
Namjoon wished he could vanish. He thought during a few seconds, not sure about how to answer the question. He was too ashamed to admit that he would probably need them sometimes, but he didn't want to lie to Jin and lose his trust.   
"Uh... Hyung..." he tried, desperately looking for the right words.   
  
Jin rubbed his back soothingly, just as he did when the leader was in littlespace and the younger felt strangely comforted.   
"Take your time Joon. You don't have to answer now if you don't want to"  
Namjoon nodded, trying to arrange his thoughts. He finally sighed, knowing that hiding the information wouldn't bring anything good.   
"I... maybe I'll need them. But, just, like... sometimes"  
"That's perfect" Jin encouraged softly, aware that the rapper was doing a huge effort. "We're almost done, Joon. What about punishments?"  
  
Namjoon doubted before admitting:  
"I-I don't want spankings"  
Jin laughed, amused at the innocent confession.   
"Okay, no spankings for the baby. Nobody is going to hurt you on purpose, Joon. Would you prefer if we started with time-outs?   
"Yes, I guess time-out will work better"  
  
Jin hummed and sweetly smiled at the younger, leaning back in the chair.   
"We're done here. Thank you for putting so much effort, Joon"  
  
Namjoon beamed at the praise, even though he wasn't Little. He had admired Jin for his kindness and his will to help people since debut. They had always had a close relationship, but now he was starting to realize how comfortable he was around the vocal. Jin was gentle and caring, his small gestures of love united the group even more. 

 

Namjoon couldn't hold the urge to throw himself at the elder's warm embrace, wrapping his hands around Jim's neck, hearing the vocal's surprised giggle as he returned the hug.   
  
Namjoon couldn't have asked for anything better.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is a bit short and kind of a filler, but i wanted namjoon and jin to have this type of conversation, because stuff like this had to be discussed to avoid any misunderstandings
> 
> btw, next chapter is kind of a surpriseeee (maybe jungkook is involved (^_-) )


	18. bubbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon thinks that bubbles could easily be his third favorite thing in the world, only after kookie and jinnie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally jungkookie joined in scene :)

Jungkook adored his hyungs. He admired Jin's confidence, Yoongi's hardwork, Hoseok's bright spirit, Jimin's never-ending motivation and Taehyung's goofy attitude under every circumstance.

 

But he really looked up to Namjoon. The leader was kind of the youngest's superhero, even though he had never told anyone that, of course.

Namjoon was an innate leader, always ready to face every challenge that got in their way with his wise and calmed manners. He solved conflicts, took care of the team and made sure that the members stuck to each other.

 

In conclusion, he was a true role model for Jungkook, who had been separated from his family at a young age.

 

That's why, when Jin offered him to be the next playmate for Little Namjoon, he barely couldn't mask his enthusiasm. He hugged Jin, bunny grin on display, as he thoroughly thanked him.

 

He loved taking care of Little TaeTae and Little Minnie because they were always energetic and ready for fun. The maknae always had a great time showing the boys his video games or playing hide and seek with them.

Furthermore, he was quite more lenient than their caregivers, so the Littles adored the young boy, who let them watch TV as much as they wanted or allowed them to play pillow war, which mostly consisted in throwing cushions at each other's head.

 

 

But this time, Jungkook was aware that he had to be mature and responsible for their beloved leader. Jin had explained to him that Namjoon was slightly younger than the others in headspace and he could see, by his reticence to interact with the other members apart from Jin, that he was very shy.

So the younger had decided on a calmed activity for once in his life. He had searched some board games online for Little Joon, buying a few according to his littlespace age. Then, remembering his childhood memories, he bought a few bubble bottles too.

Deep down, he wanted to impress Jin a little, to show him that even if he was the youngest, he was able to take care of the others too.

 

 

The moment arrived almost a week later. While Jimin used every free second he had to slip, Namjoon didn't go into headspace as much as the vocal, so Jungkook had to wait for what seemed like years.

 

When he received a call from Jin, informing that Namjoon had slipped in the car way home, Jungkook's heart started to race. He wanted to do good, to do best with Little Namjoon. He took some deep breaths and sat on the couch, waiting for the other two to arrive.

 

The door opened a few minutes later, revealing a pretty stressed Jin with a whimpering Namjoon clinging to his waist.

“Please, Joonie. Jinnie isn't going to go anywhere, sweets. I'm right here”

Namjoon sniffled, slowly nodding.

 

“I'm sorry Kook, he just woke up and he is a little disoriented” he turned to Namjoon and ran his fingers through his hair. “Joonie, Kookie is going to play with us today. Would you like to take a nap before?”

 

Namjoon shook his head and peeked at Jungkook, immediately going quiet. He hadn't noticed the maknae's presence until now, making him get shy all of a sudden.

 

“Hi, Joonie. It's really nice to meet you” Jungkook said to the Little, voice as soft as he could.

Namjoon blindly searched with his fingers for Jin's hand, timidly rising the other one to wave at the younger vocal. Kookie shot him his trademark bunny smile and directly decided to hand him the bubble bottle.

“Jinnie has told me that you are a little timid,” he told the leader, who had already hidden behind the eldest. “That's okay, little one. I get shy sometimes, too. But I have a method to shake all the shyness away, do you want to try it?”

 

Namjoon didn't respond but perked up at the explanation with curiosity.

“Jinnie can do it too, bug. Would you like that?” the maknae added, knowing that Joon would feel more comfortable with Jin next to him.

 

The Little looked up at the elder vocal, still unsure of how to act.

“That's such a great idea!” Jin encouraged, taking the bottle that the maknae was holding. Namjoon followed the example, reaching a hand to grab the other one. Jungkook rewarded him with another smile.

 

 

They headed to the large garden of the house, where Jungkook opened the lid of the bottle. Namjoon hadn't detached from the eldest, but he looked at the younger vocal with interest.

 

“You have to bring the bubble blower close to your lips and then you blow with force, just like this” the younger blew, causing a dozen of little bubbles to float towards the Little. Namjoon's mouth dropped and he followed the spheres with his eyes until they popped. “And you'll make your shyness disappear”

The maknae blew again, this time toward Jin.

 

“More, _pe'ase_ ” Namjoon asked in a whisper, mesmerized by the bubbles, flying away.

 

“Oh! It's already working!” Jungkook laughed, complying. Namjoon poked a bubble, which exploded right in his face. He opened his eyes wide, surprised, but then erupted in a fit of soft giggles, reaching to poke the other soapy spheres.

 

“You can try it too” Jungkook reminded the Little, pointing to the unopened bottle that the leader was holding in his left hand. Namjoon fidgeted with the lid until Jin helped him. He brought the bubble blower close to his lips and tried to imitate Jungkook's action. But he couldn't coordinate his muscles to blow with enough force, so just one tiny bubble appeared.   
  
Namjoon tried a few more times, with the same result. His bottom lip quivered and he looked at Jin, with a sad expression.   
"Kookie?" he whispered, slightly pouting.   
  
"I think he wants you to do it for him" Jin clarified, astonished at how quickly Jungkook had won Namjoon's trust. The maknae nodded with a bright grin and directed the stream of bubbles towards the leader.   
  


  
Namjoon watched the bubbles that Jungkook kept blowing for quite a long time. Jin had sat down in a chair that he had carried outside from the kitchen and amusedly watched the other two gentle interactions.   
  
–

  
After a while, Namjoon finally got tired of watching the soapy bubbles and came back to Jin, climbing in his lap.   
"Having fun, sweets?" Jin asked, kissing his forehead.   
Namjoon nodded vigorously, smiling widely at Jin. Jin laughed and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist.   
He had never seen Little Joon so interested in something, apart from his crabby plushie and his sea creature documentaries.   
  
  
He was grateful at Jungkook for giving Namjoon such a precious moment, which helped the insecure Little blossom.  
"Kookie is really funny, huh? He knows how to make you happy" Jin tickled the leader's tummy, eliciting a small laugh from the younger.  
  
  
Jungkook observed the intimate moment between the caregiver and the boy, feeling a strange sensation of content. He had achieved his goal, which was to make Namjoon slightly lose his timidness and be comfortable around him.   
  
He was totally whipped for the quiet little boy, even though he had just literally met that part of the leader. And, by seeing Jin's behavior, Jungkook knew he wasn't the only one who was completely in love with the Little.

  
But, sincerely, who could blame them?  
  


-

  
  
A few hours later, Jin was humming a Disney song from the kitchen -collateral effects of being a caregiver- while Namjoon and Jungkook finished their third puzzle of the afternoon.  
  
The toys had caused a positive reaction in the young boy, who had been delighted at Jungkook's present.  
  
They had discovered that Namjoon had a preference for puzzles, mostly because they didn't involve any talking and he was quite good at them.  
So they were just laying on the rug, one next to each other, as Jungkook handed the pieces to the boy, who quickly placed them in the correct position.  
  
"You're such a clever boy, Joonie" Jungkook praised in awe as they finished another puzzle.  
Namjoon blushed and gave the maknae a dimpled smile, putting the last piece in its place.

 

 

After making sure everything was correct, Namjoon stood up, as he had done the previous times, and ran to the kitchen, where his caregiver was preparing dinner.

 

Jin felt a tug at his sweater and turned around to meet a sparkly-eyed Namjoon, who was pointing at the living room.

“Another already?” Jin asked, gasping dramatically and bopping the younger's nose. He knew that Namjoon had always been really good at mind games and logic stuff, but Little Namjoon was an ace.

 

Namjoon nodded, pacifier bobbing on his lips and he took Jin's arm, pulling gently to hurry the vocal.

“Okay, okay, baby. No need to pull. I'm coming with you”

 

 

They walked to the living room, where Jungkook was waiting with the colorful puzzle in front of him.

 

Jin's reaction was overly exaggerated, peppering Namjoon's face with a thousand kisses while he told him how clever he was.

 

Namjoon giggled softly, letting the eldest cover his face with smooches. When Jin stopped to recover his breath, Namjoon took the soother out of his mouth to inform:

“Kookie kisses too, Jinnie. _Crever_ boy”

 

“Kookie is a clever boy too?”Jin asked, failing at his attempt to hold back his chuckle. “He surely is, Joonie. I guess that means he needs some kisses too, right?” he winked in complicity at the little boy. Namjoon nodded solemnly as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Jin shifted, reaching out to grab the maknae's shoulders before he had the opportunity to escape. Jungkook tried to avoid the grip, but Jin was faster, pushing him to the ground and pinning him.

 

“No, hyung! Let me go!” Jungkook whined between uncontrollable laughs. Jin started kissing his forehead as he had done with Namjoon, except that the receiver was now squirming and using his whole force to push Jin away from him.

Jin ignored Jungkook's pleading, tickling his sides and torturing the maknae with kisses.

 

 

Namjoon plopped on the floor, an amused smile behind his pacifier, as he watched two of his most beloved people roll over the rug in a tickle fight, listening to their musical laughs filling the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you liked it <3  
> i'm planning on making jungkook namjoon's other "close" hyung (not a full caregiver but kind of), because the maknae taking care of little joon is just too adorable


	19. thermometers and ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taetae is sick, but luckily, ice cream and his hyungies make everything better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not proof-read again, i'm sorry hahahahah  
> i'll do it in the morning, i promise

Hobi was cleaning up the kitchen after dinner, while the others watched some TV in the living room. It had been a really chill evening, a long bath leaving two happy and clean Littles and a lot of resting. Right now, they were finishing an episode of Jimin’s favorite cartoons, Looney Tunes.

Hoseok heard a whimper behind him, so he turned around to see Taehyung, sticking his thumb in his mouth. Hobi frowned since Tae usually was in an older headspace and didn’t have these type of behaviors. He was expecting the worst when Taehyung’s bottom lip started quivering.

 

“Daddy, I feel sick” the Little uttered, with a pout.

Hobi immediately dried his hands and touched Taehyung’s forehead. It wasn’t burning, but he was warm and Hoseok noticed his face was sweaty.

“Are you feeling hot, bug?” Hoseok decided to ask before panicking. Maybe it was just because the long-sleeved pajamas had been too much with the still warm weather.

 

Taehyung shook his head, making grabby hands to Hoseok. The elder didn't hesitate to engulf him in a hug, pressing soft kisses in his head.

“Where does it hurt, baby?”

“Not a baby, Daddy” Taehyung complained weakly, his five-year-old pride still intact. “In my head and eyes”

“In your eyes?”

Taehyung nodded and immediately whined, feeling his head throb at every movement. Hoseok placed his hand in his forehead again, trying to guess if he had a temperature.

“Daddy, hurts” the Little whispered, whimpering softly.

“Okay, sweetheart. Daddy will take you to bed” Hoseok assured, before picking the Little up. The younger's body went limp in the rapper's hold, burying his head on the crook of his neck.

 

The rapper walked to the living room, where Jimin was already half asleep in Yoongi's lap and Namjoon was scrolling down in his phone.

 

“Guys, Tae may be sick. He says his head hurts but I don't know if he has a fever. I'll check and put him to sleep”

 

Yoongi gave him a thumbs up and Jimin blew his fellow Little a sleepy kiss.

“If you need something, call us.” Yoongi addressed to the caregiver. Hobi nodded and thanked him. He would probably need help, seeing how Taehyung reacted to being sick. It wasn’t a pleasant experience and being in headspace only made things worse.

Namjoon looked up from the screen and smiled sweetly at the boy.

“Get better, buddy. I'll tell Jin hyung to make lots of soup for you”

 

Taehyung managed to smile at the leader, thanking him with the tiny bit of energy he had left. The vocal didn't get sick usually, but when he did, it was serious. Joon smiled back and waved at him as Hoseok climbed the stairs.

 

 

“Daddy? Want a playdate with Joonie too” Taehyung informed when Hoseok reached the upper floor.

“I know, bug. We'll talk about it when you feel better” Hoseok laughed softly, amused at the younger's fondness of the leader's Littlespace.

Taehyung had never been a jealous kid in his headspace, if anything, he loved sharing and always took the opportunity to make friends.

 

“Okay 'addy” the vocal agreed, sighing cutely when he was laid in bed. Hoseok didn't tuck him in because he was afraid that it would be too hot for the younger. Instead, he changed him into some fresher clothes, brushing the sweaty bangs out of his forehead.

He weighed giving him a bath, but the youngest was too tired that it would only serve to upset him more.

 

Then, after reassuring a distressed Taehyung that he wasn't leaving, he called Yoongi to fetch a wet towel and his medicine kit. He wanted to take Tae’s temperature to make sure it was nothing to worry about. When the eldest rapper came to the room, he found Tae hugging a plushie, his head hidden under the pillows.

Trying not to coo, he gave the requested objects to Hoseok and placed a kiss on Taehyung's temple.

 

When he left, Hoseok carefully removed the huge pillow and laid next to him. The Little was already half asleep, so he only mumbled some words that Hoseok couldn’t catch.

“I’m going to take your temperature, angel. You can sleep while I’m finishing this and I’ll cuddle with you.”

 

As Hoseok expected, Tae let out a cry and opened his eyes, squirming to get away from the thermometer. Hoseok held him gently by the waist, pulling him near. As any other child his age, Taehyung despised everything related to doctors or, by consequence, medicine.

“Tae, it doesn't hurt. Daddy promises. You just have to stay still for a minute”

 

Taehyung shook his head, raising his arms to push the elder's hand away.

“No, please, Daddy. No _thermeter_ ”

“Thermometer, sweetie. And I need to take your temperature, Tae. It's not up for debate” he told the Little, rubbing his back. He showed the instrument to the vocal as if he tried to convince him that it was inoffensive “It's the big boys' thermometer, bug. It doesn't hurt, you just need to stay still for Daddy. If not, I'll use the babies' one, and you know that's a little uncomfortable”

 

Taehyung bit his lip, hesitating. He didn't want either of the thermometers, but the babies' one was by far the worst. He looked at his Daddy with pleading eyes but was too weak to oppose more resistance.

 

Hobi placed the thermometer in his armpit and held his arm so it wouldn’t move.

“Such a brave boy, sweetie. You are doing so good”

 

 

A minute later, the thermometer beeped, and Hoseok checked the number.

37.7ºC

It wasn’t much, but that explained the whimpering and the regression. He left the kit on the nightstand and laid next to Taehyung, holding him in his arms.

The Little's tiny tantrum had seemed to drain out all of his remaining energy, so he just hummed contently when he felt Hoseok's embrace.

“Good night, buggy. Let's hope tomorrow you feel better”

 

–

 

Except he didn’t. The fever had raised during the night, leaving Tae dehydrated and completely exhausted.

Jin had prepared some broth and Hobi had coaxed him to drink water, but the Little was grumpy and tired. Not even the others' visits seemed to cheer him up.

 

He only wanted to cuddle with his caregiver, not letting him go anywhere that was more than a meter away from him.

The rapper would have been delighted at Taehyung's clinginess if it wasn't for his sickness.

 

“Daddy?” Taehyung whined sleepily.

“Yes, my love?”

“Can I have ice cream?”

Hoseok couldn't hold back his chuckle at the request.

“Ice cream now? Isn't it too cold?”

“No 'addy. Want ice cream with hyungies please”

 

Who was Hoseok to deny his sick little one some ice cream and the company of his beloved hyungs?

“Of course, bug. I'll tell the others to prepare it, okay?”

“Thanks, Daddy.” Taehyung yawned, shifting to lay on top of Hoseok, placing his head on the elder's chest “I love you”

“You love me because I give you sugar?” Hoseok asked with an amused grin, brushing his fingers through the Little's hair.

“No, Daddy. Just love you”

“Thanks, darling. I love you too”

 

–

 

A few hours later, after coaxing Taehyung to take some medicine -which had been everything but easy- and a long nap, the vocal had woken up feeling quite better.

His fever had gone noticeably down, leaving him with adorable red cheeks and sweaty, tousled hair.

 

Hoseok carried him downstairs, where the members had prepared kind of a huge fort, requested by Jimin because he knew how much Little Taehyung loved building forts. They had sprawled as many plushies as they had found across the rug and the had covered the floor with cushions.

 

Taehyung's reaction was priceless, staring from the fort to his hyungs back and forth, an astonished expression in his face.

“You like it?” Jimin asked, his eyes turning into crescent moons as he smiled.

 

Taehyung nodded as vigorously as his headache allowed him, a giggle leaving his lips.

“I think he loves it, Jimin. Thank you for always being so caring” Hoseok said, feeling so grateful for the amazing friends he had.

 

The other vocal blushed at the compliment and Jin appeared in the room, followed by Jungkook and seven bowls of ice cream.

Taehyung observed in delight as his hyungs got comfortable inside the pillow fort and he laid in the middle, immediately feeling as new.

Someone handed him a bowl of chocolate ice cream and he accepted the vanilla one that Jin was offering him at the same time, giggling.

 

 

“Feel better now, buddy?” Jungkook asked, ruffling his hair as Taehyung shoved the last huge spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, humming happily.

 

“Not sick anymore, hyungie” Taehyung informed, grinning from ear to ear, face covered in melted ice cream. He felt so happy that there was no room for any other emotion at the moment.

He laid back, placing his head on Hoseok's shoulder as he yawned, feeling exhausted after his fever. The others cooed at him as he closed his eyes, satisfied.

“You are the best hyungies in the world” he whispered, seconds before dozing off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not posting during the whole week  
> school has been busy but i'll try to post at least twice a week from now on :D


	20. aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out that the location for the next Run episode is quite exciting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to @jooniebabes and @O_oppa <3  
> i hope you had an amazing start of the week!!  
> lots of loveeeeee (＾ｖ＾)

Taehyung's playdate was the last one. They had decided to leave the goofy Little for the end because Taehyung's energy would probably be overwhelming for Namjoon's headspace. So they wanted to wait for Joon to get comfortable in his littlespace first.  
  
Taehyung had understood perfectly their reasons, accepting to be the final playdate. He was aware that his Little self was very active and energetic and he wasn't the best at following commands, so he could be a source of stress for the still unsettled Namjoon.  
  
But now that all the other playdates had gone smooth and it was his turn, Little Taehyung couldn't stop thinking about it. He kept checking on Namjoon, asking Jin if he was in headspace everytime the vocal himself dropped because his Daddy had told him to not bother Namjoon too much with the topic.  
But the Little, with his five-year-old impatientness, couldn't help himself.   
  
\--  
  
It was 5:00 pm. The group was exhausted as they finally finished their schedule.   
"Guys, we've got news. We need to start recording the new season of your *Run* series" their manager appeared from the nowhere, eliciting sighs and a weak complain from the maknae, who had planned to spend the rest of the evening playing video games nonstop. "You have about five hours to get ready, the van will pick you up in ten minutes and we'll bring the stylists to the place"   
  
"Where are we going?" asked Namjoon, curious about what the crew had planned for this episode.   
  
"It's a surprise. You'll have some time to visit the place before we start recording"  
  
"No zombies this time, right?" Hoseok joked, remembering the terrifying night he had had to endure that day.   
  
Yoongi snorted, memories of a screaming, panicked Hobi coming to his mind.   
"I hope not"  
  
"Not this time. You'll see" the manager answered, not willing to give any more information.   
  
  
The van arrived with twenty minutes of delay. The members climbed in as soon as the vehicle parked, curious about their next location.   
  
"What do you think it'll be?" Taehyung inquired, raising his head from the screen of his phone.   
  
"I don't know. Let's hope it's somewhere cool" Jungkook answered with his mouth full of half-chewed gummies.   
  
"Jungkook, don't speak with your mouth full. It's gross" Jin scolded, pulling a disgusted face.   
  
"Sorry, mum" the maknae answered with a grin, shoving another handful of colorful gummy bears in his mouth.   
  
"Yah! This kid..." Jin huffed as the others laughed at the nickname. Jin shook his head in disbelief and decided to take a power nap before arriving at their destination.   
  
\--  
  
He was woken up by Namjoon's loud gasp, the younger almost crushing the vocal as he leaned over him to look through the window.   
  
"Oh gosh! Look!" Taehyung exclaimed, pointing at the building. Jin stirred and rubbed his eyes, trying to recover the full capacity of his body as fast as possible. Then he leaned forward to see what the others were so enthusiastically fussing about.   
  
The sight immediately brought a smile to his face. It was a one storey, dark blue building. The entrance was huge and colorful, adorned with two beautiful dolphin sculptures.   
*Songpa-gu aquarium* was written in lighter blue, right above the main door.   
  
Jin's first thought was to look at Namjoon. The leader had an astonished expression in his face and his eyes sparkled with adoration. He didn't tear his gaze from the building while the van parked in front of the entrance.  
  
"We're here guys. You still have three hours until the recording starts, but please, don't Go very far away." the manager informed them while they climbed out of the car. Namjoon was the last one to come out, an ear-to-ear grin plastered in his face.   
  
"Thank you," Hobi said to the crew before they left, rushing to prepare things.   
The seven boys entered the building together, coming into an enormous hall full of marine decorations and some interactive screens for children.   
  
"Wow... " Namjoon breathed in awe. Above him hung a fake skeleton of a whale, held by metal wires to the ceiling. Jungkook and Yoongi instantly approached to a screen, tapping to start the video that displayed. Jimin took out his camera and started picturing the moment, impressed by the decoration.   
  
"Hyung..." Namjoon whispered to Jin when the others were (sprawled) across the room. He fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as if he was still deciding to voice what he needed. Jin waited patiently with a soft, welcoming smile in his features. He could guess what Namjoon was going to ask for, but he wanted the younger to cross the barrier of embarrassment that separated him from his headspace "Can... I-I mean... Would you... Uhmmm... Can I be Little?"  
  
Jin placed a hand on the leader's shoulder, squeezing gently.   
"Of course, Joon. I'm here"   
"B-but... what about the recording?" Namjoon inquired, frowning. He didn't want to cause any trouble for the group.   
"Screw the recording, Joon. We'll find a way, I promise. You don't have to worry" he said, leaning to press a kiss in the younger's forehead. "Little boys don't have to worry"  
  
That was it. He observed as Joon closed his eyes and sighed, breathing in and out deeply as the tension in his body vanished. It took a while, but when he opened his eyes again, his expression was different.   
He smiled at Jin in utter admiration and pointed at the whale skeleton.   
"Look, Jinnie" he whispered, keeping his voice low as if he didn't want to break the spell.   
  
"It's really big, right?" Jin asked, imitating his quiet tone, looking up at the hanging figure. Namjoon nodded "Do you know what is it? It's a whale"  
  
Namjoon gasped softly, covering his mouth with his hand as if he didn't believe he was actually looking at a whale, one of his favorite animals.   
"Should we go and see some videos from the screens? I'm sure they have plenty of interesting explanations. Then we can take a look at the expositions. What do you think?"  
  
Namjoon nodded, completely dazed. He followed Jin to where Hoseok was trying to decipher how to play the game and tapped on the elder rapper's shoulder.   
  
Hoseok turned around, about to complain about the interruption, but when he saw Namjoon holding Jin's hand, his features turned into a soft, caring expression.   
  
"Hobi, Joonie would like to see some of the videos, can he use your screen please?" Jin asked, implying that Namjoon was Little to make it clear for Hoseok. The dancer nodded and took a step to the side, allowing Namjoon to get closer to the screen stuck in the wall.  
"It's nice to meet you, Joonie. You can call me Hobi" his fellow rapped introduced himself.   
  
Little Namjoon had almost no conscience about Big Namjoon -unlike Jimin and Taehyung- so that's why they needed presentations and some warming up before approaching the leader.   
  
Namjoon looked at Jin, gnawing on his lip, but Jin only nodded in reassurance. He had talked to Namjoon about Hoseok and Taehyung before, so the Little was probably just a bit nervous.   
  
"Taetae's dada?" Namjoon asked shyly, wanting to make sure.   
"Exactly, smart boy. I'm Taetae's Daddy"  
  
Namjoon flashed him a small smile before focusing completely on the screen. He tapped randomly at the drawings of sea creatures, attentively watching the videos that popped up while Jin and Hoseok talked.   
  
  
After a few minutes, Jin ruffled Namjoon's hair, catching his attention.   
"Do you want to see the expositions, Joonie? There will be real fish!"  
"Real _fwish_?"   
Jin hummed and offered his hand for the Little to take. Namjoon immediately linked fingers with him.   
"Taetae and Hobi are going to come with us, is that okay, sweets? And maybe Minnie if he wants to"  
Namjoon nodded, not really paying attention to the question. They were going to see real fish!  
As Hoseok spoke to Taehyung, explaining him the proposal and making him almost automatically drop into headspace at the sight of Little Namjoon, the latter was starting to get a bit impatient.   
  
"Jinnie" he whined in a high-pitched tone, pulling Jin's hand. The eldest was definitely surprised at the sound. Namjoon had never expressed himself that loudly. He was normally content with whispers or soft giggling.   
"Baby, that's not how you ask for things" Jin scolded lightly, brushing a hand through Namjoon's hair. "And we're going in a minute. Just wait a little bit more like the good boy you are."  
Namjoon looked down in shame at his first scolding, blushing afterward with the praise.   
He waited next to Jin, playing with a loose string of the hem of his shirt until the elder told him they could go.   
  
He looked up to find Taehyung curiously staring at him. The younger took a step forward and before Hoseok could stop him, he smooched a big kiss in the leader's nose.   
"Hi, baby Joonie. I'm Taetae" he said with his trademark boxy smile.   
  
Jin held his breath, waiting for Namjoon's reaction. Thankfully for all of them, Namjoon was too impressed by the aquarium to be too shy, so he just accepted the kiss, giggling softly.   
  
"You are so cute, baby Joonie!" Taehyung exclaimed, cooing at the adorableness of their leader. Namjoon got flustered at the compliment and at the fact that Taehyung kept calling him a baby, and suddenly his feet seemed like the most interesting thing in the world.   
  
"Let's go" Hoseok said, playfully patting Taehyung's butt to get him moving. Taheyung laughed and escaped from his reach. Before the others left the room, Taehyung turned around with a frown.   
  
"Wait, Daddy! Is Minnie coming?"  
"I don't think he is Little right now, bug. We've asked the others and they said that they are going to stay here for a little bit more. But you can ask him again if you want"  
"Okay, Daddy. Just to make sure" the Little assured, smiling thankfully to his Daddy.   
  
Without further explanation, Taehyung turned around and called for his friend at the top of his lungs.   
"Minnie!! Wanna see the fishes?"  
  
In the other side of the room, Jimin snorted. He loved Little Taehyung so much and the fact that the younger had thought about him made his heart full.   
"It's okay, Taetae. You can go see the fishes with Joonie first. I'll join you later, deal?" Jimin answered, knowing that he already had had his time with Little Namjoon and it was Taehyung's turn.   
"Alright, Jiminnie!" the Little answered, blowing him a kiss before disappearing from the room.   
  
\--  
  
Namjoon walked through the dark corridor, holding Jin's hand. He was astonished, to say the least.   
They crossed the long corridor before entering the actual exposition, which was located in an enormous chamber. Blue lights hang from the ceiling, making the water from the huge fish tanks glow. Thousands of tiny fishes swam around, all of them from different sizes and color.   
  
Jin stopped for a moment, to let Namjoon process all the new stimuli without overwhelming him. He had discovered that it worked better with the younger.   
  
Namjoon moved his gaze from one tank to another, mouth hanging open in disbelief.   
"Fishes, Jinnie. _Lotsa_ fishes" he chirped, clapping excitedly.   
Jin cracked up, patting his head.   
"Millions of fishes, right?"  
  
Namjoon nodded happily, approaching the nearest tank.   
"Oh woooow" the admiration gasp escaped his lips when a school of the animals passed in front of him.   
  
Taehyung ran next to the other Little, sticking his hands in the glass.   
"Buggy, hands out of the glass please," Hoseok told him when he saw the vocal. Taehyung huffed lightly but obeyed, too excited to question his Daddy at that moment.   
  
  
They walked around the room, letting the Littles ran around freely from tank to tank, giggling and pointing at the most exotic creatures they found.   
Soon enough, Namjoon was tapping Taehyung's shoulder to show him the fishes he liked the most, earning praises and smooches from the younger vocal.   
  
Jin was beyond delighted to see how Taehyung and Namjoon were getting along and at the leader's happiness.   
  
  
Almost an hour later, the others arrived at the room, telling the caregivers that there was a shark tank on the upper floor. Taehyung's attention immediately darted to Yoongi and the boy ran to him, gesturing at Namjoon to follow him.  
  
"Where are the sharks, Uncle Yoon? We wanna see them, pleaseeee" Taehyung made puppy eyes at the elder, impatient to get the information. Yoongi laughed at the vocal's technique and answered him.   
  
"But you have to wait for your Daddy and Jinnie" the rapper told the boy, who was about to run off to follow Yoongi's indications.   
"Oh, really?" Taehyung pouted, trying to get away.   
"Yes, really, kiddo. Namjoonie is a little boy and Jinnie has to keep an eye on him. You have to be very gentle with him, remember?"  
  
Taehyung nodded solemnly, throwing an arm around Namjoon's shoulders.   
"I'm with him, Uncle Yoon. Don't worry"  
"Thank you, buggy," the rapper told him, smiling softly.   
  
Namjoon brought his thumb to his mouth, embarrassed about the fact that they were babying him. It made him feel so secure that he couldn't help but blush.   
  
  
When the caregivers reunited with them again, they headed upstairs, to see the shark exhibition.   
Namjoon couldn't hide his excitement, almost bouncing on his place from the nerves.   
  
Jimin allowed them to take thousands of photo with his camera, while the other hyungs posed for them and helped them to get the perfect shots of the 'super scary sharks' as Taehyung had defined them.

 

“Careful, baby Joonie! The shank is going to eat you!” The vocal screamed in panic, pointing at the shark that was approaching the glass- rather calmly, to be said.

 

Namjoon turned around, seeing the large animal too close to him and the only thing that came up to his toddler mind was to defend himself like Taetae had told him to.

He raised his hands in the air, curling them in little fists and shaking them, while he let out a soft 'rawr', that came out too cute to be intimidating.

 

The others couldn't help but crack up at Little Namjoon's idea, laughing to the point of crying of amusement. Taehyung walked to the confused leader, placing a kiss in his forehead.

“You are _seriousry_ too cute, baby Joonie”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea of how Songpa-gu aquarium is like, so please, take in mind that the place described in this chapter is just product of my imagination.


	21. alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jin arrives home to a huge surprise

Taehyung was woken up from his nap by some sniffling cries. He stirred and looked around to locate the source of the sobs and saw Namjoon on the floor, curled up in a ball, head hidden between his arms.    
He sucked in a breath, startled by the sight but immediately got down from the bed and crouched down next to the leader.    
"Namjoon hyung, everything alright?"   
  
Another sob wracked through Namjoon's body as he shook his head. Taehyung tried to find the cause of his distress, but the elder wasn't hurt.    
"Jinnie..." he heard Joon utter between cries. Taehyung's heart clenched. Namjoon was probably slipping without being able to control it and it was his first time in headspace without Jin being beside him. The poor boy had to be terrified.    
  
"Hey, precious. It's Tae here. Are you Little now? Should we go look for Jinnie?"   
Namjoon looked at Taehyung with red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks, shaking his head again.    
"Jinnie no here. Alone" Namjoon managed to explain, hiccuping.    
  
Taehyung suddenly remembered that the others had left for an interview, so they were by themselves at the apartment.    
He reached out his arms to wrap Namjoon in a hug, shushing him gently.    
"It's okay, Joonie. We'll call Jinnie hyung to see when he is coming back, huh?"   
  
Namjoon sniffled cutely and nodded, clinging to Taehyung.    
The younger felt a strange sensation of pride in his chest. Little Joonie had started to grow more accustomed to the others and the fact that Namjoon was allowing Tae to comfort him was a huge step. They cuddled for a while, successfully stopping Namjoon's cries and finally, Taehyung kissed his forehead, saying:   
"Let's go fetch my phone, little one." 

  
  
They walked downstairs with Namjoon holding his plushie tight to his chest, in the verge of tears. Taehyung had grabbed the comfort item on their way down, knowing that Jin probably wasn't going to be able to make it home until a few hours later.    
  
But he didn't know what else to do to calm Namjoon and he was starting to feel the need to slip too. The vocal had never dealt well with cries and was feeling really nervous. Usually, one of his hyungs was there to help them if they were in headspace and now their absence felt like a void, making the responsibility of taking care of their leader even heavier on Taehyung's shoulders.    
  
But he could do it. He had to be strong for Joon.    
  
  
Jin picked up after the second tone.   
"Yeah?"   
Namjoon's eyes lit up as soon as he heard the eldest's voice.    
"Hyung? It's Tae here. Uhmmm... I don't want to bother you but we've got... A bit of a problem, because-"   
Before Taehyung could finish the sentence, Namjoon couldn't help himself and giggled softly.    
"Joon?" Jin asked, worry coating his voice.    
"Jinnie!" the Little answered, visibly relaxed now that he was hearing his caregiver.    
"Oh, Joonie. Are you Little?" Jin inquired, even more worried. "Tae?"   
"Hyung, I'm here. He's Little and he keeps asking for you. I was wondering... When are you coming back?" Taehyung shyly asked, not wanting to disturb the other's activities.    
  
"I think I can make it in an hour, Tae. Try to entertain him meanwhile, please."   
Taehyung hummed, trying to sound reassuring. An hour was a lot of time and Taehyung didn't know if he could do it. But he had no choice.    
"Thank you, Tae. I know it's hard" Jin thanked his dongsaeng, perfectly aware of Taehyung's struggle. "Joonie, baby, be a good boy for Tae, promise? I'll be back as soon as possible."    
In the other line, they heard the manager calling for Jin.    
"Gotta go, my love. Tae will take good care of you, don't worry"   
"No, Jinnie. Don't go!"   
"I'll come home soon, sweets. Don't be sad, okay?"   
  
The moment Jin hung up, Namjoon started wailing. 

  
  
An hour. Taehyung only had to hold on for an hour.    
  
\--   
Jin opened the door, peeking inside. It had been a little more than an hour since Taehyung had called and Jin had rushed out of the set to get home as early as possible. His stomach clenched every time he thought about Little Joon, and how terrified he probably was.    
  
As soon as he stepped inside, his gut told him something was wrong, very wrong.    
He didn't have to wait much before actually discovering what it was.    
  
In the living room floor, there wes some crunched cereal and splashes of milk were sprawled around the rug. He followed the food path and ended up in the kitchen, where the table was full of crumbs of food and there seemed to be a flood of milk.    
  
The vocal sighed. He would probably be cringing because of the mess if it wasn't for his urge to find the other two.    
  
"Joonie? Tae? Are you here guys?"   
Jin walked as fast as he could upstairs, where he had supposed the Littles were.    
On his way to Namjoon's room, he encountered an open faucet -thank God the water hadn't overflooded yet, so it had to be recent-, a dirty bowl with the remains of what Jin guessed it was the cereal, and a wet towel.    
  
He knocked softly on Namjoon's door, not wanting to startle the boys. Immediately, socked footsteps were heard from the other side and the door opened, showing a grinning Taehyung.    
"Hi, Uncle Jinnie! Come in, come in" the Little chirped excitedly, bringing a finger to his lips afterward, signaling for Jin to be quiet.    
  
Jin frowned and entered the room. Namjoon was quietly sleeping on his bed, covered by a crumpled blanket -probably set up by Taetae- and sucking his thumb.    
"I  _putted_ Joonie to sleep" Taehyung informed, very proud of himself.    
"You put Joonie to sleep on your own?" Jin faked some enthusiasm and Taehyung nodded eagerly. "Thanks, buggy, you're such a big boy"

  
  
Jin wasn't the slightest bit angry, because, even if the house looked like a complete mess, he was aware that Tae couldn't avoid slipping. They had placed too much responsibility on him and it hadn't worked out well. But it was alright because things like that happened from time to time.    
The vocal was just happy that both boys were safe and sound.    
The rest could be cleaned up.    
  
"Yes, Uncle Jinnie. 'M a big boy because I prepared some food for Joonie because he was crying and crying but then Joonie got dirty and I had to wash him up. But I didn't give him a bath because Daddy doesn't allow me to bath without hyungies. And then he cried some more and I  _putted_ him to nap because he was tired"   
  
Jin nodded attentively at the younger's explanation, wondering how Taetae was able to speak so fast without breathing not even once.   
"Oh, you did all of that? Well, you are such a great hyung! I'm so proud of you, darling."   
Taehyung chest swelled with pride and he smiled from ear to ear.   
"Thanks, hyungie"   
  
Jin placed a kiss in Tae's head and proceeded to follow him to the bed. Taehyung jumped on the edge, unintentionally pushing Namjoon, who shifted in his sleep, uncomfortably.    
"Careful, bug. Don't hurt yourself" Jin reminded Taehyung, who tended to go a little wild when he was excited.    
"Sorry" the younger quickly apologized. "Are we gonna wake him up, Jinnie? He'll be very happy to see you!"   
  
Jin hesitated, wanting to let the leader sleep some more. Their schedules were always inhumanely packed and the prospect of a long nap sounded perfect to Jin. But before he could take a decision, Namjoon slowly blinked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. All the tiredness disappeared of his features when he spotted Jin. He bounced from his place, jumping in the eldest's arms.    
"Daddy!"   
  
Jin almost choked, stunned by the word that had come out of Namjoon's mouth. The Little didn't seem to notice as he nuzzled his head onto Jin's neck, giggling softly.

  
Taehyung directed a wide boxy smile to the eldest, perfectly aware of the situation, but remained quiet.    
  
Even though he was internally screaming, Jin decided to not point out the occurrence since Namjoon didn't look like he had realized the term he had used, and the vocal was still frozen by the astonishment.    
"Did you miss me, sweets?" Jin managed to ask, holding the younger close.    
Namjoon hummed, tickling Jin's skin with his breath.    


  
The doorbell rang, scaring Tae. The younger just shrugged it off and laughed. Then he looked at Jin impatiently. He missed his Daddy too.   
  
Jin stood up, repositioning Namjoon in his lap and gesturing for Tae to follow him. Namjoon immediately wrapped his arms and legs around the vocal's torso, decided to not let go.   
  
The trio walked downstairs, opening the door to find the other members freezing on the evening cold.   
They all rushed inside, Hoseok instantly knowing Taehyung was in Little Space for his body language, greeting him with a big kiss in the cheek and tickling him softly while Taehyung giggled and squirmed. 

  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room- after they had cleaned it up- snuggling and playing with some board games.   
Namjoon hadn't detached himself from the eldest, as if he was afraid that his caregiver would disappear again.   
The two of them were happily tangled on the couch, simply enjoying the warmth and the comfort of the embrace.   
  
Jin started to recognize the way Namjoon's eyelids fluttered and he knew that the younger was trying to not doze off.  
"You can take a nap, sweets. Just close your eyes, I'll hold you."  
  
Namjoon bit his lip, unsure if to trust the eldest, but after a few seconds of hesitation, he laid his head back on Jin's chest, yawning adorably.   
"Love you, Daddy" he whispered, tilting his head to place a kiss on Jin's neck.   
Jin felt his heart swell with adoration.   
"I love you too, my little boy. So, so much" Jin responded, caressing his hair with affection and basking on the word as Namjoon closed his eyes, humming in satisfaction.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if somebody has any requests / ideas that you wanna see, please leave them in the comments below and i'll try to add them to the storyline :)
> 
> btw, jin has earned a new titleeeee (i couldn't wait anymore hahahahahah) 
> 
> i hope everyone is having a lovely week so far <33


	22. sugar hyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's yoongi's birthday and jimin fights his little self

"I-I'll try to be a big boy, hyung. I promise"  
"Angel, you don't have to force yourself. It's perfectly fine"  
Jimin sighed, brushing his hair back harshly, in frustration.   
"I can do it, hyung. I want to" Jimin answered, trying to fake indifference.  
"Jimin, I-"  
"I said I want to, hyung. I won't spoil your birthday"  
"You won't spoil anything, sweetheart"  
Jimin huffed, shaking his head.  
"It's decided, Yoongi hyung. I don't wanna be Little and that's it"

  
Yoongi rubbed his temples. They had been discussing the matter for the whole afternoon.  
The next day was Yoongi's birthday and he was throwing a party with some of his friends.   
The problem was that Jimin had been really, really anxious lately, causing him to slip without warning all the time. He couldn't control it and he was aware that with all the bright colors and the music, he probably was going to drop into headspace.   
  
But he didn't want to be Little in his boyfriend's party -not that the others didn't know about it, Got7 had babysat him plenty of times- but because the boys wouldn't want a three-year-old wandering around in their house while they celebrated Yoongi's birthday. Adding the fact that he tended to be annoying and clingy in Little space, it seemed like the worst combination in Jimin's mind.  
  
"Park Jimin. If you want to be Little, you can be Little. Don't force yourself because that's counterproductive and you know better than anyone that it just brings you more stress"  
Jimin rolled his eyes, trying to look unbothered.  
"Okayyy... Fine, hyung, whatever you say. Don't worry"  
Yoongi eyed Jimin in disbelief not trusting him a bit while the younger left the room.

 

–

 

The next morning, Jimin got up from bed really early, fighting the urge to cuddle with Yoongi and enjoy the warmth of his body. He went downstairs after showering with almost freezing water, in an attempt of waking up and clearing his mind. He could feel his eyelids drop from the exhaustion of holding himself from slipping and he kept fidgeting with his fingers, avoiding the need to suck his thumb. He knew that if he relaxed, he would end up slipping.

 

The guests were coming in a few hours, so Jin and Hobi were going to get up soon to prepare the food and the rest of the party. Jimin plopped himself in a chair, sighing. He could do it, he told himself. It wasn't the first time he had had to refrain from dropping and certainly not the last. So why was it so difficult?

 

–

 

After helping Hoseok and Jungkook to hang the colorful balloons and setting the table, Jimin excused himself to take another shower. He was starting to get dizzy and he had to pinch the skin of his underarm to stop the fuzzy sensation in the back of his head every time he saw a balloon or a bright decoration.

 

Namjoon had taken the birthday boy out for a walk because Yoongi had insisted that the extensive preparation was unnecessary. But the other members wanted to give him a party he would remember fondly, so they had to work hard on it.

 

Jimin stepped inside the shower cubicle, shivering immediately at the cold temperature. He felt like an absolute mess, but he had to keep himself together until the party ended. He just didn't want Yoongi to have to be looking out for him the whole time. It was the elder's turn to have fun and Jimin wanted to respect that.

 

–

 

GOT7 arrived a few minutes later, while Jimin was drying his hair. Every move was mentally painful because he had to focus on things double. He dragged himself downstairs and forced a smile to greet the newcomers.

“Hey, Jiminnie!” Jinyoung approached him, playfully pushing him before enveloping him in a hug. Mark ruffled his hair to annoy him and Yugyeom waved to him with a huge smile. Jackson entered the last, catching Jimin's attention. He was carrying an enormous Kumamon plushie, with a pink bow in his head. Jackson laughed at Yoongi's astonished face before screaming:

“Happy birthday to our sweet sugar hyung!”

 

That was it. Jimin lost it completely.

 

He tried to grasp the remaining bits of self-control he had, but he felt himself dropping without control. He let out a small whimper, which Yoongi caught immediately.

“Jimin? Hey, are you okay?” his concerned hyung rushed to get by his side, holding him by the waist.

Jimin's frame started to tremble, still hanging in the edge of headspace.

“Jimin. Jimin, please, you are scaring me” Yoongi told the vocal, a tingle of fear on his voice. But after he saw the way Jimin clung to him, he knew what was happening. “Angel, let go” he ordered, rubbing Jimin's back gently “Let go for Daddy”

 

Jimin glanced him unsurely, but Yoongi just smiled calmly, indicating him that it was okay to stop fighting. His shoulders relaxed and he blinked a few times, looking around.

 

The others had been quietly observing, letting Yoongi calm the younger. Once Jimin directed a small smile to them, still half attached to Yoongi's body, everyone cooed.

 

“Do you want to carry the plushie, Minnie? It's for your Daddy” Jackson offered, handing him the huge stuffie. Jimin's eyes lit up and he nodded, trying to hold the Kumamon in his arms, which was way too big for his headspace coordination.

Yoongi chuckled fondly at his baby's attempts to look serious as he walked with the toy in his arms. The others followed them to the living room, where the maknaes immediately attacked the food.

 

 

“Want a sandwich, Minnie?” Youngjae offered, holding a peanut butter sandwich for the Little to take a bite on. The boy ate it happily, running to the sofa to take small bites while he played a balloon fight with Bambam and Hoseok.

 

Yoongi watched them from the other couch, chatting with Jackson and Jaebum. They proposed to play some games but when Namjoon went to get the soju, Yoongi stopped him.

“We have a three-year-old here, I don't want you to be spilling profanities in front of him”

 

The others laughed at the rapper's reaction but understood what he meant. They served a glass for each one, limiting the consumption. Jungkook brought some juice at Jimin's request and they all sat on the couch, playing “truth or dare”. They kept it mostly PG because of the Little, even though Jimin didn't seem to understand many of the questions.

 

“Yugi hyung, Minnie has a question” Jimin chirped when it was his turn. He was sitting in his Daddy's lap, waiting patiently for his turn – that was four times per round because he got impatient and the others were too whipped for him.

 

“Tell me, little one”

“What's Yugi's favorite bedtime story?” Jimin asked, eyes turning to crescent moons due to his big smile.

“Oh...” Yugyeom blushed while he thought, not knowing what to say.

Jinyoung laughed, winking in complicity at the Little, while he patted Yugeyom's back, clearly amused.

“I'll tell you. He loves it when Jaebumie hyung invents a story about dragons or fairies”

 

Jimin giggled, nodding as if he agreed with Yugyeom's taste.

“Minnie likes fairies too. Jinnie says Minnie's a fairy sometimes”

It was Jin's turn to chuckle, reaching out to tickle Jimin's tummy.

“You are adorable, kiddo”

The others cooed as Jimin squirmed and laughed, climbing on top of his caregiver as he tried to escape Jin's attack.

 

 

After Yoongi had blown the candles- with Jimin's help, of course, who refused to get down from his caregiver's lap-, Jaebum proceeded to cut the cake into fourteen portions. As he was finishing, Jimin had the fantastic idea of sticking his hand in the middle of the treat, getting whipped cream everywhere.

 

“Jimin!” Jungkook gasped, immediately regretting his action when he saw Jimin's features switch from a smile to a pout.

“Minnie didn't mean it. Promise, hyungie, was an _asident_ ”

The others couldn't hold back their laughter as they watched Jimin guiltily lick the cream from his fingers, pouting.

“It's okay, young man. We'll put some more, okay? But wait until I finish cutting the cake to get a piece.” Jaebum told the vocal, who nodded solemnly.

 

Namjoon came back with the bottle of whipped cream and they cleaned the white stains from Jimin's face and the table. They replaced the decorations of the cake and the process continued, this time with a very serious Jimin, who observed the other's group leader.

 

 

When the cake was eaten and the presents were given to a grateful Yoongi and very excited Jimin, because the caregiver had allowed the Little to unwrap his gifts, GOT7 had to leave. Jimin waved goodbye after giving a hug to all the members and asking Jinyoung if Yugi could come for a playdate any time soon.

 

The members sat on the couch and decided to continue the party by themselves because Yoongi hadn't stopped smiling since it had started and they wanted to make the rapper happy. At some point, Jimin felt asleep, curled up in the sofa with his head on Yoongi's lap.

 

He woke up a little disoriented, no longer in headspace and, as soon as he saw Yoongi, his bottom lip started to quiver.

“I'm so sorry, hyung. I-I tried so hard- I'm really sorry”

Yoongi scooped the boy up, kissing his cheeks softly.

“I know, my love. And there was no need to” Yoongi assured, nothing but gentle.

“But- I stole all the attention,” Jimin said, disappointed at himself for not being able to succeed in such a simple task as making Yoongi happy.

“My precious angel, don't be sad. I invited Jimin to my birthday, and Little Jimin is part of you. I couldn't have asked for a better present, baby.”

 

Jimin sniffled, leaning closer to the elder. He needed the comforting touch of his most important person and Yoongi immediately complied, holding him close. Jimin sighed, nuzzling into Yoongi's chest, even though he wasn't Little.

“You promise you had a good time?”

“I had the best time, Jimin. I couldn't have asked for anything else. I love you, Big you and Little you. And I want to spend time with you, no matter if you are Jimin or Minnie.”

 

Jimin hummed, trusting the elder's words and letting himself relax completely in his hold, breathing out in relief.

“Happy birthday, Yoongi hyung” he said, realizing he hadn't told him yet.

“Thank you, my angel”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the requests you left in the last chapter <3  
> i'll try to fulfill them all :)


	23. meanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung knows he shouldn't have read it

Taehyung was laying on the couch after having showered, sleepily scrolling down his phone. The day's practice had worn him out completely and he had rushed to be able to occupy the bathroom first. He was planning on posting a photo from Jungkook's shoot, that he had taken that same morning and go to sleep.

He scrolled through the comments of his previous post, one with Hoseok, where he was backhuging the elder. It had been from their latest 'Run' episode, the one where they had gone to a zoo, to feed and take care of the animals. He and Hoseok had been the winning team and Taehyung had spent a really good time playing with the dolphins and watching Hoseok freak out because of the snakes.

 

The vocal thought that the photo was adorable, with Taehyung clinging onto him with a huge simple while Hoseok laughed and tried to push him off.

But it seemed that the netizens didn't reckon the same.

 

Taehyung's eyes stopped on the first comment and he felt his gut twist.

_'This kid is plainly annoying.'_

 

He bit his lip, trying to ignore the clench on his heart. He was perfectly aware that not everyone was fond of them and their music. With the fame also came the hate.

But that particular comment hurt Taehyung, mostly because he was aware that he was very active and liked to tease his hyungs. But he had never thought that he was people say his goofy personality as 'plainly annoying'.

 

He kept scrolling down, even though he knew he shouldn't, but just because he wanted to see if everyone thought the same. He found a dozen of comments saying the same, some even worse.

_'I wish Taehyung stopped acting like a bratty kid'_

_'He just keeps bothering the others'_

_'I don't know how Hoseok puts up with him'_

_'Jungkook is so done with him... I mean, look at his face everytime he gets near...'_

 

Taehyung felt the tears prickling the corner of his eyes. Was that how fans saw him? Did his hyungs see him the same way?

Devastated, he turned off the phone, curling into a ball.

Was he truly annoying? Were the others just putting up with him because they had to? Did they try to avoid him?

His chest was tearing a little more at every thought. He remembered all the times that he had teased Jimin and Jungkook, all the clinginess to Hoseok and all the times that he had bothered the rappers while they worked.

Maybe he really was annoying.

 

He couldn't hold back the sobs that jerked through his body. He tried to make himself smaller, placing his head between his arms and hiding under the covers.

He felt sick, as if he was going to throw up.

 

Before he could realize, he was calling for his Daddy, the word barely a whisper at first, that evolved into a full wail.

 

Hoseok rushed through his door seconds after, startled by the screams. He pulled the blanket, finding a distressed Taehyung sobbing loudly.

The caregiver immediately hugged the vocal, providing some warmth to ground him. He maneuvered until the younger was sitting on top of him, gently guiding Taehyung's head to rest in his shoulder.

The younger kept trying to say something in between cries and he only managed to upset himself more and cough violently.

Hoseok rocked him slowly, keeping him close.

“Shush, darling. You don't have to say anything. Calm down and then you can tell Daddy”

Taehyung's sobs didn't seem to die down, so Hoseok was starting to worry. He bounced the boy on his lap as if he was in Babyspace, whispering sweet words to him.

 

Taehyung finally calmed down after a good ten minutes of harsh sobs. Hoseok's shirt was wet with the exaggerated amount of tears that the younger had cried and the rapper was brushing his fingers through the sweaty hair, massaging his scalp lovingly.

The younger was sniffling and hiccuping, still visibly upset but not panicked anymore.

“That's it, brave boy. Let it all out. Daddy's here for you”

 

The last words made Taehyung freeze. Hoseok was there for him. He was being a burden for his friends again. Everyone had to take care of him and it wasn't fair. He was just selfish.

 

Hoseok noticed how Tae's body tensed in his hold and he was quick to pull the younger closer again, trying to avoid another meltdown.

“Shhh, don't cry. Tell Daddy what's wrong, please.” Hobi asked, rubbing Taehyung's back softly, knowing how much the younger liked it.

 

Taehyung whimpered brokenly, not knowing if he wanted to nuzzle closer to his caregiver or pull away.

Hoseok didn't let go, not even for a second, so Taehyung allowed the elder to hold him.

“Taetae? My precious, perfect, sweet boy, what's on your mind?”

 

In other conditions, Taehyung would have laughed at his Daddy's playful, sing-songy tone, but at that moment, there was only one thing in his head that was confusing him so much.

He opened his mouth a few times, but he didn't have the courage to speak. What if his Daddy confirmed his suspects? Were they going to tell him they didn't like him?

Hoseok patiently waited for him to make up his mind, leaving gentle butterfly kisses around his features.

 

After a few minutes, Taehyung found the bravery to face his fear.

“Daddy t-thinks I... I-I'm an-nnoying?”

Hoseok frowned at the question, reaching out to softly pinch Taehyung's chin until the younger was looking at him. Hoseok's blood was boiling in anger but he tried to not let it show.

“Who told you that?”

Taehyung's eyes filled with tears and he looked away, moving his head to free himself from Hoseok's hand.

“Buggy, of course I don't think you are annoying” Hoseok assured, cursing internally at himself for not adressing the issue right. “You are my little boy, I could never think you are annoying. Who told you that, Tae?”

 

Taehyung's shoulders dropped in defeat, not sure if to trust his Daddy's words.

“ _Lotsa_ people, Daddy. In my photos” he confessed, sniffling.

 

“Oh, baby” Hoseok breathed out, smiling sadly. “You don't have to believe what those people say, sweetheart”

Taehyung frowned. How was he supposed to ignore them?

“B-But, Daddy... They say I'm a burden for hyungies”

 

Hoseok sighed, wishing that Taehyung had never seen those stupid comments.

“Baby, do you know those people?

Taehyung narrowed his eyes, not sure where Hoseok was heading but shook his head nevertheless.

“Right, you don't. Do those people know you?

Another shake.

“Exactly, buggy. They can't say bad things about you because they have never met you. And let me tell you that your hyungs know you really well, and we think you are the most precious, the funniest and our beloved little boy.” Hoseok said, peppering the boy with kisses at every word in the last sentence.

“Funniest?” Taehyung asked, moving his hands to stop his Daddy from attacking him with smooches.

“Yup. The funniest, goofiest young man” Hoseok repeated, dodging Taehyung's grip to blow raspberries in his neck.

The younger screamed, erupting in a fit of giggles.

 

 

They stayed in Taehyung's bed, snuggling and talking. Hoseok made sure to explain clearly to the boy why he shouldn't really pay attention to those comments and assuring that his hyungs adored him.

 

After almost an hour, someone knocked at the door.

“Come inside!” Hoseok said, patting Taehyung's back, who had peeked from behind the rapper.

 

A wide smiling Jungkook entered the room, followed by all the others. Before Taehyung could shy away or stress, Jungkook sat on the bed, tickling the soles of his feet.

Taehyung smiled, retracting his feet and leaving more space for the maknae. The youngest vocal handed him a folded paper with his name written on the outside and the Little looked at his Daddy, unsure of what to do.

“You can open it, bug” Hoseok encouraged, not moving one inch away from the vocal.

 

Taehyung carefully unfolded the paper, immediately giggling when he saw the inside.

It was a drawing of the six hyungs hugging the Little. He was in the middle, drawn with a variety of bright colors and the rest of the paper was full of small hearts.

It looked like everyone had drawn a part because Jungkook's imitation looked much neater and realistic that Yoongi's.

“Do you like it?” asked Jungkook, ruffling the boy's hair. Taehyung nodded vigorously, not separating his gaze from the gift. “It's for you, to never forget how much we love our Tae”

“Thank you” the Little answered, blushing at all the attention he was receiving.

 

“I want Yoongi hyung to draw one for me” Hoseok laughed, pointing at Yoongi's poor drawn imitation, which looked like a mixture between a stick and a smurf.

“You are not the artist of the house either, hyung” Jimin defended his caregiver, unable to dissimulate his giggle. “But yeah, I want one too, hyungie”

 

The others cracked up, making Yoongi roll his eyes in disbelief and let out a grunt.

“Joon?"

"Yeah?"

"When did you say we had holidays?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm starting to write all the requests :)  
> thank you so so much for your support!  
> all the kudos and comments are very appreciated (/◕ヮ◕)/ <3


	24. all work and no play makes jimin a dull boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin is overworking himself again, but, luckily, his hyungs are prepared to step in for their beloved mochi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is from one of my favorite films ^-^

Jimin stopped the music, huffing.  
“Jungkook, maybe if you move a little to the side? I'm sorry, I try to run to position as fast as I can but I don't have enough time”

Hobi brushed back his hair, wiping his sweaty face with a towel.  
“Jimin, don't beat yourself up. We can change the choreography.”  
"No, we are not changing anything. I'll do it another time"  
"Jimin... " Jungkook said, raising his brows. "We can modify the step"  
Jimin shook his head in frustration.   
"It's stupid. Let's try again, please"  
"Last time, okay?" Hoseok told the younger, who sighed and played the music again. 

 

A few minutes later, Jimin was on the floor, trying to recover his breath. Next to him, Hoseok panted, chugging down a bottle of cold water. Jungkook had left to wash his face and freshen up a little bit.   
"I'll talk with the choreographer, Jimin. We'll move you to the side and shorten the steps so you can reach your position in time" Hoseok assured, seeing Jimin's disappointed frown.   
"But... We've already learned the choreo. It's not fair that you two have to relearn it because I'm incapable of reaching the damn spot" Jimin responded, massaging his temples. Why was it so difficult? He just needed to run faster, but he never seemed to get it right. Furthermore, changing the positions would bother the others' progress, and that was the last thing that Jimin wanted. 

"I don't mind spending an hour more perfecting the dance if that means that you will be more comfortable," Hoseok told the younger, smiling genuinely "And I'm sure Jungkook agrees with me"

Jimin felt his heart clench. His friends needed to rest, not to increase their practice hours. He closed his eyes, letting out a tired huff.   
"We'll talk tomorrow, okay? You should head back to the dorm" Jimin tells Hoseok, who was taking off his shirt to cool down a little bit. They had been practicing for hours and the three of them were exhausted and sweaty. But Jimin had no plan to come back to the dorm any time soon. He wanted to work some more, just to perfect the step that was torturing him. But he couldn't tell that to Hoseok, even though the younger suspected that he already knew his intentions. 

"You are not coming, Jimin hyung?" The maknae, who had entered the room a few seconds ago, asked. 

"Uhmm... No, Kook. I need to speak to the manager. It will be just a few minutes, don't worry. I'll see you at home before dinner, okay?"

"Definitely not" Hoseok intervened, throwing him his bag. "You are coming with us. You need to shower and eat something. And then you can call the manager if you like"

Jimin glared at the rapper and the elder ignored his death stare completely. He walked to the door, followed by Jungkook, who gave Jimin a bunny-like smile, waiting for him.   
Jimin obeyed, gritting his teeth. He was so frustrated that he could cry.   
It was so stupid, he just needed an hour more to perfect his moves. 

But he knew that he wouldn't earn anything by fighting Hoseok. The rest of the members agreed that they would keep an eye on Jimin from the moment he overworked himself to the point of fainting. Hoseok, as the main dancer, took his responsibility very seriously with his practice partner. 

"Let's go, Jimin. We'll solve the problem, you'll see"

Jimin rolled his eyes, aware that he was acting childishly, but feeling so stressed that he didn't care anymore. 

\--

After taking a quick shower, he heard someone knocking on the door. He wrapped the towel around his body and twisted the doorknob to find Yoongi staring at him.   
The producer's hair was all ruffled, probably for the power nap he was taking when Jimin arrived home. 

"Hobi told me you are struggling again" Yoongi directly told him.   
"Well, you are not glowing either" Jimin snapped, pointing with his head at Yoongi's red eyes and dark circles.   
"Watch the tone, Jiminie. You haven't slipped in what, a whole week? That's not normal for you when it's comeback season and we are working non-stop."  
"A week is not that much, hyung. I don't have time to be Little right now. I just needed to work on some steps, that's all" Jimin answered, a little bit harsher than he pretended to. He sighed exasperatedly, brushing his hair back "I'm sorry, hyung. It was because I had to finish that, I promise. I'm okay"  
"Hey. It's fine to rest if you need to. Hoseok has already talked to the choreographer and you'll reunite with him tomorrow morning."  
"What? No. Absolutely not" Jimin shook his head, reaching for the door. "He can't do that"  
"Jimin, please. You are half naked and clearly exhausted. Just let Hoseok handle this, alright?"

Jimin took a deep breath, stubbornly dodging Yoongi to exit the bathroom.   
Yoongi was quick to grab him by the wrist, gently but in a firm way, that left no room for discussion.   
"First of all, you need to put some clothes on. Then we can decide what we are going to do. But you won't be going back to the studio today." Yoongi explained. 

Jimin slouched in defeat, finally realizing how much he wanted to lay down and sleep a little.   
He allowed Yoongi to guide him back to his room and sit him in bed.   
"What about some comfy pajamas and a bowl of bibimbap? Does that sound good?" Yoongi asked, rummaging through the vocal's closet.   
"I'm not Little, hyung" Jimin crossed his arms, frustrated by the elder's attitude. The last thing he needed now was to slip. He had to finish too many things.   
"I'm not gonna force you, Jimin. But in my opinion that would help you"

The genuine tone of Yoongi's voice slightly broke Jimin's shield. He couldn't be angry at him. But it wasn't fair that nobody was listening to him, either. 

Yoongi left blue cotton pajamas next to him. They were warm but light at the same time, just as Little Jimin liked it.  
"Need help to change?" Yoongi asked as if it was the most normal thing to ask a twenty-three-year-old.  
"I don't think so" Jimin answered, grabbing the top and turning around. He thought that the action would unnerve the rapper, but Yoongi just hummed, allowing the younger to have his space.  
Yoongi's gentle manners made Jimin's heart clench. He was being so selfish when the only thing that the others wanted was to help.

"Hyung?" he shyly said, after a few moments of silence.   
"Yes, angel?"  
"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to treat you like that"  
"Thank you for apologizing, Jiminie" the elder smiled at him, handing him thick socks. 

Jimin looked at the elder, unsure if he deserved it after being so rude. But Yoongi's lips curved even higher and he moved closer to the boy, taking one of his foot.   
He massaged it gently, putting the warm sock with endless care. 

Jimin melted on the touch, feeling the tension slowly leave his body.   
"Just relax, angel. I'm here to take care of you. We'll have some dinner and then I'll cuddle you to sleep, alright?"  
Jimin nodded at the prospect of snuggles. Yoongi shifted to the other feet, rubbing it with the same amount of love.  
"I'm sure Jinnie will have prepared his delicious bibimbap for you" Jimin couldn't help but smile, feeling his stomach rumble at the thought.

"My baby is hungry, isn't he?" Yoongi laughed, placing the other sock.  
Jimin didn't mind the pet name, nodding again. All of the tension slowly bled out of him, making him feel even more exhausted.

Yoongi grabbed the unused towel that Jimin had left on the bed and moved to sit behind the younger. He slowly dried his hair, talking sweetly to the younger, adventuring with some pet names and gentle words.  
Jimin, who at first had been a little reluctant, seemed to be relaxing, slowly slipping into headspace. 

Yoongi finished drying his hair and placed a kiss on the top of his head.  
“All done, pretty boy. Let's go downstairs.”

Jimin rolled over, escaping the elder's reach and hiding under the blanket. All the gentle massages and Yoongi's warmth had made him really sleepy. 

“Nap” he asked, bottom lip jutting out in an adorable pout. 

Yoongi smiled, realizing he had achieved his goal. Jimin had regressed and now was falling asleep, comfortable and recently showered.  
“You have to eat something before bed, angel. I'll carry you downstairs”

Jimin shook his head, whining softly. He seemed to have regressed further than usual, so Yoongi rubbed his tummy gently.  
“Okay, baby boy. I'll ask Jinnie to prepare a bottle for you”  
Jimin made a satisfied hum, curling into a small ball and closing his eyes with a little yawn.  
He felt so loved and safe when he was with his Daddy that there was no place for worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm feeling like absolute crap right now, so i'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good enough  
> i just wanted to update, to at least try to make someone else's day a little brighter <3


	25. banana milk and cuddle piles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes the only thing jungkook needs is a cuddle pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of a "jungkook special"   
> i feel like i'm leaving him out (as he doesn't have a main role as a Little or caregiver), so thanks to a lovely request, i got inspired for this <3

"Jungkook? Are you there?" Hoseok knocked on the maknae's room. Jungkook perked up, turning down the volume of the music while he tried to avoid feeling guilty. He had been locked in his room for the whole afternoon since he had come back from the studio. He had had a really heavy argument with the manager at the last minute and he had arrived to the dorm feeling horrible. He just wanted some reassurance and a warm dinner, but Jimin and Taehyung were in Littlespace, playing 'Go Fish' with the hyungs and they looked so carefree that he didn't want to interrupt the game with his problems.   
Instead, he went directly to his room, turning the music louder than he should and had laid in bed, burying his head in the pillow. 

There were days where it just happened. He felt down, unmotivated. Sometimes because someone had scolded him, or he couldn't get a song or a dance move right. Other times it was just because he missed his mom, his family.   
And that day seemed to be one of those grey days. He just needed someone to tell him that it was going to be okay. And maybe some sleep, too.   
But nobody came to his room. 

Jungkook never asked for attention. He understood that Little Jimin craved a lot of comfort and Little Taehyung needed his headspace to relief some stress. He was perfectly fine with it, he enjoyed it very much. But they also stole all of their hyungs' time. And usually, Jungkook wouldn't mind, he loved dedicating time to play with Tae or cuddling with Minnie in the couch, but today he just wanted the confirmation that everything was okay, that he was doing good. 

When Hoseok knocked in the room, Jungkook felt a sparkle of relief. He tiptoed out of the bed and waited for Hobi to continue.   
"Kook? Can you let us in for a moment? Taetae thinks he forgot his car in your desk after playing yesterday morning"

Jungkook's heart sank. They weren't there for him. He swallowed his tears of disappointment and looked for the said toy, making an effort to avoid crying. He... He just needed a hug. 

He grabbed the car as soon as he found it, walking back to the door as he furiously wiped the tear that had escaped.   
"Hyungie? Can I please get my car?" Taehyung's high-pitched voice reached Jungkook's ears.   
"Yes, Taetae. Hold on a minute, please" he said, trying to steady his voice.   
"Okay, hyungie!" The happy tone cheered him up a little. It was always nice to spend time with the bright boy.   
He opened the door and handed the toy to Taehyung, who smiled as soon as he saw the maknae. Instead of taking the car, he wrapped his hand around the younger's wrist, shooting him a puppy-eyed look.   
"Oh, Kookie. Please play with me?" he asked, displaying the most adorable expression he was capable of. 

The last thing Jungkook felt like was playing. But he thought that he could help the others to take some care of the Littles. Besides, if he said no, Taehyung would probably be disappointed, and he didn't want to ruin his day. 

He sighed, pulling a fake smile.   
"Of course, Tae. I'll play with you"  
Taehyung beamed, throwing himself at the younger's arms.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jungkook couldn't avoid laughing a bit at the Little's eagerness. 

 

They played with Legos and cars for a while, during the time that the others prepared some dinner. Jungkook's mood had lightened up a bit thanks to Tae's positivity and endless energy. 

When Jungkook was about to finish the last tower of the castle that they were building, Namjoon appeared in the doorframe.   
"Kook?"  
Without looking up, Jungkook answered.   
"Yes, hyung?"  
"The manager just called me" Jungkook froze, hand hanging on the air with the blue piece between his fingers. "He told me that you had a fight. What happened?"  
Jungkook swallowed thickly, feeling the tears prickle in his eyes.   
"Uhm... I-... Just... "Jungkook didn't know what to say. He had been disrespectful and had argued with the manager, who had come just to check on his song. But, how could he tell that to Namjoon? He was always so patient and coherent, while Jungkook had been childish and irrational. He didn't want to disappoint him.   
"Kook? I'm just asking. I won't scold you"

Jungkook let the piece fall, dropping his head.   
"I... Acted like a spoiled kid" he admitted, feeling the guilt churn his insides. As much as he wanted, he couldn't stop the tears that started flowing.   
"Kookie? Are you crying?" Tae asked, scooting closer to the younger. He noticed the hot tears streaming through Jungkook's cheeks and he gasped loudly. "Hyungies!!! Kookie is crying!"

Instantly, the other four rushed inside the room, making Jungkook cry even harder.   
Namjoon had kneeled down next to him, placing a friendly hand in his shoulder, squeezing a little.   
“Kook, it's okay. Don't bring yourself down. We'll help you with whatever happened”  
Tae hugged his arm, nuzzling his head against his side.   
“Don't cry, Kookie. We will make it better”

Jungkook sniffled, wiping away his tears.   
“'I'm so sorry. I- I just... It's okay. I shouldn't have overreacted and worried you”  
“If the matter made you upset enough to feel as bad as it seems, you are not overreacting, kiddo” Yoongi assured, giving him a warm smile. 

Jungkook nodded, hiccuping softly and rubbing his eyes with his fists. The clench in his gut had disappeared a little because he realized his hyungs weren't mad at him. He had just allowed his thoughts to run free and had stressed too much.   
“How about you explain everything to Joon while we fix you some dinner and then we can make a cuddle pile?” Jin proposed, making the Littles nod vigorously.  
“Minnie wants a cuddle pile! 'S warm” he added, smiling so wide his eyes turned into crescents. 

Jungkook cracked up, tears still rolling through his cheeks but somehow feeling so much better. He could manage to get babied for once. 

 

After explaining the problem to a patient Yoongi and an encouraging Joon- shedding some more tears- Hobi appeared with a hot bowl of rice and marinated chicken. He left it in the coffee table and helped Jimin carry the tall glass in his hands without dropping it. 

“There you go, hyungie” he handed him the yellow beverage with a proud expression “Is a treat for Kookie to make it better”  
Jungkook already knew what the drink was without even tasting it. All the members were aware of his obsession with banana milk, so they always kept a bottle of the sweet beverage in their fridge.   
The detail made his chest swell with so much adoration. He opened his arms and Jimin automatically knew what the maknae wanted. He complied with a giggle, climbing in his lap and wrapping onto him like a koala.   
“Minnie gets to be the first!” he exclaimed excitedly, gesturing for Tae to join the snuggles. The other Little didn't hesitate to hop next to the other two, engulfing them into his tight embrace. 

“Guys, slow down” Joon said, taking everything in him to not laugh at the way Tae squeezed his cheek against Jungkook's, trying to keep him as close as possible. “Kook needs to eat something before the cuddles. And you too, rascals”

Jimin giggled at the nickname as he obeyed, separating himself from his beloved hyung- not before pressing a kiss against his nose- and walked to the kitchen to help the caregivers with the rest of the food.   
Nevertheless, Tae didn't let go, shifting even closer to Jungkook.   
“We'll eat like this, Uncle Joon. Pinky promise”  
Namjoon sighed, clearly noticing that the maknae wasn't planning of letting go of his best friend either.  
“Fine, but don't ruin the couch, okay? Jin will chop you if you stain it”

Tae shot him a boxy smile, nodding.   
“Don't worry, Joonie. We'll be extra careful”

 

After a few minutes of silence while they ate, the Littles returned to their previous position with their stomachs full, each on one of Jungkook's sides, head laying on the maknae's chest. The others adjusted themselves to fit in one couch. It was a difficult mission, but they managed to not crush anybody in the process. They positioned around Jungkook, not complaining even once. 

Jungkook smiled, feeling hot and half squashed, but at the same time, the most comfortable he had felt in the whole day. He just enjoyed the closeness of his most loved ones, listening to Yoongi's and Hobi's fake outraged whispers about who was invading the other's personal space.

“Should we put a movie?” Namjoon asked, reaching for the remote.  
“Nah, I'm fine. Just wanna cuddle” Kook responded, closing his eyes and relaxing in the warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for taking so long with the requests.   
> i'm working on them, so don't think i forgot about you <3


	26. rescue (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon knows that he should have told the others, but the reunion was too important

Namjoon arrived at the building rubbing his eyes in a failed attempt of waking himself up. He had slept less than three hours, between the hectic schedules and the urge from the manager to end the album's production. He was feeling pretty Little when he had woken up, but instead of telling the others, he had forced himself to drink a cup of almost burning coffee and had washed his face with freezing water.

Jin was still sleeping when he had to leave, so the leader knew that if he allowed himself to slip, he would start fussing for the caregiver, disturbing the eldest's sleep and concerning the other members, who wouldn't let him leave the house in those conditions.

But the meeting was important, and as the leader and representative of BTS, he had the obligation to attend.

 

He stepped inside the room, sitting in his assigned chair. Almost all the others attendants were already there, from managers and directors to familiar faces, like some idols from different companies.

Namjoon took out his phone, sending a text to the members' group chat, to assure that he was okay and has arrived safely. He revised it twice, correcting any mistakes that had slipped in his current state. His mind was cloudy and foggy, unable to properly focus. He was tired and a little bit slow to process his surroundings, but at least he didn't have the imminent need to slip.

 

“Namjoon-ssi” a tall, broad man called the leader, bringing him back to reality. Namjoon bowed slightly in apologize and returned his phone to his pocket, paying attention to the man's explanation.

 

 

The meeting started to get more boring and boring at Namjoon's eyes. He wasn't even catching what the others were talking about, plain chitchat about humongous numbers and difficult words that the young man didn't fully understand.

He started squirming in his seat, uncomfortable and mostly uninterested. He placed his hands under his thighs, avoiding to unconciously bring his thumb to his mouth.

He knew that the meeting was really important; he kept telling that to himself, as he slowly regressed, without even realizing he was doing it. He had to be a big boy and listen to what the old men were saying because it was important for the group.

But he couldn't help but get more and more restless, to the point where he was swinging his legs and tapping with his fingers against the wooden chair, relieving some of the pent-up stress.

 

He wanted to go home, to play a little bit with Jinnie and maybe watch some cartoons with Minnie and Taetae. He didn't want to be in that tedious reunion, with lots and lots of people talking endlessly.

 

Finally, after waiting until the last bit of patience he had vanished, he stood up, excusing himself in the most grown-up voice he was capable of and exited the room in front of a dozen of confused faces.

 

He found himself in a white long corridor, totally unknown to his Little mindset. He had let himself relax after coming out of the room, dropping completely. He didn't know what he was doing, but he felt relieved and much better.

He searched around with his gaze, hoping to find Daddy or his hyungies somewhere near. But everything looked so foreign that Namjoon felt a shiver going down his spine. Where was he?

 

He fumbled to find his phone in his rear pocket, which slipped and crashed in the floor with a loud sound. The rapper kneeled, picking up the device, only to discover that he wasn't able to figure out the passcode in his distressed state. All the numbers seemed the same to his toddler mind and he tapped randomly until the phone blocked.

The pad of his finger hurt from pressing it against the pieces of broken glass that the screen of the device had been reduced to. His bottom lip started quivering and he brought his index finger to his mouth, sucking softly to ease the stinging sensation from the small cuts.

 

 

He sat there, back against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest and head between them, sobbing quietly. Had his Daddy abandoned him? Why wasn't he there with him?

 

Namjoon was way too scared to go back to the meeting's room, the only place he recognized. All the elegant men were talking and discussing and he was by far too intimidated to enter and ask for help. He just wanted to go back to the dorm and cuddle with his Daddy, but nobody had come to pick him up.

 

“N-Namjoon-ssi?” he heard a low voice with a marked lisp calling him. He didn't recognize the owner, but the fact that the person knew his name perked up his curiosity.

He timidly peeked up, sniffing softly.

 

There was a tall boy in front of him, who looked kind of familiar, but Little Joon wasn't able to pinpoint why. He bit his lip, lowering down his head again. He didn't have the courage to speak without his Daddy.

 

“Namjoon-ssi, are you okay?” the younger insisted, making Namjoon curl into himself even more. The honorific sent waves of pain to his brain and the Little was too disoriented to pull himself out of headspace. “Do you need something?”

 

Namjoon shook his head, ignoring the questions and uttered an imperceptible “Joonie” to the stranger.

 

The boy kneeled down in front of him, smiling.

“Is Joonie better?” he asked, changing the way of addressing to the elder, to which Namjoon slightly nodded. “Okay. Joonie, is there something I can do for you?”

 

Namjoon didn't respond. Of course, there were so many things he could do for the leader, the most important one was finding his Daddy, but Namjoon was too shy to speak up.

Nevertheless, the other didn't lose his patience. He plopped himself on the floor, scooting a little bit closer to Namjoon.

“My name is Johnny. It's nice to meet you.” he said, extending his hand to shake the Little's. Namjoon retracted his arm but remembered that it was rude to deliberately ignore somebody else who was trying to help, so he slowly placed his hand on top of Johnny's.

The younger smiled, softly shaking Namjoon's hand. Johnny's hand was big and warm, just like his Daddy's, so Namjoon's bottom lip started quivering again, feeling the tears prickle the corner of his eyes.

“Don't cry, Joonie” the other said, quickly noticing the rapper's expression change. “Would you like some water? We should go somewhere warmer, so you can relax a little bit, is that okay?”

 

 

A few minutes later, Joon was sitting on a leather couch, which was pretty uncomfortable. But Johnny had brought a fluffy, pink blanket, enveloping the Little's body to keep him warm after all the time he had spent laying on the cold floor.

There was a skinny, red-haired boy playing in the table, building a colorful puzzle with the help of another boy. Johnny was on the other side of the room, talking to some other people. Namjoon was too worn out to actually try to listen to what the others were saying, so he just grasped some broken pieces.

“ _Do you think he regressed?”_

“ _How can I know, Doyoung?”_

“ _I don't know... We should talk to him”_

“ _He doesn't talk much. I think he is just pretty shy”_

 

Namjoon let out a little whimper, clutching the blanket tightly in his fists. He wanted to go back home. That place was scary and he was really sleepy, but he couldn't fall asleep without his Daddy's cuddles.

 

“ _Maybe if we introduce him to Taeyongie_ _, hyung?”_

The red-haired boy perked up in curiosity when he heard his name. He was perfectly aware of the stranger sitting in his couch, even though he had acted as if he hadn't realized yet. He had a hard time adapting to changes, and strangers were quite a difficult challenge for the Little. 

“ _I don't know, Jaehyun. Maybe it's worst.”_

“ _What if-”_

 

“Daddy, please” Namjoon finally cried out, petrified after the words had left his lips. He hid under the huge blanket, irrationally feeling terrified.

Johnny had been really nice to him, but he was just too distressed and confused to appreciate it.

 

“Hey, Namjoonie” a person sat next to him, slowly removing the blanket from his face. Namjoon whined softly, tears threatening to spill. “I'm Doyoung, it's really nice to meet you. I'm really relieved that you were so brave to speak because now we know what we need to do. You just have to do one thing more and it will be over, okay? You have to tell us your Daddy's name and you can go back to resting for a while until your Daddy comes, deal?”

 

Holding tight onto the promise of his Daddy finally coming, he nodded shyly. Besides, that was an easy favor, so Joonie could do it. He took a deep breath, gathering all the courage he had and let out a small “Jinnie”. A small crowd had gathered around the sofa, and Namjoon saw that the red-haired boy was looking at him from behind Johnny, visibly intimidated but slightly curious at the same time. 

“Jinnie? That's perfect, Joonie. You Daddy will be here in a few minutes, okay? There's no need to worry”

 

Doyoung turned to the other members while Namjoon buried himself under the blanket again. His heart was racing so fast but he had done it. Now his Daddy was going to pick him up and take him home.

“Yeah, Seokjin-ssi. We should have supposed it” he heard Johnny's voice again.

“Jaehyun, do you have Jungkook's number? Tell him that Namjoon is asking for Jin. I'm sure he'll understand. We can ask questions once the others arrive because I don't want to overwhelm the poor thing more than he already is”

As they had a Little themselves, they knew what it felt like for a fragile mindset to slip in an unknown place, totally lost and incapable of pulling out of headspace. They wanted the other Little to suffer as less as possible since they had gone through similar situations with Taeyong, and they hadn't been pleasant.

"Doyoung is right. I'll give him some water and let him sleep a little. It may ease his nerves." Johnny agreed, sending the others to work on their things, to allow Namjoon to have his space to relax. Taeyong waved shyly at Namjoon as Taeil gently accompanied him back to his playing spot, returning to his puzzle. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, well, well...   
> NCT has made an appearance :)
> 
> i'm so sorry for making you wait a whole week. the next update is coming in 3-4 days <3


	27. rescue (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon knows that he should have told the others, but the reunion was too important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two is here <3

 

After a few phone calls and a cup of water, Namjoon had managed to fall asleep in the couch from exhaustion, attracting coos from all the NCT's members who were in the room. 

 

Taeyong had an uncommon interest in the newcomer, even though he just eyed him from the table, head tilted to the side and a slight frow in his brow.

Johnny wasn't surprised since Taeyong had never met any other Little. It was the first time he had contact with another person in Littlespace and the red-haired seemed astonished.

He realized, with a sharp clench of his heart, that they would have thought before about introducing playmates to Taeyong. Despite his very reserved personality and reluctance to open up in Littlespace, he was still in the mind of a five-year-old. He had the right to have friends and spend time with children his age.

He marked the topic in his mind to discuss it later with the others, approaching to ruffle Taeyong's hair caringly.

 

 

Soon enough, Jaehyun had called Jungkook, who had passed the call right to Jin. The eldest had panicked, assuring that he would take a cab immediately to pick Namjoon.   
Less than twenty minutes later, he had arrived at the building.  
  
Taeil opened the door, welcoming the worried man. None of the boys questioned anything, as they had agreed. They would allow Namjoon to calm down and then ask them the pertinent questions. If Jin preferred to not answer, they would respect it.   
They adored Namjoon and both his rap and leadership skills, so they had absolutely no problem in helping him with whatever had happened.   
  
Namjoon was woken up by a soft hand running through his cheek. He blinked tiredly and murmured a soft “sleepy”, before shifting and trying to drift off again.

A familiar laugh reached his ears and the gentle, velvety voice of his Daddy made him open his eyes, suddenly remembering where he was. He immediately clung to him, burying his head on his shoulder, relieved to be near his inseparable caregiver.

Jin kissed his head, also breathing easier now that his baby was safe again. Not that it hadn't been in NCT's care, but the eldest hyung of BTS was perfectly aware of how much Namjoon depended on him while in headspace.

Jin knew that the type of dependency that Namjoon had developed with him wasn't good for the boy, but it was what it worked for the Little at the moment, so Jin just cuddled his beloved leader for as long as he needed.

 

“Why didn't you tell me you were feeling Little, baby?” the eldest asked in a whisper, running his fingers through Joon's hair.

Namjoon, totally relaxed in his arms, shrugged.

“Joonie, what did we say? You always need to tell Daddy if you are feeling Little” Jin reminded the boy. He didn't want to scold the younger, but his little slip could have ended up in a disaster if NCT hadn't found him.

He had to thank the young group, but that would need to wait because Namjoon's lip started wobbling at Jin's words.

“'M sorry, 'addy” he whimpered, gripping Jin's shirt as the tears slid through his cheeks. “Joonie big boy”

 

Jin quickly shushed the boy, softly bouncing him in his hip, wiping his tears with the pad of his thumbs.

“I know, sweets. I know you wanted to be a big boy. Daddy isn't disappointed in you, pumpkin.” Jin assured, accepting the tissue that Jungwoo was handing him with a thankful smile. “I just want my baby to remember that he can always come to me”

Namjoon sniffled adorably, nodding as Jin cleaned his face.

 

 

Taeyong was observing the scene from the table, the attention in the puzzle totally vanished. He was quietly analyzing the crying Little, as if he was empathizing with him.

Out of the blue, the young boy stood up, grabbing his favorite plushie, which was a bright yellow chick, and approached the sofa.

His steps were insecure and his body language indicated that he was pretty nervous, but his expression was determined, so his young caregivers didn't intercept.

 

Taeyong had needed quite a long time to adapt to them, always hiding or refusing to talk or to allow the others to take care of his needs. The other NCT members had patiently waited until Taeyong was ready to open his most vulnerable side of him to them. They were still trying to gain the boy's trust, but they were slowly thriving.

 

The youngest rapper stood in front of Namjoon and Jin, handing out his plushie towards Namjoon. Namjoon had hiccuped softly and shifted his gaze from the cute stuffie to Taeyong a few times, before the other dropped the toy in his lap, taking a step backward.

“F-for Joonie?” the Little had asked in a string of voice, holding the plushie as if it was made of gold.

Taeyong didn't seem to be like Minnie or Taetae, because his expression was much more serious, but when he nodded shyly, Namjoon decided that he liked him.

“Thank you” he told the boy, eliciting a small smile from the red-haired.

 

“That's very nice of you, Taeyongie” Doyoung praised him, rubbing his back. “Would you like to show Joonie your coloring books?”

Doyoung's proposal was both directed to Taeyong and Namjoon. He was pretty amazed at how quickly Namjoon had caught Taeyong's attention and Namjoon looked like he could use some distraction. Now that he had reunited with his Daddy and had calmed down, he probably needed something to take his mind off the scare.

 

“That's an excellent idea!” Jin added, encouraging Joon to bond with the other boy, without pushing him. “What do you think, sweets?”

Namjoon agreed, slowly climbing down from the sofa and following Taeyong to the table, stopping a few times to glance unsurely at his caregiver, who only smiled warmly at him. Once they sat in the comfy chairs, Taeyong pulled out a big coloring book from the red backpack next to him.

He placed it in the middle, sprawling some markers next to it.

 

 

As the Littles started to paint, communicating with clumsy movements and insecure gazes, Jin cleared his throat.

“First of all, thank you so much for taking care of Namjoon. It has probably been a little bit weird for you, but I don't think there's much explanation needed. You seem quite experienced” the vocal smiled, pointing at the small pile of toys next to the sofa.

Johnny laughed a little, shaking his head.

“We're actually pretty new to all of this. It has only been a few months since Taeyong came to us but we've tried to catch up as quickly as possible.”

“We're just glad that we could help Namjoon” Jungwoo added, with a small nod. “He seemed a little bit distressed”

 

Jin sighed, directing his eyes to the Littles, who were now focused on painting, completely silent.

“Yeah... Namjoon is pretty new to this thing, too. He doesn't have much control over his headspace, so it leaves him confused whenever he slips in random places. But we're slowly working on that”

“We understand. We're in a similar situation. Taeyongie doesn't vocalize his thoughts much, so it can be quite difficult to know if he needs something” Doyoung told the elder, scratching his head in a nervous mannerism “We're all trying our best, right?”

“We are” Jin agreed, smiling comfortably at the younger boys. “I suppose you already have this in mind, but just to make sure. Please keep Joon's secret”

 

Jaehyun nodded solemnly, sparing a glance to his Little, who was helping Namjoon to place the lids correctly on the markers. They were perfectly aware that they needed to protect their leader, and they were going to do the same thing for Little Joon, too.

 

“Thank you. I really mean it.” Jin bowed, grateful that the other band was acting so maturely. “If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call us. We owe you one”

“There's no need to thank us. We did what it was correct” Taeil assured.

 

Before Jin could answer, a giggle made them all turn, finding a smiling Taeyong professionally drawing- with a blue marker- on Namjoon's face.

Jin couldn't help but chuckle, hearing the other boys gasp behind him.

“Oh god-”

“It's okay” Jin laughed, waving his hand. “I was on bath duty tonight, anyways. Let them have some fun”

The younger boys glanced unsurely at the eldest, who just dismissed the topic with a smile.

 

Taeil offered him coffee and they all sat on the sofa, getting to know each other better as they heard Namjoon's soft giggles and Taeyong's satisfied hums as they freely scribbled on the paper, a little doodle ending up in their faces every now and then, eliciting a new fit of laughter from the elder rapper, which made Taeyong smile widely.

 

And, at the end of the day, Namjoon's little adventure hadn't been as bad as it seemed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support in the last post!  
> i'm glad to see that people are open and enjoy other bands making small appearances in this story :)


	28. video games and inexperienced maknaes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the maknaes meet for a sleepover, but thing don't exactly go as planned

Jungkook returned from the kitchen with a huge bowl of popcorn, placing it in the coffee table and plopping in the sofa next to Bambam.  
Yugyeom had the controller in his hands and was focused on the screen of the TV. They had brought the console to the living room so they could comfortably sit on the sofa while they played. 

Both groups had a few days off and Jungkook had invited his best friends over, while his hyungs were out visiting their families or spending time with their friends.  
They had quickly decided to have a sleepover, to be able to catch up with each other, as well as with all the new video games. 

It was Yugyeom's turn, so as he professionally directed the character through the game, the other two prepared the snacks, cheerfully chatting.  
“What about the new solo?” BamBam asked, grabbing a fistful of popcorn.  
“Amazing” Jungkook said, a bunny grin on display. He had been very excited about his new song and had worked very hard to perfect it. It wasn't as good as Yoongi or Namjoon hyung's ones, but it wasn't bad at all. He was pretty proud actually and had ensured that all the people around him knew how hyped he was. “Can't wait until it's out”

“Can we hear it? Just a sneak peek?” BamBam asked, knowing it was futile.  
Jungkook was stubbornly determined to keep the track a surprise for everyone, so he hadn't allowed anyone to hear a single note.  
As the boy had predicted, Jungkook shook his head.  
“Oh... C'mon Kook!”

As Jungkook was about to answer, a grunt was heard from his right. Both turned around at the same time, finding a frustrated Yugyeom glaring at the screen.  
“I was about to accomplish the mission! It's not fair!” he complained, frowning.  
“Don't get angry at the game, Gyeom. It's not its fault that you are such an awful player” Jungkook answered, playfully pushing Yugyeom.  
The said boy crossed his arms, scrunching his nose.  
“I'm not that bad, Kook. It's just-”

Before he could finish the sentence, BamBam snatched the controller from his hands.  
“My turn” he announced, restarting the game. 

“Bammie! Just let me try once more, I-”

“You already played, Gyeom. It's my turn now.” The elder said, not paying attention to the pout that was starting to form in Yugyeom's lips.  
“Oh, please! Just a little bit more!” he said, reaching to get the controller again. As BamBam didn't even bat an eye at his insistence, the other boy stomped his feet against the wooden floor.  
“I want, Bammie!” he nearly yelled, making grabby hands to the screen. 

Jungkook's eyes widened at the boy's action. The younger was frowning deeply, bottom deep jutting out in an overly exaggerated pout. It had happened very fast, but Jungkook could see the childish anger dancing in Yugyeom's eyes.  
“Gyeom? Are you feeling-”  
“I WANT TO PLAY!” the boy screamed before literally tackling BamBam to take hold of the controller. 

BamBam cursed under his breath and allowed the younger to get what he wanted, going limp as Yugyeom snatched the controller. The last thing that BamBam wanted was to cause a tantrum.  
Once the boy had stopped yelling, hugging the controller to his chest in a protective manner, his hyung looked at him, deciding that yes, Yugyeom was definitely in headspace.  
“Yugi?” he said, carefully reaching over for the boy. The Little had tears rolling down his cheeks and his face was bright red from the loud screaming just seconds ago. 

“Yugi play!” the Little declared angrily, dodging his hyung's hold. His shoulders were still shaking from the sobs, but he sat at the end of the couch, tongue sticking out in concentration as he tried to continue BamBam recently started game.  
When he realized that in Littlespace, he couldn't remember the controls for the most simple movements, he let out a frustrated screech, throwing the controller at BamBam.  
“No fair! Yugi play, please!”

 

Yugyeom's tantrum was escalating with the frustration and BamBam didn't know what to do. Jungkook looked at his friend with a pale face and wide eyes, also clueless.  
Neither of the Littles he lived with threw tantrums of that magnitude, screeching and angrily kicking and, in rare occasions that misunderstandings or conflicts occurred, normally Jungkook's hyungs dealt with it. 

BamBam snapped out of his panicked state, retrieving the controller and pulling Yugyeom far from the TV to avoid further damage to the furniture.  
“Yugi, calm down, please” BamBam tried to tame the wild boy in his arms, who was trashing and crying like crazy. “Yugyeom, I need you to be Big, buddy”

Yugyeom shook his head. He was too out of himself right now to be able to gather his emotions and pull out of headspace.  
“Not big boy! Yugi wants to play!” 

“You can play, Yugi. I'll let you play as much as you want. But you need to stop those tears, okay?” Jungkook promised in his fruitless attempt of controlling the situation.  
Yugyeom shook his head once again, looking at Jungkook with red-rimmed eyes.  
“No!! Yugi can't play!” he tried to express his lack of ability in headspace, gesturing his hands erratically. His emotions were all over the place and he knew he was overreacting, but he needed to let it all out. 

“Yugyeom” BamBam said sternly. It didn't sound very confident, but it was enough to make Yugyeom stop kicking and turn around to face his hyung, who was trying his best to remain calm and grounded, just as he had seen Jinyoung and Jaebum do before. “Do I need to put you in time-out?”  
Yugyeom's eyes opened wide and he immediately refused, shaking his head.  
“Do I need to call your Daddies to tell them how bad you are behaving?” he threatened, feeling horrible at the words that were coming out of his mouth. But he knew that Yugyeom needed a strict hand to make him feel safe and relaxed.  
The idea of calling Jaebum or Jinyoung had been wandering in his mind since Yugyeom had started the tantrum, but he didn't want to fail Yugyeom. He needed to demonstrate that he was capable of taking care of his maknae. 

Contrary to what the boys were expecting, Yugyeom's facade broke, twisting into a sad expression as he wailed:  
“D-daddies!”

 

“Oh, buddy” Jungkook said, moving closer to clean Yugyeom's tears. “It's okay, Yugi. You are okay, I promise. Your Daddies are coming tomorrow, buddy. They have gone to visit their families, remember? You can stay with us tonight and we can play for the whole night until they come. Isn't that a good idea?”

Yugyeom sniffed pitifully and nodded slightly, leaning onto Jungkook.  
The latter gripped his arms around the Little, who squirmed nervously, a new stream of tears appearing.  
“Bammie call Daddies?” he asked, a sob wrecking through his exhausted body. 

“Bammie will give you a short time-out, Yugi. And then we can call your Daddies to talk with them for a while, okay? So they can send you lots of kisses”  
Yugyeom's expression seemed to brighten up a little and he stood up, reaching to take BamBam's hand.  
The latter looked at Jungkook incredulously, since Yugyeom had never given up for a punishment that easily. 

 

During the five minutes time-out for Yugi, Jungkook eyed BamBam.  
“I have a childen's game. It's about Minions or something like that. We actually bought it for Jimin, because Yoongi spoils him way too much, but he has never played it. Do you think it could help?”  
BamBam smiled, nodding thankfully at the other group's maknae.  
“I think it's a great idea, Kook. Thank you” 

“No problem,” Jungkook said, suddenly feeling the urge to laugh. This situation was so surreal, with a Little Yugyeom throwing a huge tantrum which they weren't capable of controlling and ending up with the prospect of playing a Minions game during the rest of the night. 

BamBam analyzed Jungkook's expression and burst out in laughter. Jungkook followed soon after and they held their stomach, laughing until they couldn't breathe.  
Yugyeom perked up from the corner, an amused smile behind the tears.  
“What's funny, Kookie hyung?” the Little asked, tilting his head. 

“Come here, buddy” Jungkook told the boy, who didn't hesitate a moment to throw himself into Jungkook's arms. “Your hyungs were just laughing at silly stuff, little one. Would you like to call your Daddies?”  
Yugyeom grinned and nodded, getting comfortable in Jungkook's lap while BamBam took out his phone, looking for Jaebum's number. 

Jungkook sighed in relief, wrapping his arms around the Little's hips as Yugyeom started to happily chat.  
Jungkook knew they hadn't managed the situation in the best way, but at least Yugyeom was tranquil and they had managed to cause no damage.

 

Half an hour later, both calls were done, leaving a much reassured Yugyeom and a calmer BamBam, who had been suffering for his youngest member.  
All the previous distress about the video games had been forgotten by the Little, who now was yawning and rubbing his eyes with little fists, so Jungkook didn't bring up the topic again. 

Instead, he scooped the Little up, as he had seen Yoongi do with Jimin when the latter was sleepy, and placed him in his lap, guiding his head to rest in the maknae's shoulder.  
The Little gripped Jungkook's shirt, mindlessly nibbling on the neck of it, making quiet satisfied noises as Jungkook slowly rocked him to sleep in his warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm updating a lot recently because i have a break from school, but when i start to work again i won't have as much time :(
> 
> thank you for all the support in the last update!! your kudos and comments are my lifeline <3


	29. unexpected visits (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the doorbell rings at 2 a.m. and yoongi finds an unexpected guest who needs their help

The doorbell rang, startling Yoongi, who was working in the living room. He checked his watch, frowning.

It was pretty late, so, apart from some crazy fan who had found his house to bother, Yoongi couldn't think of anyone else paying them a visit at that time.

 

Nevertheless, he stood up and walked to the door. It was raining heavily outside and he would spend the night feeling guilty if he left whoever that was waiting outside in the cold.

“Who's there?” he asked, fumbling with the key.

“Hyung?” a very familiar voice was heard outside, It was shaky and strained as if the person was having trouble breathing “Please open, it's Jooheon”

 

Yoongi quickly twisted the doorknob, pulling the door open in one swift motion. Outside, Jooheon was trembling, arms hugging his own torso as he tried to keep his body warmth.

“Jooheon? What are you doing here?” the elder asked, rushing him inside “You must be freezing. Let me get you something warm to drink”

 

Jooheon nodded, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, clothes completely damp.

“I'll get you a towel first” Yoongi decided, running upstairs to fetch a towel and some blankets. Luckily for him, the doorbell had woken up Jin too, so the eldest came out of his room in the exact moment the rapper crossed the corridor.

 

“What's going on?” the eldest vocal questioned, rubbing his eyes grumpily.

“It's Jooheon, hyung. From Monsta X” Yoongi clarified, grabbing some towels at the same time he spoke “He just rang the bell, totally soaked and crying. He must be at the verge of hypothermia if he came all the way from his dorm by foot”

 

“Shit” the eldest cursed, immediately helping Yoongi with the towels “Go with him, I'll get some dry clothes and come downstairs”

 

Yoongi almost jumped the stairs, maintaining a calm facade as he approached Jooheon. The younger was fidgeting, visibly uncomfortable.

“Would you like some tea? Maybe a soup, some food?”

“J-just tea, hyung. Thank y-you”

Yoongi nodded, giving the shaking boy a reassuring smile as he walked to the kitchen, wondering what the hell had happened to distress the younger enough to run away from his dorm at 2 a.m.

 

  
After a change of clothes, some explanations and a hot, comforting cup of tea, Jooheon seemed much more relaxed.   
He had told the two elders that Kihyun and Shownu had argued pretty harshly, saying some things that they shouldn't have said. The young boy couldn't bear seeing his beloved members fight and, suffocated in the uncomfortable atmosphere, he had run away to find a better place to sleep.   
  
  
Yoongi, as a good friend of Kihyun, knew how the man could explode when he was angry or disagreed in an important aspect of a conversation. The group had probably been nervous and stressed with the incoming performances and the disagreement had been the last straw.   
He felt bad for Jooheon because, even if he considered that fighting and disagreeing was a healthy part of a relationship, it was very mentally hurtful to presence a fight between two people that you loved dearly and you wanted to protect at all costs.   
  
"You can sleep in the guest room, Jooheonie" Yoongi offered, giving the younger a small squeeze in the shoulder. "We will prepare the bed for you. If you need something just tell us"  
Jooheon's eyes filled with tears again and he nodded, thoroughly thanking the elder rapper. He was truly exhausted after the cries and the running, but the last thing he wanted was to sleep. He wouldn't be able to do so, with all the shouts and the vicious words still resonating in his head.   
  
  
The younger laid on the bed after taking a hot shower, mind buzzing and chest tight from the impotence. He fumbled with the phone, wondering if he should call any member to ask how the situation was going. But he felt too bad for running away and he could still sense the awkward and painful silence after the argument, so he decided that it was better if he waited until the next morning when the things would be a little bit calmer.   
  
He dropped his phone in the nightstand, not even bothering to plug the charger in and turned around, curling into a small ball.   
  
He waited for a few minutes, hoping that the tiredness would wear him out enough to doze off, but his mind didn't seem to think the same.   
Despite aching in every centimeter of his body, his brain wouldn't shut up.   
  
He tried counting sheep, taking deep, long breaths, focusing on another topic, brainstorming for a new song, but none of them worked enough to take his mind off the horrible fight. Every minute that passed, the sadness turned into anxiety, which became a very unpleasant pressure in his heart and a coldness that spread across his torso.   
  
He covered his head with the pillow, feeling terribly miserable. He just wanted to come back to the dorm and find everything as it was before the fight. He wished he could turn back time and avoid that stupid disagreement.   
  
He...   
He just wanted his Daddies.   
  
The boy climbed off the bed, shivering when his bare feet contacted with the cold floor. He choked a sob and ran to the corridor, opening the first door he found and storming inside the room.   
A weak groan came out from the silhouette the bed as the younger threw himself at it.   
"N-no fight more, p-please" he pleaded "Honey wants h-happy, please"  
  
The silhouette sat up and helped him lay down, gentle hands rubbing his arm.   
"Shhhhh" the man shushed the crying rapper "Jooheonie, it's Yoongi hyung. You are not at home, kiddo. It's okay, you're okay. You're safe"  
Jooheon's eyes opened wide at the realization that he wasn't in his Daddy's room but clung to Yoongi anyways.   
At that moment, he just needed comfort.   
  
"'S-sorry, hyung. Honey's sorry. Want happy, please" he said pressing his wet face against Yoongi's chest.   
The older held a gasp and immediately circled his arms around the boy. Jooheon had always been pretty clingy and affectionate, just like Jimin, but right now his hug seemed desperate.   
"Jooheon. Don't feel bad, do you hear me? It was none of your fault and your hyungs know better than to stay mad at each other for too long. You'll see that tomorrow things will be solved" he explained, allowing the younger to process the words "You have to sleep for a bit and we'll drive you back home tomorrow morning, deal?"  
  
Jooheon sniffled, wiping some tears with the paw of his long-sleeved shirt and uttered a small "Yes, hyung"  
  
As Yoongi started to get up from the bed, the boy panicked, wrapping to Yoongi like a baby koala.   
"No, hyung!" he exclaimed, forcing Yoongi to go back to his previous position " 'M feeling Little. Honey be Little, hyungie?"  
  
The words stunned Yoongi and something clicked on his mind, explaining the number of times that the other Monsta X's members were overprotective with their second maknae, but he was too sleepy to actually question Jooheon further, and he didn't want to add more discomfort at Jooheon's already pained state. That also gave an explanation to the way Jooheon's speech had changed and his distress.

  
The elder threw the covers over their bodies, attempting to get more comfortable under Jooheon's body.  
"Yes, Honey. Of course you can be Little, buddy. Just get some sleep, okay? I'll be here with you"  
  
A small, satisfied sigh came out from Jooheon's lips and he obeyed Yoongi, closing his eyes and letting the exhaustion take over him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monsta x's chapter is here!! :) 
> 
> after the second part of baby jooheon and his caregivers (/◕ヮ◕)/, i'll be writing a chapter of just pure fluff, with the three bts's little finally reuniting <3


	30. unexpected visits (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin doesn't appreciate his daddy's effort to make jooheonie feel at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little sprinkle of angst with a fluffy ending. part three will be pure fluff :)  
> ps: i'll proof-read tomorrow because i'm seriously too tired, so please don't judge me too hard hahahahah

Yoongi was woken up by a quiet babbling right in his ear. He groaned and tried to move, only to realize that he was immobilized under the heavy covers.

He tried to roll to his side and keep sleeping but he wasn't able to overpower the weight on top of him. He heard a soft snore and begrudgingly opened his eyes, expecting to find Little Jimin. Instead, he saw Jooheon's face barely an inch from his, slightly flushed cheeks and tousled hair from sleeping.

Yoongi couldn't help but smile despite the awkward position, hearing how Jooheon babbled nonsense to himself in his sleep.

 

He slowly turned to the side, trying to not wake up the younger as he went to take a shower. It didn't work, because, at the first movement, Jooheon shifted and yawned, gripping tighter to Yoongi's body.

“Honey?” Yoongi whispered, not knowing how to address the younger rapper. He remembered that the other boy had asked him to be Little the night before, but he didn't know how Littlespace worked for Jooheon, so it was kind of a risky bet.

Jooheon stirred at the mention of his pet name, rubbing his eyes, dimpled smile on display.

He detached himself from Yoongi but didn't completely let go of him, as if he was scared that the elder would disappear.

“Good morning” Yoongi opted to speak informally, avoiding any baby talk or caregiver manners that could offend the other boy if he was no longer in headspace. “How are you feeling?”

 

Jooheon seemed to hesitate a little bit, his smile momentarily vanishing, only to come back a few seconds later.

“Better, hyungie” he informed sleepily, confirming that he was still in headspace. Then his expression seemed to change again, frowning slightly “Can we go to my hyungies?”

 

Yoongi bit his lip, carefully choosing the next words. He didn't want to upset Jooheon, but he preferred to check if everything was alright before bringing the younger back. Judging by his reaction the previous night, it affected him deeply.

“I think that we should eat some breakfast first. Then I'll call you hyungies and they will come to pick you up, alright?”

 

Jooheon wasn't totally convinced by the deal, so Yoongi didn't wait any longer for him to decide, adding:

“You can play a little with Minnie and TaeTae, I'm sure they'll be delighted to meet you”

That seemed to do the work. Jooheon's eyes brightened a little at the prospect of playing with Little Jimin and Taehyung and he nodded, finally realizing how hungry he was.

 

“Breakfast, please?” he asked, smiling brightly at the other man. Yoongi ruffled his hair, amazed at Jooheon's politeness.

“Sure, Honey. Let's go” Yoongi answered, motioning for the Little to follow him outside the room.

 

 

He started cooking some simple dishes for their first meal, giving Jooheon some coloring sheets before, to assure that the Little was distracted and didn't have enough time to work himself up about the fact that he wasn't at home.

 

A few minutes later, the elder rapper heard familiar socked footsteps approaching the kitchen and unconciously smiled, easily recognizing Jimin's tiptoeing.

The Litte entered the room, eyes puffy from sleep and sucking his thumb sleepily. The caregiver kissed his head with love.

“Did you sleep well, angel?”

Jimin hummed, peeking from over Yoongi's shoulder to examine the food that Yoongi was cooking. He had woken up ravenously hungry and his Daddy's breakfasts were always the best, closely tied with Jin hyung's ones.

“It's not ready yet, baby” Yoongi informed, quickly catching Jimin's impatience. “You can paint with Honey while Daddy finishes it”

 

Jimin turned around, finally seeming to notice Jooheon's presence. His mouth opened in an “o” while Jooheon waved happily from his place. Nevertheless, he nodded, not wanting to disobey his caregiver.

“Jooheonie came yesterday to spend the night. It was very late and you were already sleeping, Minnie. He'll be staying with us for today.” Yoongi explained, encouraging Jimin to get closer to the table.

 

Jooheon handed him a crayon and Jimin finally decided to sit in front of the newcomer, choosing a drawing for himself. Neither of them talked much while Yoongi finished the meal, but they kindly shared the coloring pencils.

 

 

Soon enough, all the other members came downstairs, lured by the delicious smell of Yoongi's creation.

Jin had already warned them about Jooheon's situation so that nobody would make any questions that would bother the boy. As the members entered the kitchen, they simply greeted Jooheon the same way they did with the other Littles.

 

The newcomer didn't seem overwhelmed by all the introductions, so they started to sit down around him, setting the table to have breakfast.

“'S Honey” Jimin told Namjoon, as the leader approached to ask the Littles if they wanted something to drink.

“I know it's Honey, Minnie. Is he your new friend?”

“Uh-huh,” Jimin confirmed, picking up the crayons as Jungkook had asked him to.

 

“Leave them in the living room, please” Jin requested, knowing that fitting the eight of them in a table full of coloring pencils would be almost an impossible task.

Jimin quickly complied, jumping off his chair and running to the adjacent room.

 

 

When he returned, he sat back in his place and reached for the rice. He hadn't even grabbed the bowl when he froze in his tracks, seeing his Daddy giving Jooheon one of his sippy cups.

He felt a string pulling his chest, but he swallowed thickly, focusing on not dropping the food. Jooheon was his new friend and his Daddy said that good boys shared their toys, so Jimin fought the sparkle of jealousy in his heart. He served himself with some difficulty, observing how Yoongi placed some meat in Jooheon's plate.

 

The Little pouted, definitely not used to having his Daddy's attention stolen.

It didn't take long until Yoongi took a seat next to Jimin, as usual.

“Have you prepared this all by yourself?” Yoongi asked, unable to hide his delighted surprise. Jimin nodded, suddenly feeling proud of himself. “What a clever boy”

The praise made Jimin forget about his previous upsetting and he started to eat the food he was given, listening to Taehyung chatting lively with the others and laughing to himself.

 

 

Jimin was shoving another spoonful of rice in his mouth when a clattering sound of the metal hitting against a plate startled him. He looked up in confusion, quickly noticing Jooheon's panicked expression and the grains of rice adorning his shirt.

“S-sorry” the Little mumbled, not knowing what else to do.

“It's okay Honey, it was just an accident” Jin assured, standing up to grab some tissues.

Jooheon glanced insecurely at Yoongi so the fellow rapper stood up, placing a securing hand in the Little's shoulder.   
"It's okay, Honey. It was an accident. It's no problem"  
  
Jimin felt the pull in his heart once again. He wanted to agree, to tell Jooheon that it was perfectly okay because accidents happened from time to time. He wanted to help the frightened newcomer, to be his friend and have some fun, but instead, he found himself pushing his own plate with both hands, deliberately letting it fall off the edge and shattering into pieces.   
  
He couldn't bear the sight of his Daddy attending Jooheon with so much care and gentleness when it was the exact thing Jimin needed at the moment, and he felt like he wasn't receiving it.   
He irrationally threw his plastic spoon afterward, making it bounce on the hardwood floor and end up in the other side of the kitchen.   
  
  
There were a few seconds of silence where everyone stared at Jimin in utter disbelief, and then, the moment Yoongi removed his calming hand from Jooheon's shoulder, the Little started to wail.   
  
Panic unleashed, with one Little screaming at the top of his lungs and the other reaching for Yoongi's plate, probably to repeat his latest action.  
Luckily, Hoseok arrived first, grabbing the dishes and sliding them out of Jimin's reach.   
  
Yoongi jumped over the sharp pieces of broken tableware and held Jimin before the Little could get down from his seat and injure his bare feet.   
  
"Jimin, what was that?" he asked out of breath as he struggled against the other boy.   
  
The voice of his caregiver seemed to immediately snap Jimin out of his state. He stopped thrashing and a whimper escaped from his lips. Not even a second later, a guilty expression took hold of his features as he stared at the food that his Daddy had prepared on the floor.   
He sniffled, unable to avoid spilling the tears that started to pool in his eyes. He lowered his head, not wanting to see his Daddy's expression.   
  
"I think it's better if you take him out of here and have a talk with him, Yoongi. We'll take care of Honey in the meaning time, don't worry." Hoseok offered, knowing that Jimin couldn't always control his negative emotions and needed some time to pull himself together. They overpowered the young man and left him completely helpless, so none of them blamed the Little for his reaction. It was his way of expressing the pent-up emotions and the painful thoughts that crept onto him in certain occasions.   
  
Yoongi nodded and extended his hands, offering to pick up the Little. He didn't know if Jimin wanted to be held at the moment, so he waited until the boy accepted his hug, immediately bursting into choked sobs.   
  
  
The eldest rapper took him to the sofa and sat down, holding Jimin close to him as he shushed the distressed boy.   
He wanted to question Jimin for his sudden outburst, but he knew that he wouldn't get anything out of the Little if he didn't calm him down first.   
  
After a whole minute of full crying, Jimin's cries died out, leaving a sniffling boy clinging to Yoongi.

“What was that, baby?” Yoongi tried again, not forcing Jimin to move. The vocal shook his head, gripping onto Yoongi so tight that it hurt the rapper's arms. “Shhh. Angel, don't press that tight, you are going to break me”

Jimin didn't appreciate the humor, giving his caregiver a concerned look as he released him from his embrace.

 

“My baby boy” Yoongi pressed a kiss in Jimin's forehead “Tell Daddy what was bothering you”

Jimin's bottom lip trembled, but he recovered enough to confess the truth.

“Minnie- D-don't want Daddy to love... love H-Honey more than Mi-Minnie”

 

Yoongi had supposed that something similar was going on, judging from Jimin's behavior, but hearing the pained words leave the younger's lips made his heart clench.

“Sweetheart, Daddy doesn't love you any less” he assured, brushing the bangs from Jimin's forehead “Daddy just wants Honey to feel nice because he was feeling really upset yesterday” he explained, locking eyes with Jimin to emphasize the fact that he hadn't stopped loving him. “Remeber when you had to stay in Yugi's house? You were a little bit anxious so Jinyoung helped you to calm down and feel better, didn't he?”

 

Jimin slowly nodded, reminding that time when Jinyoung and Jaebum had taken care of him during the whole day, helping him and patiently listening to him when he had a problem.

“Daddy is trying to do the same with Honey, angel. So he can get rid of the sadness and have a good time while he is staying with us. Do you understand? Daddy will never stop loving you, sweetheart. But Jooheonie needs my help. And yours too” he told the boy in his arms, gently bopping his nose.

 

Jimin wiped his tears away, his head no longer cloudy and his heart not clenching anymore. He nodded solemnly, earning a smile from his caregiver as he engulfed him in a hug again. Jimin melted against the warmth of his Daddy and they stayed in that position for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence.

 

 

When they came back to the kitchen, Jooheon was sitting in Jin's lap, finishing his bowl of rice, no longer shedding tears. Taehyung was playing with the other Little's hair in the chair next to them, poking Jooheon's dimple gently, as if he tried to cheer him up.

The mess in the floor had been cleaned, and the rest of the members were eating peacefully.

 

Jimin shied away when he saw Jooheon directing his gaze to him but Yoongi rubbed his back encouragingly.

“M-Minnie's sorry, hyungies and Honey. I-I didn't mean to d-do that” he apologized as Yoongi and he had agreed, earning a soft coo from Jungkook.

“It's okay, buddy. Thank you for apologizing” the maknae said, motioning for the Little to sit in his lap. “Come here, little one. When we finish breakfast, I'll play dress up party with you three.” Jungkook promised, immediately receiving an excited squeal from Taehyung and a shy smile from Jooheon.

 

Jimin extended an arm to take hold of Jooheon's hand, still feeling a little bit sad for what his Daddy had explained to him about the fellow Little.

“Minnie will give the _bestest_ costume for you, Honey. I promise”  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for not being able to post on time, but here you have a slightest longer chapter to compensate.  
> this ended up being a three-part long story, so part three is coming in two-three days, i promise.  
> <3<3


	31. unexpected visits (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jooheon's daddies finally come to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will proof-read the whole story tomorrow and luckily edit some of my mistakes

After finally filling their bellies with warm food, the Littles ran to the living room, followed by an amused looking maknae. Dress-up parties were always a thrill for the young boys, so Jungkook made sure to host one every now and then, knowing that they brought so much joy to the boys.   
  
While Tae took the responsibility of explaining to Jooheon what a dress-up party consisted of, Jungkook pulled the huge boy of costumes from the closet, placing it in the middle of the room.   
It was a gathering of the items that fans gave them and the costumes they had used in different shootings, like Halloween or some special performances.   
  
  
Jimin immediately got in his knees and started rummaging through the myriad of attires until he reached his favorite one, a white cat headband with glitter all over. He was decided to help Jooheonie to feel at home, so he would share some of his special things with the other boy. He smiled proudly and ran to Jooheon, offering him the headband.   
Jooheon's eyes sparkled and he slightly bowed his head to allow Jimin to place the accessory in him.   
  
When Taehyung saw them, he clapped his hands excitedly, skipping to the box to be able to give Jooheon one of his accessories too.   
He chose a neon orange tie, which Jungkook helped to put on to avoid any accident -hence Taehyung's enthusiasm and his poor ability to tie objects in headspace.   
  
Jooheon was delighted with the gifts, letting the other two fuss over him and his cuteness. He sat patiently on the rug, allowing his friends to try dozens of different objects on him.   
Finally, the boys agreed on one attire. It was more of a mix of every cute thing they had found, but the three of them were all satisfied with the results.   
They had covered Jooheon's face with tiny heart stickers and had placed two different headbands on him. He was wearing a rainbow-colored scarf apart from Taehyung's tie, and they had insisted on dressing him in a bear onesie.   
  
Jin couldn't avoid but coo at the sight of Little Jooheon and Taehyung backhugged him proudly, resting his head on the rapper's shoulder.   
"Very pretty, Honey" Jimin informed solemnly after fixing his half fallen headband. "Jooheonie likes it?"  
  
Jooheon nodded at the question, his cheeks acquiring a faint pink color.   
"Honey _dikes_  bear. 'Cause Papa is big bear" he explained, the words making him pout almost imperceptibly. "Like this", he added, before attempting to make himself look bigger tiptoeing and extending his hands, which ended up being a quite awkward but adorable pose.  
  
"Oh godness, he is too cute" Namjoon brought his hands to his heart "I'm going to have a heart attack"  
Hobi laughed at the leader's dramatics, nodding in agreement, but Jin shot Yoongi a meaningful look. Yoongi pursed his lips, slightly nodding. 

They had sent a message to Kihyun earlier that morning, letting him know that Jooheon was in their dorm and they didn't have to worry about his well-being.   
But they hadn't asked them to pick him up yet because they knew that the other group's dorm would still be a chaos. They were hoping that, if they gave them time, the other boys would solve their differences and come to get their second maknae peacefully.   
Nevertheless, that wasn't the case, and Jooheon seemed a little bit confused by that. It was the third time that he mentioned his Daddies and the poor thing had to be missing them so much.   
  
  
Yoongi excused himself before sneaking out of the living room, quickly followed by Jin. Thanks to the distraction that Jooheon was creating with his bear impersonation, the Littles didn't notice the concerned look that the elders shared.   
Once they were out of the room, Jin crossed his arms, a worried frown evident in his expression.  
"You need to call Kihyun. You are close with him, aren't you?” Yoongi sighed in response, knowing it was the most rational solution “Tell him the truth, Yoongi. Maybe that will make them react”  
“I don't want to meddle, hyung. If we force them to solve it, it may be counter-productive.”

“Nonsense” Jin answered, shaking his head “If something like that happened to one of our Littles, wouldn't you do it?”

 

Yoongi brushed his hair back, unable to deny the question. He wouldn't be able to live knowing one of the members was suffering for his fault.

“Seriously, Kihyun better have an explanation for all of this”  


 

Kihyun answered at the second tone, his voice hoarse and strained.

“Gi?”

“How is it going, Kihyun?”  
A long pause from the other side of the line.

“I just...” Kihyun sighed “Nevermind...” Another silence “Is Jooheon okay?”

“What do you think?” Yoongi felt bad at being so rough with his friend, but he wanted Kihyun to realize that his actions weren't right.

“I-I'm sorry, Yoongi. It's just... It was my fault, I know. I want to apologize but I don't know how”

Yoongi nodded at the other side of the line. His friend wasn't an idiot. He was just scared.

"Kihyun, listen to me. Jooheon is in Littlespace. He was very distressed yesterday night. He is feeling better this morning, but he misses you guys so much”

“W-what? He... He is Little? Like, right now? Ho-how do you know?” the anxiety in Kihyun's voice was palpable.

“Long story short, he asked if he could be Little. Don't worry, he is perfectly safe” Yoongi didn't want to divert from the important topic.

“Fuck. We've been the worst friends he could have. I don't want to hurt him more, Gi. I feel like we are only making it worse for him”

"He needs you right now. All of you.” Yoongi told the other boy. “I don't care how you do it, but you better solve your differences and get your ass here before lunch or I'll personally come to your dorm”

Kihyun said nothing as he allowed Yoongi's words to sink in. He took a deep breath before answering.

“We'll be there. I promise. Thanks, Gi, thank you so much”

Yoongi hummed in acknowledgment and the other boy hung up. Jin smiled as the rapper put down the phone, relieved.

“They'll be here. I know Kihyun, he is true to his word. And he loves Jooheon. They all do.” Yoongi assured.

 

 

The Littles spent the rest of the morning having fun with Jungkook, who allowed them to jump on the sofa and watch three episodes of Baby Looney Tunes- at Jimin's delight- while the four elders worked in the kitchen.

 

The doorbell rang barely two hours later. Yoongi went to open the door, followed by two excited Littles and a slightly nervous Jooheonie. They had told him that his hyungs were going to pick him up before having lunch, but he didn't expect them so soon. He was a little bit restless at the prospect of meeting his fellow member after his runaway the previous night, which pushed him further into headspace.

The eldest rapper twisted the doorknob, throwing a reassuring arm around Jooheon's shoulders and squeezing a little as if he was trying to tell him that everything was going to be okay.

 

Kihyun and Hyunwoo were standing in the porch, concerned frown adorning their features and anxiety reflexing on their looks. They seemed nothing but deeply sorry as Jooheon immediately ran to their arms, shouting a tearful “Daddies!” as he buried his head in Hyunwoo's chest.

They hugged during a while, not moving an inch from the porch, so Hoseok welcomed Minhyuk, who was waiting behind the other three.

Once Jooheon had been assured a dozen times that his Daddies weren't leaving, they moved to the couch, where Jin offered them some coffee as they cuddled with their little one.

 

The other group moved to the kitchen temporarily, to allow Jooheon to have some privacy and the elders to explain themselves and apologize.

 

When the hot beverages were ready, BTS moved their way back to the living room, finding Minhyuk -who had been awkwardly standing beside the trio- squishing Jooheon in his arms.

They served the coffee and gave the youngers some hot cocoa as they coaxed Jooheon out of Minhyuk's arms, to continue their game.

The boy seemed unsure, but when Kihyun encouraged him, promising that they would be sitting in the sofa the whole time watching him, the Little went back to the memory game they had been playing.

 

When the young rapper was too distracted to pay attention at the caregivers' conversation, Hyunwoo immediately thanked the other group.

“You don't know how grateful we are. Please, if you ever need something, don't hesitate to tell us” Hyunwoo showed his gratitude, taking Yoongi's hands and bowing.

“It was no problem. We're just glad you could solve it” Jin smiled in agreement as the rapper answered.

“It was just a stupid discussion” Kihyun sighed, bringing his hands to his face to rub his eyes “We've been idiots. God, I was so scared. We didn't even realize he had gone. We're... We're assholes”

“This isn't useful now, Kihyun. We're back with Honey and he hasn't been harmed. If anything, he seems to have new friends.” Minhyuk said, smiling at the giggling trio. Jooheonie seemed much more relaxed with his caregivers' presence, freely laughing and even joining the conversation with the other two at some point “You just need to apologize to him when he comes back from headspace”

 

The elders talked for a while, observing how the Littles' laugh grew louder and louder as they finalized their game.

Kihyun explained that Jooheon had slipped during the recording of one of their TV programmes in Hong Kong, when he was alone with Hyunwoo. The both of them had kept it in secret until Kihyun had found some pacifiers inside Jooheon's closet. When Jooheon had finally slipped in front of all the group, Minhyuk had suddenly started to act weird, until he confessed- a few weeks after- that he had entered in headspace for the first time after seeing Jooheon. It was full from curiosity at first, but it had ended up being a regular occurrence for both of them, and the other members were more than delighted to pamper them.

 

The other group had also shared their experiences and even Namjoon got brave enough to talk about his complicated situation.

As both bands were close, there was no need to worry about secrets or rumors. They had known each other since Monsta X had debuted and Yoongi and Kihyun were almost like brothers.

 

 

After conversating for almost an hour, Jooheon came to the sofa to lay on top of Kihyun, dozing off barely a minute later while softly mumbling to himself, as it seemed to be a habit of him.

“We should go now.” Hyunwoo offered to pick Jooheon up after he said goodbye to the other two Littles, who were commenting on Jooheon's previous explanation on his Papa being a huge cuddly bear “Thank you for everything.”

 

“There's nothing to thank for. We could meet another day, if that's okay with you” Hoseok kindly proposed, watching as Taehyung energetically smooched Jooheon's cheek. Luckily, Jimin pulled him off before he could wake the younger rapper, reaching instead for his dimple with a finger as he looked at him with adoring eyes.

“Definitely. I'm sure Jooheon would love it”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had so much fun writing about this combo, so i'll definitely do it again ;)
> 
> the bts' household will be a complete chaos with three littles in the next chapter hahahahahha
> 
> thank you so much for your patience and for always leaving such positive comments! <3


	32. face masks and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daddies need breaks too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is supposed to be a small slice of life in bts' household, so there's not much action or plot planned. i hope you enjoy it anyways <3

Taehyung woke up pretty early, considering the fact that it was a day off and he wasn't in Littlespace. He stretched his arms and yawned openly before plopping in the chair of his desk. He turned on his computer and debated if he should spend his time on composing or he could allow himself to waste a few hours playing Overwatch before the day started.   
He finally chose to be productive and finish the correction of the lyrics of his solo. He was positive that it was his best song so far, but he believed that everything could be polished, even if it was just a little more.   
He plugged the headphones and cracked his fingers before submerging in the beats and rhymes of the music.   
  
After nearly an hour of correcting some tiny mistakes, he deemed it enough and went to wash his face and freshen up. Jin hadn't woken up yet, so Taehyung supposed he had either been really tired or taking care of Little Namjoon.   
He unconciously smiled at the thought of Namjoon in headspace. The leader was truly adorable and Taehyung wanted nothing more than to protect him and make him feel secure.   
  
Not able to distract himself from the curiosity, he was soon peeking in the eldest's room, confirming his suspicions.   
Joon was sleeping curled up in a small ball with Jin's arms around his waist and the elder's face buried in the other boy's neck.   
  
Every time Taehyung looked at the two, he could feel the warmth and the strength of the bond they shared. His thoughts wandered to Little Jimin and the understanding, sometimes overprotective caregiver that Yoongi was.   
The boy's heart somersaulted when Hoseok's image came to his mind. He could sense that he was starting to slip, so he allowed the tension to disappear and he welcomed the usual flow of endless energy he usually got when he entered headspace.   
He thought of his beloved hyung, the one who always took care of him without hesitation, without complaining not even once. The one who played with him during hours, who kept up with his curiosity and his urge to get rid of all that energy inside of his body. The one who held him when he needed it the most and always listened to him, no matter Taehyung's way of expressing. The most patient and kind caregiver he could have asked for.   
  
The young vocal was aware that every Little needed special care, adapted to their situations, but the caregivers in his household always surpassed themselves in every aspect, giving the Littles so much love and attention.  
He was too grateful to express his string of thoughts with words, so he finally let his heaspace take hold of him completely, running to Hoseok's room nearly screaming in enthusiasm. His heart felt so full that he couldn't stop himself from giggling quietly, covering his mouth with his hands to avoid making too much noise.   
  
He opened the door, sneaking inside the darkness. The Little advanced blindly since he had repeated the same scenario so many times that he knew every inch of Hoseok's room by heart.   
He extended his hands, climbing on the bed and crawled to Hoseok's figure, literally throwing his whole body on top of the rapper's, engulfing him in a suffocating hug.   
  
The elder immediately startled, suppressing a loud gasp. He was already half-used -Hoseok didn't believe that anybody could get totally used at being woken up like that- to his Little's habits, so he just hugged the boy back and closed his eyes again. Tae raised his head, placing a clumsy kiss on Hoseok's cheek before getting comfortable in his current position.   
"Love you so much, Daddy" the younger said, happily nuzzling against Hoseok's face, kissing the rapper's forehead.   
"I love you too, buggy" Hobi answered, feeling his chest swell with adoration at the Little's words.   
  
-  
  
As the boys started their day, the house grew louder and busier. They prepared a quick breakfast, mostly fruit and some toast for the Littles, with the addition of coffee for the caregivers.   
Jin had sat Namjoon in the couch, bringing his plushie and a thick blanket before programming an episode of his favorite documentary series. The eldest wanted him to rest as much as possible since the last days had been especially difficult for his as a leader.   
  
Jimin climbed in the sofa next to his friend, totally mesmerized with the dolphins on the screen. He pointed at them, giggling softly when one of the creatures splashed water towards the camera.   
Namjoon looked at the younger's actions fondly and then proceeded to move aside and offer him some of the remaining blanket so that Jimin could be warm too.   
Jimin suppressed the urge to squish the other boy's cheeks, amazed at how Namjoon was slowly getting more and more confident with them in headspace. He accepted the covering, repositioning Crabby in the middle of both, eliciting a grateful smile from Joon.   
  
Meanwhile, Jin observed the kind nonverbal interaction between the two babies. He felt incredibly proud of Namjoon for the progress he was accomplishing. Step by step, the leader was blossoming into a curious, heartwarmingly tender little boy who had everyone whipped for him.   
  
  
Yoongi appeared a few minutes later, holding Tae's hand. The Little seemed to be extremely clingy and cuddly today because he had spent the whole breakfast offering the others pieces of toast, which he proceeded to dip in the jar of jam before putting them in his friends' mouth -very sweet, indeed- and serving nonending glasses of juice to everyone that accepted.   
  
The young vocal gently pushed the rapper, as if he wanted him to take a seat. Yoongi plopped on the couch without further orders, unable to hide his yawn.   
"Uncle Yoon is very tired today." the boy announced seriously, getting Jimin and Namjoon's attention instantly "Daddy told me that you didn't sleep really well and that's bad because now you have no energy, hyungie, and you will be sleepy all day and then you can't con- _consentrate_ " Taehyung mispronounced, as if he was lightly scolding the caregiver for his choices. Yoongi didn't snort for respect towards the adorable Little, who just wanted his wellbeing, but there wasn't a day that he didn't ask himself from where Taehyung got his interminable stream of energy.  
Jin also bit his lip to avoid cracking up. Taehyung had his arms crossed on his chest and a kind of disappointed pout, which accentuated his concern and made the scene even more endearing. It was definitely not the first or the last time that Yoongi was exhausted. He poured all of his being on his songs and that was draining.   
  
"But don't worry, hyungie. S'okay. Minnie and I will take care of you" he turned to his friend, waiting for his approval. Jimin nodded vigorously, always ready to join his friend on his crazy ideas. "And baby Joonie, we will look after you too."  
Namjoon smiled shyly at the mention of his baby title, feeling the familiar warmth spread in his chest. The simple term always helped to sunk him further in headspace, and the fact that Jimin was patting his head, happy that Namjoon trusted them to take care of him, made him spiral down into complete Littlespace.   
  
Hoseok entered the room at that moment, raising an eyebrow questioningly when Taehyung led him to the sofa and pushed him down with the other two caregivers.   
"Minnie and I will be the Daddies today" he informed, proud grin adorning his features.   
"Oh, really? How come?" Hoseok laughed seeing Namjoon nod at the other Little's affirmation.   
"Cause you are _veeery_ tired, Daddy. Daddies need a break too"   
"Fair enough, bug." Hoseok hummed in agreement "Thank you for thinking about us"  
Taehyung rewarded him with one of his best smiles, making Hoseok roll his eyes playfully, wondering what was the mischievous Little planning.

  
  
The two new 'caregivers' decided to bring the whole bunch of blankets and plushies specially for Namjoon, who was the happiest Little on Earth at that moment, while his older brothers drowned him in a mountain of fluffy fabric. They filled the whole living room with the toys, eliciting little squeaks and soft giggles from Namjoon.

After that, Taehyung helped Jimin to climb the stairs, holding his hand and circling a protective arm around his waist. 

Since a small accident that had ended with a very nasty bump on Little Jimin's head, Yoongi was extremely cautious with stairs whenever  the young vocal was in headspace. 

He immediately stood up, offering to help the little ones, but Jimin waved a hand dismissingly.

“Taetae helps Minnie, Daddy. You have to rest lots” 

Yoongi nodded, dumbfounded at his baby's answer, but sat still in the sofa wanting to trust his Little, even if anxiety was creeping up his spine as he carefully watched Jimin slowly climb to the upper floor. Hoseok let out a small laugh at Yoongi's concern, but Jin seemed to coincide with the eldest rapper's opinion because he also tensed. 

“Minnie's okay, Daddy” Jimin's high-pitched voice was heard from upstairs, easing the two elder caregivers' nerves. 

 

There was some shuffling upstairs, as the Littles apparently were searching for the item that would finally 'heal' -as Taehyung had assured- their Daddies exhaustion. 

 

 

When they came to the living room again, they were giggling loudly, hiding something behind their backs. The three caregivers would be lying if they said that they weren't curious to discover the magic object that the little ones had fetched. 

Taehyung gave a meaningful look to Jimin and he mouthed “one, two, three”. At the count of the last number, the two boys showed the packets that had been thoroughly keeping out of sight.

 

Hoseok couldn't avoid the confused expression on his face at the well-known packages of the honey face masks he regularly used.

“May I ask why you chose this, sweethearts?” Hoseok enquired, earning a huge proud smile of Taehyung, as if the Little had been waiting for him to ask.

“Cause you always fall asleep when you put it at night, Daddy!” the young vocal explained, emphasized by Jimin's nod right beside him.

“My Daddy does it too” Jimin corroborated, eliciting a chuckle from Yoongi's part. 

“Yeah, Daddy puts it in his face and then forgets to turn off the lights because he is already asleep” Taehyung added solemnly, remembering how Hoseok had left the pillows smelling like artificial honey for the whole night because he hadn't had the energy to remove his face mask.

Hoseok opened his mouth to defend himself, but Jin cut him before he could say anything.

“Well, that's one of the best reasoning's I've heard in a while”

And with that, he left no more room to argue.

 

 

The caregivers allowed the delighted Littles to apply the face masks on them and even Joonie accepted one, taking it off not even a minute later because “Itchy, Daddy”. 

Jimin and Taehyung bossed around a little, scrolling through Netflix in the hunt of a good film to see, that obviously ended up being a Disney one. 

Despite that, the elder ones weren't complaining. They knew that the two Littles had the best and the purest intentions, so they let them be, enjoying their time with them in a long, giggly session of cuddles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up being pretty different from what i had planned, but jbfghdhsgq i hope you enjoyed it <3


	33. hardworking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon always works so hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's early today but i won't be able to post later, so here it is :)

Namjoon had fallen asleep in the kitchen's chair. He didn't know exactly at which point the exhaustion had won the fight, but he woke up with his left cheek smashed in the hardwood of the table. He was cold, feet almost frozen at the lack of socks and his back was killing him, sending long, painful shots of pain every time he tried to lift his head.

 

He moved slowly, gritting his teeth through every move as he stood up. His hands flew to his lower back, pressing tightly to stop the agony. Even if the pressure helped a little bit, he soon discovered that climbing the stairs would be an impossible task, because he barely could raise his leg to walk.

He didn't allow the panic to take hold of him and, instead, he started the complicated task to exit the kitchen and approach the living room enough to be able to sit on the couch.

He knew that his choreographer would kill him for not taking care of his own body, but he hadn't even registered that he had dozed off while working.   
  
It took him almost two minutes to get to the living room, which was less than five meters from the chair he had been sitting on and he seriously thought about laying on the sofa until the next day, considering the fact that he was unable of climbing the stairs by himself. He leaned onto the rail and took a few deep breaths, weighing up his possibilities. He didn't have much choice; he could try to sleep in the sofa or just prepare himself a triple coffee and continue working until dawn when Jin usually woke up.   
The thought of Jin flashed through his mind during a second, making his heart clench.   
He could sit on the couch and wait for him. His hyung would probably know what to do in that situation, so he just had to be patient.  
  
As he dragged himself back to the sofa, he realized that he wouldn't be able to have a moment of peace. His eyelids were dropping but the pain was so intense he could barely breathe without earning a blast of torment.

Would it be really selfish if he woke Jin up? It would be just a moment, to help him ease the torture he was going through and then he wouldn't bother him more. The leader felt that it wasn't fair to interrupt the eldest's sleep since he didn't need immediate attention as he did when he was Little, but his situation was kind of an emergency. Wasn't it?   
  
He debated with himself during almost ten minutes, finally not being able to bear the ache anymore and reaching for his phone.   
He didn't want to shout because he knew that, even if Jin was a very light sleeper, that would mean risking the other members' tranquil night. He didn't want to burden anyone else more than he already was.   
He crossed his fingers hoping that the vocal would hear his ringtone and pressed the call button groaning as the fireworks of pain crept up his spine. He had been fragile with his core strength since debut, but he had never experienced such an intense backache without actually exercising intensely.   
  
To his surprise, Jin answered at the second tone, still half asleep.   
"Namjoon?” the vocal's voice sounded raspy “Do you realize it's like 4 in the morning?"  
Namjoon bit his lip, cursing at himself for having bothered his friend.   
"I know, Jin. I'm didn't mean to wake you up. Well, yes, I did, but... But, I'm sorry. Please, I need your help."  
  
Jin's immediate panic made Namjoon let out a weak chuckle, imagining the elder's face when he told him what the real emergency was.   
"Are you okay? Where are you? Are you in the studio?"  
"Uhmm... I'm actually downstairs, hyung. I- My back hurts so bad and I don't know what to do" Namjoon blushed as he explained.   
As contrary as Joon had expected, Jin didn't laugh at him.   
"I'm coming in a second, Joon. Don't move"  
  
Not even a minute later, the eldest was right beside him, placing some cushions under his neck to helping him to lay down.

“Where does it hurt exactly?” the elder asked concernedly, not daring to touch his dongsaeng's back.

“Lower part, I guess? It's in the lumbar zone. It's like someone was pressing hot charcoal in my flesh, hyung. It hurts fucking bad”

“Okay, don't panic. I'll text the manager tomorrow morning to see what we can do, alright?” Namjoon huffed, knowing that his stupid injury could mean a setback in their practice. “Joon, relax. It wasn't your fault. It's nothing you can control”

“I shouldn't have been working in the kitchen's chairs. They are uncomfortable as hell”

“Stop cursing, Joon. Just try to intense your muscles, you are only making it worse”

Jin's patience and calmness made Namjoon's angry rant seem even more useless to the leader, so he just hid his face under the pillow, groaning as Jin raised his shirt.

“Can I touch? Or does it hurt too much? I'm going to put some numbing cream so you can sleep a little until tomorrow, is that okay?”

 

The caring, sweet tone that Jin was using was almost painful for Namjoon. He had been an absolute shit for having woken him up in the middle of the night, but Jin was being nothing but understanding.

“Thanks, hyung. You- you can touch b-but be careful, please” Namjoon answered, preparing for the agony of the treatment, but he only felt some cold substance being carefully spread through his aching back, the sensation instantly burning in his skin. Jin's soft touches helped him relax, the tension bled out of his shoulders and he allowed Jin to add the medical cream- probably way more than necessary, but Namjoon wasn't going to complain.

 

“Is that enough? Is it getting better?” Jin inquired, screwing the lid back. 

Namjoon hummed, letting the prickling feeling of the numbing cream wash over him, taking most of the pain away.   
“Good” Jin smiled, sliding his arms under Namjoon's body and slowly helping him to sit up. “You did good Namjoon. You've worked so hard”

“I-I'm sorry, hyung. I-I'm sorry for not being more careful” Namjoon whispered, guilt resurfacing now that the blasts of agony weren't that bad.

“Kim Namjoon, I already told you that this wasn't your fault. You've been non-stop working, so it's perfectly normal that your body gave up. You just need a long day of rest and you'll feel like new”

 

“We don't... I don't have time, hyung. I-I need to practice tomorrow and-”

“Absolutely no, Joon. You could perform all the choreos with your eyes closed, you have overcome yourself with your new raps and the album is sailing smoothly. You deserve this day off, Joon”

Namjoon sighed, biting his lip. A day of being pampered by Jin didn't sound bad at all, but there was his conscience again, refusing to be a burden.

“Yoongi and I will deal with the manager tomorrow, I promise. I'll bring breakfast to bed and we can spend the whole morning playing with the blocks and building puzzles, alright?”

 

That was it. Namjoon closed his eyes and finally nodded. He seemed completely drained, his previous tightened expression had turned into a relaxed, almost content smile. Jin already knew that look in his eyes and the elder could sense that Namjoon was close to headspace “Can you lift your hands? I'm going to take you to bed.”

 

Namjoon didn't even process what his hyung was saying, simply obeying the order until he felt a warm embrace around his body, feeling himself slip completely.

He hummed satisfactorily, softly gripping Jin's shirt with little fists and placing his head on his caregiver's shoulder.

Jin advanced with care, trying his best to avoid sudden movements that could hurt the Little in his arms.

 

He brought the leader to his room and moved the covers before laying the exhausted boy down and slipping under the blanket with him.

“ _Sweep_ , Daddy” Namjoon requested in a sleepy tone, almost inaudible.

Jin already knew what Namjoon meant with that petition, so he brushed the younger's bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead softly.

“Close your eyes, baby” Namjoon obeyed, shifting to the side so he could take hold of Jin's hand with both of his own and pull it closer to his face, as his makeshift pillow.

 

Jin repositioned too, yawning. Then, making sure that Namjoon was steadily drifting off, the vocal cleared his voice and started singing, his voice not more than a whisper. It was an old lullaby that his grandmother used to sing to him when he was a baby, and Namjoon seemed to recognize it, because the sides of his lips curved upwards, relaxing his grip and letting the elder rock him back to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been toying with the idea of putting namjoon in diapers in certain occasions, but i'm not really sure about it. what do you think?
> 
> thank you for all of your overwhelming and heartwarming support, it means so much to me <3


	34. come back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hobi hadn't realized how much he had missed home

“'S Taetae alright?” Little Jimin asked, nose scrunching cutely in concern as he tapped on his best friend's arm, bringing him back to reality.

The younger vocal had been staring into the wall for a few minutes already, his bowl of noodles completely untouched. Jimin had been observing the boy, waiting for him to snap out of his doze and to finally voice what had been bothering him, but the younger just forced a smile and nodded.

“I'm okay, Minnie. I'm just a little bit tired today”

Jimin tilted his head to the side, expecting some further explanation that didn't come.

“Oh” the Little uttered, genuine worry reflecting in his features. “Maybe Tae should take a nap”

“Tae has to work, little one. He needs to finish his song soon or the hyungs are gonna scold him” the vocal patted Jimin's head, making him giggle at the response.

 

“Minnie is right, Taehyung. You should probably rest for a while, you look spent.” Jin intervened, taking the last bite of his lunch.

Taehyung shrugged, lowering his head.

“It's nothing, hyung. Just miss Hobi.” he confessed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. The words sounded very childish, but it was the truth. The rapper had flown to Japan for a few days to film the MV of his new mixtape and this time none of the members could go with him because their schedules didn't allow them to.

Jin gave him an understanding smile, giving his shoulders a brief squeeze.

“We all do, Tae. Have you called him?”

Taehyung hummed in response. They had face timed twice and Hoseok had sent him dozens of beautiful pictures of the outskirts of Tokyo, but it wasn't enough.

Taehyung needed him physically in front of him, he needed a hug or just to hold his hand, to feel his presence. He didn't know the reason for his sudden clinginess, but it was an uncomfortable itch at the back of his head that he couldn't shake.

“He comes back tonight, Tae. You just need to wait a few hours and we can prepare a fancy dinner to welcome him. What do you think?”

 

Taehyung laughed at the idea, but after a few seconds of thought, he concluded that it wasn't bad at all. Hoseok would probably enjoy some home-made food after his exhausting trip so he nodded at Jin.

“Thanks, hyung. That would be good”

“Minnie helps too!” the Little announced, visibly excited at the idea of a surprise.

“Of course you can help” Jin ruffled the Little's hair, eliciting a squeak from the younger. Tae couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene.

“Do you need anything else from us? You can trust us with whatever it is”

“It's okay, hyung. I'll work on my song until we start the preparations.” Taehyung informed the eldest before standing up to squeeze his uneaten bowl into a tiny free space in their crowded fridge. “I'll eat it later, hyung. I promise”

Jin dismissed it, waving his hand and shot him a reassuring smile before the boy exited the kitchen.

 

–

 

“Daddy?” a familiar voice made him turn around, finding a fresh awoken Namjoon, who the caregiver had put down to nap an hour before.

“Yeah, pumpkin?” Jin answered, quickly saving his progressed before standing up to greet the Little. “Have you slept well?”

Joon's little affirmative noise told the elder that the rapper was still half-asleep, a usual thing in Little Namjoon, who valued his nap time a lot. Jin hummed, brushing back the younger's bed hair to get the ruffled bangs out of his forehead.

 

“Taetae this, Daddy” Namjoon suddenly said, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking eagerly. Jin suppressed a chuckle and gently took the thumb out of the younger's lips, waiting for Namjoon to clarify what he had done. The boy simply looked at his caregiver with innocent eyes, as if he expected Jin to read his mind.

“Taehyung was sucking his thumb?” he asked, confused about the information that Namjoon was giving him. It could be possible that the boy had slipped, but Taehyung didn't suck his thumb in Littlespace, unless he wasn't sick or very scared.

“Baby” Namjoon confirmed, pointing out of the room. Jin frowned at the word, knowing that Namjoon was putting all his effort into wording out his thoughts.

“Thank you for telling me, sweetheart. Where is Tae now?”

Jin saw the frustration in Namjoon's eyes as he tried to express himself properly.

“Take Daddy to him, baby.” Jin offered, linking his fingers around Namjoon's hand. The Little smiled gratefully at his caregiver and led him across the corridor, heading to Taehyung's room.

 

 

The loud babbles were heard from outside the door. Namjoon had probably noticed them when he exited his room and had found Tae in his studio, behaving differently than to what the leader was used to.

Jin slowly opened the wooden door, moving carefully to avoid startling Little Taehyung, if he was truly in a fragile mindset.

 

Taehyung was sitting in his gaming chair, backrest leaned back and three fingers covered in drool as he mumbled random words, giggling to himself and observing the screen of his computer, that had a colorful wallpaper.

“Tae, buggy?” Jin called him, honey dripping from his voice to adjust to Taehyung's sudden regression. Taehyung turned around with difficulty, almost falling off his chair as he rolled to the side to find the voice that was calling him. When he discovered his hyungs standing in the other corner, he shot them his trademark boxy grin and pulled his fingers out of his mouth to extend both arms towards Jin.

The eldest frowned, approaching the babbling boy and picked him up, placing the weight in his lap Taehyung automatically clung to him, uncoordinated arms circling his neck tightly. Jin kissed the younger's forehead, trying to decipher why Taehyung hadn't voiced his need to slip.

 

Namjoon was glued to Jin's other side, staring at the boy in his arms with slightly afraid eyes. This wasn't the Tae he was used to in headspace and unexpected changes didn't work well with Little Namjoon.

Jin was quick to notice the boy's troubled expression and smiled comfortingly at his while Taehyung pulled the elder's hair, nibbling on his thumb.

“Sweets, Taetae is in Babyspace today. That means that he is much littler than what we are used to, even smaller than you, Joonie. He probably misses his Daddy so much, so we have to take really good care of him until Uncle Hobi gets back from his trip”

Namjoon took a small step forward, observing the younger with a kinder expression. It was difficult to be away from Daddy, so he sympathized with the boy in Jin's arms.

“Baby Taetae” he said out loud to make sure and Jin nodded, softly bouncing Taehyung in his arms, who was occupied with Jin's earrings. The eldest had noticed that Little Namjoon had the tendency to ask for confirmation about almost everything as if it served him as a reminder that he was doing good.

“That's right, Joonie. Tae is a tiny baby today. Can you go tell Uncle Yoongi about it? We'll need his help”

Namjoon hesitated at the thought of having such a big responsibility but he understood his Daddy's situation so he took a deep breath and headed to the rapper's studio, knocking weakly on the door.

 

-

 

A few minutes later, Yoongi and Jin were fighting with a naked Taehyung, who was kicking his legs in the air and letting out happy squeals at all the attention he was receiving.

The two elders had called Hobi for instructions since he was Taehyung's main caregiver and he knew perfectly which was the best way of handling the vocal's unusual mindset.

 

“It's fine, hyungs, don't freak out. You know he slips this far when he needs it, so I suppose he has been very antsy about something. Just give him lots of physical contact, feed him some mashed foods and make sure he sleeps enough. Perhaps it would be better if you changed him into a comfortable outfit, he'll get restless if the clothes itch his skin. And I would put him on a diaper, just in case.” Hoseok had told them, promising them that he would get back before nighttime.

The other caregivers had immediately followed his orders, aware that Babyspace was a vulnerable place for the Littles. They carried the babbling boy to his room and rummaged his closet until they found a fluffy blue sweater and some cotton pajama bottoms.

 

But Taehyung didn't seem so eager to get dressed, so he kept rolling to the sides of the bed, nearly giving Yoongi a heart attack when he got too close to the edge of the mattress. Jimin's efforts of distracting him were totally futile, as Taehyung was much more amused at Jin's struggle to put the diaper on him than at the teddy bear that Jimin was showing.

 

After some more failed attempts, they finally got lucky enough to put the sweater and the nappy on the boy, deciding to let him crawl around pantless because the temperature inside the house was warm enough.

Namjoon was sitting on the edge of the bed, head tilted to the side as he watched the scene unfold in front of him, pretty interested in Taehyung's new behavior.

Yoongi hadn't missed the leader's curiosity, so he handed him Taehyung's purple pacifier that had rescued from the back of their Littles closet, the one where they kept all the stuff that belonged to Littlespace.

“Can you bring the pacifier with us, Joonie? I'm not sure if he'll use it, but we may need it”

Namjoon petrified at the request, as he had been caught staring, but relaxed when he saw that Jin was directing him a sweet smile. He nodded and shyly held the soother with both hands, attempting his best at not dropping it.

 

 

They went down to the living room after grabbing some more diapers and a few age-appropriate toys, which mostly consisted in plushies, chewers and a colorful keyboard that lit up and made sounds when you pushed the buttons. Taehyung was completely oblivious to the busy atmosphere, content in biting the yellow chewer that Jimin had handed him and holding tightly onto Jin, who was carrying him around.

 

-

 

“You have to help Taetae with the music, Joonie” Jimin explained, gently grabbing Taehyung's hand and leading his fingers to the small button. Taheyung pressed it, squealing happily as the note played and the keyboard shot a few flashes of bright light. “See? Taetae is a _wittle_ baby”

Namjoon copied Jimin's action, guiding Taehyung's hand to another key, waiting for him to press it and giggling softly when Taehyung let out a squeak, pushing it again and ginning at the other Little.

 

Jin and Yoongi were finishing the preparations of the dinner, keeping an eye on the three Littles that were laying on the living room's rug.

 

Taehyung had napped during the major part of the afternoon, curled up in Yoongi's lap. They hadn't been able to avoid the meltdown when he had woken up asking for his Daddy in the middle of nonsense babble, but after some cuddles and a few photos, Taehyung was all smiles and giggles again.

They had discovered that the only way to get baby Taehyung's attention during more than a few minutes was the piano toy, so Jimin and Joon had laid down with him on the rug with the pillows that Jin had quickly provided and had been playing with him during almost half an hour.

 

“Let's get ready for dinner, my precious boys. Hobi is almost here” Jin appeared on the doorway, extending his arms for Taehyung to crawl towards him. He picked the content baby and tickled his tummy, eliciting even more cheerful little screams.

Jimin took Namjoon's hand and helped him to stand, acting accordingly to his hyung role.

 

Jin decided to change Taheyung's diaper first, which resulted in the same struggle that before. This time though, Namjoon fetched the keyboard from the floor and handed it to the baby, who clumsily smashed the buttons, completely forgetting about his previous fight with the caregiver. Jin tried to make it as quick as possible, replacing the nappy, tapping the green tapes to the sides and softly patting the baby's bottom when he was finished.

“All done. Let's put some pants on this pretty baby and clean your faces” Jin laughed, rubbing a suspicious green stain in Jimin's cheek. “Have you been painting with markers?”

Jimin's blush was instant, shaking his head vigorously as he covered his eyes with his hands in an attempt of escaping the scolding. Namjoon bit his lip guiltily, looking down. Jin couldn't help but chuckle.

“It's alright, pumpkins. But next time remember to ask permission, huh?”

The both of them nodded, relief written all over their features.

“Fair enough” Jin concluded, too whipped to nag them for such a small occurrence. “Here, I'll clean you up” he offered, gently getting the marker out of their faces with a wet wipe.

 

-

 

The dinner went smoothly. Hoseok knocked at the door just when Jin had managed to put the pajamas on the squirming baby and Taehyung's face had been priceless. Jungkook had managed to record it with his phone and they had all cooed over the video while Taehyung clung to his Daddy, giggling.

They had sat on the table and Hobi had explained them his trip to Japan while feeding his baby. Jimin and Namjoon had listened attentively, completely fascinated by the story of a dog that the rapper had encountered in one of his shooting locations.

 

After the meal, they sat down on the sofa and had watched one of Namjoon's documentaries, which, along with Jimin's Looney Tunes episodes, had become a nighttime habit. Taehyung fell asleep on top of Hoseok, fists curled tightly on his shirt as if he tried to show that he had missed him enormously and Hoseok finally realized how much he had missed this. How much he had missed _home_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm planning on writing a Christmas themed chapter, so get ready for the fluff :)
> 
> thanks for all the feedback in the last chapter!! i'll be implementing the idea in some of the incoming chapters!! <3


	35. it's almost christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snow, hot cocoa, and christmas lights are the perfect combination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm exhausted so i'll proof-read tomorrow morning. please don't be too hard on me

“You need to wear gloves, bug” Hoseok insisted, zipping up Taehyung's coat. Taehyung opened his mouth to whine, but Hoseok was faster “If you don't put gloves on Daddy can't let you play in the snow, Tae”

“Why?” Taehyung complained, adjusting the beanie that Hoseok had just placed on his head.

“Because it's too cold. The snow might hurt your fingers if you don't protect them.”

“Daddy, I'm not a baby. It won't hurt, I promise”

“It's not up for discussion, bug. You have to put them on if you want to go outside” Hoseok told the pouting boy, reaching for the red accessory.

 

“Tae, sweetheart, everyone else is going to wear them” Jin interjected, trying to coax the Little as he finished wrapping Namjoon in a huge fluffy scarf.

Taehyung huffed, looking around to confirm that all of them were going to wear the uncomfortable gloves. Jimin was giggling as Yoongi tried his best to fit his fingers in the correct places and Namjoon was already all bundled up; hat, coat, scarf, and gloves. Jungkook was still putting his shoes, but his grey mittens were already prepared next to him, along with the dark blue scarf.

 

“Alright...” Taehyung finally gave in, extending his hand towards Hoseok, who was holding the unwanted accessory. “But I do it, okay?”

“Go ahead” Hoseok encouraged, handing them to the Little. The rapper put his coat on, carefully watching as Taehyung struggled. He knew that if he offered help he would be rejected, so he waited until the boy gave up and looked at him with puppy eyes, silently pleading for help.

Hoseok was okay with that process though, it was a learning step for Taehyung. In his five-year-old mind, he had the urge of being independent, so his caregiver just rolled with it, aware that it left his Little's stubborn need satisfied.

 

 

“Minnie can't move, Daddy!” the vocal giggled, waddling to his caregiver. The boy was lost under the uncountable layers of colorful clothing that Yoongi had placed on him, arms flailing to the sides as he tried to not lose his balance.

“I don't think he needs two scarves, Yoongs” Hoseok pointed out, giving the other rapper an amused smile.

“He'll be freezing in a second, you'll see. I don't want him getting sick” the elder answered, repositioning the muffler on Jimin's neck, giving him a little more space to breathe. “Is it better now, angel?”

Jimin tested the change, reaching to the front with extended arms to realize he wasn't able to move them any further from their current position.

“Minnie drowning!” he exclaimed dramatically, making Yoongi chuckle despite his visible stress.

“I don't want you to be cold, Minnie. If you think it's too much Daddy will take it off, but can you try for me?”

Jimin bit his lip as if he was weighing his possibilities, finally throwing himself to his caregiver's arms, not risking to take one more step in all that amount of clothes.

“Minnie tries, Daddy. But Daddy will have to carry Minnie, 'cause can't walk” he gave the elder his most endearing smile, hoping to convince him.

“Aish... You are so spoiled” the elder answered, scooping the vocal into his arms while the latter giggled in joy and peppered his face with clumsy kisses.

 

 

When everyone was all bundled and prepared to fight the cold, Jungkook opened the front door. Taehyung instantly jumped out, letting out a screech of excitement. Jin helped Namjoon, taking him by the hand and walking onto the thick layer of crystalline powder.

Namjoon's mouth hung open when he saw the delicate snowflakes falling from the sky, turning to the sides observe the whole house surrounded by white.

“Look, Daddy. Snow” he breathed in astonishment, eliciting a coo from Jungkook, who was still holding the door for the rest of the members.

 

Jin crouched down to dip a hand onto the slush before extending it to Namjoon.

“Touch it, sweetie” he heartened the Little. It was the leader's first encounter with snow while in Littlespace, so Jin wanted to slowly adapt him to the circumstances.

He had no clue if the rapper was going to be fond of it or not, but after seeing the younger's face of utter enthusiasm when Jimin had announced that it was snowing, Jin had promised himself to give his Little the opportunity.

Namjoon insecurely held out his hands so Jin could put the white powder. His unsure expression disappeared immediately, replaced by a curious smile as he squeezed the slush between his gloves, faintly feeling the freezing cold underneath the thick pair of mittens.

“It's nice, isn't it?” Jin asked, digging into the snow to create a small mountain next to the Little. Namjoon nodded in agreement, still experimenting with the small snowball that he had built. “Feels weird at first but it's actually very fun”

 

As Namjoon kept playing at his pace, Jin turned around to find Jimin attached to Yoongi's leg, holding onto Jungkook's coat with the other hand. The boy was being a bit clingy, not a total fan of snow and cold. Yoongi already knew that, but he had allowed the Little to come outside because Jimin had nearly begged, not wanting to miss the fun with his friends.

Aware of Yoongi's struggle, the eldest decided to suggest a peaceful activity for Jimin, at least to distract him from his current state and to give him the chance to enjoy the afternoon, but it seemed that Taehyung already had an idea.

“Let's make a snowball war, hyungies!” the younger vocal shouted from the other side of the garden, already in the process of making a big sphere.

At everyone's surprise, Jimin squealed in agreement, the idea of a snowball fight brightening him up, because he let go of his caregiver and kneeled down, copying Taehyung's action to prepare a compact ball.

 

Taehyung threw his projectile, which ended up hitting Jungkook on the head, earning a surprised gasp from the maknae.

“That's not playing fair, Taetae” he complained, getting down to his knees to get revenge while Taehyung ran behind the blushes to protect himself, giggling nonstop.

 

 

As everyone engaged in the war, Jin brought Namjoon to a tranquil corner, teaching him how to build a snowman in the meantime. Yoongi joined them soon enough, argumenting that he absolutely despised those type of games and offering his help to make the snowman's head. They started to chat, too focused on the snowy figure that they noticed Namjoon's actions too late to stop him.

 

“Oh god baby, don't eat it!” the eldest exclaimed, aware that it was of no use. Jin couldn't help but laugh at Namjoon's disgusted expression after shoving a handful of snow into his mouth. The instant regret showed on his face and he looked at the two caregivers with wide eyes, probably not understanding why his tongue felt completely numb.

“Let's not eat that, alright?” Jin tried to maintain a serious composure, wiping Namjoon's face with the end of his scarf. “It's yucky”

He didn't need confirmation, as Namjoon's scrunched features already expressed his complete agreement with the statement.

 

 

After a few minutes of screeches and laughter, a familiar loud cry was heard. Yoongi's head instantly whipped to the side, searching for Jimin, the owner of the wail. The boy was running to him with some difficulty, face flushed red from the cold and the remains of a snowball in his hair and forehead.

Yoongi stood up to help him, pulling the Little in a comforting hug and noticing that his skin was freezing.

“Tell me what happened, angel” he gently ordered, brushing his fingers through the younger's bangs to get some of the snow out of it.

“S-snow in Minnie's e-eyes. D-don't like it, Daddy. Don't like it” the boy stammered, trembling. He had probably tripped while running, faceplanting into the snow.

“It's alright, Jiminie. Daddy knows it's a little uncomfortable, but we can clean it up. Would you prefer to build a snowman with Joonie and Jin?”

Jimin shook his head, tears threatening to spill from his eyes again, body shivering violently.

“Minnie don't want anymore, please. C-cold” the Little confessed, clinging onto his Daddy. Yoongi knew that would happen eventually. It had probably been too overwhelming for Jimin's Little self.

“It's okay, baby. Let's go inside, shall we? We can prepare some hot cocoa for everyone to warm up, would you like that?”

Jimin sniffled, nodding and giving his caregiver a small smile to express his gratitude.

 

-

 

After a few more minutes of playing and finishing the huge snowman all together, the caregivers deemed it enough and decided to go back inside.

The smell of hot chocolate filled the house and Jimin appeared to greet them, visibly recovered from the previous scare.

“Smells really good, Minnie” Jungkook pointed out as he took his coat off, earning a wide grin for Jimin.

“'S almost finished” the Little informed, taking a step forward to help Namjoon untangle himself from his huge muffler. “We made lots and lots to be warm”

“That's really nice of you” Hoseok smiled sweetly, hanging the cloth that the Littles had dropped on the floor. In any other situation, he would have asked them to pick up themselves, but seeing their excited smiles, he didn't have the heart to be strict. “Should we wait on the table?”

“Yes, please” Jimin confirmed, giggling out loud before skipping back to the kitchen, quickly followed by Taehyung.

 

 

The two caregivers waited on the table with Namjoon, who was getting sleepy in Jin's arms, worn out after all the new sensations. They heard Yoongi from the kitchen, ushering the two vocals out.

“I carry it, kiddos. It's burning hot. Go wait with Joonie, please”

The two boys ran to the table, climbing on their seats and politely waiting until Yoongi brought the wooden tray with the seven colorful mugs.

“Careful, careful” he warned before placing them in front of the members. Jimin squeaked in delight, waking up the half-asleep leader and eliciting an adorable surprised gasp from him.

“There you go, Joonie. You'll have to wait until it cools up a bit, but it's delicious” Yoongi smiled softly at the boy, giving his caregiver two of the mugs. Namjoon uttered out a small “thank you”, not really vocal now that he seemed to slip even deeper in headspace those days.

 

After serving, Yoongi took his place and they talked about the snowball fight, disagreeing on who had been the winner. Taehyung claimed that he and Jimin had been the best players, while Jungkook argumented that he had the best aim. Namjoon curled up in Jin's lap, slowly sipping on the chocolate that his caregiver held for him.

 

-

 

After a late afternoon nap with a warm belly, the three Littles had recovered their energy, running around the Christmas tree and rearranging the decorations for the umpteenth time that week.

They were probably too excited for Christmas, and it had partially been Jungkook's fault, who had hyped them up with all the preparations and the stories about reindeers and elves, but none of the caregivers had any objection. They wanted nothing more than happiness and health for the babies so, if they wanted to wrap and unwrap the tree with the bright lights a thousand times, they would unplug them to avoid accidents and untie the string of LEDs as many times as needed.

 

“They really are enthusiastic, aren't they?” Yoongi commented, covering his mouth with one hand while he yawned.

“Wait until it's actually Christmas day” Hoseok answered, letting out a small laugh “I had never seen Taehyung squeal that much”

The elders laughed, fondly watching the Littles with their chests of joy and adoration, hearts content with just seeing their babies enjoying the moment, free from all worries and doubts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christmas is almost here!!!!  
> happy holidays to everyone and happy new year!   
> i love you so much <3<3


	36. accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> namjoon wakes up to a not very pleasant surprise

The first time that happened, Namjoon was petrified. He woke up past midnight, drenched in sweat and laying in in the middle of a damp yellow stain on his sheets. He didn't realize what had happened until he smelled the nauseation smell of drying urine. His legs felt sticky and he couldn't avoid gagging when he lifted the cover.

 

He had wet the bed.

 

He cursed under his breath, standing up and quickly undressing, not allowing himself to think because he knew that it wouldn't bring anything useful. He threw the clothes under his bed and pulled the covers over the telltale puddle, hoping that it would hide the smell while he cleaned himself. He was going to deal with that later.

 

He locked himself in the bathroom, immediately turning on the shower. The tears were threatening to slip, but he knew that if he wanted to keep the situation secret, he had to pull his shit together and not slip.

He dragged himself inside the cubicle, shivering as the cold water hit his skin. He didn't have time to wait until it heated up, he just had the horrible urge to scrub the itchy substance out of his body.

 

When he was done, he wrapped a towel around his irritated skin and inspired deeply in an attempt of gathering enough courage to face the next step.

 

He rushed out of the bathroom, picking the sheets along with his pajama and scrambled out of his room, heading directly to the washing machine. He shoved the clothes inside, fingers shakily programming the machine.

His heart was thumping wildly, wishing with all his will that nobody had woken up and decided to come out of their room. He didn't know if he would be able to bear the embarrassment.

He had already got relatively comfortable with slipping, but that was another level, which he believed he wasn't ready for.

 

Luckily, he was able to make it back to his room without any more surprises. He set his alarm twenty minutes before the usual to hang the clothes out to dry, trying his best to get some sleep after the ashaming situation.

 

 

It happened twice more during that same week before somebody discovered.

 

 

That Sunday, the three Littles had been playing a kids' Monopoly that Jungkook had gifted them for Christmas. After a while of Taehyung just building hotels randomly in all the places and Jimin compulsively buying cards, Namjoon had got bored of waiting for his turn. He had crawled to the sofa, where Jin and Yoongi were working on their computers and had climbed next to Jin, nuzzling into his chest sleepily.

“Does my baby need a nap?” the caregiver had asked when the leader yawned again his shirt.

Namjoon had just nodded weakly, raising his head to rub his eyes with his fists.

 

Jin had carried the boy upstairs, tucking him under the sheets and sitting in the edge of the bed, brushing the Little's hair back softly in a comforting motion.

As most of the times, Namjoon had grabbed his hand, squeezing his cheek against the palm.

“Stay, Daddy” he had requested softly and Jin, as whipped as he was, had immediately caved, convincing himself that work could be postponed for a few hours.

 

 

Not even fifteen minutes later, the caregiver felt a weirdly familiar smell. He shifted to the side, still half asleep, unintentionally kicking Namjoon, who jolted awake. The regressed boy opened his eyes, feeling the damp patch in his lower area and whined at the back of his throat. He wished that it wasn't what he thought it was, but the yellowish stain on Jin's white sheets was too evident.

He had wet the bed again. No, not _the_ bed, _Jin's_ bed.

 

The realization hit him too hard for his regressed mindset, so he just curled into a small ball, full of shame and fear, forcing himself out of headspace.

Fuck, this was too much. Jin's sweatpants were also wet with urine and his whole bed stank of piss. It was disgusting.

 

His mind was completely blank when Jin stirred in his sleep, turning around to face him and slowly opening his eyes.

The young rapper was too mortified to do anything else than start sobbing as soon as Jin locked gazes with him. What would his caregiver think of him?

 

“Oh, Namjoonie” Jin whispered, reaching out to pull the younger in a hug. “Why are you crying, baby? What happened?”

Namjoon's heart stopped. He was unable to breathe when Jin finally frowned slightly, kicking the covers to discover the huge puddle below him. Oxygen wouldn't get into his lungs, it just wouldn't.

 

The eldest's features softened as soon as he understood the situation. He didn't let go of Namjoon, simply sitting up with the rapper still in his embrace. Namjoon couldn't do anything else than cry silently, drowning in his shame, waiting for the rejection that never came.

“Shush, little one. It's okay. It's okay.” Jin's voice was sweet and caring, almost too comprehending. Namjoon sobbed harsher, not deserving the gentleness. He squirmed to get out of Jin's strong arms, babbling something about the washing machine and apologizing like a broken record while he scrambled to get up.

“Namjoon, relax” Jin gently pulled the leader back to the bed, wiping the tears that run down his cheeks. Jin didn't know what to tell him for the boy to calm down. The younger was probably lost in his train of thoughts, blaming and bringing himself down.

The caregiver wanted to handle the situation right. Deep down, he had known that sooner or later, he would have to deal with some situation similar to this, considering the leader's age range during his regression, which tended to be pretty young. They had already discussed the possibility of Namjoon needing a different type of care, one adapted to his timid and young Little self. But he hadn't expected Namjoon to freak out at the slightest sign of a deeper regression.

 

“Look at me, baby” he started, lovingly pinching the boy's chin to make the rapper lock eyes with him. He was aware that the mortification of the accident had made Namjoon pull himself out of headspace, but Jin knew that soothing, soft words would work better with him at the moment. “You had an accident, sweetheart. There's no shame in that, so you don't have to feel bad. Nobody is disappointed, nobody is disgusted.” Even though those statements were evident for Jin, Namjoon needed to be told, to be reassured.

“B-but 's n'st ti-ti'e” Namjoon's words weren't understandable, murmured in the middle of the sobs as the boy looked away.

“I couldn't catch that, lovely. Speak slower and take your time, I'm here to listen, Joon”

Namjoon took a deep breath, but he found himself unable to talk. Jin didn't pressure him, simply rubbing circles in the younger's knuckles with his thumb as Namjoon worked on calming himself enough to speak.

“'S-s no-not th'first ti-time” he finally confessed, immediately starting to sob again. Jin didn't say anything, holding him close and allowing the leader to let it all out. When Namjoon's breathing normalized a little and his heartbeat wasn't erratic anymore, Jin informed the younger of the next steps, to avoid throwing him into full panic again.

“We're going to head to the bathroom and take a quick warm shower to clean us up. Then I'm going to take care of the rest. You don't have to worry anymore, do you understand, baby?”

 

Namjoon's body trembled with the intensity of even another round of sobs but he nodded, nevertheless. A part of him felt relieved that Jin was dealing with it, wanting to fall back in headspace and let Jin pamper as much as he wanted. But the other part of him was still refusing, dying of embarrassment and feeling responsible for the accident.

Fighting the urge to push Jin away and hide somewhere else, he allowed the elder to help him stand up and went limp in the vocal's arms as he was picked up.

 

“That's it, Namjoonie. You are doing so good, always so perfect” Jin whispered, voice coated with sweetness as he rubbed up and down Namjoon's back. The elder was floating, not aware anymore if he was in Littlespace or not, unable to stop the sobs and hiccups that bubbled up from his throat.

He felt recomforted by Jin's motions, so he let go control completely, allowing his caregiver to deal with the situation.

The only thing he wanted now was to be close to Jin, to feel his warmth, to lay safely on his arms.

 

 

He didn't register much of the following minutes, just Jin's gentle words and caresses and the rhythmical sound of the droplets of water falling from the shower head, impacting on his skin.

He was bundled up by a fluffy towel and sat down in the little stool that they kept in the bathroom as the shower started again. He waited there, whimpering and sniffling every now and then.

 

He was sleepy again, so he closed his eyes and nuzzled onto his caregiver's neck as he was brought to his room and gently laid on his own bed. He cringed weakly, feeling tears pooling in his eyes again, but he was interrupted by a soft kiss on his cheek and some fingers smoothly massaging his sore shoulders.

“Sweetheart, can you listen to me? I need you to focus for a moment and then I'll let you sleep some more, alright?” Jin's voice forced him out of the floaty, nice mindset, bringing him back to reality. He blinked a few times, observing the clothing that his caregiver had placed in the bed, along with a dark blue package, somewhat familiar “I'm going to put some clean clothes on you and I brought a nappy for you to sleep comfortably. We don't have to try it today if you don't want to, but I thought it could be helpful. It's your choice, baby” Jin said, not letting go of the younger at any moment, patiently expecting the answer. He already had Namjoon's consent for using diapers and such, but considering his earlier reaction, Jin just wanted to make sure the rapper still agreed on it and it wouldn't cause any more distress. He would discuss it further with Namjoon once he was out of the sleepy, dazed mindset he had fallen into.

 

The leader was too exhausted to question, to fight, to feel any more shame, so he just made a small positive noise to grant the permission to Jin.

Before he realized, the younger boy was curled in the vocal's arms once again, the padded surface of the diaper snuggly strapped against his waist. His head was pleasantly pressed into Jin's chest where the boy could hear the steady heartbeat of his caregiver, grounding him as Jin's slender fingers played with the still damp strands of his hair, the caresses gently lullying him to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a brief introduction to joonie in diapers :)  
> next chapter will be more fluff and comforting and less emotional hurt/drama
> 
> happy upcoming new year to everyone!! i hope you have an amazing 2019!!


	37. the next morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no wet stain, no nauseating smell, no itchy skin. jin fixes everything.

When Namjoon opened his eyes, the light entered brightly from the windows. He deduced that it was probably somewhere along midday. He couldn't recall how long it had been since he had woken up feeling that refreshed. All the tension in his muscles had dissappeared and he could feel the puffiness in his face from sleeping so many hours straight.

He was tangled up in a mess of sheets and limbs but he was completely dry. No wet stain, no nauseating smell, no itchy skin. Just the warmth irradiating from Jin's chest and the pleasant padded surface of the diaper pressed snuggly against his bottom.

Relief immediately spread on his chest, leaving him feeling light and strangely proud. It had worked, Jin had fixed it. It was going to be okay.

 

Jin shifted on his sleep, nearly crushing him with his tight embrace, but Namjoon didn't complain. Despite the fact that he had just gone through one of the most humiliating experiences in his life, he felt nice and safe. Cared for.

 

He knew that when he fully regained consciousness again, the embarrassment and shame would creep their way back to him but, for the moment, he was simply basking on the sleepy satisfaction of morning cuddles and dry bed sheets.

 

 

Jin finally woke up about an hour later, probably exhausted after last night's events.

“Good morning, sweetheart” he told the younger, voice raspy and rough from the sleep.

Namjoon smiled weakly, not really wanting to get up and tune with reality. He was feeling fuzzy and content on the verge of headspace, maybe slightly too hot thanks to Jin's secure embrace, but he had absolutely no intention of going back to his daily responsibilities.

“Did you sleep well?” the implicit questions in Jin's words were evident, but Namjoon plainly hummed.“Good to know, baby. Should we get ready and go downstairs to eat something? I can hear your tummy grumbling from here”

Namjoon let out a soft giggle, letting Jin softly tickle his stomach. Now that he thought about it, eating something didn't sound completely awful. He hadn't had the chance to have dinner the day before, so his body was screaming for food. Stretching his arms out of the tangle of sheets, he weighed the pros and the cons of actually getting up and facing the real world out of the cozy bed and Jin's safe presence, but he finally concluded that he could also cuddle his caregiver at the couch.

 

Too lazy to make the effort to get up, he raised his arms and made grabby hands to the air, as if he was quietly demanding help.

Jin, already used to Namjoon's range of nonverbal demands, understood him immediately, picking the boy up and softly bouncing in his arms.

“Do you need a change, sweetheart?” Jin asked, trying to sound as casual as he could. Despite the elder's efforts, Namjoon shook his head while blushing furiously, whimpering in embarrassment as he hid his face in Jin's neck, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, too aware. Jin clutched down a little, opening the nightstand drawer and searching for the younger's soother. “Paci, Joonie?” he offered, hoping that the change of topic would help the rapper's stress.

Namjoon perked up a little, cheeks flushed a dark pink. He saw the pacifier on Jin's hand and a familiar tingling sensation spread through his chest. He gave the elder a slight smile and reached for the object, taking it to his mouth and sighed contently.

Seokjin readjusted the boy's outfit, putting socks on his feet and slipping into some warm slippers himself.

“Alright, are we ready?” Jin asked, checking the room to see if they were leaving something. Namjoon mumbled something behind is paci, squirming in Seokjin's lap.

“Didn't understand you, little one” Jin gently made an attempt at pulling the soother out of Namjoon's mouth, the latter quickly biting the rubber teat to avoid his caregiver from taking it away.

“Crabby” he said more clearly, pointing at the red crab plushie laying in the other side of the bed.

 

Jin chuckled at the boy's reaction, letting go of the handle of the pacifier and grabbing the plushie instead, rubbing it softly against one of Namjoon's cheeks.

“There you go, baby” Jin smiled fondly, cooing at Namjoon's little squeak when he hoisted him up to secure him in his lap once again. “Let's go?”

“ _Les'go”_ Namjoon agreed, circling his arms around Jin's neck, gripping tight.

 

-

 

The younger's positivity diminished as they walked downstairs. The boy unsurely glanced at Hoseok laying in the couch and Jimin building a giant tower with blocks in the rug. He knew that the bulge of his diaper was perfectly visible with the pajamas he was wearing and that the upper part of the nappy was peeking out of the waistband of the pants. He didn't understand why the uneasy feeling had settled on his chest, pressing against his heart and making him nervous about seeing his beloved hyungs all of a sudden.

It wasn't that bad, he had surely tried to convince himself about it. They were just his hyungs, he was safe and secure around them.

Jin always reassured him with those words whenever his Little self wasn't really feeling confident. But his rational side was too embarrassed with the whole diaper ordeal, which caused big insecurity in the regressed boy.

 

Unfortunately, Jin didn't notice the boy's uneasiness, settling him in the couch next to Hoseok.

“Wait here for a minute, baby” he told the rapper, placing a kiss in his hairline. “Daddy is going to get some breakfast for you”

Namjoon nodded weakly, curling a little bit into himself in his best attempt of hiding the nappy, hoping the others hadn't noticed yet.

“Good morning, Namjoonie” Hoseok pinched the boy's cheek, earning a small blush. Namjoon held his stuffie tight to his chest, not knowing how to handle the mix of Big emotions he was feeling.

“Hey, Joonie! You're awake!” Jungkook chirped as soon as he entered the living room, shirtless and rubbing his puffy eyes “Did you have a good nap? You slept a lot, kiddo”

Namjoon nodded a little, feeling slightly, just slightly, more comfortable now that Jungkook was here since the boy had a closer relationship with the timid boy when in headspace.

“That's good, Joonie” Jungkook rewarded him with one of his bunny-like smiles, ruffling his hair lovingly.

Namjoon would have asked to be picked up by the strong maknae, but was too distracted to request it, noticing he had caught Jimin's attention. The other Little squealed in happiness, running to the leader.

“Good mornin' baby Joonie” Jimin greeted, smooching a big kiss in Namjoon's nose and cupping the rapper's face with his small, stubby hands. “Wanna play?”

Namjoon shook his head. He didn't want the others to catch sight of the diaper peeking out of his bottoms. He wanted to wait for his Daddy to come back and cuddle him again.

His fellow Little seemed to spot Namjoon's nervousness, so he just climbed on the sofa and proceeded to squish his whole body against the elder's, hoping to calm him a little. Pressure hugs worked with Jimin's anxiety, so he did his best at trying to help his dongsaeng while being in his Little mindset. “Joonie wants to watch TV?” the boy proposed instead.

“Breakfast” Namjoon clarified timidly, just the moment before Jin sneaked out of the kitchen with a bowl of sliced fruit. The eldest left it on the coffee table, nodding imperceptibly at the meaningful look that Hoseok gave him.

 

Seokjin had sent a text to caregivers' group chat right after Namjoon had fallen asleep the night before, explaining them the incident. The two rappers had warned the other members about their leader's situation, to avoid future comments or actions that could affect the boy negatively.

Little Namjoon was completely clueless at the action plan that was being carried around him, but he had visibly relaxed at the realization that nobody had said anything regarding his new state. The utter normality of the scene unfolding in front of him made him feel nice and settled.

 

Jin handed a plastic fork to Namjoon, holding the bowl in front of the regressed boy, but the Little pouted slightly, as he always did when he disagreed or was upset.

“Minnie feeds baby Joonie! Pretty please?” Jimin politely interrupted, smiling widely until his eyes turned into small crescent moons, reaching out for the recipient.

Namjoon didn't have any objections to the request, since he cuddled in Jin's side, letting the eldest circle an arm against his waist, and opened his mouth for Jimin to feed him.

That's exactly what the younger did, mimicking airplanes, elephants, tiger and all type of animals he could think of, eliciting a bunch of soft giggles from Namjoon, who seemed to slowly return to his sweet, shy self after the complicated last day events.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this chapter is absolute trash and i'm in the middle of kind of a writer's block... anyways, i posted this because i know that if i let myself fall into the block, i'll never get out of it. 
> 
> if you have any requests or some scenarios you would like to see, don't hesitate to leave them in the comments below. i'll try my best at adding them to the story <3


	38. maknae afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook didn't mind it though, watching the Littles giggling and trying to follow the moves while they squealed the lyrics was hilarious.

As off-screen best friends, Jungkook was used to having Taehyung occupying his room all day long. The Daegu boy seemed to be unable to spend too much time alone, so he always paid visits to the maknae, alternating between distracting him from whatever he was doing or simply sprawling on the youngest's bed and enjoying his company.   
The random visits also occurred when the boy was Little. He would forget to knock on the door, too excited to play with the maknae.   
Jungkook loved those visits as much as the ones when the elder was Big. He always stopped whatever he was doing to attend the energetic, grinning boy, who was ecstatic to spend time with his hyung.   
  
Little Taehyung was slightly older in headspace than Jimin or Namjoon, so he sometimes preferred activities more adapted to his mindset, in which the other two didn't have much interest in participating.   
That's when Jungkook stepped in. Whenever Tae's main caregiver was busy or in need of a rest, he would watch anime with the boy, take him outside to play football or simply go on a walk with him, to help the elder burn off some energy.   
  
At the moment, he was playing a Pokémon episode on his phone and the two boys were cuddling on the maknae's bed, surrounded by snacks. There was a bowl of popcorn somewhere on the right side of the covers, which Tae had knocked over in accident, but Jungkook could clean that up later. The elder was cheerfully commenting on the battle that was taking place on the cartoon and Jungkook was betting on who would be the winner, eliciting small giggles when the Little agreed and exaggerated huffs and fake pouts when Jungkook predicted a result that the elder didn't like.   
Some afternoons flew by just like that, enjoying unhealthy snacks and wasting time watching Netflix, chilling in the couch or the bed.   
  
But the maknae wasn't expecting Little Jimin to storm inside his room, tear-stained cheeks and blotched face. He froze on his tracks when Taehyung let out a small squeak, startled by the sudden loud interruption.   
The eldest of the three looked at Jungkook in utter desperation, sniffling pitifully.   
"Minnie c-can't find his Daddy" the boy hiccuped, stressfully fidgeting with a loose string that hung from the hem of his shirt, probably to cope with the anxiety he was feeling. "Minnie has looked e- _everywhere_ but Daddy left"  
"Oh, darling" Jungkook was quick to recover from the scare, pausing the episode and moving to the door, to gently take the crying boy by his hand. He helped the regressed boy into the bed, keeping him close but allowing him to have space, in case Jimin didn't want any physical contact at the moment. "Your Daddy is at the studio now, remember?" Jungkook carefully reminded the boy, attempting his best at stopping a tantrum, or worse, a panic attack.   
Jimin's eyebrows furrowed, shaking his head weakly as a fresh wave of tears rolled down his cheeks.   
"B-but Minnie... M-min-" the boy sobbed, clearly needing comfort before being able to vocalize his distress.   
  
Jungkook opened his arms in an offer, carefully guiding Jimin to sit in his lap. The boy didn't hesitate a second and threw himself into Jungkook, sniffling and hiccuping as the maknae slowly rocked him, just the way he knew that would calm down the baby.   
  
"My Daddy is at the studio, too" Taehyung intervened a minute later, sensing that the issue wasn't solved and Jimin was in the verge of tears again "They are with Joon and Jin hyung, Minnie. They are going to have a very, very boring reunion all together" the younger vocal dramatized, giving the best argument his 5-year-old mindset could think of. "But you're here with Tae and Kookie and we can have lots of fun"  
  
Jimin didn't seem fully convinced but at least the meltdown didn't seem so imminent now. Jungkook deemed his time to speak.   
"I know it's hard to be without your Daddy, Minnie. But I think I may have an amazing idea for when your Daddies come back, would you like to hear it?"  
  
Jimin perked up, slightly encouraged by the promise of an activity related to his Daddy. Jungkook was far from being an expert caregiver, but he used the methods that had worked with him as a child and the ones that he had seen the other caregivers use. He was aware that he was no authoritative figure in the eyes of the Littles, but they trusted and looked up to him as a role model.  
"Well, what about making some home-made pizzas so your Daddies have a lovely meal when they get back?"  
  
The smile that appeared on the elder face was priceless. He nodded vigorously -not before looking at Tae for further confirmation- and buried his face on Jungkook's chest, visibly soothed from his previous concerns. The idea of preparing a gift for his caregiver was enough to leave him content.   
  
"What do you think, Tae?" Jungkook asked, wanting to consider Taehyung's opinion.   
The Little was usually very lively and talkative, but he had a golden heart and worried a lot for his fellow Little. Whenever Jimin had issues while in Littlespace, the younger vocal felt anguished and stepped back, assuming that Jimin needed attention and care more than he did. During those times, he would make a huge effort to avoid complaining too much or disobeying the other caregivers, as they were all focused on the other vocal.  
To Jungkook, the Little's actions didn't go unnoticed, so the maknae put all his effort into making Taehyung feel cared for and included in the dynamic in those moments, despite Taehyung's stubbornness.   
  
Taehyung's expression lit up and he nodded enthusiastically, showing his total agreement with the idea.   
"Alright, let's go then" Jungkook announced, standing up effortlessly and repositioning the clingy Little in his arms. Jimin giggled at the youngest's display of strength, gripping his shirt and laying his head on the maknae's shoulder.   
Taehyung jumped from the bed and ran to the door, decided to lead the way for the other two.   
Jungkook couldn't help but feel eager to see the result of his idea, knowing it would probably end up being a nightmare for him, who was on cleaning duty. But at that moment, he just wanted the boys to feel comforted and safe.   
And if that involved covering the kitchen in flour, he could deal with it.   
  
–

The maknae placed Jimin in a chair, making sure to push the recliner towards the table, so Jimin couldn't fall – which wasn't an uncommon event since the Little tended to squirm and wriggle when he was excited.

He gently ordered Taehyung to sit in front of his brother, then turning around for a second to grab the store-bought pizza base that they kept in the pantry for emergencies, when someone was craving some junk food.

 

He looked for all the ingredients he thought they needed, preparing them in the counter as the little ones discussed the latest documentary they had seen, a 50-minutes-long tale about pollution in the ocean.

The youngest one couldn't help but smile when Taehyung heatedly affirmed that whales were the treasure of the sea – probably quoting one of the caregivers- and they had to be shielded.

 

A bowl of tomato sauce was placed in front of the two Littles, who quickly stopped their chat and eagerly tasted the ingredient, repeatedly dipping one finger on it.

“Apron first, kiddos” Jungkook warned, saving Jimin from dropping a drop of the red sauce in his shirt. He protected the boys' clothes by covering them in huge white aprons that Jin kept in the kitchen for those type of situations, where Littles were experimenting with the cooking. “Alright. If you need some extra ingredients, just tell me.” he said, ruffling Taehyung's head before helping him back on the chair. “Nothing sweet, Tae, this is pizza. We can get dessert after” he quickly added, noticing Taehyung's mischievous grin.

 

The two babies started their creations, while Jungkook prepared some simple pizzas, consisting mostly of ham and cheese because Tae and Jimin's ones wouldn't be enough for seven young men.

He fished out his phone, smashing his password with one hand and pressing the shuffle button on the Spotify playlist that the three maknaes shared.

At the first note of TWICE's 'Signal', Jimin threw himself off the chair, scaring Jungkook in the process, and letting out joyful giggles at one of his favorite songs.

“Minnie knows this!” he exclaimed, leaving the tablespoon he had been using to spread the tomato sauce in the table, splashing some red stains across the wooden and excitedly following the choreography of the song, making hearts with his hands and bouncing up and down, attempting his best at imitating the original dance.

Taehyung was quick to follow, leaping from his chair and joining the elder, his movements much more coordinated than Jimin's but equally adorable.

 

When the song ended, they both ran to Jungkook's phone, ecstatic to choose the next one. Taehyung grabbed the device with both hands, carefully plopping himself on the floor and leaving some space for Jimin, who crouched down to have a good view of the screen.

“Careful, guys” Jungkook asked, remembering how a similar situation had ended when Yoongi decided to allow the Littles to play with his mobile phone. The regressed boys had ended up discussing who's turn was next and they accidentally dropped the phone from the couch to the parquet, crashing the screen to the point where Yoongi had to replace it. Luckily, after the rapper's scolding, both of the boys had learned the lesson of behaving very prudently around technology.

 

Taehyung started skipping songs, listening to the first few seconds of melody to identify them, as none of them were able to read fluently while in headspace.

“This! Pretty please, Tae!” Jimin chirped, as EXID's 'Up and Down' started to play. Taehyung seemed to agree with the elder's desition, because he returned the phone to his owner and ran next to Jimin, the pizzas completely forgotten.

 

Jungkook didn't mind it though, watching the Littles giggling and trying to follow the moves while they squealed the lyrics was hilarious.

Now the youngest was sitting in front of not less than seven half done pizzas, but seeing Jimin's delighted smile and Taehyung's sparkly eyes, the maknae decided that he could perfectly finish dinner by himself.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back my loves!!  
> i hope you all had an amazing week!! <3<3


	39. swimming pool parties (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got7 organizes a swimming pool party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's very late here so it's not proof-read :,)  
> i'll do that in the morning please don't be too hard on me <3
> 
> btw, i don't remember if the villa got7 rented for their hard carry 2 was in China or in Korea so sfbhfbsbfs let's pretend it was in Korea :,,)

The exact moment Hoseok pressed the 'send' button for the email he was writing, his phone started to ring. The rapper rubbed his eyes, that burned from spending too many hours in front of the screen and grabbed the device, sliding the green button to take the call.  
"Hello?"  
"Good afternoon, Hobi" a very familiar voice spoke at the other end of the line. "I'm Jinyoung. Can I speak to you for a minute?"  
  
Hoseok smiled weakly, relieved to have an excuse to take a small break of work.  
"Yeah, of course. Do you need anything?"  
The other man laughed fondly.   
"No, there's nothing wrong. It's just to offer you to come over next Saturday, but according to Yugi, if I didn't call now the world was going to end."  
When Jinyoung stopped talking, Hoseok heard the alluded Little giggling in the background, singsonging something about a party.   
"Well, the thing is that we've been recording Hard Carry 2 this month and we are staying in a rented house for the week. The staff said something about a hotel and weird games, I don't know. But the point is that we have the weekend for us and the house is pretty big. There's a huge swimming pool and more than enough space, so Yugi thought about inviting his friends over."  
  
Hoseok chuckled, knowing how persistent GOT7's endearing maknae could be.   
But it was a great idea, they hadn't seen each other in so long and they usually didn't go outside with the Littles, fearing the cameras and the sasaengs. Taehyungie and Minnie would be delighted to hear the news.   
  
"It's a perfect idea, we'd love to come" Hoseok answered, having to separate the phone from his ear at Yugyeom's high-pitched squeal.   
"Yay!! Thanks, Hobi hyung!" The boy chirped. Hoseok could picture him bouncing in the spot, too excited to control himself.   
"You're welcome, Yugi. Thanks to you for inviting us. I'm sure we'll have a great time. Be good for your Daddies until Saturday, huh?"  
  
The Little hummed joyfully before Jinyoung started talking again.   
"Monsta X is coming too. I know your group is close to them, so I hope it's no problem. I wanted you to know, just in case."  
Hoseok was aware of what Jinyoung meant. They couldn't go around exposing the Littles to potential threats and people who could harm them. But they had already met the two Monsta X's regressors, so it was fine.   
"Oh, no worries. We have met them a few times, so it's alright"  
"Perfect. I really hope you can come, it's been ages since we met last time"  
"Yeah... Yoongi hyung's birthday" Hoseok remembered, counting the months. "It's been quite a while. We'll try our best to be there, Jinyoungie"  
  
-  
  
After saying their respective goodbyes, Hoseok turned off the computer and headed to Yoongi's studio, decided to share the news with the caregivers first and clear all schedules before, not wanting to risk a massive tantrum from the Little if the had to cancel plans.   
It had happened before, leaving a sulky Taehyung and a sobbing Jimin after calling off their meeting with GOT7 due to an attendance in a show they had totally forgotten about.   
Hoseok wanted to avoid that from happening again, so he would have to keep it secret for the boys' sake.   
  
"Guys?" he knocked on Namjoon's door, making sure that the maknaes were out of hearing range.   
"Come in" Yoongi's voice came from inside the studio and Hoseok sneaked inside. Namjoon wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Hoseok thought that maybe it was even better. The leader would surely work himself up over exaggerated thoughts, so they would wait to share the news until the end and allow him to make a decision "What did the manager say?" the eldest vocal inquired, mistaking the reason of Hoseok's visit.   
"Hasn't answered yet" the younger responded, approaching the computer, where Yoongi was focused on the different icons on the screen, adjusting them over and over. "How's the song?"  
"Well... Could be better" Yoongi sighed, taking his headphones off and rubbing his temples tiredly.   
"We're going to pull it off, Yoongs" Jin intervened, leaning back on his chair and looking up to Hoseok, flashing him an exhausted smile "It just needs more perfecting, but we should be done for today. We've been here for hours"  
"I know" the rapper lamented, yawning "Are you done with the emails?"  
"Almost," Hoseok said, sitting next to Yoongi, who had tapped on the spot next to him for the younger to get comfortable. "Jinyoung called"  
  
"Really? Are we on babysitter duty?" the man guessed, knowing that GOT7 also had a packed schedule and they needed their help from time to time with their kamikaze Little.  
"Nope. They have invited us to their place. Apparently, they have rented a villa for their show and they have the whole weekend free."  
"Fuck, they're lucky” Yoongi commented, saving the project they had been working in.

“Well, I think we don't have schedule this Saturday. We must be here on Sunday morning for the photo shoot but apart from that, we're also free” Jin informed, scrolling through the calendar where he kept all the schedule up to date.   
“We could use a day off” Yoongi pointed out, sighing.

“Definitely” Hoseok agreed. “There's a huge swimming pool, so the babies are gonna be delighted”

Yoongi hummed, agreeing with the other rapper.

“Monsta X is coming too, so it seems like a big deal. Can't wait to be able to reunite”

Jin smiled, nodding along with Yoongi.

“Just relax and enjoy” the eldest chuckled.

 

-

 

They shared the news with the others two days later, after confirming with the manager that they had the whole Saturday for themselves and earned the permission to go to the villa.

Despite supposedly being in adult headspace, Taehyung had screeched loud enough to make Yoongi cover his ears while grimacing and Jimin had started to clap excitedly, stopping to squish Namjoon's face in the process, who didn't look half as happy as the others.

To the contrary, his frown furrowed slightly as he tried to mask his insecurities, to avoid bringing the mood down. Jin wasn't a fool and, after living with the leader for many years and being his caregiver, he noticed the shift in his expression immediately.

He didn't say anything, though. He would talk with the younger later, calmly and privately, to ask him what he wanted to do.

 

Apparently, Jimin also sensed the tension in Namjoon, so he immediately turned around to lock gazes with him.

“What's wrong, Joon?” he encouraged the boy to talk, even though the reason for his discomfort was evident.

“Uh... I-It's fine. I just feel... y'know, 'm not very c'nfident yet” he mumbled, ashamed to admit that he wasn't totally sure if he was ready to show his raw, vulnerable self in front of that many people. He felt like he was failing his friends. They always put so much effort into making it easy for him, in putting the things at his level and helping through each step. And Namjoon felt like their efforts were fruitless because he was still very hesitant about opening up about all his emotions.

“Oh, hyung” Tae empathized, scooting closer to be able to hug him. “We know. We got you”

“You don't have to be Little if you don't feel like it. Everyone will understand” Jimin added, making sure to emphasize the fact that they didn't mind. “And if it's about being ashamed, there will be plenty of Littles, so I don't think anyone will point fingers” he joked.

“There's Yugi, Honey, Minhyuk... And we'll be there to take care of you, hyung”

“Besides, Yugi also wears nappies”

“Yup. And Honey is very close to your headspace age”

“Mhm... And there's no pressure. You can just use this as an opportunity to warm up to the others”

The encouragement continued during a few minutes, the two boys stating countless facts that made Namjoon realize that he wasn't actually that different from the other boys. The fact that he was mostly non-verbal, extremely shy and very dependent always caused to compare himself with his fellow Littles, who were lively and pretty experienced when it came to age regression matters.

“But it's your desition, hyung. We'll respect whatever you choose to do and we'll step aside if that's what you wish. But we'll always support your choice”

Namjoon bit his lip, unable to hide the blush creeping in his cheeks. He wanted to try, he really did. And the others had been nothing but understanding, so he owed them at least that.

Fuck. He had to step out of his comfort zone, even if Littlespace was supposed to be inside of it.

 

The leader didn't answer yet, but he nodded along Jimin's words, his previous frown vanished. And that was enough for the others, who didn't press on the matter, knowing it was an important desition for Namjoon.

“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it”

 

-

 

After the initial commotion that the news had generated, they ordered takeaway for dinner since nobody had the energy to cook after an exhausting day of endless practices and photo shoots. They engulfed the food, Jungkook and Taehyung asking for seconds even before finishing their first serving. The conversation flowed easily, which made Namjoon feel strangely domestic at Jimin's usual display of affection and Jin's bickering.

When they finished, Yoongi stood up to pick Namjoon's plate along with Jimin's. Jungkook tried to help, but the eldest rapper ushered him out of the kitchen, along with the other ones.

“I'll clean up today. Take a shower and rest, tomorrow it's gonna be a big day” he said, giving a small, reassuring smile to Namjoon.

 

The youngest couldn't help but giggle at Yoongi's sudden offer since he was the one who always tried to avoid the nightly duty due to work. The other huffed, lightly slapping the maknae in the nape and moving to leave the dishes in the sink.

“C'mon, go. Don't forget to prepare your bags.” he directed his gaze to Taehyung and Jimin, who observed the scene with a fond chuckle “And you two, don't go to sleep too late, I want no grumpy babies in the car tomorrow”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao the time jumps :,,) a few chapters ago it was snowing and now they are on their way to an outdoor swimming pool  
> anyways, this chapter was a bit of a filler but the second and the third part will be coming in the next 2-3 days ^-^  
> lots of love!!<3<3


	40. swimming pool parties (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, it's not proof-read, so pls forgive me :,,)
> 
> by order of approximate headspace age:  
> namjoon: 2/3 years old  
> jooheon: 2/3 years old  
> yugyeom: 3/4 years old (still wears diapers tho, it's personal preference)  
> jimin: 3/4 years old   
> taehyung: 5/6 years old  
> minhyuk: 7/8 years old

They arrived at the villa at almost eleven in the morning. They had woken up pretty early and had brought three sleepy babies to the car- still in pajamas to allow them to get some more rest, as it was their rest day after all.

Namjoon had finally decided that he would with the flow, being Little if he felt comfortable enough, and he was currently napping in the back seat, squished between a snoring Jungkook and Jimin's giant plushie. The latter boy was clinging to Yoongi, also using until the last second of his time to sleep.

 

Jin, being an early riser, had offered to drive and nobody had opposed. He had managed to get lost two times before arriving at the destination, but he had finally figured out that the GPS was useless in that situation and followed his intuition.

It had taken him almost double the needed time, but he had successfully reached the villa before noon.

 

As soon as Jin parked, Taehyung, who had been quietly playing with his Daddy's phone, on his best behavior to not disturb his teammates, couldn't hold back an astonished gasp. The rented house was huge and the large swimming pool on the other side of the building could be seen from their position, which made the 5-year-old regressed boy completely lose his previous tranquil facade. He squirmed in his seat, getting tangled with the seatbelt as he tried to reach Jimin's shoulder to wake him.

“Minnie, Minnie!” he attempted his best at whispering, bringing the other Little back from dreamland. “Look! It's the biggest ever”

Jimin rubbed his eyes, emitting a soft whine of protest at being woken up so suddenly, but his pout disappeared as soon as he laid his gaze on the pool.

“Wow” he breathed, smiling while he rubbed his puffy eyes with the hem of his pajama shirt. “'S so nice. Can we go now?”

His caregiver, who had been startled by Taehyung's wiggling, was now yawning as he tried his best to adjust his hair that had ended up all ruffled.

“We can swim later, angel. Everyone else has been waiting for us, so we have to be polite and greet them before asking to go to the pool, alright?”

Jimin hummed, content with the promise of being able to play later. Besides, he was ecstatic to reunite with Honey and Yugi, whom he had deeply missed.

 

“Okay, get your bags, kiddos” Hoseok ordered, unfastening Jimin's belt and helping him out fo his seat, proceeding to catch a too euphoric Taehyung, that hadn't waited to receive help and had preferred to jump out of the car. “Easy, buddy” he scolded lightly, earning a small “sorry” from the Little and a cheeky giggle.

 

In the meantime, Jin had opened the back door, lovingly patting on Jungkook's thigh to get him up.

“We're here, sleepyhead” he told the maknae, after a few grunts and a curse from his part. “Don't move too much or you'll startle Joon”

The youngest opened his eyes and couldn't help but smile at the way the Little was leaning on him, mouth slightly open and lost paci on his lap.

He repositioned himself to allow his hyung to pick the boy up, helping to carry him out of the vehicle. The Little didn't move an inch, stayed asleep as Jin placed the soother back on his lips and guided his head to his shoulder.

“Joonie, baby” he whispered sweetly, rubbing the boy's back to gently awake him. Namjoon let out a small mumble around the pacifier, opening his eyes and scanning his surrounding confusedly. “We're here, precious. We can stay in the car for a while if you want to be Big. Or would you like to sleep some more?”

That was the cue. Namjoon had explicitly asked Jin to wake him up before arriving at their destination, so he could decide if he wanted to slip out of headspace.

Surprisingly, the boy nodded weakly, burying his head back on the eldest's neck and dozing off in a matter of seconds.

 

Taehyung seemed to have been waiting for the leader's permission, because as soon as the boy agreed to stay in headspace, the vocal pressed his fingers in the doorbell, leaving them there for a solid ten seconds before somebody screamed on the inside of the house.

“We're coming!” Yugyeom's unmistakable voice announced, followed by some noisy footsteps. The door opened and before Hoseok could greet anyone, Yugyeom threw himself on Taehyung's arms, hugging him as if the world was ending. Jimin immediately joined the hug, earning a giggle from Yugyeom, who found himself crushed between his two friends.

 

Jin stayed behind to avoid the first commotion of their arrival, which would probably frighten the sensitive Little in his arms, while Taheyung and Jimin took the lead to enter the house.

 

Yoongi observed proudly how Jimin greeted everyone, tightly holding Yugyeom and Taheyung's hands. The boy struggled with anxiety and difficult thoughts sometimes, and overwhelming him outside his comfort zone was never a good idea. But, apart from the initial shyness that he was showing, Jimin seemed to be doing just fine, thriving with the presence of the other two Littles next to him.

He smiled lovingly and pressed a kiss in the boy's forehead when his baby ran back to him, looking for some well-earned praise after completing his quest.

“Minnie's polite” the boy informed, making Yoongi chuckle.

“You always are, sweetheart” Yoongi answered, ruffling the younger's hair.

 

They proceeded with some informal introductions for the Littles- as Honey didn't remember much about Taehyung and Jimin and they hadn't met Minhyuk in headspace yet.

Yoongi learned that Minhyuk, Minmin, as the Little preferred, fell in an older headspace, something around seven or eight years old and he definitely honored his 'happy vitamin' nickname.

He was all smiles and gentleness with the younger ones, and he had immediately approached Jimin when he had seen that the BTS' vocal had separated a bit from the group.

“Hi, Minnie” he had said, reaching out to shake the other's hand “Our names are pretty similar, right? Wanna be my name twin?”

 

Yoongi was a hundred percent sure that Jimin hadn't understood what the Monsta X's Little meant, but it had seemed to do the trick nevertheless, because the boy had nodded and allowed Minhyuk to pull him with the others, who were already begging to be given permission for the swimming pool.

 

 

“Yugi, what did we talk about before coming?” Jinyoung reminded his Little, who was pulling his other's caregiver T-shirt impatiently.

“Yugi has to be patient” the younger recited obediently “But Yugi's been super patient Daddy. Waited _aaaall_ morning”

“He's right, Youngie. You told him he could go swimming when his friends were here” Jackson intervened, earning a stern look from the caregiver “We can carry the table outside and I'll get in the water with them, so you won't have to worry.”

 

Jinyoung sighed, alternating between looking at Yugyeom and Jackson.

“Have you asked if all your friends if they agreed with going swimming?”

Yugyeom hummed, excitedly bouncing on his place while waiting for his Daddy's response.

“If Jackson goes with you, you have my permission. But ask the other Daddies too, please”

 

Yugyeom blew him a kiss at the positive response and looked around the room, smiling widely and tilting his head to the side, as if he was silently waiting for any objections.

“It's good with us, Yugi. We have to get our swimsuits on first, though” Kihyun said, pointing to the red backpack that had been shoved to the corner of the living room, probably by one of the Littles.

“Same with us” Hoseok agreed, handing the sports back to Taheyung.

 

“Is Joonie coming?” Taehung inquired “His swimsuit is here, hyungie, and I brought extra floaties for him” the boy proudly stated, opening the zipper of the bag to show them.

“That's so nice of you, Tae. But I don't think Joonie is going to come with us for the moment” Jin answered, giving the Little an apologetic smile. “Maybe later, sweetie”

Already used to Namjoon's needs, Taehyung understood his baby brother's situation and simply patted the sleeping boy's back softly.

“'S okay, Jinnie hyung. I'll leave everything here for him if he wants to come later”

“Why isn't he coming? I can take care of him if you need, I'm old enough” Minhyuk offered with all his good intention.

“'Cause he is still a baby and sometimes he doesn't wanna play” Taehyung responded, slightly too sharp. He was used to being the eldest around the Littles and he wasn't very happy that someone was trying to steal that title from him, along with his baby brother. “Besides, he doesn't know _you_ and _I_ am his brother.”

 

Hoseok's eyes opened wide at the display of rudeness from his usually cheerful and friendly Little. Before the rapper could intervene, Minhyuk smiled sweetly and nodded.

“I didn't know that, Taetae. You can show me how to take care of him when he wants to play with us”

That wasn't the answer that Taehyung was expecting, so he froze for a few seconds, not knowing how to react, perfectly aware that he had disrespected his newly met hyung.

“O-okay, hyungie” he finally accepted, lowering his head in a brief apology.

“You're all so sweet” Jin laughed, observing the scene unfolding in front of him. None of them had experience with so many Littles together, so they had already been expecting some bumps on the road. But all of the boys were nicely educated and respectful, so he was sure that the problems wouldn't last for long “I'm sure Joonie will be delighted to spend some time with you later. But for now, I think there's a swimming pool waiting for you”

 

 

Almost fifteen minutes later, all the Littles had their swimsuits on and were finishing the preparations for their awaited event.

Yoongi was completely covering Jimin in sunscreen, rubbing until the last centimeter of skin in the white sticky lotion. The Little didn't seem to mind, though, too occupied inflating his arm floats to notice his overprotective caregiver's worries. Yugyeom was running around in a waterproof diaper, dodging Jaebum in a fit of giggles, who was just trying to apply his sunscreen.

Jungkook had also decided to join the bath, so he was changing in the adjacent room.

Taehyung and Minhyuk seemed to have quickly grown fond of each other after their first argument, as they were sitting on the couch, lively chatting as they waited for the younger ones to be ready.

 

 

“Min is very patient and polite” Hoseok commented, earning a small laugh from Hyungwon “I'm sorry for the outburst from before, Tae is pretty proud of his 'hyung' title and he gets defensive if someone comments on it”

“It's no problem” Kihyun assured, dismissing the matter with a wave of the hand “Minhyuk is used to dealing with Jooheon, who slips into babyspace pretty often, that's why he offered. He quickly noticed that he was stepping in a sensitive topic, so he backed off. He also takes his 'hyung' title very seriously”

Hoseok nodded, observing the two boys on the sofa, who were commenting on their swimming skills. “I'm happy they have connected” he finally said, giving the other caregiver a genuine smile.

 

-

 

When the preparations were over, the caregivers situated themselves on the outdoor's table, where they could watch over the Littles. Jaebum served the drinks and offered some snacks, that the men accepted gratefully after the long road trip.

The Littles didn't waste any time running to the swimming pool between screeches and giggles. Yugyeom, being as fearless as usual, dived right in, without even checking the temperature of the water.

Jackson followed quickly, jumping next to him when he noticed the boy had jumped without his arm floats. Luckily, the GOT7 maknae didn't seem to have any trouble with keeping himself afloat despite being in headspace. He spat the water in his mouth with a huge grin plastered on his face, kicking his way to Jackson and holding onto his arm.

Jungkook picked up Taehyung, who was trying to push him into the water and jumped with him in his arms, splashing far enough to get the caregivers wet.

“God, guys, take it easy” Hoseok cracked up, seeing Yugyeom cough a mouthful of water after trying to dive once again, still not getting the hang of it.

 

By the other hand, Jimin decided that the big splashes and the jumping were too much for him, so he walked to the stairs. Minhyuk took Jooheon by the hand and also approached the less deep part of the pool, helping the other two to get in.

They sat on there, still not confident enough to try to swim to the other part, where Taehyung and Jungkook were chasing each other.

 

“Jackson plays _'ith_ Honey?” the boy asked with a timid string of voice, reaching for the elder rapper when the guy approached him, who chuckled and took the Little in his arms. It wasn't a secret that Jooheon adored Jackson, both in adult headspace and in his regressed mindset.

“Of course” Jackson answered, taking a moment to get a hold of Yugyeom too, who was splashing like crazy. “No splashing here, buddy” he told the Little, pointing at Jimin's pout after being covered by an unexpected wave of water. “We're playing nice and calm for the babies”

“Oh, okay” Yugyeom quickly agreed after directing a look to his friend, who was rubbing his eyes with a weak whimper, and made his way to the stairs to be able to press a kiss on Jimin's cheek. “Sorry, Minnie, Yugy won't splash you no more.” he wiped the other boy's face the best he could “Wanna play with the ball? Daddy said it can go in the water”

Jimin accepted the apology and smiled, feeling strangely fuzzy at the fact that Yugyeom was being so thoughtful and caring for him. Minhyuk was also protecting him, sitting right by him and sheltering him from the aggressive splatters.

 

They ended up playing an improvised water polo match together, the two Hoseoks joining in the fun and carrying the younger ones in piggy rides so they could enjoy the game while the caregivers cheered from their seat.

Jimin couldn't stop giggling and, despite the fact that his fingers were turning into prunes and his stomach hurt from laughing so much, he had never felt so utterly familiar and oddly domestic since he left home, seven years ago.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdfkgjsgadfk it's difficult to try to keep track of so many characters :,,)
> 
> part 3 should be coming in a few days/ a week <3<3


	41. swimming pool parties (part 3)

Jin finally decided to wake Namjoon up when lunch was served.   
The boy had been napping on Jin's arms the whole morning, only coming back from dreamland to compliantly accept the snacks that his caregiver fed him and shyly ask for water.   
The eldest allowed him to sleep for as long as the leader needed, knowing that interrupting his sleep when it wasn't strictly necessary and forcing him to focus on his surroundings wouldn't do any good to the Little.   
  
Jin entered the house - as the others had chosen to eat outside- to be able to wake the Little in a quiet, comfortable environment. Thus, the boy needed a change and the caregiver wanted to use that moment when Namjoon was still a bit drowsy and tranquil to avoid any unwanted tears.   
  
He washed the boy's soother before, making a mental note to buy one of those pacifier clips because Namjoon had the habit of dropping it whenever he fell asleep and they always ended up finding it on the floor, covered in dirt.   
He grabbed the bag that Yoongi had packed for his Little while he balanced the rapper on his right arm and walked to the room that Jaebum had indicated.   
  
"Baby" he whispered, voice sweet and calming, at the same time that he gently laid the boy in the king-sized bed "It's time to wake up"  
At the loss of Jin's body and its warmth, Namjoon whimpered loudly, making grabby hands towards his caregiver, still half-asleep.   
"Sweetheart, as much as I want you to rest well, Daddy must change your nappy and I want you to have some lunch. Youngjae and Bambam have prepared some delicious dishes for us." he continued, rubbing Namjoon's stomach with care, letting him some time to assimilate his words.   
  
Namjoon sucked on the pacifier a little more aggressively as if he was expressing his disagreement with being woken up, but he allowed Jin to work without making too much fuss.   
The caregiver smoothly placed a clean diaper in the boy, entertaining him with soft tickles and random questions, to keep the baby distracted from the change.   
  
"Alright, all done. Let's go eat some _jjajangmyeon_ " Jin said, helping Namjoon to stand up. At the mention of one of his favorite foods, the boy grinned sheepishly behind his paci, taking the elder's hand.  
  
"Crabby" the Little mumbled, directing an inquisitive look towards his caregiver. He was used to carrying the plushie around, so he was confused at the fact that his favorite toy wasn't next to him.   
  
The scene felt a _deja vu_ to Jin, who facepalmed dramatically, giving Namjoon an exaggerated gasp and earning a small giggle from the baby.   
"That's right, baby, Daddy is so forgetful lately"  
"Daddy forgets. Please _'member_ "  
"I'll remember next time, sweetheart" Jin promised, crouching down to look for the plushie in the giant back that Yoongi had prepared. The eldest hadn't had much time to pack the night before, due to a prolongated vocal lesson that had forced him to go to the company building after dinner. Yoongi had offered to prepare Namjoon's stuff and Jin hadn't had the opportunity to think about it anymore, so he had thanked the rapper for taking responsibility. Now, the vocal hoped that Yoongi had remembered to add the beloved 'Crabby', blaming himself for not checking the items before leaving.   
After a few seconds of stressed rummaging, Jin located the stuffed toy. He smiled, terribly relieved and handed the red plushie to the Little, who accepted it with a happy 'thanks'.

 

 

They headed to the garden once again, Namjoon squishing Crabby against his chest, grabbing Jin's shirt a little bit too tight with his free fist.

Jin had already told the Little that the others were expecting his arrival, so Namjoon's shyness was kicking again. The boy was hiding behind Jin, in an adorable but futile attempt of going unnoticed. Jin deattached the leader from his body, gave a few encouraging pats to the Little's back and sat in his chair, opening his arms for the boy to climb in his lap.

Namjoon froze on his spot, eyeing the other people on the table, who were already serving themselves.

“Hey, buddy. Would you like some noodles?” Hoseok intervened when he saw the boy's hesitation, handing Namjoon a clean bowl. The Little nodded weakly, still unsure of how to proceed. “Alright, sit with your Daddy, Jaebum will give you some”

Namjoon seemed to snap out of his momentaneous daze, allowing Jin to pull him up in his lap. Jimin, who was in the following chair, reached out to poke his dimple, giving him a sweet smile. Minhyuk peeked from behind the vocal, carefully raising a hand to wave at the baby.

Namjoon blushed at the attention, timidly waving back.

“There you go, kiddo. Enjoy” a voice from his left startled the leader, making him turn around quickly, blindly searching for his Daddy's hand. Jin simply circled a hand around the boy's waist, giving him comfort but at the same time, a little bit of independence.

With the reassuring presence of his Daddy, Namjoon faced GOT7's leader, accepting the bowl that the caregiver was handing him and thanking him with a small bow before quickly burying his head back on Jin's chest, provoking a giggle from the others at his cuteness.

 

Jin ran his fingers through his baby's hair, proudly smiling at the boy's accomplishment.

“Smells so good, Joonie” Jin commented, absently stirring the noodles with the chopsticks “Want a bite?”

The younger hummed softly, the hunger winning over his timidness. Jin patiently waited until the boy separated his head from his shirt and fed him a bite of the black bean noodles, wiping the drop of sauce that had fallen on his chin with his thumb.   
"Is it yummy?"

“Yummy” Namjoon confirmed, reaching for the bowl with his bare hand.

“Want a fork, Joonie?” Yugyeom offered, handing the other Little his own used fork. Namjoon nodded, taking the plastic item and messily shoving it in the noodles. He brought them to his mouth, managing to not drop any.

“'S good” he remarked quietly, munching on the food with a smile.

“That's great to know, Joonie” Bambam smiled, satisfied with the praise from the other group's Little.   
  
–

 

After having lunch, the Littles decided to play hide and seek, to explore the unknown house. They made teams to not leave the smaller ones by themselves, so they ended up pairing themselves randomly. Minhyuk and Jooheon lost in rock, paper, scissors and had to count. As soon as they turned around, Yugyeom and Jimin ran away, heading to the other side of the corridor. Taehyung gently took Namjoon's hand and placed a paternal kiss on his head. 

“Let's go, baby Joonie. I'll hide with you” 

Namjoon simply followed his hyung, still a little bit confused and stressed in front of the new environment. 

They found a hiding spot in a closet, and Taehyung helped the baby to get inside before squishing himself in the tight space. 

“Gotta be quiet, alright?” the eldest in headspace ordered, softly shushing the other. Namjoon nodded, holding his plushie close. “Such a good baby” Taehyung praised, caressing the rapper's cheek. Namjoon giggled softly, reaching to link his fingers with his brother's hand. 

Taehyung felt a rush of satisfaction at the trusting gesture of the baby and smiled widely, remembering the times when Little Namjoon would hide when he saw him and feeling incredibly grateful at the fact that their friendship had blossomed. 

 

They won the game, partly because Yugyeom had left the light of their hiding's spot on, so it hadn't been specially difficult for Minhyuk to find them. 

The Littles played a few more times, redistributing the pairs in every other game. At first, Taehyung was a little reluctant of letting his baby brother go with the other boys, but he soon learned that they treated Namjoon with the same gentleness and care as him. 

Yugyeom enjoyed tickling the younger, making him laugh with silly expressions and sudden pokes and Minhyuk carried him around by the hand, talking softly and being ever so nice and careful. 

 

 

When Yoongi had announced that it was nap time for the smaller ones, Jooheon and Jimin were nowhere to be found. The caregivers had worriedly searched the whole villa, only to find them asleep under Jackson's bed. The sheets were long enough to cover the underside of the bed, so they hadn't seen them even though they had entered the room a few times. 

The two Littles were curled up in a tangled hug, Jooheon's head laying on the vocal's chest while the smaller's legs were on top of the rapper's, squeezing their bodies together.

Jaebum and Hyunwoo moved the bed as quietly as they could to be able to rescue the boys. They managed to carry both of them to a more comfortable place without disturbing their sleep, so the small scare ended up being just another hilarious story for the caregivers. 

 

Yugyeom absolutely refused to be put down for some rest, so Jinyoung chose to go lay down with him in the adjacent room, knowing the Little needed a nap and would most likely fall asleep during the cuddling session. 

 

The elder ones, along with Namjoon, who had had plenty of rest in the morning, were allowed to play Minhyuk's new Mario Bros video game, that he had brought to the villa to show it to his friends. Taehyung was beyond delighted and carefully listened to the instructions that Minhyuk gave him in order to play correctly. It was slightly too complicated for his headspace coordination, but he didn't give up easily, practicing and trying endlessly with Minhyuk's encouragement. Namjoon was content with just watching, so they made some space for the baby in the middle and made sure he could see the screen as they played.

 

The other Littles woke up about an hour later and Youngjae had the fantastic idea of introducing the Littles to his puppy, Coco. The poor dog ended up terribly overwhelmed by all the petting and attention of seven kids, who wanted to play with him all the same time. 

Youngjae saved his pet from the boys and instead, showed them the tricks that the pup had learned and gave them treats to organizedly feed the dog. 

 

 

They left the villa right after dinner due to their morning schedule the next day. The Littles dramatically said goodbye to each other, promising that they would meet soon.

After almost five minutes of hugs and goodbyes, the caregivers finally got the boys inside the car without tears – despite the fact that Jimin kept insisting that he hadn't given enough hugs. 

Yoongi was on driving duty, so the others opted to sit on the back, where they could get some peaceful rest. 

When the car engine started, Namjoon was already dozing off. Before closing his eyes, exhausted after so many emotions, he saw Jimin waving goodbye one last time, Yoongi lowering the volume of the radio to avoid waking up Jungkook, who was already asleep and Jin adjusting Taehyung's seat so he could lean back to rest, and the leader realized that the source of happiness he had been desperately looking for during so many years had always been right in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the ending might give you diabetes, i'm sorry. 
> 
> I have some important exams in about three weeks, so I don't think I'll be able to post until the beginning of March. I'm so sorry for making you wait and I hope you can wait for me <3  
> Maybe I'll post some chapters if I have the time, but I don't think the updates will be regular :(
> 
> I hope you have an amazing month and see you soon!! <3<3


	42. puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after meeting coco, taehyung can't stop thinking about puppies

"Yeah, I'll make sure to bring the book." Hoseok laughed, holding the phone with one hand as he adjusted the blanket on his legs with the other. "Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can. We'll probably have a week of break next month before the tour, so I'll visit." The man promised, flashing Taehyung a smile, before returning to the conversation. The latter was sitting next to the elder rapper, lost in his thoughts while Hoseok finished his phone call. "Alright, see you, mom. Take care of yourself!"  
  
The rapper hung up, features shifting into a slightly melancholic expression. He always felt homesick when his mother called. The man's sigh seemed to bring Taehyung back from his train of thoughts and the younger patted his leg, perfectly knowing the emotion his friend was experiencing.   
"You'll see them in less than a month, hyung" he tried to cheer him up. Hoseok nodded, erasing the grim look from his face and making an effort to return to his usual optimism.  
"I know, Tae. But still, miss them" the rapper confessed. His mom had given everything during Hoseok's teenage years to make sure his son could achieve his dream and the rapper always felt like he needed to repay all that effort and hard work in some way. But his inhumane schedule along with the fact that he now lived in Seoul made it very hard to see his family frequently. He felt Taehyung squeezing his thigh lightly and he pushed the sorrowful thought away, reminding himself that he only had to wait a few weeks more. "Anyways, what were you thinking about earlier? You looked pretty absorbed" the elder joked.  
  
Taehyung frowned a bit, his lips pursing in a thin line as if he was choosing the words. Hoseok was taken aback by the younger's serious expression, wondering what had left his dongsaeng so immersed in his mind.   
"Uhm... What would you say if I told you I would like to get a dog?"  
"I'm sorry, what?" Hoseok questioned, lifting his eyebrows surprisedly.   
"That I want a puppy, Hobi"  
Hoseok just stared at the vocal for a few seconds before bursting in laughter.   
"Oh god, Taehyung. You looked like you were planning a murder and you were just thinking about puppies? People usually smile when they think about that, you know?"  
Taehyung finally seemed to realize the constricted expression he had been pulling all along and relaxed his features before giving the elder a boxy smile.   
"I was just weighing possibilities, hyung. I'm still not a hundred percent sure," he admitted, scratching the back of his head nervously.   
  
Taehyung had always loved dogs- in fact, he had grown up with one- but when he moved to the capital, in a small dorm with six more people, there was neither time nor space for a puppy.   
But now they had moved into a more spacious flat and each of them had their own room. Besides, after meeting Coco, his affection towards the domestic species had returned full force. He had found his Little self fantasizing about taking care of a puppy, even dreaming about getting one. And, posterior to a lot of consideration, he had finally decided he would give it a shot.  
  
Now he only needed to convince the other six members that lived with him.

 

-

 

“Daddy!” Taehyung squealed, giving his caregiver's hand a tight squeeze. “Daddy, we're getting a puppy! We really are!” he exclaimed, literally bouncing on his spot as they walked towards the rural house at the end of the sand path.

Hoseok had contacted one of his old friends, who had recently announced that his grandma's dog had given birth to a litter of puppies, offering them for adoption. The pups were already three months old and as much as her heart hurt at the idea of separating them from his family, the old lady couldn't take care of all of them.

After seeing a few pictures of the dogs, Taehyung had fallen in love with the puppies, going as far as begging his caregiver to go visit them.

 

So, as soon as they had a day off, the rapper had requested the manager to go out for a trip with the younger vocal and had asked his friend for his grandma's address, decided to grant Taehyung's wish for once.

He usually couldn't spoil his Little in any of his whims since they had a public image to maintain and the caregiver had to be extremely careful about his actions. But Taehyung had thoroughly demonstrated that he was willing to accept the responsibility of owning an animal, both in Littlespace and in his adult mindset, so Hoseok was going to put all his effort into helping his friend.

“Yes we are, buggy” Hoseok smiled, ruffling the boy's hair enthusiastically “Daddy wants you on your best behavior, remember?”

Taehyung hummed in agreement, reminding his Daddy's insistence on being polite and nice to the grandma they were visiting.

 

As they were in a very rural zone in the north of South Korea, so Hoseok wasn't expecting to be recognized. Besides, he didn't think that the old woman would truly notice Taehyung's headspace, so he allowed the younger to enjoy the moment, letting him be Little for the widely anticipated meeting.

 

When they arrived at the house, Taehyung was practically buzzing from excitement, unable to mask the huge grin plastered on his face and gripping on his caregiver's hand way too tight -not that Hoseok was complaining though, he was nearly as excited as the regressed boy.

Tae rang the bell and came back to his Daddy's side, neatly folding his hands in front of him to bow to the elderly woman that opened the door. Hoseok imitated the movement, eliciting a warm sounding laugh from the grandma that invited them in.

 

Taehyung hadn't stepped inside the house when half a dozen of tiny puppies noisily ran to him, like balls of fluffy fur. The Little couldn't contain his eagerness, immediately dropping to his knees to pet them wholeheartedly.

The dogs seemed amused at the unexpected visit because they kept circling Taehyung euphorically, barking and trying to jump on him. Taehyung giggled uncontrollably, unable to caress all of them at once. He finally chose to sit still, allowing the puppies to calm down a bit and get used to his presence. The smallest pup climbed on his lap, gently biting his trousers to get enough leverage to ascend the vocal's leg. It sniffed his hand, letting out a tiny sneeze at the new scent and plopped itself on the boy's thigh, demanding a petting.

The boy found the boldness of the mini puppy incredibly funny, so he spoiled it with a nice petting on its tummy. The animal looked beyond content at the attention and the other puppies approached Hoseok, also looking for their turn of recognition.

“They are so cute!” Taehyung chirped, gently raising the dog in his lap to press a kiss against its fur. The pup let out a high-pitched bark, wagging its tail energetically.

“They are definitely adorable” the grandma coincided, giving the younger a light pat on the head “Looks like this little one gets along with you, doesn't it?”

Taehyung hummed happily before allowing the puppy on his arms to lick all over his face, erupting in a fit of giggles. Hoseok simply admired his beloved Little having the time of his life, taking a few pictures to show them to the others when he got back, trying his best to not coo at the endearing scene.

 

“Would you like something to drink? I had just finished preparing my tea when you arrived” the woman offered after a few minutes of observing the puppies hyperactively play with the vocal.

“Do you want to try the lady's tea, Tae?” Hoseok inquired, already expecting the boy's nose scrunch at the mention of the beverage.

“I have some strawberry milk if you prefer” the grandma gave him another option, seeing the clear rejection in the younger's features. Hoseok mentally thanked the woman for being so nice and patient with the Little. He had already been expecting some comment or remark at the vocal's behavior, but the lady had acted nothing but welcoming, even handing Taehyung some dog treats and teaching him on how to feed them to the puppies. If she had been surprised by Taehyung's way of acting she had thoroughly hidden it.

“Yes please!” the boy's eyes lit up at the mention of the sweet drink, carefully standing up with the small animal in his arms.

“Aren't you such a sweet boy?” the grandma said, reaching out to pinch one of the vocal's cheeks. Then she winked at the Little and added “And I'm sure I have some fresh baked chocolate chip cookies from yesterday”

 

-

 

They ended up taking the smallest puppy, which had definitely caught Taehyung's interest and wouldn't get down from the boy's lap, squirming like crazy when the vocal had tried to put it on the floor. The old lady had informed them that the puppy was the only male on the litter and was a very active and playful pup who loved to cuddle.

She had gifted them with some dog toys and a huge amount of animal treats for the puppy,

walking with them to the car as he gave Taehyung some last minute tips on how to educate his new puppy.

The boy listened attentively, holding his new friend close to his chest and waved goodbye at the grandma from the car when they drove away, lifting the puppy a little bit so he could say goodbye to his old owner.

 

 

“Well, what do you think?” Hoseok finally asked, reaching out to pet the puppy in Taehyung's lap.

“I'm so happy, Daddy. Thank you” the Little answered, grinning from ear to ear as he proudly fed the dog a treat.

“I trust you to take very good care of him, you know that. Have you thought of a name?” the caregiver inquired, mindlessly allowing the animal to bite the sleeve of his sweater.

“Uh huh” Taehyung hummed affirmatively, gently pulling the pup off his Daddy's clothes. “Don't bite, puppy” he scolded, way too lightly for the dog to realize he had done something wrong. “'S Yeontan. Because he is small and black, like a coal briquette”

 

Hoseok had to make an impossible effort to avoid cracking up at the explanation, agreeing that the strange name definitely fit the puppy. Taehyung seemed satisfied at the election though, because he called the animal by his name a few times and resumed the previous petting when he was deliberately ignored by the dog.

 

-

 

Jimin had been waiting for his friend to arrive on the sofa since Hoseok had sent that adorable photo of the boy with the whole litter surrounding him. Jimin absolutely loved animals and was ecstatic to meet his new friend. Yoongi was next to him, patiently feeding him small pieces of fruit and updating him on Taehyung's localization.

 

When the doorbell rang, Jimin flew to the hall, not wasting a second to pull the door open in one swift motion, mouth dropping in awe when he found the tiny fluff ball sleeping in Tae's arms.

“Puppy!” he screeched, jolting awake the poor thing.

“Hey, be careful, Minnie” his hyung scolded him, making Jimin pout in disappointment.

“Minnie's sorry, puppy” he apologized, opting to gently pat the animal's head a few times. The dog seemed to recover quickly enough, as he was already wagging his teeny tail and trying to jump to Jimin's hold.

“Does Minnie want to hold him?” Taehyung offered, pulling an incredibly wide smile from Jimin, who wasn't expecting to be offered the opportunity.

“Really? Minnie can?”

“Yeah. But you have to be really gentle, alright?” Taehyung requested before placing the pup in his dongsaeng's hold.

Jimin nodded solemnly, holding the fragile puppy with all the softness his three-year-old headspace allowed him to. “Good puppy” he whispered, giggling softly.

 

Joonie appeared in the doorframe a few seconds later, visibly frightened by the puppy's squirming and his loud, high-pitched barks. Nevertheless, Taehyung gently nudged him towards the animal, nicely holding his hand to offer some moral support as the leader gathered the courage to approach him.

“Taetae's puppy?” he asked, still reluctant to pet the euphoric dog.

And at that, Taehyung's chest swelled with pride. He looked at the small black and tan puppy, already wanting to return to his owner's arms. He picked him up from Jimin's hold, placing a smooch in the animal's head.

“Yeah, he is my puppy. Taetae is going to take care of him forever”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally back!  
> thank you to everyone who patiently waited, it means so much to me<3
> 
> i hope you had an amazing month!!


	43. s.o.s. (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seokjin receives a call from a desperate johnny, who needs his help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm early today :) i hope you enjoy the chapter!! have an amazing day!! <3
> 
> a huge thank you to @littlebutterflyexplores42 for beta reading this chapter ^-^ ily<3<3

Seokjin's phone started to ring the moment he finished wrapping Namjoon in his fluffy blue towel after his bath. He sat the boy on the stool that they kept for the Littles in the bathroom and asked the boy to wait for a moment, placing a peck on his forehead before shifting his attention to the call. 

He picked up the device after eyeing Namjoon one last time to make sure he was sitting calmly, wondering if something in his schedule had changed. He crossed his fingers wishing it hadn't, because he didn't have the energy to endure another whole photoshoot. 

But when he directed his eyes to the screen, the caller’s ID was "NCT Johnny Seo,” not their manager. 

The vocal frowned, his worry starting to increase. He had given his number to the boys from SM's group to call him in a case of emergency or if they simply needed some advice regarding Littlespace. 

He doubted there was any advice in the equation this time, since it was well past dinner time and he knew for a fact that the boys from the other group always tried to make sure that their Little got a full night of sleep whenever he regressed. 

Subsequently, he didn't hesitate to accept the call, and tried to mask the tiredness in his voice to avoid reflecting the uneasiness he felt. He hoped that there was nothing wrong with the small red-haired boy, who had been nothing but a sweetheart to Namjoon despite still having issues with accepting his own headspace. 

"Johnny?" he called out when he heard the commotion going on at the other side of the line. Someone was crying, but Seokjin could only hear sniffles and muffled words of discussion. 

"Oh thank god, hyung" Johnny breathed and the argument seemed to stop. "I'm sorry for bothering you so late at night," the younger apologized, voice coated with worry. 

"It's no problem," Seokjin assured, moving closer to Namjoon, who was starting to get restless on the stool. The caregiver was quick to offer him the plastic basket where the Littles kept their bath toys. The rapper gave him an excited smile, placing the basket in his lap and grabbing a plastic duck and a shark. "Is everything alright?"

"Uhm... Well, I know it's very late and you guys probably have a schedule. But... we could use your help, Seokjin hyung."

The vocal bit his lip, already expecting the worst at the boy's words. 

"That's okay, Johnny. What do you need?"

"So... Taeyong fell during dance practice and he didn't say anything. At the time, he seemed fine but we suppose he kept using his arm without getting it checked until the pain became unbearable. He slipped about an hour ago and he won't let us come close. On top of that, he panicked when we proposed calling the doctor." Johnny sighed loudly and Seokjin could hear the enormous amount of fear and stress the other group's vocal was undergoing. "He has a cut on his forearm and a nasty swell on his wrist, hyung, and we don't know how to help him." 

Seokjin pictured the situation in his head and grimaced at the thought of the hurt Little in distress and the anxiety of his caregivers, who didn't know how to help him. 

"I'll get a taxi. I'll be there in half an hour,” Seokjin promised. “Try to keep it cool, okay? It won't help Taeyong if you panic." He waited for Johnny's confirmation and then hung up, deciding to get ready as soon as possible. 

 

-

 

Less than fifteen minutes later, Seokjin entered the taxi with a very sleepy Namjoon by his side. He closed the door and buckled the Little in the seat, giving him a quick rub on the tummy before turning to the driver and announcing the directions. 

As soon as the car started, Namjoon made grabby hands towards his caregiver, scooting as close to Jin as the seat belt allowed him to. The older circled an arm around the boy, letting him lean onto his shoulder for comfort. 

A few minutes ago, he had asked Little Namjoon if he wanted to pay a visit to his friend Taeyong and after receiving an affirmative answer, he had thoroughly explained the situation to the boy, to avoid any surprises when they arrived at the probably chaotic house. The regressed rapper had frowned deeply when he had heard about Taeyong's injury and hadn't hesitated to accept the offer of coming with his caregiver. 

And, even though Seokjin would have preferred that he had stayed safely in the dorm, catching up on his lost sleeping hours, the vocal knew that adult Namjoon wouldn't have forgiven him if he left him home, since he owed the other group a huge favor and was probably the only person that could help Taeyong at that moment, due to the Little's reluctance to open up to his caregivers. So, despite Jin's doubts, he had dressed Namjoon in street clothes-some random sweatpants and a soft cotton hoodie from the younger's closet- and was currently trying to prevent the Little from falling asleep, as the caregiver knew that if he dozed off, there would be an inevitable meltdown when they got out of the car. 

He entertained the rapper with a simple game of Tetris for kids on his phone. The Little seemed to have an obsession with mental games and the old fashioned version of Tetris wasn't an exception. And even though in his child mindset the controls were slightly too complicated, the rapper didn't complain even once, trying to fit the pieces together over and over. 

 

-

 

Seokjin knocked at the door with an arm tightly wrapped around his Little's body. If they weren't on the street, the caregiver would have probably picked him up, sensing the boy's uneasiness at the unfamiliar surroundings. But he couldn't risk getting spotted by a random fan or some reporter, even if it was almost midnight.

Luckily, they didn't have to wait for long before Taeil opened the door and invited them in. As soon as BTS' vocal entered the apartment, some faint cries could be heard from the living room, and Jin's heart clenched for the hurt Little. Doyoung and Yoonoh were pacing around the room, visibly desperate. Sicheng and Donghyuck were next to Taeil, forced smiles in their expressions to welcome the guests. Johnny appeared from the living room, holding an empty sippy cup in one hand and the already familiar chick plushie in the other. 

"Oh, hyung" he breathed when he saw the elder standing in the hall. He approached him and bowed a few times out of utter relief. "Thank you so much for coming. Please excuse the mess," he apologized as Jin waved his hand dismissively. Then the younger directed his gaze to Namjoon and his features softened, also bowing to him "Thank you so much for coming, Joonie."

Namjoon responded with a shy wave, staying close to his caregiver.

“It's no problem, Johnny,” Jin answered politely, repeating his words from before and placing a comforting hand on the NCT vocal's shoulder. The sniffles turned into loud cries again and Seokjin's attention, as well as the other boys', diverted to the injured Little, who was holding his wrist close to his chest. The eldest gently stopped Doyoung from rushing to his leader's side and softly said, “Let's see what I can do.”

The younger boys stepped aside without arguing back, clearly trusting Seokjin with the task.

“Can you prepare something warm for him to drink? He'll probably be worn out from the crying,” the eldest requested, getting a vigorous nod from Yoonoh, who rushed to the kitchen with the younger ones, Donghyuck and Mark, who seemed the most affected by their leader's distress. “Where do you have the first aid kit?”

“On the couch” Doyoung answered, pointing at the small green box abandoned on the sofa, at the other end of where Taeyong was sitting. “We've tried to disinfect the wound but he wouldn't stop sobbing,” the boy explained, voice wavering slightly at the words, revealing his true feelings. Seokjin understood the younger boy. Being a new caregiver without guidance and having one of your closest friends crying inconsolably while being in a place where you aren't able to help him had to be defeating. He nodded in understanding, trying not to put more pressure on the already stressed boys, as the BTS' vocal had no doubt that they were putting all their effort in helping the Little.

“Alright. He'll probably want some known faces near him because he is probably going to be frightened. I think it will be better if one or two of you stay with him during the process.”

After some light discussion from the other group, Johnny and Doyoung approached the couch with Seokjin, who was still holding Namjoon to his chest. Namjoon hadn't complained even once at the fact that he was in an unknown place, surrounded by practically a dozen strangers. He had spent the majority of the time staring at Taeyong attentively, startled by the boy's constant cries.

“Hurt, Daddy” he muttered once they got near the sniffling Little. Seokjin observed that Taeyong had dyed his hair back to his natural color and had lost a fair amount of weight, most likely due to the comeback pressure. Seokjin made a mental note to question the boys later on that matter and gently smiled at the wary boy, who curled up into himself even more.

“Taeyong's got a bit of an ouchie, doesn't he?” Jin said, patting Namjoon's back. “Should we disinfect it and put on a pretty bandaid?” the eldest continued, observing Taeyong's reaction at the words, even if they weren't directed towards him.

“N-no,” the regressed leader whimpered, scooting away as far as possible from the others. He had tear tracks across his cheeks, which were splotched red from all the sobbing.

“Oh, sweetheart. It's alright, Taeyongie," the eldest vocal decided to start again, crouching down a little so he was at the sitting Little's eye level. "I'm Jinnie hyung, Joonie's Daddy. Do you remember us?"

Taeyong emitted a soft whine of confirmation, not making a move to lock gazes with Seokjin, albeit he seemed to react to Namjoon's presence, eyes lighting up a bit despite his pain.

This confirmed his suspicions. Taeyong needed an anchor in his regressed mindset, something that would completely push him into his headspace and get rid of all those complicated feelings that were assaulting him. The sensation of being a burden and the intense pain were probably keeping him on edge, causing nothing but confusion in the Little's mind. 

"Can Joonie sit right beside you?" Jin asked, trying to find comfort for Taeyong, something to make him feel grounded. He turned around, meeting Joon's focused gaze. "Is that okay with you, pumpkin?"

Namjoon immediately nodded, cautiously approaching the couch, as if he was waiting for Taeyong to decide if he wanted him close or not. Taeyong didn't say anything in response, but he did shift slightly to the right, leaving a space for Namjoon. The other Little interpreted that as permission, so he carefully plopped next to the boy, immediately latching onto him like a koala, as if he was trying to pass his support to the fellow leader wordlessly. A few seconds later, Taeyong’s sobs faded as he became momentarily soothed by the hug and distracted from the pulsating pain in his wrist.

Seokjin decided to use that temporary peace to open the medical kit, rummaging to find the alcohol and some gauzes. He took them out and then found a small packet of Winnie the Pooh bandaids, which made him smile triumphantly. That would make the curing much easier.

“Such sweet boys," Jin praised lovingly, carefully placing the materials next to the hugging boys. Unfortunately, the sight of the bottle of rubbing alcohol sent Taeyong into full-blown panic once again.

“No! No! D-don't wanna! S-stop!” he squirmed out of Namjoon's hold, looking utterly betrayed. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he tried to get away, only to realize he couldn't go anywhere with the injury on his wrist.

“Taeyongie, look at me,” Seokjin requested, voice soft but firmer than before, leaving no room for question. Taeyong's head darted up at the order, visibly spooked by the strict tone. Jin immediately smiled gently, wanting to show the Little that he was nothing to be afraid of. “We're going to take a look at that ouchie first, alright? Look, Namjoonie and your hyungs will stay next to you the whole time, how does that sound? And I will explain to you step by step what I'm trying to do. I won't do anything without warning you first." Seokjin was aware of the importance of Littles knowing that they weren't going to be forced or hurt. 

"And after that, I'm going to disinfect it all nicely and put a bandage on it. Some cool bandaids, what do you think?” Taeyong shook his head, but the panic had subsided visibly. Seokjin continued, ignoring the fact that the Little had just denied his cooperation. He wouldn't be able to convince him, so he opted to distract him from the procedure. “Which one do you like more, Pooh or Piglet? I personally like Tigger, but Joonie prefers Roo” the caregiver placed said characters on Taeyong's lap, in his best attempt of catching his attention on something other than the injury.

Namjoon gasped at the sight of the colorful bandaids, which made Taeyong demonstrate some interest. That seemed to do the trick because the Little was soon entertained by the endless amount of bandaids that Seokjin methodically set on his lap while talking about each of the characters. Namjoon delightedly repeated the names of the animals while Jin talked.

“Well, isn't that cool?” Seokjin asked after he had finished going through all the characters, earning a tiny smile from Taeyong. The boy finally engaged with the caregiver’s interactions, grabbing a Roo bandage- which Jin had mentioned was Namjoon's favorite character- and handed it to the younger Little. Joonie hummed in gratefulness, still cuddling Taeyong, as the latter picked some bandages for himself.

The curing part proved to be as difficult as Jin had expected. Albeit Taeyong was visibly settled and much calmer than before, he still wasn't fond of the idea. So, to ease the boy's nerves, the caregiver asked Namjoon to make a small representation for his fellow Little, since Seokjin suspected that Taeyong was so freaked out because he was uncertain about how they were going to treat him.

After mimicking the actions with Namjoon- rubbing alcohol and bandaging an imaginary wound- Taeyong finally allowed Seokjin to take care of his injury. The eldest made him rotate the hurt limb and twist it around, to assure that it wasn't fractured. Then, he had very carefully disinfected the cut- not without a few tears from the Little's part- and successfully bandaged the wrist, sticking the bandaids Taeyong had picked on top of the white band.

“Look at that, you did amazing!” he praised after finishing, offering Taeyong a high five. The Little weakly complied with the motion, but then turned around and extended his arms towards Johnny, a gesture that surprised his two bandmates.

Quickly recovering from the initial astonishment, Johnny gently pulled Taeyong to his side, providing the comfort that the Little was asking for. The smaller let out a tiny sigh and buried his head into the elder's chest, going boneless in his arms.

Seokjin smiled at the sight, watching Johnny's face of pure joy at the fact that Taeyong had finally sought him for emotional comfort.

Soon after, Mark appeared with two mugs of warm chocolate milk and straws, to ease the Littles' drinking. He gave one to Jin for Namjoonie, who had returned to his caregiver's side, and then allowed Doyoung to take the other. The latter sat down next to Johnny, sandwiching a content Taeyong in the middle. Doyoung carefully approached the beverage to the Little, who gave him an exhausted smile and sipped on the sweet liquid.

By the time Namjoon had finished his treat and Seokjin decided it was time to leave, Taeyong had fallen asleep in Doyoung's arms. He was squished between his two caregivers with a relaxed expression, thumb inside his mouth and his cheeks rosy from the hot beverage he had just gulped down.

Namjoon, also quite drowsy, waved goodbye at the other group and allowed his caregiver to gently guide him by the hand towards their taxi.

When they arrived at the car, Seokjin helped his Little inside, knowing the younger would be out like a light as soon as he sat down. Before entering the vehicle himself, he turned around, placing a friendly hand on Taeil's shoulder, who had accompanied them to the car. 

“Are you free next weekend?” Seokjin asked the boy. The NCT vocal's eyes narrowed, as if he was trying to remember his schedule, then he nodded. “Maybe you can come to our place for the day. Let Little Taeyong make some friends and have lunch together if you want. It's just an offer, to remind you that we have also been through these situations, and if you ever need something, we are here for you, okay?”

Taeil nodded at the words and Seokjin received his umpteenth bow of the night. “Thanks, hyung. We'll consider it.”

“Perfect. Get some rest, catch up on sleep. You probably need it.” The elder smiled, giving Taeil a last encouraging squeeze on the shoulder before entering the car. Namjoon was already slumbering, head resting on the window and thumb situated in his mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written and rewritten this chapter about five times and nothing seems to work, so I decided to post it as it is. I'm so bad at this slkdfasjldbfs.  
> next chapter it will be less more fluffy ^-^


	44. s.o.s. (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nct decides to come over for a playdate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been very sick the past week, so i'm sorry that this chapter is a little bit delayed.   
> i hope you have/had an amazing day! <3
> 
> ps: this chapter is not proof-read because i have no energy hahahahahahaha if tomorrow i feel better i'll edit it a bit <3

“Kim Taehyung!” Yoongi scolded for the umpteenth time, handing the Little a wet wipe “Please clean your hands before touching anything else” the caregiver reminded the boy, sighing in defeat when he saw his phone covered in a mixture of flour and milk. 

Taehyung pouted, truly not having realized his hands were dirty. He had just wanted to change the song. 

“'M sorry, hyungie. Promise I didn't do it on purpose” the boy apologized, making a quick job of wiping the flour off his fingers before extending his arm towards the device. “I'll clean it up”

 

Not even a second later, Yoongi's eyes widened at guessing the younger's intentions and rushed to intercept the boy's actions, fearing the worst. 

“It's okay, Tae. Hyung will deal with that.” he quickly interrupted the Little, who was already turning on the faucet to place the older's phone under the stream of water. Taehyung tilted his head, confused at having the device snatched from his hold, but before he could complain, Yoongi had already shifted his attention to another activity, successfully avoiding an argument. “Pay attention to Jin hyung, buggy. You're missing the explanation” Yoongi pointed at the oldest caregiver, who was enthusiastically showing Jimin and Namjoon how to properly crack an egg. 

The vocal, as if he had noticed Taehyung's situation, called him to join the group again, saving Yoongi's phone from Taehyung's good but disastrous intentions. 

 

They had decided to bake cinnamon rolls to welcome their guest, who was arriving a little late due to traffic. 

Both Jimin and Taehyung were ecstatic to meet Namjoon's Little friend and they had been bugging the youngest regressor with an endless amount of questions since the caregivers had given them the news of Taeyong's visit. 

Seokjin, aware of Taeyong's reluctance of being Little and letting himself slip, knew that the bustle that reigned in the household wouldn't do any good to the boy, so he had looked for another way to allow the Littles to channel their energy. They had ended in the kitchen, skimming through an old kitchen book to find a suitable recipe for their guests and for the boy's regressed mindset.

 

“Can you bring the butter, Yoongi?” Seokjin requested, gently pushing Namjoon's curious hand away from the bowl of sugar. “Don't eat that, sweetheart. We need to put it in the mix” he explained to the boy, letting out a small chuckle when he received a frown from Namjoon's part, which looked more adorable than angry. 

The boy had started to show signs of being more and more comfortable with his Littlespace and his newfound deeper regression. Even though his personality was very calm and the boy usually acted well-behaved and obedient, he had started to rebel to his caregiver's word on some punctual occasions. 

Seokjin wasn't worried since he knew that pushing boundaries from time to time was perfectly normal behavior on a Little. Besides, he was proud that Namjoon had started speaking up for himself, even if that meant earning a soft whine every time he asked the boy to pick up his toys or needing to repeat an instruction twice because Namjoon was too absorbed by the cartoons. 

At the same time, that meant that the boy had also started to voice what he didn't like and, albeit most of the time he still depended on his caregiver, he expressed himself non-verbally well enough for the others to understand. 

 

“Here, you can whisk the eggs before we pour them on the flour” the caregiver gave the utensil to the Little and carefully handed him the eggs, a hundred percent positive that it would end up in a mess. Luckily, Hoseok had dressed the three Littles in huge aprons, to avoid ruining their clothes, and the table was protected by a waterproof tablecloth.

Before the boy had the chance to start his new task, Hoseok appeared in the doorway with a smile. 

“They are here” he informed, creating total chaos. Taehyung immediately dropped the spoon he was using and flew to the living room. Jimin quickly followed his hyung, jumping from his chair. The two Littles were stopped by Hoseok, who blocked the exit before they could escape. 

“Kiddos, listen to me,” he said, getting the two boys' attention. “I know you are very excited that Taeyong is coming, but you have to be nice and gentle around him, can you do that?”

They both nodded vigorously, still vibrating with energy and Hoseok let them go, directing a brief supportive glance at Seokjin, who was carrying Namjoon by the hand. 

 

 

The guests were invited in and Taeyong stayed completely glued to Johnny, curled upon himself. He peeked shyly when Namjoon and Seokjin approached to greet him, but didn't really engage in the other interactions. Before entering, the boys took their shoes off, and surprisingly for all the BTS members, Taeyong crouched down to undo his shoelaces and neatly hung his coat on the hanger, returning to his hyung's side afterward.

“Taeyong can take off his shoes by himself, Daddy” Jimin stated the obvious, clearly in awe. Not even his beloved MinMin was able to deal with complicated shoelaces, and he was much older than him in headspace.

Yoongi hummed in agreement, not sure if praising Taeyong's behavior would be beneficial, considering that- as Seokjin had explained them- the Little was resistant of placing his care in his bandmates hands.

 

 

After a few minutes of chatter in the living room, Taehyung asked if they could finish their baking. Namjoon approached Taeyong and held his hand, gently pulling him to the kitchen. The newcomer seemed pretty intimidated by Taehyung, who was a little bit louder than what he was used to, but had shyly accepted Jimin's solemn handshake, which had all the caregivers laughing; so he allowed Namjoon to lead him to the kitchen.

 

Once in the adjacent room, Seokjin gave instructions to the Littles to mix the dough and turned on the oven, programming the correct temperature. Then, he offered Doyoung some snacks, since the boy had also moved from the living room to give Taeyong some moral support in front of the foreign surroundings. As Doyoung sipped on his coffee, eyeing his regressed bandmate with worry, Seokjin realized how much he saw his old self on the younger boys' actions.

When Namjoon had slipped the first time, Seokjin had been terrified at the sudden huge responsibility that had been placed on his shoulders. He wanted the best for Namjoon, but at the same time, he was not confident in his abilities as a caregiver. Slowly, as time progressed, he has grown closer to Namjoon and had learned to adapt to his needs as a Little.

Now, he felt Doyoung's hesitance and Johnny's constant fear, remembering the times when he had suffered through that uncertainty.

 

Lost in his train of thought, he didn't notice Namjoon approaching him until the younger uttered a soft 'Daddy', almost startling the elder.

“Yes, baby? Have you finished mixing as Daddy taught you?” he asked, brushing some bangs out of Namjoon's forehead, that had grown so much that almost poked his eyes. The Little nodded, showing Seokjin his hands, full of sticky dough. Jin smiled and automatically interpreted what the younger wanted, reaching behind him to grab the packet of wipes.

 

After a few tries, they had discovered that making the Littles wash their hands in the sink actually ended up in a bigger mess, so they had agreed to use wet wipes instead, which was much simpler and avoided unwanted splashes of cold water.

 

“Here,” Jin said, taking one of Namjoon's hands and gently rubbing the wipe in the mixture that adorned the younger's fingers. He thoroughly cleaned the boy's face after, finding some suspicious stains in the corners of the Little's mouth. “I see you have already tried the dough, huh? Is it good?”

A soft giggle came out of Namjoon and Jimin, who was in the exact process of shoving a spoonful of uncooked mixture in his mouth, blushed furiously at getting caught.

 

But before he could scold the Littles for eating the dough, Seokjin saw Taeyong timidly walking to Doyoung, extending his palms towards the caregiver, imitating what Namjoon had done before to ask his Daddy to clean him. The eldest quietly pushed the packet of wipes to Doyoung, not wanting to interrupt the moment of sudden courage.

Doyoung smiled sweetly at Taeyong, taking one of the tissues and guiding the Little closer to him as he softly praised him.

 

Remembering the previous situation a few nights before, during Taeyong's injury, and comparing it to the scene that had just unfolded in front of him, Seokjin comprehended that the most important thing that Taeyong needed while he was regressed was a role model, a figure to imitate. Namjoon had openly shown his vulnerability in front of the other boy, asking for help and allowing Jin to take care of him, probably leading Taeyong to realize that it was fine to seek comfort and to depend on his bandmates for some tasks.

 

As Doyoung encouraged the Little, cleaning his hands and rolling up his sleeves, Seokjin kept an eye on Jimin and Taehyung, who were finishing the recipe, rolling the dough on the baking dish and very carefully sprinkling the cinnamon on top.

“All done, hyungie!” Jimin happily chirped as Taehyung rolled up the last log with a proud smile.

 

Namjoon's attention had already shifted from the baking to Taeyong and the BTS' Little was curiously dipping his fingers on Doyoung's coffee, eliciting an amused little giggle from the other regressed boy when he decided to taste the strange brown liquid, grimacing in disgust at the bitter taste.

“Joonie, I don't think that's a good idea” Doyoung took the cup from the Little's reach, unable to hide his smile in front of the rapper's repulsed expression. “Coffee doesn't-”

“Guys!” Jin's voice interrupted Doyoung's sentence, making Taeyong giggle again at the unexpected interference “Hyung is going to put the rolls in the oven. Could you go show Taeyongie some of your toys while the treats are baking? We'll have to wait for an hour until we can taste them”

The BTS' Littles obeyed instantly at the prospect of playing with their new friend- who didn't seem even half enthusiastic and buried his face in his caregiver's chest, nervous at the idea of separating from him- and the two elder ones ran to Seokjin to get their aprons off. The caregiver untied the knot at their backs and patiently ordered them to fold the cloth and leave it on the counter. Then, he helped Namjoon out of his and guided him to also put the item neatly, knowing he was too little to do it by himself.

Taeyong, after observing the other three, stopped clumsily fumbling with the strings and turned around to allow his caregiver to undo the tangle he had created, uttering a tiny 'thank you' afterward, that had Doyoung smiling like a fool, still not believing that the leader was being so open and trusting. 

 

Taehyung had disappeared right after finishing the task he had been assignated and came back with a pile of coloring books and the shoebox where they kept all the coloring utensils, such as markers -that were restricted by Hoseok and could only be used under supervision-, pencils and crayons.

“Here, Taeyongie” he said, dropping the dozen of books on the kitchen table and plopping the box right after “Joonie and Minnie and I prepared it for you. Do you like it?”

Taeyong, cheered up by the appearance of one of his favorite activities, gave a shy nod and accepted the marker that Namjoon handed him, climbing on the chair placed next to the latter. Doyoung eyed Seokjin warningly,  Jimin and Taehyung took a seat in front of them, offering their guest the coloring books and letting him pick his favorite.

 

 

Less than an hour later, the NCT members sat in the sofa, proudly observing Little Taeyong, who was enjoying one of the freshly baked cinnamon rolls while finishing his third drawing, sitting between Jimin and Namjoon, who had offered his help to paint the puppy that Taeyong was attempting to sketch.

“When did you say you had another free day, hyung?” Johnny shyly asked Jin, infinitely delighted with Taeyong's progress.

“You can come whenever you want” Seokjin answered, letting out a small laugh when the boy sighed in absolute relief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as some of you may have noticed, i have changed the number of chapters from ? to 50. the number is not permanent though. my initial idea was to end it around the 50/55th chapter, but i think that after that, i'll post sporadically.   
> i want to work on some new stories, but i will still update this one from time to time. 
> 
> lots of love to all my supportive readers who always encourage and cheer me up with their sweet words and i hope this is not burdensome to you <3


	45. hotel nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes jimin just needs to be held

The night at the Grammys had been ineffable. Jimin had been on the edge of his nerves the whole show, but, despite the stress and the pressure on himself, he was incredibly proud of BTS' accomplishments so far.   
On top of that, he had met some artists he looked up to, some of them since he was a child, so he was delighted with the overall outcome of the celebration.   
  
But, as they walked to their hotel rooms, he felt the exhaustion spreading through his limbs, which were progressively getting heavier. The events of the night had left his body worn out and the fact that he had spent all the show putting his best effort in communicating in English and translating back and forth from his mother tongue to a foreign language had turned his brain into total mush.   
The adrenaline had kept him awake, but now that more than an hour had passed by, he was starting to realise the level of tiredness he had been accumulating.   
  
The vocal looked around, discovering that the rest of his bandmates were in a similar state. Taehyung was clinging to Yoongi, whose eyes were a bloody red as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Hoseok was still smiling, a common gesture in him, but his body language screamed exhaustion. Jin had an arm circled around Jungkook's lower waist, and the younger was almost totally draped on the other's body. His back pains had been the worst for the previous days and having to mask his agony wasn't helpful for the maknae.   
Namjoon was leading the group, talking with the manager on the phone.   
  
Once they arrived at their respective rooms, the boys separated. Namjoon and Seokjin entered the closest one with Jungkook, as they didn't want to force the youngest one to walk more than necessary. Yoongi and Hoseok took the following one, wishing a brief 'goodnight' to the younger two before collapsing in the bed.   
Without actually being totally conscious about it, Jimin felt a bang of jealousy when Hoseok closed the door, hearing Yoongi faint laugh from the other side. He bit his lip, reminding himself that they hadn't chosen the room distribution. Hoseok and Yoongi needed to work on their upcoming 'Hwagae Market' Vlive, so they had been assigned a room for themselves. At the same time, Jimin and Taehyung had been put together in another, to work on their own solo projects.   
And at first, Jimin had been ecstatic to share the night with his best friend, which probably would end on a video-game marathon when they finished their work. But at that moment, Jimin couldn't shake the thought of a nice cuddling session with Yoongi before falling asleep. At the realization that he was starting to slip, he forced himself to stay reasonable, swallowing down the stupid sensation in his chest and followed Taehyung, who was waiting for him at the end of the corridor.

-  
  
“We got the biggest room!” Taehyung exclaimed, suddenly recovering all his usual energy when they located the light switch and successfully turned it on- which took at least a whole minute since Taehyung wouldn't move from the entrance and Jimin was starting to get nervous.  
  
Jimin peeked from behind Taehyung's shoulder, discovering a spacious chamber with two king-sized beds and a silver mini fridge in between, probably full of alcoholic drinks as a reward from their staff.  
  
But instead of being thrilled at the sight, he could only think about how empty the bed would feel without Yoongi by his side, how cold it would be without his hyung's warm embrace and how scary it would be to be alone in the dark, away from his Dadd-  
  
  
 _Work_ , he reminded himself. Work came first at the moment. Yoongi had to dedicate time to his 'Hwagae Market' project and the elder had been repeating over the past few days how delighted he was about sharing another live transmission with Hoseok, so Jimin had no right of stealing that happiness from him.  
  
So he just forced himself to nod along Taehyung's impressed speech, dragging his luggage to the first bed and plopping himself on the edge.  
  
“Jimin, are you okay?” Taehyung's change of tone snapped Jimin out of his momentaneous daze. The elder vocal relaxed his expression, hoping to look and sound confident in his answer.  
  
“Yes, of course. Just worn out, Tae. Wanna go to bed”  
  
“Oh... Too bad, I asked for the shower first” Taehyung responded, shooting a boxy grin at the huff that Jimin let out. “Hey, it's democracy. We played rock, paper, scissors.” he defended his argument, knowing that Jimin wouldn't oppose much.  
  
“I know, I know. Just go quick, alright? I don't know if I'll make it awake if you take too long” Taehyung hummed in agreement, moving to his bed to prepare his pajamas and to pick his toiletries, walking to the bathroom while Jimin took his make up off with some cosmetic remover, leaning back on the bedhead.  
  
  
When the pink-haired vocal heard the shower's cubicle shutting, a deep sigh escaped from his mouth and he hit his head on the wood of the bedpost out of frustration. He could start to sense his body asking for some relaxation, a bit of mental repose, but he was aware that regressing wasn't an option. Yoongi couldn't attend him and it wasn't fair to place the burden on Tae, who was also tense and stressed. And even if he slipped and managed to bathe and get to bed by himself- it wouldn't be the first time Jimin had done it- he was in a foreign ambient and that would probably frighten Little Jimin, the combination for guaranteed catastrophe.  
  
The best, most rational option was to hold on for a bit more, shower, and then sleep for as long as he could, hoping that the piled up tiredness would lessen and he would be able to spend the following day in adult mindset, finally returning to his dorm without further inconveniences. Once there, Yoongi would take care of him and Jimin would be as Little as he needed without disturbing the elder's work and dedication.  
  
  
Yes, that was the best choice.  
  
  
He put his best effort into convincing himself, repeating the words in his mind over and over while his walls slowly crumbled down; his most vulnerable, helpless side taking hold of him completely. All the pent up emotions overflowed; the nerves of being in a foreign country in such an important event, the tension of the ceremony, the jet lag and the sleepless nights. He drove his thumb to his mouth, desperate to slip into a peaceful headspace, but he couldn't control the wave of intensified anxiety that crashed onto him when he finally regressed. He only realized he had started to cry when a small drop damped his suit and after that, it was an unstoppable waterfall of sobs that made his whole body tremble.  
  
It was a fully irrational response. Deep down, he knew he should have called Yoongi and explained the situation. But for Little Jimin, the need for comfort didn't appear as something he had control upon. It was totally unpredictable; just the overwhelming desire of being held, of being reassured that he was fine, that he was still doing well.  
  
-  
  
When Taehyung stepped out of the bathroom, he wasn't expecting to find a weeping Jimin draped on top of his suitcase. The boy's face was splotched red, eyes swollen because of the crying and body shaking with each silent sob.  
  
“Fuck, fuck... Jimin?” the younger called, immediately dropping his dirty clothes and the bottle of shampoo on the bed to be able to pick Jimin from the floor. He tried to not panic, as he had witnessed a few of Jimin's episodes and acted as quick as he could to ease the distressed boy. He scooped Jimin's taut body by holding him up from under his arms and settled him on his hip for a second to be able to grab the boy's phone from the nightstand. Jimin was still trembling, hot tears streaming down his cheeks as he allowed the other vocal to lay him on the mattress. Taehyung followed him, pressing his body close to Jimin. “Shush, Jiminie, shush. I'm here with you, Tae is here with you, okay?” He rubbed the boy's back gently, letting Jimin bury his head on the crook of his neck, not caring about getting his pajamas wet. “Alright, little one, it's alright. I will call Yoongi now, so I need you to take deep breaths, counting to three every time.”  
  
The words and the soothing contact seemed to appease Jimin immensely, but Taehyung felt the boy tense next to him at the mention of the elder and a soft breath of 'Daddy' came from the other's lips, making Taehyung hold Jimin closer and scroll down the contacts to find his hyung's name, knowing that Yoongi formed Little Jimin's comfort zone and would be the one to calm him down.  
“I know, I know, Jiminie. Yoongi will be here in a moment. Take deep breaths for Tae, sweetheart” the younger tried again, unleashing a round of sniffles from Jimin's part. Taehyung could only pat the Little's back, hoping with all his might that Yoongi would pick up the call.  
  
-  
  
Less than a minute later after he had hung up, Yoongi was already entering Jimin's room, immediately locating his Little and pausing a few seconds to evaluate the situation. Jimin was clinging to Taehyung, head hidden on the younger's neck, sniffling softly as Taehyung caressed his hair.   
  
Yoongi walked to the bed with a heavy heart. He knew Jimin just needed comfort and solace at the moment and his reaction wasn't anything to be worried about, just his natural response to negative feelings when he regressed. But still, Yoongi always suffered when he saw his beloved dongsaeng bawling his eyes out.   
"My beautiful baby" he broke the silence with the sweetest voice he was capable of. Jimin's head automatically darted up, tears forming in his eyes once again. Yoongi smiled softly, sitting at the foot of the bed "Hey, angel. Are you feeling a little overwhelmed tonight?"  
  
Jimin's expression changed at the question, shifting into a more conscience-stricken, eyes flickering with guilt.   
"Minnie good. Da-daddy goes work" he answered rubbing his eyes with his fists in an effort to wipe away the tears "Daddy w-works with Hobi hyungie a-and Daddy more happy" he uttered, eyes totally welled.   
  
Yoongi closed his mouth in confusion. What did Jimin mean with that? Had he neglected the younger by dedicating too much time to his work? Was Jimin feeling unattended by his caregiver? Why hadn't he said anything before? A lot of different worries traveled in Yoongi's mind, but he knew that if he voiced them, the only thing he would earn would be more tears. That was a topic that needed to be spoken with Big Jimin, once he was back in his adult mindset. Instead of questioning the boy further, he simply moved closer, opening his arms in an offer.   
"My angel, you always come first in these situations" he clarified, noticing how Jimin's lip started trembling. The elder's gentle expression didn't falter as he continued "What must Minnie do when he is feeling Little or sad?"  
"M-Minnie comes to Da-Daddy" the Little obediently recited, tone still wary.   
"That's right, my smart boy" Yoongi praised, making Jimin smile a bit despite the tears. "You need to tell Daddy. Doesn't matter where we are or what we are doing, do you understand, baby?" Yoongi knew that it didn't matter how many times he repeated those same words to Jimin, the younger still hesitated.  
"Minnie u-understands" the Little finally answered, using the sleeve of his suit to wipe the remaining tears off his cheeks.   
Yoongi cringed at the action, knowing that the stylists would kill them if they saw the pricey suit all covered in tears and snot.   
"Let's get you into something more comfortable, huh?" Yoongi proposed, crossing his fingers and wishing Jimin had remembered to bring a comfortable outfit for his Little self.

 

On the bottom of the younger's suitcase, the caregiver found a set of 'Tata' pajamas, so he helped the younger change into them, whispering sweet nothings to help Jimin finally settle after the rollercoaster of emotions that his day had been.

Meanwhile, Taehyung had allowed them to have some space and had entered the bathroom to fetch a towel to clean Jimin's face, wetting it with some warm water.

When he got back, Jimin was straddling Yoongi's lap, head on his shoulder and looking a million times more relaxed than a few minutes ago. Taehyung would never stop marvelling at the way Yoongi's mere presence soothed Jimin. He had known the other vocal for so long and he had never seen him so emotionally attached to anyone until Yoongi appeared. The elder worked like a balm for Jimin's anxiety and insecurities and the boy only had eyes for him.

 

Yoongi accepted the wet cloth Taehyung handed him with a grateful smile, and after some effort- since Jimin didn't seem too eager on detaching himself from his caregiver -, he managed to wipe Jimin's makeup and tears completely. Jimin complained a bit at the ministrations, whining softly, so Yoongi allowed him to rest his head back on his shoulder as he rocked him gently.

 

“Let's lay down, Minnie. You must be tired” Yoongi said after Jimin yawned openly, causing the Little's face to crumble, bottom lip starting to wobble once again.

“Daddy goes work now?” he asked with a string of voice as if he feared the answer.

“I'm not going anywhere, angel. I'll stay here until you fall asleep and then I'll be here when you wake up.” Yoongi assured, carding his finger's through Jimin's recently dyed hair. “Close your eyes, baby. You need some rest”

Jimin obeyed, slipping under the cover of the hotel bed without letting go of his caregiver's hand, who followed his movements, and shut his eyes, clinging to Yoongi.   
  
Yoongi pressed a kiss in Jimin's forehead and turned around to reach for the light switch, but Taehyung was still standing awkwardly in front of the bed, fingers nervously twisting as if he didn't know if he was interrupting a private moment.  
"Oh, come here, Tae" Yoongi smiled, patting the surface next to him "Join us"  
The Little smiled when he felt Taehyung's small embarrassed noise at Yoongi's words and, a second later, the youngest's body pressing against him. He exhaled a soft sigh, sandwiched between Yoongi and Taehyung's bodies, his head buried on the former's neck and his back pressed against the latter's chest as his caregiver drew random patterns with his index finger on the boy's bare arm. His mind was completely blank, except for the buzz of contentment as he drifted to dreamland.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any requests or some kind of idea you would like to read, leave them in the comments below and i'll try to add it to the story as much as i can! <3  
> updates will be coming a little bit slower in a few chapters, i hope you can understand ^-^
> 
> have an amazing week!!<3<3


	46. hotel nights (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi has his hands full but he wouldn't have it any other way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not proof-read and the plot is quite simple. just a slice of life ^-^ but i hope you enjoy it anyways<3

Jimin opened his eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the bright ray of light coming from the open window. He rolled his head to his side and stretched his arms, mind still a bit foggy from the deep sleep. There were a pair of arms gripping around his waist and he was encapsulated in a very warm embrace. The excessive heat was slightly uncomfortable for the boy, so he made a displeased noise at the back of his throat and squirmed to get rid of the tight clutches.

Right behind him, he heard a low, raspy groan and the grip on his hips loosened, making Jimin kicks his legs a bit in gratefulness since he was starting to feel a strange tickling sensation at the tip of his toes from staying too much time in the same position.

“Good morning, precious boy,” a very familiar voice said somewhere near him and the regressed vocal gasped softly, putting all his effort into rolling to his other side, finding a freshly awakened Yoongi smiling at him, hair tousled and face puffy from sleep. Jimin erupted in a fit of soft giggles, unable to hide the contentment of seeing his beloved caregiver.

“Oh, I see you are very excited to see me” Yoongi answered, immediately sensing the boy's far regression and inching closer to the Little. “Did you sleep well?”

Jimin babbled something unintelligible, giving Yoongi a positive little chirp at the end, as a confirmation to his question. Yoongi chuckled and nodded along with the other's answer in encouragement- as if he could comprehend the high-pitched jabbers that left the younger's mouth- which made Jimin squeal in happiness at the attention.

“Shhh, not so loud, sweetheart, you are gonna wake up Tae” he warned, rubbing the Little's tummy caringly. It was totally in vain, though, because Taehyung started shifting in his sleep, slowly but steadily coming back from his slumber.

 

The youngest sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning openly. He frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings but seemed appeased when he noticed Jimin and Yoongi laying next to him.

“Hey, Tae. How are you feeling?” Yoongi asked, tone soft to avoid startling the boy. Taehyung bottom lip was jutting out exaggeratedly, pouting in disillusionment.

“'M tired, hyungie. Wanna go home” he whimpered, not feeling rested enough. He usually didn't mind waking up early if that meant getting to play a little bit more before breakfast, but now he was exhausted, limbs heavy and eyelids glued shut.

“I know, sweet boy, we all are. But last night was very important and I'm happy we did so well.” Yoongi smiled, flashes of the previous night still lingering in his memory. “We'll go home soon and then we will have some days off, don't worry about that, baby. You'll have plenty of time to rest.” Taehyung didn't seem convinced by those words, so Yoongi tried another strategy. They hadn't had time to eat dinner the night before, so, apart from a few snacks they had eaten in the car, they hadn't ingested anything since the previous day's lunch. It didn't require a gifted mind to know that the boys were probably starving. “Well, I have a good idea that may cheer you up. A little birdie told me that in this hotel you can ask for breakfast in bed. What would you say if we order some smoothies and chocolate pancakes to fill up these hungry tummies?” If Taehyung's gasp was something to get by, Yoongi had definitely accomplished his mission of bringing up the spirits. “What do you reckon, Minnie, angel?”

 

Said boy was too entertained chewing the collar of his pajama shirt to pay too much attention to his caregiver's question, so he just gave a blinding smile to the elder, mouth full of blue fabric. Yoongi gently rescued the piece of cloth from the baby's teeth and cursed internally at himself for not remembering to bring any of Jimin's Little stuff with him.

“Taetae, could you keep an eye on Jiminie while I order our breakfast? Make sure he doesn't put Tata in his mouth, please” Taehyung hummed, already moving closer to his fellow Little and removing once again the BT21 character pajama from the boy's mouth.

“Don't eat that, baby Minnie. You have to prepare your tummy for the pancakes” Taehyung scolded solemnly, straightening the shirt on Jimin's torso and trying to find something else to entertain the boy, just as he did with Joonie when he was really deep in headspace. “Here,” he finally said, handing Jimin the TV remote and clicking his tongue triumphally when Jimin made a content hum and started fumbling with the buttons“You can play with that. But don't eat it”

 

Yoongi was putting his best effort to avoid laughing at the Littles' comic interaction while he attempted a decent English accent to order the food. Jimin's bubbly giggles filled the room and, even though he barely heard what the person at the other side of the line was saying, the caregiver didn't have the heart to shush the boy.   
When the food was on its way, Yoongi decided to start with the boys' usual morning routines, as they had to leave to the airport before midday and the elder preferred not to rush when the youngers were in Littlespace.   
  
"Kiddos, the food will take a few minutes. Should we wash our faces and brush our hair?" the caregiver tried, not sure if the boys would accept the offer.   
Usually, if they had schedule and Jimin slipped during the morning, Yoongi still followed the vocal's usual routine, applying all his cosmetic creams and helping him with his self-care, as it was important for Jimin when it came to his public image. He supposed Hoseok worked the same with Taehyung, as he had seen the Little wearing a face mask more than once before.  
But he didn't know how Jimin would react to it while in a deeper headspace, but he had to give it a try.  
  
"Now?" Taehyung inquired, patting Jimin's head nicely to keep him from complaining at the lack of constant attention towards him.   
"Yes, Tae. We should do it before breakfast arrives, so we don't have to worry afterward."  
"Okay! I've got everything in here, hyungie, my Daddy helped me pack it" the boy explained, taking the small cloth bag where he kept his toiletries and his make-up items.   
"That's so good, sweetheart. Your Daddy is so thoughtful, isn't he?"  
"Yeah" Taehyung agreed, nodding "But he is sleeping now" he added very seriously as if his caregiver's sleep was something sacred.   
"I know. He is resting for a little longer today" Yoongi confirmed, getting Jimin's stuff from his luggage and handing it to Taehyung, who was already leaving to the bathroom.   
  
"Let's see how this goes" Yoongi mumbled to himself, approaching Jimin, who was sleepily munching on the TV remote. He extended his arms towards the Little, who immediately dropped the object in his mouth and made grabby hands to be carried. Yoongi chuckled and carefully raised the boy, pressing him close to be able to bear the boy's weight without stumbling.   
  
  
"You are such a good boy, huh? Are you going to let me wash your face all nicely?" the caregiver singsonged, softly tickling the boy's sides once he had settled him on the chair he had brought from the bedroom. He didn't trust enough Jimin's regressed coordination to make him sit anywhere where he could fall.   
A little happy gurgle came from Jimin's mouth, making Yoongi coo in adoration. There weren't many times were Jimin fell into Babyspace, but the younger seemed to have regressed quite far that day.   
"Let's start with some water first" the caregiver instructed after placing the corresponding headbands on both boys. Taehyung happily obeyed, opening the faucet and proceeding to vigorously rub his face. Yoongi waited until the water's temperature had increased enough to be lukewarm and then, very slowly, started to get all the makeup traces that were left from last night in Jimin's features. The boy didn't seem to be very amused by the action, as he started fussing and whimpering, trying to push his caregiver's hands away.  
"Okay, okay. We're done, baby, we're done" Yoongi gave in, shushing the boy. "I'm being as gentle as I can, sweetheart"  
  
The caregiver gave Jimin some time to cool down and get used to the situation while he applied the whole bunch of beauty products to Taehyung's face. The Little was being pleasantly well-behaved, holding still and keeping his eyes shut while Yoongi worked.   
"There you go. Thank you for behaving so well, Taetae" the rapper praised, pulling a proud smile from the regressor. Jimin seemed to agree with the statement, as he screeched and threw one of his lotion bottles towards the floor, moving his hands up and down excitedly. "Uh huh, I see you agree" Yoongi nodded along with the boy's gestures, making the baby even more animated. "Are you ready for your turn, little one?"  
Jimin smiled widely, bouncing in his place and babbling energetically as Yoongi prepared the products. He managed to apply them all without major problems, while Jimin played with the bottle of sunscreen, smearing the white liquid all over Yoongi's face. The caregiver didn't stop him, though; as long as the Little didn't cry he was willing to allow almost anything.  
  
-  
  
The food arrived a while later. Yoongi had sat both boys in bed and had played a "Pokémon" episode, knowing it would keep Taehyung engaged to the storyline and Jimin entertained with the bright colors and the sounds for a while. Meanwhile, he had cleaned the bedroom and had prepared the boys' outfits for the day, leaving them folded neatly in the nightstand.  
  
Taehyung had been euphoric to see the strawberry milkshakes and Jimin seemed to adore Nutella, discarding the pancakes entirely to dip his fingers on it and carry the sweet food to his mouth, giggling eagerly.

 

Yoongi knew that in less than an hour he would have to gently coax both boys out of headspace, which would probably end up in whines and tears, as their flight was leaving before midday and they needed to get to the airport in time. But for the moment, he kept feeding Jimin bites of pancake and wiping the chocolate cream from Taehyung's face every time the boy shoved a handful of food in his mouth, laughing along with them as he would in any other normal morning.

 


	47. a little injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joonie pushes himself too hard on stage and ends up with an injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a long time!<3 i'm currently finishing my finals so i haven't been able to write in a while. thank you for waiting patiently during all this time <3
> 
> warnings: there are some dislocated bones and some medical procedures involved in this chapter. nothing too graphic tho ^-^
> 
> i have no idea of the medical procedures, it's purely based on experience

Namjoon limped to the stretcher, letting his body fall on the wrinkling paper, unable to hold his weight on his aching ankle anymore. He suppressed a groan of pain, taking a few deep breaths to relax until the doctor came.

Deep down, he felt a little bit guilty, because knew he shouldn't have pushed himself that much. However, that concert had been too important to miss. He would have regretted it all his life if he hadn't performed in that huge venue, filled with thousands of fans from overseas.  
  
But now his foot was killing him and he had barely been able to finish the last song before collapsing on Tae, who had brought him backstage and called the doctor.  
He just wished that it wasn't an injury that required an excessive amount of rest, -because they were starting a tour soon and he needed to be in an excellent physical condition if he wanted to perform along with the others,- but the sharp blasts of pain coming from his ankle indicated the contrary.  
  
A sound at his right forced him out of his thoughts. The boy gritted his teeth, offering a small smile to the doctor that entered the room, closely followed by Seokjin and Jungkook, whose doe eyes were full of worry. His two bandmates approached the top of the medical bed, situating themselves next to Namjoon's head and, not even a second later, the leader felt the familiar warmth of Seokjin's hand in his shoulder, squeezing softly. He tried to relax and enjoy the soothing physical contact, to let it comfort him a little, but the ache in his foot was too high for him to focus on anything else.

  
-

  
After some questions from the doctor and weak answers from Namjoon's part, trying to recall when it had started to hurt _that_ bad, the professional snapped some gloves on, making Namjoon cringe at what he knew was coming.  
"I'm going to remove your shoe, I'll do it carefully but you'll probably feel slight pain. Please try to not move the injured joint"  
Namjoon took a deep breath and forced himself to nod, bearing for the incoming agony. The doctor maneuvered slowly and successfully, untying the shoe and gently pulling it out, but the twisting and the pressure in his foot obliged the boy to shut his eyes to avoid the involuntary tears that threatened to come out. 

  
"Hyung, your ankle!" Jungkook gasped out loud once the footwear was completely off. Jin grimaced at the sight too, so Namjoon decided it was better to not look. He could try his best to dull the pain if he didn't see the actual injury.

“It's really swollen” the doctor observed, directing Namjoon a sympathetic look before informing “I'll need to examine further to discard any serious fractures in the bone”

Seokjin bit his lip, eyeing the younger nervously, but Namjoon simply gathered enough courage to give a verbal confirmation to the professional and threw his head back, focusing on his breathing while the doctor worked.

 

“Well, it looks dislocated.” the doctor announced after applying some pressures at the sides and gently inspecting the bare foot while the rapper squirmed in the stretcher. “It's better than broken, but you will probably need to take some time off to let it heal properly. I will relocate the bone so I would advise you to take a deep breath and relax as much as you can”

 

Namjoon gulped at the news, and he was perfectly aware that if it wasn't for the agony that he was enduring, his head would have already started to blame himself for being so reckless during the performance.

 

 

While Namjoon drowned in his thoughts, the doctor called a nurse, who prepared the bandages and the equipment needed for the procedure, while he stepped out of the room, presumably to talk with the other backstage doctor -who at that moment was attending Jimin for a small burn in his forearm that the vocal had gotten as a result of their new bouncing castle. The other professional entered the room and examined his injured joint, probably for a second opinion, but the verdict was the same. Meanwhile, Jungkook spoke to Namjoon about their previous performances, as if he was trying to cheer him up. Seokjin was rubbing circles in the younger's upper back, voicing words of encouragement to the leader, who just tuned out, too overwhelmed by the noise and the ache in his lower leg.

 

Namjoon felt the latex of the gloves in his ankle again a few minutes later and the doctor didn't give him much time to get used to the touch in his injured zone, instead instructing the nurse to hold his leg down and positioned his hands for the relocation.

 

There was a sickening crack and the whole room went silent. Even Jungkook's nervous chatter stopped and the nurse's kind reassurances also vanished. Namjoon found himself unable to process for a whole second, completely frozen, before the pain hit him like a tidal wave, forcing a wounded whimper escape from his lips. Black dots swam at the corners of his eyes and could feel his headspace lurking above him, slowly settling in his body as he attempted to cope with the pain.

 

“H-hyung” he uttered, voice cracking at the end. He had attempted it to be a warning of his impending regression, but it came out as a small cry. Seokjin understood anyways, and his hand reached to softly pet Namjoon's hair, fingers carding through the sweaty strands as the doctor bandaged his ankle, whispering praises to the boy.

 

-

 

The following night consisted of a blurry memory of bright lights and unintelligible words for Namjoon. The doctor had administered a pain killer and that, plus his uncontrollable regression due to the pain and the shocking experience, had left the leader boneless in Seokjin's arms, who had carried him to the car and had held him the whole ride to the airport, shushing his quiet cries. The Little had spent the flight home cuddling his caregiver, only waking up a few times during the night to take his painkiller medicines and drink some water.

 

He recovered full awareness of his surroundings after they arrived home. Seokjin was napping next to him, snoring softly with his mouth half open. Namjoon sat up, carefully moving so his ankle wouldn't hurt. There was a package of ice in his foot, which probably Jin had placed before falling asleep, and Namjoon kicked it lightly, disliking the coldness on his bandaged injury.

His pacifier was strapped to the pajama shirt with a purple clip- the one that Yoongi had bought after Namjoon kept dropping the soother while he slept and would wake up in tears because he couldn't find it- so the boy led it to his lips, relaxing at the familiar comfort item.

 

Sighing contently, he snuggled back down the covers, pressing himself again Seokjin until the older unconsciously wrapped his hands around the younger, purely out of habit. Namjoon gripped the older's shirt pulling himself closer and drifted off to sleep, the ache in his leg reduced to a dull pressure now that he was being coddled.

 

 

Seokjin woke up less than an hour before dinner. Namjoon had been drifting in and out from dreamland, settled in his caregiver's arms. That's why, as soon as Seokjin shifted, the boy emitted a low whimper and opened his eyes sleepily, tightening his grip on the elder's shirt to avoid him from moving any further.

“Hey, baby. How are you feeling?” the caregiver asked, gently bopping Namjoon's nose in an attempt to make the slight frown in the younger's features disappear. The Little didn't answer, burying his face in the other's chest and mumbling a soft 'Daddy'. “Yes sweetheart, I'm here. How's your ankle doing?” Seokjin insisted, seeing the bag of ice on the edge of the bed, melting into the thick blanket. Namjoon just scrunched his nose at the question, probably bothered by his caregiver's insistence when he had barely woken up, and Seokjin cooed, brushing his fingers through the boy's cheek.

“Not fond of communication right now?” the elder joked, lifting his head to place a kiss in the younger's head.

 

Namjoon looked up at him with a tiny grunt, not entirely fond of the caregiver's comedian antics.

“ _'nuggles”_ he requested, earning a small laugh from Seokjin.

“Alright, Joonie. We'll snuggle a bit more but I need to get another ice pack for your foot. Let's move to the couch and we can watch some TV, huh?”

The Little yawned, not very convinced at the ice proposal, but he allowed Seokjin to pick him up and carry him downstairs without much protest.

 

 

As soon as the caregiver approached the couch, Namjoon's arms circled the older's neck almost painfully and he let out a small sniffle.

Seokjin immediately noticed the younger's reaction and stopped dead in his tracks, repositioning Namjoon on his hip to be able to see the boy's face.

“What is it, Joonie? Does it hurt? Did Daddy hurt you?” he asked, trying to get the boy to lift his head, but Namjoon just started crying, hands squeezing the caregiver's neck. Seokjin had no idea of what to do, not understanding the cause of the smaller's tears. “Shhh, calm down, baby. What do you want? Need some medicine?”

“S-sofa” Namjoon uttered, tears wetting the older's shoulder.

“That's where I was going, sweetheart. Take some deep breaths and Daddy will fetch your medicine to help with the pain, alright?”

 

But when he tried to lower the boy in the couch, the younger's cries heightened and he started desperately clutching into his caregiver, suffocating the elder in his embrace.

“Joonie, Joonie, stop, baby. You are hurting me,” he said, not able to push Namjoon's hands away because his own ones were keeping the boy upright. He had no other choice than to scoop the boy up once again, bouncing him lightly until Namjoon relaxed enough to let go of his neck.

“I need words to know what you need, baby. I don't understand” he explained, rubbing up and down the younger's nape with his now free hand. “Do you want Crabby?” he offered, hoping the toy would bring Namjoon's spirits up.

“No! Wan' 'addy” the Little mumbled, words muffled by the pacifier.

 

Seokjin sighed softly, understanding that Namjoon was antsy because of the ache of his injury and the boy probably was as confused about his needs as Seokjin himself felt.

“I am right here, sweetheart. Let's sit in the sofa together, huh?” he proposed, making sure to hold the boy tight and keep his ankle protected as he lowered himself on the sofa, Namjoon straddling his thighs and resting his head in the crook of the older's neck. “There we go”

 

Seokjin finally gave up on getting the ice pack for the younger, calling Hoseok, who attentively prepared another plastic bag full of frozen cubes and a smoothie to get some food in Namjoon's system while the younger cuddled his caregiver protectively, in an almost fierce way of showing his affection towards the older.

 

-

 

When Namjoon opened his eyes, Jimin was gently poking his dimple with his index finger.

“Jiminie, let him sleep.” Yoongi admonished, gently pulling the Little's other hand to get him to the dinner table. Jimin blew a kiss to his fellow Little when he noticed he was awake, following his caregiver to the adjacent room for the meal.

 

Namjoon stayed still on the sofa for a few seconds, blinking away the fuzzy feeling of his mind and finally noticing that Seokjin wasn't by his side. Only one cry for Daddy had the caregiver rushing to him, attempting to prevent another meltdown. Luckily enough, Namjoon calmed down when the elder slipped the soother back in his mouth and picked him up, rocking their bodies softly.

 

 

Seokjin managed to get Namjoon to the dinner table, allowing him in his lap during the whole dinner to keep the Little content as he hand-fed him pieces of pizza. Not the healthiest dinner that the caregiver could think of, but Namjoon seemed satisfied enough with the greasy treat.

After brushing the Little's teeth- another discovered challenge for Seokjin, who battled with the regressed two-year-old boy to get the boy's teeth clean after a meal- and a diaper change, Namjoon was clingily demanding more snuggles, to which Seokjin couldn't oppose.

 

He sang his baby to sleep, caringly massaging the boy's scalp and wondering if the two following weeks were going to be the same. He smiled at the thought, placing a kiss in the sleepy boy's forehead and being a hundred percent sure that, despite the exhaustion and the soreness in his arms, he wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on tumblr @xiuminsbun


End file.
